Blades of Destiny
by Sir Hawke
Summary: Six months after time compression, two of the world's most dangerous evils have been revived by a powerful man named Diaz Marquis.With past, present and future dangered, Heroes from the past and present must battle this evil with the help of a powerful yo
1. Awakenings

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

Chapter 1: Awakenings 

After a brutal onslaught of lightning quick attacks, one final blow was all that was needed to defeat the silver-haired foe.In mid-air, his massive sword radiated with energy, time seemed to stand still for one short moment in time.Suddenly, the attack was unleashed upon the silver-haired foe in a downward slash.The energy collected was released in a blinding explosion of light.

Sephiroth reeled back, in shock and pain with masamune hanging loosely in his left hand.A battered and bloodied Sephiroth couldn't believe the failure clone unleashed a limit break that powerful.His spirit body couldn't hold together and dispersed in a flash of red and green mako energy.

Cloud Strife looked around at the place his most hated nemesis brought him to.It was like he was in limbo.There was nothing around him but an empty darkness.

Out of nowhere, a bright blue light appeared about 30 feet behind him.Turning and looking at it, he had to shield his eyes momentarily so they could adjust to the sudden brightness.Two figures emerged from the vortex of blue light.As they came closer, Cloud recognized Sephiroth in his full black battle suit with the masamune blade unsheathed.The other figure was a woman in a very revealing red dress, with grayish silvery hair in a very weird hairstyle.She also had way too much make-up on and the dress she was wearing didn't seem to have a neckline.Also, from what Cloud could tell, she had her body painted in a weird fashion that he had never seen.She also seemed to have black wings coming from her back from what Cloud could see.

The mysterious woman pointed her palm in Cloud's direction.Standing in his battle ready stance, the blond warrior seemed ready for anything except what was happening.Energy was gathering into a red ball close to the woman's palm.She shot the energy surprisingly fast straight at him.It went so fast he didn't have time to react and it hit him square in the chest, which threw him seven feet backwards.

Wincing in pain, Cloud sat up just in time to see Sephiroth charging toward him.In an overhead slash, the masumune flew with inhuman speed.Cloud had just brought up the ultima weapon just in time to block.The swords were locked in a sword lock with Cloud being overwhelmed.Doing this, Sephiroth put himself in an awkward position, and taking advantage, Cloud did a foot sweep.With Sephiroth falling, Cloud rolled backwards and got back in his battle ready stance once more.

Now it was Cloud's turn to go on the offensive.He rushed Sephiroth delivering powerful blows, Cloud was able to drive him back a couple of feet.Sephiroth was on the defensive moving around to his left until Cloud was facing the opposite direction.Hearing the flaring of magic behind him, Cloud took a quick peek to see the woman casting magic.Taking the peek, gave Sephiroth his opportunity to attack.In an overheard slash, he attacked Cloud and locked swords with him.Suddenly, green energy was gathering behind him, just then he was kneed in the stomach, and Sephiroth jumped back quickly.

There was an explosion of green energy and Cloud was caught up in it.

After the smoke cleared, Sephiroth said, "I guess you're wondering what that was?""That was Ultima."

Cloud with confusion and pain on his face replied, "You're lying, Ultima doesn't look like that!"

"It looks like that from where she comes from," Sephiroth said looking at the woman."I underestimated you the two times, a mistake I will rectify."

With those words said Sephiroth rushed toward Cloud like a demon.Cloud was barely able to lift his blade, after that ultima spell, his sword seemed to weigh half a ton.He blocked the first few blows, but the condition he was in, he would not be able to keep this up.

"What's wrong failure?"You seem like there's no fight left in you!"Hissed Sephiroth during his ferocious onslaught. 

In an upward sword slash, the Ultima sword was knocked from Cloud's hands.Further pressing on his advantage, Sephiroth followed up a diagonal slash downward across Cloud's chest.

Cloud grunted in pain as the masumune blade cut through his chest.With one last spinning motion, the masamune was plunged through Clouds gut.

Cloud Strife woke up screaming.He immediately looked around and saw he was in his bedroom and that he had woke up Tifa.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Asked Tifa.

Cloud said nothing and grabbed a hold of Tifa and held her.He was breathing heavy and sweating profusely.His heart was beating a mile a minute.

After a few minutes, Cloud was able to calm down and let go of Tifa.He climbed out of bed and walked to the window.

"I had a nightmare Tifa," replied Cloud. 

"Was it the same one about not being able to save Aeris?" Asked Tifa with a concerned look on her face.

"No, This was different, it was much worst," said Cloud."It was after we defeated Sephiroth in his winged form." 

Tifa nodded while listening.

Cloud turned around toward her, "remember when I told you of how Sephiroth pulled my spirit into the lifestream. That's where I last fought him, and that was when holy started to react." He paused for a second."Instead of the seeing Aeris, a blue vortex appeared out of nowhere and Sephiroth and this mysterious looking woman came out of it. We fought and when the battle was going my way, the woman unleashed an ultima spell never seen by anyone of this world.Sephiroth told me that was how an ultima spell looks like from where she comes from."

After pausing at the look off of Tifa's face, he continued."Sephiroth seemed more powerful than when we fought and defeated him.After I was hit by that ultima Spell, mostly all of my strength was gone." He looked down toward the floor."I was barely able to defend myself, and he slashed me across the chest and the impaled me with masamune."He looked back up and continued, "That felt so real, I wonder if I have any scars."

With the help of Tifa, Cloud pulled off his shirt and checked his chest.Thankfully, there weren't any scars from battle he had in his dream. 

Tifa asked Cloud, "are you going to be alright?"

"I think so, I just need a little fresh air," said Cloud.He gathered up his clothes and went downstairs to change.

After changing and getting his sword and equipment, he walked out of the house, through the streets of Nibelheim and out of town.He found a few monsters and fought them to take out his frustration.He walked to the beach and sat down to think about the nightmare he had.

It seemed strange to have these nightmares six months after defeating Sephiroth, Jenova, the Weapons created from by the planet, and Holy destroying Meteor.He could still remember most of what happened like it happened yesterday.After meteor was destroyed, Reeve told everybody of the situation of Midgar through Cait Sith.Most of the top plates were destroyed and the slums were partly destroyed.The parts that weren't destroyed were wrecked and were on fire.

Midgar looked like hell had descended upon it.The monsters in the slums took this as a sign that they were at an all you can eat buffet and started attacking the people that tried to escape Midgar.When Avalanche got there they had to split up and look for survivors.Everybody had to fight monsters, look through buildings, save those that were lucky enough to be alive.It was very depressing sight without being said.

After Midgar, the survivors either went to Kalm, Junon, Nibelheim or Costa del Sol.The cities were expanded to accommodate the survivors.Reeve took over Shinra and helped with the expanding of the cities.

(I wonder how everybody else is doing?) Thought Cloud.After saving the world, Avalanche became extremely famous.They were like celebrities.After a little party in Kalm, everybody went their separate ways with Cid having to drop off a lot of people with what was left of the Highwind.

Cloud already knew Reeve deactivated Cait Sith, and took over Shinra Incorporated.Their new headquarters were in Junon.Midgar was just too damaged to repair.He also outlawed the use of mako energy.The mako reactors were deactivated and dismantled, something that was long overdue.

Barret went Corel with his adopted daughter Marlene and helped rebuild.Now, from what Cloud heard, Corel is looking better than it looked before the Shinra Corporation destroyed it.

Yuffie went back to Wutai with most of the Avalanche's materia.They let her keep most of their materia and kept a few for themselves just in case something happened.Wutai is starting to go back to its former glory than being some cheesy resort town.

Vincent, he sort of disappeared at Kalm.Everybody thought he went back to Shinra mansion, but the coffin he slept in was empty.The only other place he would have gone was to Lucrecia's cave.It was everyone's decision to let Vincent be alone at the time. 

Red XIII, or better known as Nanaki, went back to Cosmo Canyon and took his place as guardian of Cosmo Canyon.There, he continues his grandfather's study of the planet.

Cid went back to Rocket town, and is restoring the Highwind.He's making a few changes and improvements. He said after he was finished with that, he would start on a new rocket.Cid also seemed to make up with Shera and things are going good.

After returning back to Nibelheim, Cloud and Tifa confessed their love for each other and got engaged.Now they live in the house that looks like Tifa's old house.Most of the actors that Shinra hired deserted the fake Nibelheim.

(I thought after all this time nothing can bother me.Boy, was I wrong.I still wonder what that dream means?Well, better get back home.)Pondered Cloud as he got up from the ground and turned toward home.

Upon arriving back home, the fresh aroma of food hit Cloud's nose as soon as he walked in the door.Walking further in, he was pleased to see Tifa in a very beautiful dress and that she made breakfast.While Tifa and Cloud ate, Cloud could tell something was bothering her.

When they were finished,"What do you think that dream meant?" Asked Tifa.

"I don't know what it meant," replied Cloud."I'd like to dismiss it as a silly nightmare, but it wasn't any silly nightmare.I probably think this is a warning or something."

"What do you think about paying Red a visit and ask the elders if they could interpret your dream?"Tifa said with a questioning look.

"Yeah, we should probably do that," Cloud said agreeing.

After helping Tifa clear the table of dirty dishes, Cloud went up stairs and put on his old SOLDIER uniform and got his remaining materia and equipment together with the Ultima weapon.He thought he would never have to use this again.Cloud was done in five minutes and downstairs waiting for Tifa.

When Tifa came down, she was in the tank top and mini skirt along with the premium heart on her arm.

"You know, I've always liked it when you wore that," said Cloud.

Tifa just blushed and playfully hit Cloud on the arm.

"It's what I'm most comfortable in when I'm fighting," said Tifa still blushing.

With those words, they both departed for Cosmo Canyon.

The dark cloaked figure smiled at what two allies did to the leader of the so-called Avalanche.Even though, Sephiroth could have toyed with him longer, the time to put his plan in to action was drawing near.

Bringing back Sephiroth with his powers was hard, but bringing back the sorceress, Ultimecia, really took a lot of effort on his part.Upon bringing them back he unlocked the hidden powers that were within them.With Sephiroth it wasn't hard, but with the Ultimecia, he had to find her new powers as well as unlocking her hidden powers.

(All of my efforts will not be wasted, with these two by my side, I will conquer the world that Ultimecia comes from and then this one.From there I will conquer other dimensions and be the ruler of time and space.)

"Ahem!" 

Broken from his thoughts he saw Sephiroth standing to his left with his arms folded.

"How long are we going to stay here, my patience grows short," Sephiroth said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Be patient, for what is another few hours to one who never ages," the cloaked figure replied.

"Once my other six elite warriors get here, we will depart from this world.Being in this Crater of yours is getting boring, but thinking of what havoc we will unleash upon the world that Ultimecia comes from, it is an exciting prospect."

"But what of this SeeD and Garden that Ultimecia has told us about?" Sephiroth asked while looking into the lifestream."They sound like they could be trouble."

"They will not cause us that much trouble, with you being the general in my army and Ultimecia beside you, You should beat them without so much as breaking a sweat," the cloaked figure assured him."I, Diaz Marquis, will rule all time and space in this universe, all those who oppose me shall meet with their untimely deaths."

Smiling Sephiroth said, "I couldn't have said it any better."

Riding up to the gates of Cosmo Canyon on gold chocobos, Cloud and Tifa could see the observatory.There lived one of the saviors of the world and a good friend.

Cloud would have rather come without disturbing news but it couldn't be helped.His friend, Red XIII, would be glad to see him after so long of a time apart. 

Dismounting the Chocobos, They went up the stairs and stopped by entrance.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Nanaki," exclaimed Tifa. 

"I'm sorry, the canyon is full, we can admit no more at this time," the gate guard explained.It took a moment for the guard to recognize them but he did."Mr. Strife, Ms. Lockheart?It's very nice to see you again, Nanaki should be overjoyed by your presence."The gate guard then stepped aside to let them through.

"Thanks," said Cloud.

With that said, Cloud and Tifa climbed up the stairs and ladders that led to the top.Reaching the top, they went into the observatory and looked around.

With no luck, they didn't see Red XIII in the front room, so they went into the room that had a machine in which you can see the solar system.

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy, can you come back later?" said Red without looking who it was first.

Frowning at that remark, Cloud replied, "Is that any way to treat some friends?"

Hearing this familiar voice, Red turned off the machine and see if he wasn't just hearing things. After the platform reached the bottom, he saw that his ears did not deceive him.

Bolting over to the door, Tifa crouched down and hugged him, and Cloud shook his paw.

"Cloud, Tifa, it's so very pleasing to see you two again," said Red in a joyous tone. 

Smiling, Cloud said, "It's also good to see you again too Red.I wish this was just a pleasure visit, but I have some very disturbing news that I need verified by you or the elders."

"What is it?" Asked Red.

"I had a very disturbing dream, and I believe Sephiroth is alive," answered Cloud with a very grim look on his face. 

At hearing this news, Red's eye went wide like his ears failed him but they didn't.

"Tell me about this dream," inquired the lion-like beast.

So Cloud told Red about the dream or better yet nightmare that he had."That was how it went.So Red, what do you make of the dream?" 

"I don't know, it could be your subconscious messing with your head, or it could be a vision of what is to come," explained Red.

At the sound of this analysis, Cloud's face scrounged up in a frown of confusion.It was late at night and he couldn't think any clear thoughts right now.

"This would explain why the planet is crying out again," Red said."It hasn't been like this since the mako reactors were working."

"You don't mind if we stay here for the night do you Red?" Asked Tifa. 

"Not at all, I'll have some rooms prepared," commented Red.

"Thanks Red," Cloud said with a smile.

So Red, Tifa, and Cloud retired for the night.Cloud still had a lot of thinking to do.Cloud couldn't think straight right now so he went to bed.

Cloud found himself in field of tall grass that came up to his waist in the middle of nowhere.He also noticed that it was night and the sky was filled with stars, and the moon was shining in all of its brilliance.It was a beautiful sight to see, he wished he could share it with Tifa.Looking around, he wondered how did he get out into the middle of nowhere in the first place.

From out of nowhere, blue and green spirit energy seemed to swirl around from Cloud's left a few feet away.A few moments later, it started to form into a human shape.Soon it started to look feminine.When the impressive display of blue and green mako vanished, a person stood there.

Cloud's eyes widened when he started to recognized who it was.He remembered that brown silky hair, the pink dress, the satin jacket, and her face and those green eyes. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes, standing right before him was the real savior of the planet.It was also the person he was starting to develop feelings for.She was the last of the Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough.

All Cloud could do was stare in awe at who just stood before him.

"Yes, it's me Cloud," said Aeris with a smile.

With those words, she broke Cloud out of the trance he was in.Then he rushed up to her and held her in a tight embrace.

After letting go, Cloud said, "I can't believe it's you, but you're here."

Nodding she was about to say something when she saw Cloud's expression change from one of happiness, to one of sadness.

"I'm sorry Aeris," said Cloud."I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Cloud," said Aeris."I understand that you couldn't do anything because of the Jenova cells.I also understand that my death caused you and the others pain.You have to understand that it was my decision to go to the ancient city by myself.I choose to do that because it was my destiny."

"Destiny?" Asked Cloud. 

"Yes, I realized it when we went to the Temple of Ancients." Explained Aeris."The spirits of the Cetra talked to me while I was there.They said that I the only way I could stop Meteor was to pray for Holy."She took a deep breath."They said doing that will put myself and those around me in danger.I knew I would probably have to sacrifice myself in order to save the world."She smiled."Like I said, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"This is a dream isn't it Aeris," inquired Cloud.

"Yes, it is Cloud," answered Aeris."I have news for you and I don't have that much time left, so just listen.Sephiroth and an evil unknown to this world caused that dream that you had.I'm not sure if he has come back to take revenge, but I know that he is a threat to this planet." Turning away and looking at the stars, "he and this unknown evil are at the Northern Crater.The planet recognizes you and Avalanche as the protectors of the planet." Facing Cloud once again, "I'm here to ask, will you and Avalanche defeat him and the unknown evil?"

Without a second hesitation, Cloud answered, "Yes, we will defeat him and this unknown evil that you speak of.I'll do it for the planet's sake, everybody who lives on this planet and for you Aeris."

Smiling, Aeris said, "Thank you Cloud."

"Wait, before you leave, there is one more thing that I want to do," said Cloud. 

"And what might that be?" Inquired Aeris.

Without saying anything, Cloud embraced Aeris in a passionate kiss.It seemed as though time itself had stopped for the long moment they held the kiss.After they released, Aeris and Cloud said their goodbyes and She vanished just as mysteriously as she came.

There, Cloud stood alone in the grassy field under the blanket of stars and the brightness of the moon.

Cloud awoken with new clarity of the situation at hand.That nightmare that he had a day ago was Sephiroth messing with his head.The knowledge of the situation had given him a new sense of determination.It also stirred up feeling that he didn't want to come back.

That feeling was hatred.Through his quest to save the world, the one thing that kept him going was the hatred he felt for Sephiroth.Ever since Nibelheim was destroyed, that hatred grew and grew into a force that was barely controllable.He thought he unleashed all of it in the final showdown in the lifestream, but it still remains, but not as strong.This time he would have to control it if he were to defeat him this time.

Letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room, Cloud sat up swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

Cloud had to tell Tifa and Red of his dream.So he took a shower and got dressed.

Coming out of his room he met Tifa downstairs in the bar area.

"Good Morning Cloud, I hope you didn't have any bad nightmares," said Tifa smiling.

"No, but I had a different kind of dream, one that shed some light on the whole situation," Cloud replied with a determined look."Tifa, Meet me at the Cosmo Candle, I need to get Red and tell you two together so I won't have to tell the story two times."

Tifa nodded and Cloud dashed out the inn to get Red.

Nine minutes later, Cloud, Tifa, and Red was at the Cosmo Candle.

Cloud told them of his dream with Aeris explaining everything to him and the current situation.

"I thought it was over," remarked Red.

"I thought so too Red, but I guess after this it would be over," commented Cloud.

"Well, I guess it's time for Avalanche to come together again to save the world," Tifa said.

After she said that, one of the gate guards ran up to the three with a distressed look on his face.

"Nanaki, There is this a man with a red cape and red eyes here demanding to enter," said the guard.

"Let him in, and direct him over here," Red told the guard.

In a few moments, the guard directed the man that spooked the guard over to the three.

Surprised, Cloud said, "Vincent, its good to see you!"

"As it is you my friend," replied Vincent in an emotionless tone.

"I see you haven't lost your touch to scare people without trying," remarked Tifa. 

"Yes, something I would rather not have," said Vincent.

"I was about to call you and the rest of Avalanche together," Cloud said.

"Yes, I know what is going on," replied Vincent."Lucrecia told me that Sephiroth is alive again and with two unknown evil beings."

"Two?" Tifa said Surprised.

"Yes, it seems they are waiting for something," Vincent said."She told me they were at the Crater."

"So, I guess they're waiting for us," remarked Cloud."I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting too long."Cloud looked at his watch and cringed at what he had to do.It was 8 o'clock in the morning and everybody knows Cid Highwind isn't a morning person.

"Well I guess I better call Cid," Cloud said.

So Cloud Dialed Cid's PHS number and after about five rings it was answered.

"Who the hell is this calling this early in the morning??!!!!!!!!!" Cid yelled into the cell phone.

"It's Cloud," answered Cloud.

"Hey spike!" said Cid. "How you doing?"

Cloud felt annoyed at the nickname that Barret and Cid gave him, "fine for now, hey Cid, did you repair the Highwind?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need it, are you sitting down?

"Yeah."

"Good, sorry to break it to you, but Sephiroth is back and stronger than ever," said Cloud.

Cloud heard the phone drop on the other end.After a few moments it was picked up again.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Cid like Cloud was joking.

"No, some more bad news, he has some friends with him that are just as strong or even more powerful," answered Cloud.

"Fuck!" Cid said."Just when you thought the craziness is over, and life was settling down, that crazy bastard had to show up again!"

"Cid I need you to pick up Yuffie in Wutai.I'm going to call her and inform her of the current situation," said Cloud."I know she'll agree to come, if she don't, I'll tell her to give all our materia to you so you can bring it to Cosmo Canyon."

"Okay Cloud, I wanted to give the Highwind II a test drive, and now would be the perfect time," Cid said while lighting a cigarette.

"Thanks Cid, I'm going to call Barret and see if he's going to come to," said Cloud."I'll call again to tell you to pick up Barret or not."

With the phone hung up Cloud called Barret and told him of the situation.Barret's reaction was almost the same as Cid's reaction if Marlene wasn't in the room.Barret agreed to come and Cloud told him to pick up Barret too.

Cloud also called Yuffie and asked for the materia back.She was reluctant to agree to give it back until she heard the lowdown on Sephiroth being back.She also told Cid where to pick her up because she and her father had a little disagreement. 

Now all there was to do was to wait until the Highwind II arrived.From what Cid told them, they would probably be there early in the afternoon. 

Author's Notes:Well, here's the first Chapter of my first fanfic.I would like to give thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use her idea from her fanfic "Twinworlds."Her idea won't be used until the fourth chapter, so I won't tell you about it until then.Email me at [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1] and tell me what you think of it.That would really make my day.Once again, thanks Flaire, for being my beta reader.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	2. Fateful Meeting

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last Chapter, Cloud had a strange nightmare and went to Cosmo Canyon to figure it out.After a reunion with Red XIII, Tifa, Cloud and Red was confused about the nightmare.That night Aeris comes to Cloud in a dream and tells him what he experienced.It seems somebody has brought back Sephiroth and Ultimecia, and they plan on taking over the world Ultimecia comes from.She implored him come to the aid of the planet once again.He agreed and is waiting for the rest of Avalanche to get to Cosmo Canyon. Chapter 2: Fateful Meeting

Cloud and Red XIII sat just outside of the research observatory at the top of Cosmo Canyon.They sat there enjoying the breeze that is blowing, a cool and gentle breeze.Unknown to them, something is heading fast toward their way.

In the distance, Red can see something approaching fast toward their way."Umm, Cloud, I think something is headed toward us and at a very high rate of speed."

Cloud could now see a shape, "I see it, and I hope it isn't what I think it is," commented Cloud.After a few more second of looking, the shape looks vaguely like the Highwind."It's the Highwind.I wonder what Cid is doing, he's not slowing down or anything."

"I think he's going to buzz the observatory," said Red."At that rate of speed, it's probably going to cause a sonic boom."

Cloud just looked at Red realizing what he just said.After a second, both were scrambling toward the ladder.

Alas, they were to late, because the Highwind II just passed over the observatory.Leaving in it's wake, a very high wind following it.The wind was so strong it forced Cloud and Red off their feet and hurtling them in the air toward one of the walls.In the second and half that the Highwind passed over them, they find themselves slamming very hard against the wall.

Getting off the ground, Cloud yelled, "What the hell is wrong with Cid?!!!!That was totally uncalled for!"

In the distance they can see the Highwind II landing.(Cid had some nerve doing that.Only Cid would do something that crazy.) Thought Cloud."Well, lets go down and see Cid and the others."

In the Northern Crater, Sephiroth waits impatiently for some Diaz's warriors to show up.The waiting was getting boring, and one thought was almost always in his head.It was revenge against Cloud Strife, the failure.But first, he would be the general in Marquis's army for the time being.(Once I'm finished conquering that other world, I should kill Diaz, and take his place as the supreme ruler of that world.With Ultimecia supporting me, that world will fall in no time.I also hope he has some strong warriors with him.Without somebody strong, this will be harder than it should be.)

He looked over in Ultimecia's direction to study her.(I wonder can she be my equal in power.She's not bad looking if I do say so myself.)Returning his gaze to the direction it was before, he pondered some more.(If I could, I would kill Strife now.I should kill that Lockheart woman to make him suffer before his end.)

Sephiroth also wondered why he was following Diaz in the first place.He didn't like the thought of being someone's servant.But he owed him for bringing him back to life.Also, if Diaz had enough power to restore life, the power to take it will be probably stronger.With the newly found power that Diaz unlocked in Sephiroth, He should be somewhat of a match for him.But the battle would be lopsided and the power advantage would be in Diaz's favor.If it was one thing Sephiroth was not, he was not foolish and suicidal.

It also bothered Sephiroth that Diaz hid behind a cloak.He was probably hiding his looks or he has a flare for the dramatic.(He'll probably unveil himself when we meet the enemy.) Thought Sephiroth.

Suddenly a blue vortex appeared out of nowhere, and Diaz came into view from another chamber to greet the figures that stepped out of the vortex and then closed.

From what he could see from where he was sitting, there were four men and two women.They all looked physically strong, but did they have the strength and skills that he needed?

"I see that they took their pretty time getting here!" Sephiroth curtly said. 

"Yes, they did take longer than expected, what took so long?" asked Diaz in the direction of the six warriors.

"My lord, please forgive us, we would have been here sooner, but the rebellion on Artuna caught on to us leaving," said the one with red hair and blue uniform on.

"What is the situation right now on Artuna?" Diaz questioned.

"The rebels launched a full scale attack on us, but it wasn't enough to defeat us, and we wiped them out," said the muscular man.

"Excellent," said Diaz."Sephiroth, Ultimecia, come over here and meet the strongest warriors in your army."

Both got up and walked over to the group by the vortex that was now closing. 

The one with the red hair, and blue eyes stepped out the line they were in.He bowed slightly to Sephiroth and Ultemicia, and said, " I am Krelnar Lightmoon."

Taking his name in note, Sephiroth saw that he had broadsword for his weapon strapped to his back in a sheath.He had a military uniform on, which consisted of blue pants, a blue jacket, a crescent moon, that was red, on the left arm sleeve, and he wore knee high black boots.He wore his hairstyle in an army crew cut, which is short on the sides and back, and the hair on the top of his head cut into a box like shape. 

The next to step forward was the tall muscular man that spoke a few moments ago.His height is six foot two.He had black hair, black eyes, and a short mustache on his face.He seemed to have on a black Karate gi on, along with black boots.He seemed to have on a little armor on over the Karate gi.He didn't seem to have any weapons on him." I am Maximus."

The third one to step forward was the oldest one of all of them.He looked like old wutainian samurai to Sephiroth.He was in red and black armor.He had a fine looking katana blade, but he couldn't really tell because it was sheathed.Grey hair in a high ponytail, long beard, and the clothing made him look like a stereotypical old samurai.One thing Sephiroth learned was not to underestimate enemies based on looks alone.When the old samurai felt that Sephiroth was through sizing him up, he spoke up, " My name is Kenoshi Miyamotori."

The last of the men to step forward was more ruggish looking.He had brown hair, brown eyes, an average muscular build, and various pieces of armor on his body.He had armor on his fore arms, chest, waist, and on his lower part of his legs.Under the armor, he had a brown shirt and brown pants, and he wore a black cloak just around his shoulders.One thing for sure, he was real color coordinated.The most distinguishing feature about him was his scar that seemed to start on the right side of his cheek, and goes down to his right side of his neck."My name is Darius Wolfe," said the man.The weapon he carried was a nangenta, a staff with a blade attached to the end of the staff.The blade part was big and was curved upward as to look like a half moon.

One of the two women stepped forward.She had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and hourglass figure; She was wearing a red body suit that showed off the shapely curves of her body, and black knee high boots, and some sort of fighting gloves on.The weapons she had were two long looking sai in a sheath just strapped around her lower back.She looked from Sephiroth to Ultimecia and said, "My name is Naomi Kusanagi, I hope you're as good of a general and leader as the master says, that idiot over there almost got us killed with one of his stupid plans on Artuna," she said while pointing a thumb in Krelnar's direction.

Glaring at Naomi, Krelnar said, "Shut your mouth woman, or else I'll shove this sword down your throat."

"Hah, I'd like to see you try!" shouted Naomi.

"Enough of this foolishness!"Diaz roared."You are warriors of the highest caliber, not little children!I do not want to hear what happened on Artuna, as long as the resistance there has been defeated, there should be nothing to worry about."

With that said and done the other woman stepped forward."I am Oriana."Out of all of them, she was the shortest of the group.By Sephiroth's calculation he would say she was 5'4".She had black hair in a ponytail with two bangs that start in the middle of her forehead, and stopped at the level where her chin was.They were kind of similar to his but they don't point out as much.She had brown eyes that looked mysterious.She was also given curves in the right places.She wore a blue tank top that stopped above her stomach. (Author's note: think of the kind of tank top Tifa wears.) On her wrist and hands, red-fighting gloves, Black pants and black shoes completed her outfit.To Sephiroth, she has that innocent sweet look, one that fools opponents, and they probably underestimate her up until it's too late.Her weapon is a sheathed broadsword strapped to a belt around her waist.

All in all, things didn't look too bad.Also, he couldn't wait to try out his new power that Diaz has revealed to him.

Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling.He knew this feeling.The last time he felt this feeling was when Cloud Strife was somewhere around.Things were starting to look up after all, and he might get his revenge today.

At the top of the northern crater, the Highwind II sure was as fast as Cid said it would be.

Cloud looked around at all of the people in the brigde.(Avalanche is once again whole.I hope this is the last time we will have to meet like this.)

Suddenly, Cloud felt a strange feeling.He knew what this feeling was.He felt it when he was somewhere close by Sephiroth.Ever since Cloud was forcibly given Jenova cells by professor Hojo, Cloud could sense an individual who has Jenova cells inside of their being. 

"Well, I guess this is probably going to be one of the toughest battles that we ever had," said Cloud.Wishing he didn't have to say speeches like this, he continued on."I'm hoping for a good outcome, but life is full of surprises and uncertainties."Cloud paused for a moment to look at everybody."If this is our last battle, I'd like to say, all of you are the best comrades and friends any person can ask for.Hell, I'd even go as far as saying you're like a second family to me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," said Yuffie."I'd thought I would never see the day when you would start to doubt yourself.I hear this coming from the man who kicked Sephiroth's ass in the lifestream all by himself." Yuffie said while having her hands on her hips."We're going to come out of this, in one piece, but not before we kick Sephiroth's ass and whoever brought him back!"

Upon saying that, Yuffie got the reaction that she wanted to see, everybody smiled or cheered, raising their confidence.

Walking over to Cloud and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Barret said, "For once, I agree with the ninja, We're going to come out of this in one piece, but everybody will have to fight with all their worth.Besides, just remember, there ain't no getting off the train were on!"

With Cloud's confidence restored, everybody went to the deck of the Highwind II and went down the rope ladder.They went with confidence and hope, without fully knowing the danger they was getting into.

"Now that all the introductions are finished, we'll depart immediately into the portal that leads to the world that Ultimecia comes from," announced Diaz.

Looking in Sephiroth's direction, he noticed that he was staring off toward the entrance of the underground chamber."Is something wrong?" Asked Diaz.

Focusing back to the situation at hand the silver-haired general answered, "No, just this feeling that I have."

"Well, if that is all, Let us be on our way."Swiftly turning toward the portal.

Knowing he would have to put off his personal vendetta against Cloud Strife for now, He walked into the portal wondering what this new world would look like.

Everyone walked into the portal after Diaz and Sephiroth.Unknown to everyone else who walked into the portal, the portal stayed open even after they went through it.

In the middle of the trek down to the place that Sephiroth would be, Cloud stopped and looked had a confused look on his face.Now something was seriously wrong right now.

Everyone seeing Cloud stopped wondered what he stopped for.Nanaki spoke up and said, "What wrong Cloud?Is there something that you sense that is a danger nearby."

Looking over to Vincent, Cloud nodded and looked at everyone else."It seems as if the presence of Sephiroth just disappeared off of this planet.Vincent can sense it as well."

"Whoa, wait a second, you're saying Vincent and you can sense Sephiroth?"Asked Cid.At this question he got nods from both men."What do you mean he just disappeared?"

"We can't sense his presence anymore," answered Vincent."We can't explain it either, but we can go to the last location we sensed him before he disappeared."

"Well, I guess you two are in the front of the group," added Tifa.

The group of fighters walked on and was a little puzzled at why their trip was uneventful.After about twenty minutes of walking the group made it to the chamber that their enemy once occupied.Everyone was shocked to find it empty and a strange blue glowing portal there.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Yuffie.

Cloud looking over at Yuffie, "I don't know this, maybe explains why there isn't anybody here.What do you think Red?"

Looking thoughtfully at the portal, the lion-like beast replied, "From the looks of it, it is probably a gateway or a portal to another place or world.That's just my guess by looking at it."

"Well it looks like our problem is solved and we don't have to fight," said the female ninja.

Knowing all to well what Yuffie just insinuated about, Cloud wasn't going to have any of it."Our problem, may be solved momentarily, but there's nothing to stop Sephiroth from coming back.Also, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I left another world to be destroyed by Sephiroth and two unknown evils." 

"Cloud is right," added Nanaki."My grandfather once told me when I was just a cub about power.Power is good and bad, good because with power, you can protect the things that you love.Bad, as in it can be a corrupting force, and it can be used for evil and be abused.He also told me, if you have the power to do something, like save the world, or make a difference, you should."

"Well, I guess anybody who wants to back out my do so now," said Cloud looking around."Otherwise, Let's." He looked over to Cid and got one of those looks that said 'you better not say that stupid crap'."Move out!"With that said and done, Avalanche walked into the portal with unwavering confidence.

Being aware of what was going on, a lone figure looked on at the events that were unfolding before her very eyes. She knew without her intervention, the group called Avalanche would be slaughtered.

(I guess this is probably the best time to end it all between Diaz and myself.Avalanche and the force called SeeD might be the key to victory.)

While still thinking, she unconsciously opened a portal to her destination hoping she wouldn't get there too late.She really hoped time was on her side this one time.

With those thoughts done, she departed into the portal.

After a few moments, Sephiroth took in his surrounding and came upon a most unusual sight.The others also noticed it.About a quarter of a mile, there was a really strange looking building with mountains behind it and it didn't look like anything he's ever seen in his life.The most distinguishing feature of this building was the weird ring shape at the top of it.

"Ultimecia, do you know what that is?" Asked Diaz.

"Yes, I know very well that is building that those kursed SeeDs call Balamb Garden," answered Ultimecia.

Who would have known that their luck would have turned out better than expected?The very thing that they were going to first seek and destroy was right in front of them.According to Ultimecia, Balamb Garden is the biggest threat to any plans of taking over the world.

"So what now master Diaz?"Asked Krelnar."Do we go to your fortress on this world or do we try to destroy Balamb Garden now?"

"Hmm? I haven't thought about a situation like this happening," pondered Diaz."What do you think Sephiroth?"

"Seeing there is just seven of us a probably over a hundred SeeDs in the garden, we should probably regroup at this fortress of yours, Marquis." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

"But before we do that, I want to test out the skills of an average SeeD member.I want to first see how strong the average ones are so I can try to gauge how powerful this SeeD force is and probably how good the strongest of the SeeDs might be."

"Hmm… Not a bad plan if I do say so myself," added Darius."I too would like to go.It's been a while since anybody has really been a challenge to me."

"That sounds like an interesting plan.We should do just that.Is there any disagreements?"Asked Diaz looking around at all of those that was under his command.Seeing as nobody said anything, "then it is agreed, we shall go to Balamb Garden and see if they are a real threat to my plans."

In saying that, everyone else followed Diaz to the so-called famous Balamb Garden.

Today like most days on the continent of Balamb was sunny to say the least.Lisa Hawkwind knew there was something very wrong with this day.She had a funny feeling this morning that she couldn't shake.It was like something was going to happen today, and it would happen to her.She was a medium sized blonde with her hair cut short in her SeeD uniform.

Beside her was a real good friend, Daniel Kunteias, or Dan for short.Dan was a six-foot brunette with an average muscle build that most males had at garden, and he too was in his SeeD uniform.Both Dan and she were very skilled with their weapon of choice, the katana blade.

Both of them were a part of Balamb Garden's elite special force, SeeD.They have been for over three years.

Over the last six months after the second sorceress war, Balamb Garden had been busy since it was the only operational Garden around at the time.Since the Lunar Cry, Esthar was in need of outside assistance with the monster problem.Balamb Garden agreed upon a contract to aid Esthar in the elimination of monsters that was still in the city after time compression was ended.It was five grueling months of fighting really high-leveled monsters.One thing for sure, the life of a SeeD was never dull.

Today, they were going to the fire cavern to replenish the sorely diminished stock of fire spells.

They were just outside when Dan saw nine strange people walking toward the garden.

"It looks like they're all armed and look real dangerous," said Dan pointing out the obvious."I think we should check our GF junctions just in case they really want to cause trouble."

"I think you have the right idea, because they're headed our way right now," added Lisa.Taking a few moments, they both equipped their Guardian Forces, and made the necessary adjustments for maximum fighting ability. 

When they were about thirty feet away both Dan and Lisa could get a good look at the nine strange looking people.There were three women and six men.One seemed to be wearing a cloak around his body and it mostly hid his face.The one that seemed to stand out the most to her was the man with silver hair, a black outfit that looked like it was a military uniform and a wicked looking long blade by his side.

When the nine people were about twenty feet away they stopped in front of the two SeeDs."Are you SeeDs?" Asked the silver-haired man.

"Yes we are, why do you ask?" replied Lisa.

"Arm yourselves, I want to test your strength for myself," the silver-haired man said in a commanding tone.

Lisa and Dan exchanged glances "What?" Added Dan."I guess you don't understand who your challenging here!We're SeeDs, part of the most elite military force on this planet!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"Sephiroth stated."I heard from my comrade over that you're not as strong as you seem to be."His said this while gesturing a look over to the woman in the scantily clad red dress."So Ultimecia, how strong do you think these to SeeDs look to you."

"Judging from their appearances, they don't look as strong as the ones that defeated me.They look weaker."Said Ultimecia.

(What the hell are they talking about) wondered Lisa.(That name Ultimecia, it sounds familiar.I also wonder what she talking about the ones who defeated her.)She thought for one short moment before coming to a conclusion.(The only person that has that name was defeated over six months ago.)

"Are you saying you're thee sorceress Ultimecia?" Asked Lisa.

Her answer from the woman was a very arrogant smirk.Lisa eyes narrowed, " how do we know that you're not lying?"

"So you need proof, do you?"Said Ultimecia.She gestured a hand toward the mountain and a ball of red light shot out and blew a big chunk out of it.

Dan and Lisa's eyes widened at the power they just saw.Only a sorceress could do something like that.

"Shit!We've got to get back to garden and tell the commander and everybody else about this!" Stated Dan.

With surprising agility and unnatural reflexes, the one with the scar over his neck ran a jumped clean over the two SeeDs and landed in between they're escape route to the Garden that was about a 220-yard dash. 

"I'm sorry, but you won't ruin the fun by getting your reinforcements," said Darius.

Lisa knew she should have listened to that small nagging voice inside of her that said she should have stayed in bed.This was one heck of a predicament they were in.Getting out of it alive didn't seem very likely, but hey, miracles do sometime happen.

During the conversation between Ultimecia and the SeeDs, Sephiroth felt a familiar feeling again.(I guess I'll be able to get my revenge today after all.)

After exiting out of the portal, Cloud and the others looked around at the strange new world they were in.It was beautiful to say the least.(It won't be beautiful for long if we don't find Sephiroth and the other evils that accompanied him.)

Everybody also noticed the portal closed after a few moments.Trying to get back home was something that would have to be put on hold for a while.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling snapped to life inside of Cloud and Vincent.

They looked in the direction that it came from looked in awe of the building they were looking at.It had an impressive design.

Suddenly, an explosion about 75 feet to the right of the building occurred.(Who the hell has that kind of power?)Well, the answer to Cloud's question was partly answered when he saw a group of people in the distance.He could vaguely make out some of the figures, but not details.

Also everyone saw two people that were back to back unsheathe some kind of weapons.He saw another figure unsheathe a long object.Cloud didn't have to see details to know that was Sephiroth.

"Now I know when I see trouble, and I see trouble with a capital T," said Barret.

"Come on, let's go!" Cloud said while taking off in a mad dash.

The rest of Avalanche followed him and some were stunned at the speed he was running.But they knew in situations like this speed was of the utmost importance.

Having unsheathed their katana blades, Dan and Lisa looked like they were ready for anything.They stepped a few feet away from one and other to face their opponents and not to get in the way of the each other.

Lisa tried to size up her opponent based on appearance.The silver-haired man was and intimidating figure and looked real strong, but she knew from experience that it all came down to how much strength, stamina, heart, and skill when fighting.

She charged at the Sephiroth with her sword held low and to the right.When the two were in striking distance, Lisa brought her sword upward slashing motion while Sephiroth in an overhead swinging motion.The swords clashed with sparks flying.Their swords were locked in a power struggle.It seemed that Sephiroth was pushing Lisa down to her knees.

On one knee, she pushed off Sephiroth's masamune throwing him off balance a few feet.She saw this as a chance to strike, and slashed in a horizontal motion.Sephiroth jumped back a second before the sword would have connected with his stomach.

"So you're better than you look, but you haven't seen anything yet," said Sephiroth.

Smirking, Sephiroth charged at Lisa real fast and unleashed a flurry of fast controlled slashes.Lisa was able block most of the slashes, but two barely got in, but they weren't too bad.They were just scratches.At the end the flurry, Sephiroth tried to go for a finishing move, swinging the blade at her neck.Lisa saw this and ducked just in time, and retaliated a strong side kick to Sephiroth's gut and sent him sliding backward a few feet.

The blonde SeeD brought her right hand to her chest and concentrated.The green flair of magic surrounded her body, and she pointed her hand forward and unleashed a firaga spell at Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth saw that he couldn't avoid that at close range so he brought up the masamune blade to absorb some of the impact.It hit him in the chest and he was thrown back another few feet.

(This young woman is very impressive, but that won't be enough to defeat me.)Sephiroth got up from the ground to see Lisa charging once more at him. They battled very intensely with slashes, dodges and parries.It looked even until Sephiroth concentrated his power into his right hand and waited for her to get closer.When Lisa swung for Sephiroth's neck, he blocked the sword and brought his right hand forward and fired a blast of yellow energy at point blank range.

The blast engulfed her and knocked her back about 10 feet.Now things were really looking bad.She was hurt real bad, and she had trouble breathing.(I must have a couple of broken ribs.Who is this man and how the hell did he do that?)She rolled over and looked up in the opposite direction where Dan was fighting.

She was shocked to see him sprawled on the ground going into unconsciousness.The other thing she noticed was he had a very wicked looking cut on his right side.This was a really desperate situation they were both in.They're at the mercy of nine unknown individuals that wanted to test out their skill.

When she finally turned back to look at the silver-haired man, he was casually strolling in her direction with arrongant smirk.

She tried to concentrate but the pain of her broken ribs made her lightheaded.She closed her eyes and concentrated on a curaga spell, as she felt the magic flaring up, she felt the tip of the masamune blade at her neck.Lisa opened her eyes and stopped casting her magic at once.(Well it looks like I wasn't good enough to beat him; I guess this is the end.)

"If this is what an average SeeD can offer me, your strongest shouldn't be that much harder to defeat," commented Sephiroth.

Just then he heard felt a presence closing in on him.He looked in the direction and saw Cloud Strife with the Ultima Weapon unsheathed and charging fast.He pulled the blade back jumped high and backwards to avoid the powerful slash aimed for his midsection.

"It took you long enough to get here Strife," remarked Sephiroth.He looked behind Cloud to see his comrades weren't to far behind him."So you brought your friends along too, the more the merrier."

Keeping his eyes toward Sephiroth, Cloud kneeled down beside the young woman, "how bad are you wounds?"

"Real bad, I… Have a couple of broken… Ribs, and it's hard… To breath," Said Lisa.

"Relax, this should heal them mostly if not completely," said Cloud while casting a cure3 spell.

When Lisa felt the magic working on her, she was able to sit up, and took a good look at her savior.He was a blonde haired man with a spiked hairdo, a piece of armor on his left shoulder, with dark blue shirt and pants, and he carried a really huge looking sword.Another thing that stood out on him was the way his eyes glowed. His eyes were glowing like her silver-haired opponent.His had a real intense look of concentration toward the silver haired man.She also noticed the people standing a few feet away from him.

"Thanks for saving me," Lisa said with a smile toward Cloud.

"Don't mention it," added Cloud."Tifa, go and check on the young man over there, I've got a score to settle."

Tifa went over to Dan and checked his wound, "This could be fatal if it isn't healed soon."She immediately cast full cure on him and the magic healed the cut like it wasn't there.

Once Dan was healed, he awoke instantly to see a very beautiful woman with wine colored eyes and long dark hair looking over him."Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

Tifa smiled at him, glad to see that he was all right."No you're not dead, and whether I'm an angel is up to you to decide."

Another set of footsteps running was heard.Both groups of people looked in the direction of the building to see a group of seven people running toward them.

Squall Leonhart was in the process of waiting for Zell and the others by the directory when a big explosion occurred.(It wasn't that far from the Garden and it could be trouble.)

Just then Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Zell came sprinting out of the cafeteria and toward the directory.A few seconds later, he saw the elevator descend to the first floor and out came Xu and Irvine.

"What the hell was that?!!?!" Asked Selphie.

"I don't know but we have to check it out and quick," said Squall in a serious tone."It could be the Galbaldian army attacking or something else."

Seeing a few SeeDs and students running in their direction.After they saw Squall they stopped and saluted."I want one of you to go up to the bridge and tell Nida that I said to announce that all SeeDs and students are to be on standby because we may be under attack."After saying that one of the students saluted and dashed to the Elevator.

"Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Xu will come with me, the rest of you wait here and wait for an announcement from Nida on the situation," Squall said in a commanding tone.

Xu was impressed to see how he was handling the situation.(Cid must have known that Squall could think on his feet and that's why he probably chose him to be the commander.)

With that said, Squall and others dashed out of the front gate to see fighting.As they got closer, they could see there was two SeeDs fighting two people and the seven other people not to far, being spectators.Not to far from them there was a group of seven running toward the fight.

One of the SeeDs just went down by getting slashed in the side.The man fighting him walked over to the group of spectators.They knew if they weren't fast enough, the two SeeDs would be goners.

The other one fighting just went down after getting blasted by a beam of yellow energy.Her opponent went over her a put his sword to her neck.

Suddenly the one in front of the group of seven dashing toward the fight unsheathed a huge looking sword and nearly slashed the silver-haired man.Now things were really getting confusing.The spiked-haired blonde knelt down and cured the injured SeeD.(The group of seven must not be threatening, but I'll stay on my guard just in case.)

Also Squall and his group saw a woman in a white tank top and short skirt with long hair walk over to the other injured SeeD.She knelt by him and healed him with some spell that Squall never saw.

When everybody got close enough, they came to a stop about fifteen feet from the group of seven and the two SeeD members.

(Despite Avalanche being here, that should not hinder my plans of taking over this world.)Diaz pondered.

The tension was so heavy between the three groups; you could cut it like butter. 

Stepping forward, Diaz had all eyes on him.Just the way he liked it.

Grabbing the cloak around him, he threw it off to reveal what he looked like.

Diaz was a middle-aged man with a huge build, one that could rival Arnold Scwarzenagger.His face was weathered and scarred like he seen a lot of battles, and his hair was a dirty blonde color.He wore a silver breastplate that had an insignia of some kind of dragon, and had forearm armor.The breastplate armor was very intricate and had lots of jewels in it.He had armor that covered his waist and on his shins and feet.He had a broadsword that was sheathed at the time and strapped to his side.The handle was very flashy and had lots of jewels in it.All in all, you could say Diaz was a flashy knight or king that you would see in fictional books or in movies.

"So it seems that all of the players are here!" shouted Diaz."My name is Diaz Marquis, I just thought you should know the name of your executioner.Now let the show begin!"

Author Notes:Well it seems that everybody that Diaz was planning to get rid of is there.Well, I know all of you are wondering, who the hell is Diaz Marquis and those people with him?Who was that mysterious woman? Also, What kind of power do all of these new people possess?Well, I you'll have to find out in the next chapter.There will be a big fight scene and questions will be answered and new questions will arise?Look out for chapter 3.Please review. Any comments, constructive criticism, and positive reviews would be nice to get, but people sending flames will only be wasting they're time.Well, I just noticed what kind of situation I put myself in.Chapter 3 will be a very hard chapter to write, and it may take some time, please be patient.Oh yeah, I hope you don't get too annoyed by these notes being real long.

Email me at [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1] I would really like to know what you thought.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	3. Power Unleashed

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Sephiroth and Ultimecia were introduced to the strongest warriors in Diaz's army.Sephiroth had his doubts, but he put them on hold.Going to the Northern Crater, Avalanche arrives there to find that Sephiroth and the unknown evils are gone.Without too much thought, Cloud and the others jump into the portal to a world unknown to them.Not too far away, Sephiroth and Darius challenged two SeeD members to test their strength.Being defeated, the two SeeDs time looked like it was up until Cloud intervenes and seven other individuals show up.Diaz reveals himself and says, "Now, Let the show begin!"What power does Diaz and his minions have?Will it be too much for the saviors of two worlds to handle?Well, you just have to find out by reading.I really watch too much Dragon Ball Z for my own good.

Chapter 3: Power Unleashed

What originally was turning out to be a very boring day, really took a turn for the worst.First off, today was the day that was supposed to be a rest from all of the fighting and a nice dinner at Zell's house.(Well, I guess we can just forget that.)

Squall motioned for Zell, to take a look at the injured SeeD by the dark-haired woman while he and Selphie ventured over to the female SeeD by the blonde swordsman with the strange looking blade.

"Are you ok?"Squall said to Lisa.

She looked up to see the commander and immediately went into the motion to salute him, but he waved it off."I'm fine commander, thanks to this man."She was gesturing toward Cloud.

Squall then noticed how Cloud kept his concentration toward the Silver-haired man and took little glances in their direction trying to stay on his guard."I take it that you and those six aren't with that other group," saying it as a statement, but coming out ruder than expected.

"No, we're here to stop them before they cause any damage to this world," replied Cloud.

(Cause damage to this world?What in Hyne is he talking about?)Thought Squall.

With Selphie supporting Lisa by the arm and helping her up, Cloud was able to stand up and lowered his guard for a little bit.Selphie and Zell helped Dan and Lisa back over to where Quistis and the others were.From the distance that Sephiroth was, Cloud would have time to react to anything that Sephiroth did.

When they got up Diaz decided to voice his opinion. "How very convenient that all of the people that I plan to destroy and are right here.This saves me a considerable amount of time, instead of searching and hunting you down."

Once again everybody turned his or her attention toward Diaz.Squall looked at the rest of the people that stood beside him.They all had very strange looking outfits and all had weapons except one of them.When he took a better look at her, he still didn't want to believe his eyes.(Shit!I thought we killed Ultimecia in time compression.How in the hell can she still be alive?)

Squall then looked toward his companions when they realized that they also saw Ultimecia.Everybody was shocked, but Xu.(Oh yeah, Xu wasn't with us at the time.)

"The hell?!!!?!!!I thought we killed her!" Zell cried out.

"You did, but I brought her back," said Diaz with a smug look on his face.

Squall walked over to Cloud and stopped a short distance away from him as not to appear threatening."It seems as though you and those others behind you are not with them.Why don't we team up and take them out.By the way, the name's Squall."

"Yeah, we should, it seems as though that one woman over there is your enemy.I'm Cloud, and lets handle the introductions later."Cloud said while keeping his guard up."When the fighting starts, the one with the silver hair and masumune blade is mine."

"Yeah sure, whatever," replied Squall.

"Okay, this is making me really mad!"Shouted Barret."First, this psycho brings back the one man who nearly destroys the world with a meteor.Now he talks to all of us like we're some inferior beings.I'm tired of this sonavabitch!"

Squall then looked at the speaker; he was dark skinned, very big and muscle bound, he had on green pants with a brown vest and his hair in a box-like style. The thing that shocked Squall a lot was that he had a gun or more like a cannon attached to his right arm.He aimed and fired a couple of shots at the one calling himself Diaz.Just as he fired the shots at Diaz, a blue iridescent shield appeared out of nowhere and blocked the shots that were aimed for him.

"Well, you can just get rid of the idea of killing us with firearms Mr. Wallace, Kinneas, and Valentine," Diaz replied with a very arrogant tone.

(Well, I guess that's three people out of the this fight.)Everyone who had a weapon unsheathed it, unhooked it, or unsnapped it, and got into their battle stances.Everyone from the three groups was waiting for one to make the opening move.

(Author's Note:I'll separate most of the fights into different parts as not to cause too much confusion.Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this is annoying, I'll try not to have too many in this chapter.)

Squall Leonhart knew there was no avoiding the battle that was about to break out.With the appearance of Ultimecia and eight unknown individuals by her side, things were really starting to get confusing and crazy at the same time.(After all of the trouble of fighting her over six months ago, some psycho brings her back and she's probably more powerful.)These thoughts didn't sit well in Squall's mind.(The other seven, they don't seem evil or have any malicious minds, but I can't let my guard down.There's no telling what they're capable of.)

Without warning, Cloud furiously charged at Sephiroth, attacking him only to get his sword expertly blocked.Sephiroth ran a little distance away from the area where the three groups stood.Knowing full well what he had in mind, Cloud followed hot on his tail.When they were far enough, they seemed to stop and go at it like long time rivals or enemies.

With nearly everyone sort of distracted, no one noticed until it was too late that somebody was casting magic.Squall looked around quickly and realized it was Ultimecia.

After finishing her spell, Squall noticed that nothing happened until Zell yelled.

"Oh Shit! Meteors! Everyone scatter!" yelled Zell.

There were two groups of meteors heading for the SeeDs and Avalanche.It was just seconds before they impacted upon the two groups.

Both groups scattered and some of both groups were hit and some escaped the onslaught.

When Squall looked around himself, he noticed that both groups were scattered and mixed up with one and other.

(Shit! I think they planned on something like this to happen.)

"Okay, let the fun begin!"Bellowed Diaz.The rest of the people around him rushed or walked at a group of SeeD members and Avalanche mixed together, except for Ultimecia and Diaz.

Glancing to his left, Squall noticed the only one by him was Rinoa."Don't worry about me Squall.Seeing as I have the most skill with magic since I'm a sorceress, I'll try to be support for everyone."With that said, Rinoa cast triple on herself and started casting supports spells like protect and haste on most of the groups.She didn't want to cast shell, because it will weaken the effect of a cure spell if somebody cast one.

In an instant, fights broke out all around him and he didn't have time to watch.

Squall noticed one of the people from Diaz's group stopped just a few feet away from him.He looked Squall up and down as to size him up just by appearance.Squall was also sizing up his opponent.He was a man with red hair in a crew cut and a blue looking military uniform.Squall also took notice of the broadsword that he held in his left hand.

"So, you're the mighty Leonhart that I've heard so much about," commented Krelnar."The commander of this mercenary force, SeeD.You should be the strongest in this army, if I beat you, your army should fall without their commander."

"That's if you beat me, which you won't, I think actions speak louder than words," replied Squall.

"As do I, as do I, well then, En guard!"Bringing his sword into a battle ready position, he was ready to fight as much as Squall was.

With a moment of holding their stances, Squall charged forward, and brought the Lionheart above his head in a classic overhead swing.Knowing full well how most dueling with swords start off, Krelnar brought his broadsword in a horizontal swinging position.When the blades clashed, the two were locked in a sword lock.Not wanting to be in this position for long, Squall pulled the trigger of his gunblade and a small explosion knocked Krelnar back a few feet.Being unfazed, Krelnar started going into a series of thrusts and slashes at Squall.Being the expert gunbladesman that he was, Squall blocked and dodged the blows and looked for an opening to attack.He found one when Krelnar went for a fast clumsy swing.Squall brought the Lionheart to meet it with a more expert slash and connected, knocking Krelnar off balance for a few seconds and slashed his arm.

His plan didn't go as he hoped it would because Krelnar saw the move and jumped back a few feet, but he wasn't left unscathed.The slash was just a flesh wound, and it didn't look like it bothered Krelnar at all.

"So, it seems as though first blood goes to you," remarked Krelnar."I'm tired of playing, and now it's time to get serious."

In a blink of an eye, a red aura surrounded Krelnar like he was on fire.After a few seconds, Krelnar jumped back and slashed his sword through the air in a diagonal downward motion toward Squall.During the motion, a ball of fire shot out of the sword and streaked incredibly fast toward the leather-clad mercenary.

Being shocked, Squall was barely able to bring his gunblade up to block the fireball and it exploded and pushed Squall a few feet back.Squall wondered if that could be his limit break, but was brought his thoughts when Krelnar sent three more fireballs his way.

(I wonder could I deflect these fireballs.)Without a second thought, Squall brought his gunblade up in a upward diagonal motion three times and connected with the fireballs and sent them sailing far over is shoulders behind him and exploded when they landed on the ground.Squall silently thanked the GFs and the weaponshop guy who made the Lionheart.It was resistant to most magic spells or energy based attacks, and he could deflect most of them back at the shooter or away from himself.

"Fight magic with magic Squall!"Rinoa shouted a few feet away from the fight.

Taking Rinoa's advice, Squall concentrated and cast a holy spell at the rushing Krelnar.The balls of magic hit Krelnar, stopping his rush and went around him for a few seconds before all of them hitting him at once creating a light pillar that engulfed his being.Krelnar really looked hurt, was healed with a double dose of curaga from an unknown source.

(Shit!Ultimecia must have cured him.)Suddenly, Squall felt a familiar feeling of magic seep into his being.He noticed his body took on a slight golden hue.Rinoa cast an aura spell on him.Without wasting a second, Squall went into the renzokuken combo of his limit break.

He rushed Krelnar with surprising speed, and started slashing fast and skillfully.Krelnar was surprised by the sudden technique that Squall unleashed upon him, but was hit by only two hits while he blocked the rest.When Squall was finished, he surprisingly caught Krelnar off guard with the upward slash of the Lionheart part of his limit break, knocking him way up in the air.With the incredible agility the limit break supplied Squall with, he jumped high into the air to meet Krelnar.When he was up high enough, Squall began his assault, but all of it was blocked, but the last hit that produced the explosion hurt Krelnar a bit.

When they were back on the ground, Krelnar smirked as if being amused."That was a interesting technique, one that I've never seen before.Let's see how you fare when I turn up the juice a bit more."Upon finishing his gloating, Krelnar rushed Squall extremely fast and they went at it some more with slashes, thrusts, blocks, and parries.

Squall really knew if he were to come out of this fight on top, he could not afford to make any mistakes and fight with all of his worth.

Maximus and Oriana decided to team up to take out the two groups of SeeD and Avalanche members that they chose.The group that faced Maximus consisted of Zell, Quistis and Yuffie.The group that faced Oriana was Xu and Tifa.

Both groups were surprised when they immediately rushed toward them.When Maximus was close enough, he initiated a flying jump kick and nailed Yuffie right in the chest knocking her back and down a few feet.Yuffie just got the wind knocked out of her.Quistis decided to come forward and distract Maximus so Zell could help Yuffie.

With the quickness, Quistis started swinging and snapping save the queen whip toward Maximus in a very skillful manner.Maximus made sure that he wasn't at the place the orange golden whip struck because the tip looked really sharp, and he saw what happened when she hit the ground with it.Quistis was somewhat surprised at how agile and skillfully he avoided her whip.She just hoped Zell and that skinny looking girl in the skimpy outfit got up fast because she knew she wouldn't be able to keeping attacking at this pace.

Zell knelt down toward the Yuffie and helped her up in a sitting position.Yuffie had a little trouble breathing seeing as a six foot two hundred and something muscular giant kicked her in the chest."Are you alright?"Asked Zell.

"Yeah…Sure…I just got to catch my… Breath," said Yuffie while panting for air."Nothing broken, I just need a minute of get my breath back."

"Good, take all the time you need and jump back in the fight when you feel ready," Zell said with thumbs up.He got up and dashed toward Quistis amazed that she can drive him back that far.

Being tired of all of the dodging, Maximus grabbed Quistis whip and threw a hard right into her stomach.Quistis really got the air knocked out of her, and crouched over a little.Letting go of her whip, Maximus followed up with a left uppercut that sent her flying at Zell.Zell collided with the flying Quistis and softened her fall.Quistis got on her hand and knees and started to grasp for breath.Quistis jaw was a little swollen by that blow and was red where Maximus hit her.

Zell was really getting mad, but didn't lose his temper.He fed off his anger and rushed toward Maximus and attempted a flying kick.Maximus saw this and ducked as Zell flew right over him.Maximus attempted a sidekick to catch Zell off guard after the flying jump kick but Zell skillfully blocked it.

In no time Zell and Maximus was throwing an assortment of punches and kicks at each other. They both connected with only a few blows and it looked even.Zell mentally noted that he would have to keep his guard up because Maximus was incredibly strong.To a spectator, Zell and Maximus's fight would look like one of those fights you would see in an old kung-fu movie.It was even until Zell missed a spinning roundhouse that went right over Maximus head.From the crouching position, Maximus came up with a back flipping kick that connected solidly with Zell's chin.Zell was flung back a few feet and was on the ground.

"You're good boy, but you need better skills to beat me," gloated Maximus.

Quistis was back up and she attempted to wrap his legs with her whip and trip him.Maximus saw the move coming and dodged and rushed forward.He threw two punches that connected with Quistis's face and did a spinning roundhouse kick and knocked her down.

Yuffie was up and well saw the situation Zell and Quistis was in a saw her chance to act.She brought the conformer back and swung it forward with all of her might and released it.It flew real fast at Maximus and he didn't notice it until it was too late.He jumped back but was grazed on his left side and blood seeped out of the wound.After hitting Maximus, the conformer came back like a boomerang effect and Yuffie caught it.

Grimacing at the pain, Maximus looked at Yuffie with a murderous look.Now if looks could really kill, Yuffie would be dead by now.

Without warning, Maximus felt magic go into his body, healing the wound and sowing it up.Maximus was cured by an unknown source but he knew who it was.(Many thanks, lady Ultimecia.) 

Now this really didn't look like it was going well. 

Xu and Tifa wasn't faring any better against Oriana.When the fight begun, Xu and Tifa looked like they were getting the upper hand against her.Xu attacked with her two kadochis while Tifa stood back and cast magic at her and waited until Xu was either knocked away or backed off and attacked.(AN: The daggers that Xu uses is ones that a female ninja uses, or just think of the weapons Ayame uses in the Tenchu series.)Xu had the advantage in speed but Oriana had the advantage in reach with her broadsword.

Xu attempted to dazzle Oriana with real quick strikes, but it wasn't working, and they were expertly blocked and dodged.Oriana went own her own offense and knocked one of Xu's kadochis away.With another swing of her broadsword, she knocked the other away and was preparing to do a finishing move on her.

Tifa saw this and rushed in connecting with a punch that sent Oriana to the ground.Seeing this, Xu nodded thanks at Tifa and retrieved both of her weapons.When Oriana got up, and was immediately caught off guard by Xu and had her broadsword knocked a few feet away.

Upon having this happen, Xu really turned up her offense and slashed wildly at Oriana hoping to catch her.Being real skilled, Oriana dodged all of the slashes and ducked the last swing that was aimed for her head.She jumped up and spun around kicking Xu with her right leg and came around with her left.Usually, after doing a move like this, one would come down, but Oriana looked like an unknown force held her up.After the left spinning roundhouse connected Xu was about to fall when Oriana quickly brought her right leg up in a forward high kicking motion.It connected with Xu's chin and sent her flying a few feet backward before hitting the ground. 

After that kick, Oriana landed on the ground in a crouching position.She immediately got up and did a few back flips in Maximus's direction, picked up her broadsword on her way back and landed beside Maximus.

Tifa rushed to Xu's side and helped her up to her knee's.She noticed that Xu was really dazed and bleeding from her nose.Tifa activated the full cure materia and healed Xu all the way and stopped the bleeding of her nose.

"Are you alright Miss?"Asked Tifa."That was a wicked move she did there.By the way, my name is Tifa."

"Yeah, I'm okay after you used that magic," replied Xu."By the way, my name's Xu, and it seems we make a good team."

Looking over at the group that was fighting Maximus, Tifa noticed that Yuffie was the only one standing while the other two was on the ground."We have to go over and help them."Noting what Tifa was getting at Xu nodded and they both got up and ran over to them.

Xu cast triple and cast a triple curaga on both Zell and Quistis because they really looked like they need it.

After getting up, the five of them looked at Maximus and Oriana as she sheathed her broadsword.It looked like they were daring the five of them to attack.

Tifa got fed up with this and walked to the front of the combined group.She concentrated on a red summon materia and said, "Come forth, Ice goddess Shiva!"The thing that was surprising was that after the red flair of magic, Shiva didn't appear.(What happened? Shiva didn't come.She never failed to come in our previous battles, what's so different about this time.)

Coming up beside her, Quistis asked, "did you say Shiva?I'm junctioned to Shiva right now."

"I tried to summon her but nothing happened," Tifa said in disbelief.

"Are you saying, that you can summon Shiva with that red orb you have there."Tifa nodded.

"What?Is that all you have for us?"Maximus yelled.

Getting annoyed, Quistis reached into her mind and summoned Shiva.The five of them went transparent and disappeared.Tifa and Yuffie was surprised when they saw an icicle with a bluish woman incased in it shoot out of the ground.Shiva broke out in an instant.Tifa and Yuffie were surprised at her appearance.Shiva looked a little shorter, but her body looked more slender looking.Her hair was also different from the way that they usually saw it, and it was blue and green streaked with blonde.She arched her body while bring her arms over her head and power was gathering at her hand.She instantly brought her hands forward and shot the shards of magical ice at Maximus and Oriana.

Maximus and Oriana were really surprised and didn't know how to defend against the attack.They just brought their arms up in a guard position and took the brunt of the magic attack.They were immediately sprawled on the ground and were hurt, but in an instant both jumped to their feet and brought their hands forward together.Out shot two blue energy beams that streaked fast toward the five.

Zell and Tifa managed to jump out of the way and avoid the beams but Quistis, Xu, and Yuffie weren't so lucky and was knocked into unconsciousness.

With both Zell and Tifa seeing their comrades knocked out, their anger started to manifest it self.Both rushed toward, Maximus and Oriana, but Tifa just started her limit break attack combo on Oriana.She connected with all the hits of the beat rush, and did the somersault on her.Unknown to Tifa, the flipping kick didn't hurt Oriana as much as she expected.Oriana was able to recover fast and ducked under the water kick and delivered an uppercut to Tifa, thus knocking Tifa out of her limit break combo attack.

From a distance, Rinoa saw what happened to Quistis, Xu, Yuffie, and Tifa.She was concentrating on casting curaga spells when she felt that sixth sense that she received when she became a sorceress.It was telling her if she didn't move fast, she would be sorry.She immediately stopped and jumped back and side-to-side to dodge the triple thundaga spells aimed at her.She looked across the battlefield and saw Ultimecia smirking at her as she was saying you won't interfere.

Now this was really looking desperate for their side.She had to take Ultimecia out if she was going to help all the others out.She looked at were the blond haired man and the silver haired man was fighting and watched that battle waiting to assist Cloud at a moments' notice.She also watched Squall's battle with Krelnar.She really wished she could fight along side the other's with her weapon, but it looked like their opponents were really skilled and would probably block her weapon without much effort.Since it didn't look like she was fighting anytime soon, she decided to become the magic support for everyone.

After all of the fighting broke out, Sephiroth and Cloud were already going at it like two men that were possessed.After the initial start of the fight, neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand.They backed off for a few moments to plan their next moves.

Cloud decided to go on the offense by bringing his huge blade over his head and coming down with toward Sephiroth.Sephiroth saw this and blocked, and attempted a horizontal slash at Cloud's midsection.That was also easily blocked.Both men clashed their swords together once again in a sword lock.Learning from a previous mistake in the past, Sephiroth immediately did a sidekick that connected with Cloud's midsection and sent him back a couple of feet.

Both immediately started concentrating on a materia that was imbedded in their weapons and unleashed the power against each other.Cloud unleashed and ice3 spell while Sephiroth unleashed a fire3 spell.Both spells hit the target that they were aimed at and both men were flung back.

Sephiroth got up with a smile on his face."You don't know how long I've waited for this Strife.I was planning on killing that Lockheart woman that you're in love with to make you suffer, but this is probably much more to the point."

"I swear Sephiroth, it all ends today.All the pain and suffering that you've caused me will end with your death," Cloud stated.I an instant, images flashed in Cloud's mind.The image of Nibelheim being cast in flames, Sephiroth killing people randomly.He also saw the image of his mother in a pool of blood while the house he grew up in was on fire.Another image that flashed in his mind was Tifa at Nibelheim reactor with a sword wound going across her chest.The last image was of the masamune going straight through Aeris's midsection, and Sephiroth smirking before taking out the blade and letting her fall forward with Cloud catching her.All of these images flashed in Cloud's mind in a matter of seconds.Cloud was trying his best not to go into a blind rage, but also trying to build up his rage to go into his limit break.

After seeing those images, Cloud decided to rush forward with his sword to the side and a little bit a back.At the same time, Sephiroth rushed forward also with his sword in a ready swinging position.When they were close enough, they both swung with their swords in a lock.

It was just at that moment that both men heard a slight whistling noise.They both looked up and saw a fireball heading toward their way.They both brought their swords back and turned in opposite directions to run and avoid it.It was a few seconds after they turned and started to run that the fireball impacted the spot they were previously at.The force of the explosion sent men into the air and crashing violently to the ground.

Rinoa from where she was decided if she was going to help the blonde-haired swordsman now would be the perfect time.She would have to be wary though, because after trying to help Quistis, Zell, and some unknown girl, Ultimecia almost nailed her with a triple thundaga spell.(I guess it's now or never.)She decided to cast an aura spell on him and let the flair of the magic surround her body.She cast it on him and saw as his body to on the golden hue.

Cloud was getting up when he felt an unknown power surging into his body.He also noticed his body took on a golden hue.He looked around at who cast a spell on him and also noting at how slowly Sephiroth was getting up.

"That's an aura spell!You can do your limit break now!"Yelled Rinoa.

Cloud looked around and saw the owner of the voice that cast the magic on him.It was beautiful dark-haired young woman in a blue and black outfit.

"Hurry up!It won't last that long!"Rinoa stated.

Smiling, Cloud nodded at Rinoa before seeing her hit and flung back to the ground by and powerful fire spell.Cloud was shocked to see her be hit by it, but was relieved when she got back up.Focusing his attention on Sephiroth once more, he noticed Sephiroth was up and heard what the girl said and brought the masamune into the ready position again.

Cloud smirked a little bit before putting the serious look back on his face.A red haze flared around his body for a few seconds with him bringing the Ultima weapon in a vertical position.

With amazing speed and agility, Cloud ran toward Sephiroth with his sword held back ready to strike.When he was in striking range he unleashed a barrage of lightning quick slashes at Sephiroth.What was surprising was that Sephiroth matched Cloud's speed and blocked and dodged all of the blows.In the final strike, Cloud jumped up and gathered energy with the Ultima weapon.He came down in a downward slashing motion, but Sephiroth dodged this blow and jumped back to avoid the explosion of energy that was released when Cloud's sword hit the ground.

Upon seeing the energy disappear, Sephiroth took advantage of Cloud's moment to recover from the limit break and slashed his right shoulder.

Cloud's shoulder felt like it was on fire, and retreated backs a couple of feet while dodging sword slashes from the masamune. 

Cloud started to concentrate on a cure3 spell but stopped when Sephiroth saw this and attacked him to stop him from recovering.Cloud was forced to stop and block. Sephiroth stated, "sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Rinoa also saw this from the distance and tried to cast a curaga spell at Cloud, but was stopped when she almost go nailed by a blizzaga spell.She got fed up and sent a barrage of meteors at Ultimecia and Diaz.It was then that Diaz raised his hand and the meteors exploded on an invisible shield a few feet above them.

Diaz then heard a few roars coming from the forest behind him and turned toward the forest.They went on for only half a minute. 

"YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yelled a female voice and an explosion occurred a second after that.After a few seconds, he saw black smoke coming out of the forest by the edge.A female figure could be seen walking through the smoke.

He then looked around to notice that everyone took notice of the explosion and smoke and stopped fighting to see what was going on.He reached out with his sensing ability to sense the power that came from that direction.It was a familiar power and one that he hasn't felt in a long time.Things were really starting to look interesting now.

Out of all the places for a portal to appear, it had to appear in Balamb's fire cavern.(Out of all the times that I've did that, this probably has to be worst time for me to mess up things.) Thought the young woman.Lensey knew that time was not going to be on her side in getting to Diaz before the SeeDs and Avalanche had their first encounter with him and his warriors.She looked and saw a lake of lava surround her on two sides.She just then noticed this was where Squall had taken his exam prerequisite and defeated the guardian force, Ifrit.

Lensey was a young woman in a red karate gi top with white pants and red shoes.She has brown eyes and light brown hair in a ponytail much like Tifa Lockheart's but her hair is not as long and stops just below her shoulders.Her weapons were red fighting gloves like the ones Oriana has on and a katana sword strapped to her back in a sheath.She looked very athletic with a slight muscle build that women have and was very beautiful.If you were to meet her on a street with her in another attire, you would just think her to be another beautiful girl going on about her life.You would be wrong.She held another secret.One she thought about a lot and could never escape from it.

While she ran through the cavern, she noticed that the monsters were attracted by her aura and she was constantly attacked.She easily dispatched them without much of an effort, but she was wasting precious time.After a few minutes of fighting weak monsters, she heard and felt the shockwave of an explosion.She knew this was the first sign of trouble and started running for the exit of the cavern.(If I don't hurry, Avalanche and the SeeD's will be goners.)

After just making it into the forest that was in between Balamb Garden and the fire cavern she felt the flaring of energy close by.She started to go as fast as her body allowed because of that flaring of energy was another sign that things were going to get crazy real soon.

Lensey ran by a few trees when two over grown flying bugs and big caterpillar looking monster jumped out of nowhere.She immediately unsheathed her katana, just as the two bite bugs attacked her.In a horizontal slash, both bugs were cut in half and the caterpillar looking monster charged forward.It was fast but she was faster and did twisting somersault over it to be facing it as she came down.Coming down, she had the sword above her head and slashed downward, cutting the monster almost in half.Seeing the monster dead on the ground, She sheathed her sword and turned back in the direction of the battle that just broke out.She could tell because she heard the impacts of a magic spell.She ran at a fast pace and she knew she would have to take a few moments to catch her breath before coming out of the forest.She ran around trees and jumped over upturned logs and trees' knowing whatever did that was somewhere in the forest and it had to be big.

She was just had thirty yards to go until she was out of the forest and stopped to catch her breath.She was amazed that Avalanche and the SeeD members could hold out this long.She heard of other people not lasting as long against Diaz's warriors.She reached out with her sensing ability sensed that Diaz and Ultimecia was closer than anybody else to her and that a real fierce battle was going on.

When she finally decided to move, Lensey felt the ground shake and soon saw what was making it shake.Three big dinosaurs emerged about twenty yards from her to the right and left and grouped together.Their roaring would give her away if she didn't do something fast.(Man, this is what I don't need today.)She unsheathed her katana and jumped back as one charged forward and tried to scoop her up into its mouth.The other two charged forward and stopped a few feet away and swiped their tails at her.She was able to dodge one but the other one hit her and she went flying into a tree.She got up slowly and sheathed her katana blade.With incredible agility, she jumped over the three dinosaurs landed a few feet behind them.Now she was looking rather pissed and it's not everyday that a person get slammed into a tree by a huge t-rexuar.

(Forget about being stealthy, Diaz would have probably sensed my energy once I was through the trees.)Turning her body to the right a little, she put her hands in a position like she was holding a ball and about to throw it. She concentrated her energy into her hands and blue energy started to form a ball in her hands.Just as she did this, the three Jurassic menaces started to charge forward.After gathering her energy she brought both of her hands forward and let out a scream as the energy shot forward in a beam wave.

"YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"The energy went soaring fast as the dinosaurs and connected with the one in the middle and the explosion engulfed the other two in it.Smoke from the impact immediately went in all directions and swept past Lensey.She noticed that after that she heard no fighting and felt no energy flaring up and being fired off.She chose that moment to walk through the smoke and out of the forest and make her appearance.

After that big explosion, everyone stopped fighting and turned toward the forest to see what was going on.All Cloud could see was black smoke coming out of the forest.Upon further inspection, he could see a figure walking thru it.In a few more seconds, he noticed that it was feminine.When the figure finally walked out everyone could see whom it was from where they were.

It was a beautiful looking young woman with light brown hair in the style that Tifa has hers in.She wore a red karate gi top with white pocket less pants with red shoes and fighting gloves that looked like the one's the woman from Diaz's group wore.He also saw a strap that came across her torso.Over her left shoulder, Cloud could see the hilt of a sword that was one her back.She walked like she had a purpose with a cold look on her face and stopped about twenty feet from where Diaz and Ultimecia were standing.

"Hey everybody!Look, it's the weakling!"Yelled the man with the scar on his neck while walking toward Diaz and Ultemecia.

"I thought we would never see her again.I guess she didn't learn from the last beating we gave her," gloated the one with red hair in a crew cut.

The young woman didn't say anything as the two men talked arrogantly.She just narrowed her eyes at them, and turned her attention back to Diaz.

"So, I see that you don't learn from your defeats," said Diaz."You probably think you could make a difference this time."

"I can, and I will," said the mysterious young woman. "Why don't you test out how strong that I've gotten since our last encounter.You'll probably be surprised.

"Maximus, Oriana!"Diaz yelled.The two warriors jumped over to his side quickly."Take care of this annoying pest, and this time I want her dead."

"Yes my lord," said both warriors. 

(Author's Note:I thought this idea up while writing chapter two.If you hate Sisqo, then ignore this note.Now if you have his cd, then play "Unleash the Dragon" while reading this fight scene.If you don't have it but know how the song and the music go, that's okay too.You may have to loop the song.I think it goes well with what is about to happen.Also, I thought I should do something nobody probably has ever done.I think it's cool and I hope other people will too.If not then just ignore this note and continue reading the story.) 

Without warning, they took off running toward the mysterious young woman.(Shit!I've got to do something before she gets killed!)Cloud got to his feet and saw that the young woman went into a fighting stance while the muscular man and black haired woman rushed toward her.

Maximus unleashed a few punches from one side of her while Oriana kicked and attacked from the other side of her.In an impressive display of agility and skill, she dodged or blocked hits aimed for her.After about 30 seconds of dodging attacks, Lensey decided to deliver a few of her own.She blocked a punch from Oriana, grabbed her arm and pushed her back feet and turned her attention to Maximus.She sent a few punches to his face, which he blocked, but was caught off guard by kick to his midsection.Pressing her advantage, she punched him once again in the stomach, did and uppercut as he bended over, which sent him flying to the ground.She then turned around just in time to see Oriana flying at her with a kick.She ducked it and did a foot sweep, catching Oriana as she landed.Oriana skillfully jumped back up to her feet, but was caught with a spinning roundhouse kick and was sent spinning to the ground once more.

Cloud and everybody from his group and Squall's group was shocked at what they saw.It's not everyday that something like today happens.First, they walk through a portal to this world and were immediately confronted by Diaz and his crew.Second, everyone gets scattered and multiple fights break out.Now, a mysterious young woman comes out of nowhere and is making two of Diaz's warriors look bad.(This will be one hell of a story to tell to my children and grandchildren if we make it out of this alive.)

As Maximus and Oriana got back up, Lensey could really tell they were pissed now.She knew the immediate shock wore off but she was confident of her skills and could probably shock them some more.She then felt Maximus and Oriana gathering energy, and knew what they had in mind.She prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

The two got real close together with Maximus right hand and Oriana's left hand touching together with both of their palms touching and pointing in her direction.In an Instant, they yelled and a big energy beam shot real fast at Lensey.Lensey brought her hands and arms up as if to catch it, stopped it with her palms.The only problem was that it was pushing her back and she had to get rid off it fast.In a desparate move, she brought her hands up and over her shoulder as the beam went to the place where she pushed it.After a few seconds, glancing over her shoulder, she saw a flash from behind her and an explosion.

Maximus and Oriana rushed forward once more, as did Lensey.When the three were about a few feet away from each other, Lensey jumped into the air along with Oriana and Maximus.When they were close enough, Lensey kicked Maximus with his left foot and came around with a spinningroundhouse kick with her right leg and connected with Oriana's head.The two went crashing back to the ground while Lensey landed in a crouching position.

The two of them didn't look like they were getting up anytime soon.They weren't knocked out but real close to it.

Now Diaz looked like he was annoyed."Krelnar take care of her, and make her suffer."

"Yes Sir!"Replied Krelnar.Walking toward Lensey, he had an arrogant look on his face."You've improved with your martial art skills, but let see how you've improved with your weapon."

Now Lensey unsheathed her katana and knew she would have to be more cautious if she were too come out of this alive.She grabbed the handle with both hands and had it in a medium forward stance.She kept her eyes on Krelnar as the two started to circle each other with their weapons drawn.

Lensey immediately struck out with a diagonal slash, which was blocked and having to block a slash from Krelnar.After a few moments, they were really going at it.Both of them were slashing, dodging, parrying, and neither seem to get the advantage.

Krelnar really got mad and jumped back concentrating energy into his sword, he unleashed a fireball with a slash.Lensey turned the flat of the blade toward Krelnar and cocked it back like it was a baseball bat.She then jumped a little to the side and brought it forward connected with fireball and sent it back at Krelnar.He saw this and jumped to the ground to avoid the fireball and watched the direction it was flying in.

Diaz saw that the fireball was headed his way and brought up his hand and created a shield that blocked the fireball.

Now if it was one thing that annoyed Diaz, his warriors were making fools out of themselves.Also, Diaz really didn't like surprises like this.He was going to stop this right now, because things really didn't turn out the way they were supposed to.

(A/N: Stop the music now if you still have it playing.)

"This is an most interesting development," said Diaz."You've gotten stronger and can make fools out of three of my warriors.You had the advantage of surprise on your side, but now that is gone, and later battles won't go like this one did."He then turned toward Avalanche and the SeeDs."You may have won this battle, but one battle won does not win the war."He turned back to Lensey."You may help them, but you'll never defeat me."

With all that said, Diaz and everybody that was with him to begin with disappeared in an instant.The people that was left was the Balamb Garden SeeDs, the group called Avalanche and a mysterious young woman that has a tremendous amount of power.

Everyone but the young woman was left confused or mad and probably had a lot of questions for the young woman.

(Well, at least everyone came out of this battle in one piece.)Thought Lensey as she looked at the assortment of people gathered before her.It really looked like she had a lot of explaining to do.

Author's Notes:Well, after a big battle, everybody knows the power that Diaz's warriors along with Sephiroth and Ultimecia has.The only thing that didn't happen was Diaz joining the battle.Both groups of heroes were lucky that a mysterious and powerful young woman named Lensey appeared.She seems to have a connection with Diaz and his warriors, but what is it?Well, you'll find that out in the next chapter.I know I said that you would find it out in this chapter, but once I got to writing, most of the battles came out easier than I thought.I'm really apologize to anybody that wanted to see their favorite characters fight and didn't.I didn't include them because this would be a really long chapter, longer than chapter 2.I took note of who didn't fight and they'll be fighting in future battles.What really surprised me was that I could write a whole chapter of fighting and not really advance the plot of the story along.Well, I really don't know if I can keep this pace up and have chapter 4 come out in just a week, but I'll try.I'll really try to shock people but I know some people can't be shocked as easily as others.Once again, I would like to thank all of the people who read and reviewed my story or emailed me about it.

Well, email me and tell me what you think about this.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1].It would really make my day.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	4. Questions Answered, Identities Revealed

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Diaz's warriors showed Avalanche and SeeD their powers and skills, but that was not the full extent of their power.Being able to put up a good fight, the battle seemed to go our heroes' way for a little while, but they were immediately overwhelmed by the power unleashed against them.Things were going really bad until a mysterious young woman named Lensey shown up in an unexpected and dramatic fashion.She has some sort of connection with Diaz and his Warriors, but nobody really knows what it is but they're going to find out soon.In a sort of dazzling display of martial arts, Lensey made Maximus and Oriana look like fools in front of Diaz, and fought Krelnar to a stalemate.(Author's Note: that will be the only battle to go like that for her.)Not liking surprises like that, Diaz's group disappeared.He left with these words toward Lensey, "You may help them, but you will never defeat me."Being left with those words, there were many confused onlookers and many questions to be answered, and more will be raised.You'll find out who Diaz is and his warriors, along with the mysterious woman, Lensey, in this chapter of "Blades of Destiny".I truly watched too much Dragon Ball Z for my own good.You can tell because of how I sum up things from last time.In the next chapter, I'll try not to do something like this again.

Chapter 4: Questions Answered, Identities Revealed

Being left on the battlefield without any answers to your questions is very frustrating.Sixteen individuals were left with that feeling of confusion and some with anger.Only one person knew what was really going on, but she wanted to go to a more secure area before she divulges any information.With everybody being cured, one person decided to voice his displeasure.

"Can somebody tell me what the *@$% just happened here!"Yelled Cid."Also, what the @#$% did you get us into Cloud!"

Cloud shrugged.Even he didn't know what he gotten into.If he knew what he was getting into, he probably would have had second thoughts or not.

Everybody looked at Lensey expecting an answer.(Well, they're going to get and answer, and it will be one they won't like.)She looked at everybody in both groups but her eyes rested on Squall."I'll be glad to answer any questions you have and tell you about Diaz and his warriors," she said a little coldly."I would like to do it somewhere other than here, it seems as though monsters are attracted to my power and attack me."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that now because Squall has Diablos's encounter none on," added Quistis.

"Is this everybody that needs to hear it, because I hate repeating myself," Lensey said."Also, I would like to be as faraway from this forest, and as soon as possible.I do not want to encounter three big dinosaurs or more any time soon."

"Wait did you say three t-rexuars?" Zell asked.Lensey nodded."You've got to be kidding me, one is hard enough, two, that's enough, but three?!!!"

"Zell, you can talk about this later, and about going somewhere else, we'll try to give all of you temporary clearance into the garden.We still don't know if we can trust you, or what you're doing here," Squall stated.

"I guess that is fair enough," said Lensey."By the way, my name is Lensey Kusanagi."She said this without attempting a handshake or anything else.

"Nice to meet you," said Squall."I wonder who are all of you?"She said this while motioning to Cloud and the rest of Avalanche.

Cloud stepped forward and said, "I'm Cloud Strife, and I'm the leader of this group."With that said, Cloud put his hand out to shake Squall's hand.

Squall was a little hesitant at first but shook Cloud's hand.He knew that he really have changed.Right before the second sorceress war, he knew he would not be this talkative and open and would have turned down the handshake without a second thought.Meeting Rinoa and his friends have really changed him for the better.Squall and everybody else really got a good look at Cloud and his group.He noticed his hairstyle right away, and saw that he wore a dark shirt and pants with a shoulder piece of armor on his left arm.What really stuck out the most were the way his eyes glowed and the huge blade that was strapped to his back.

He motioned to a beautiful dark brown-haired woman.He noted her appearance.She wore a white tank top with a short leather skirt and fighting gloves on her arms, and the steel-toe boots."This is Tifa Lockheart."

Next, Cloud motioned to the big burly dark-skinned man with a gun on his right arm."This is Barret Wallace."

"Yuffie Kisaragi," said Cloud while he motion to a real skinny teenaged girl with black short hair.She wore a green tank top with light brown shorts, and a strange looking piece of armor on her arm.It looked like an arm guard.She also had yellow gloves and sneakers on.She had a strange star looking weapon.

"Next to her is Vincent Valentine," said Cloud.He motioned to a man in a red cape with long black hair, a black shirt and pants with boots.Now the thing that stuck out on him the most was probably the claw on his left hand and his red eyes.

"The one in the goggles with the cigarette in his mouth is Cid Highwind," Cloud said while frowning at Cid's habit.Squall noted that he was an older man with blonde hair, flight goggles on his head, with a scarf around his neck, in a blue jacket with black pants and brown boots.He held a spear in one hand while using the other to take a puff of the cigarette.Now it was one thing that Squall knew, then it would have to be the no smoking in garden, and Squall immediately knew sooner or later he would have to tell him that before they went in.

"Last but not least, is Red XIII or Nanaki," said Cloud while motioning to a lion like creature.Squall noticed it was red and had one eye, but had a headdress on and tattoos on its body.Its body was like a cat, but looked like a dog.Squall wondered if it was a hybrid of the torama or something.

"You can just call me Red or Nanaki if you like," said Red.He just then noticed the surprised looks he received from the group of teenagers.

Now things were really getting weird, the lion like beast talked.

"Now I really wish I would stop getting this reaction when people first see me talk," said Red being very annoyed.

"Oh wow!That is so cool!"Added Selphie."Is it a torama or something?"

"No, I'm just what you see," Red answered.

"Well that's everybody from our group and we're called Avalanche," Cloud added just to clue them in."Now who are all of you?"

"We're SeeD's," said Squall expecting realization from Avalanche but receiving blank looks."We're part of Balamb Garden's special mercenary force."I'm commander Squall Leonhart."Squall said this accepting the fact that Cid wasn't going to change his mind and make somebody else the commander.Cloud finally getting a closer look at all of the Squall's group, he noticed they were all teenagers about to go into adulthood.Cloud also took notice of Squall's attire.He wore a black leather jacket with a white ruffle collar, black leather pants, white shirt, black gloves and boots.He had brown hair with bluish gray eyes.The thing that was the most distinguishing on Squall was the Scar on his forehead.He also took note of his weapon that was sheathed at his side on a belt.He really wanted to know what it was but it would have to wait for later.

He then motioned to the beautiful dark haired girl who helped Cloud earlier."This is Rinoa Heartilly," Squall said.She wore a blue frock over a black tank top with a blue skirt and biker shorts under it.She also had on black shoes and had a strange weapon on her arm that sort of looked like wings of some kind.

"To her right is Irvine Kinneas," while motioning to a young man in a brown trench coat with a vest and light brown pants on with a black hat.When he heard his named called he just nodded and tipped his hat toward Avalanche.He had reddish brown hair in a ponytail.If Cloud didn't know any better, he would say that Irvine was a cowboy.He remembered briefly that he pulled out a shotgun looking weapon when all the fighting started.

"The girl next to Irvine is Selphie Tilmett," Squall said while motioning to a girl with emerald green eyes, brown hair that curled up a little on the sides and the back.She had on a real short yellow stripped sundress and wore brown boots.He remembered briefly that she pulled out some big nunchuka weapons.She just gave a little smile and waved.

"The one with the tattoo on his face is Zell Dincht," said Squall.Cloud then noticed the tattoo on his face and the hairdo that stuck up.He had on a red and black jacket with blue pants that stopped just down past his knees and red sneakers.He also had on red fighting gloves.

He then motioned to a young woman in a peach colored dress and black boots, black gloves, "This is Quistis Trepe."Cloud noticed her hair was blonde in a high ponytail in the back of her head and two long bangs that came down to a little past her shoulders.He also noticed the orange golden whip she had coiled up on a belt.

"This right here is Xu," said Squall while motioning to the short brunette that had an oriental look.He also noticed the uniform she wore, and mentally commented that it was very stylish."You've already met Dan and Lisa."

"It seems as though our battle with Diaz had drawn quite an audience," said Lensey while motioning to Balamb city in the distance and the entrance to Balamb Garden."Well, if all of the introductions are finished, lets be on our way, because I truly don't want to face another t-rexuar anytime soon."

Everybody else noticed Lensey's nervousness by the forest and started to walk toward Balamb Garden. 

After a few minutes of walking, the group of fighters reached the front gate of the garden.All of the Avalanche members noticed the ground they walked on.It was like there was a crater here prior to their arrival in this world.Everybody also noticed the large group of cadets, SeeD members, and junior classmen by the gate.

As soon as Squall was close enough, they all saluted him.Cloud looked at Squall and saw the annoyed look on his face."At ease everybody.We're off full alert for now, but be ready at a moment's notice."With that said, the big crowd dispersed, but there were a few that stayed behind and wanted to know what was going on and who were all of these people that fought with them.Without getting immediate answers from Squall and the rest, the stragglers went back to what they were doing before that big commotion.

"Wait out here, I just need to get clearance from the headmaster," said Squall while walking over to the booth were the gatekeeper was."Let me use the phone, I need to speak to the headmaster right quick."Without so much as a protest, the gatekeeper handed Squall the phone.

While Squall talked on the phone, all of Avalanche looked in awe as they looked inside the garden and at all the different designs.They decided it was Q and A time for the remaining SeeDs.

"What's this place anyway?"Asked Tifa."It looks like a military academy of some sort."

Quistis decided to step forward and answer their questions."I guess you can put it that way.This is Balamb garden, one of three gardens in the world."

"Wait a second, you're saying there's more like this one around this world?" Piped Cid.

"Yes there is, originally the purpose of all of the gardens is to train SeeDs to fight against evil sorceresses and any kind of evil that threatens the world."Quistis continued."That is our original purpose, but in the meantime, were mercenaries hired mostly to government organizations or anybody with enough money to hire us, but we won't take on just any kind of mission." 

"Everyone looks so young here, I wonder what's the age that most enter garden at?"Red interrupted.

"Some enter real young like the age of seven or eight, usually most of the people that enter garden are orphans," Quistis answered.She turned around and saw that Squall was finished on the phone and was coming back."We'll finish this talk later if you want."

"Headmaster Cid has given the green light.It seems as though he saw the fight from the bridge of garden and was real interested to meet all of you.Well, follow me to the elevator to the third floor."Having said that, everyone followed Squall to the elevator.Everyone from Avalanche took in the beauty and awe inspiring sight of Balamb garden.Upon arrival at the elevator, everyone had to go into small groups as not to be all cramped into the elevator.

Once everyone was at the top, they went through the doors that took them to the headmaster's office and the bridge.When Cloud was in, he noticed a middle-aged man with brown hair in a red pull over sweater with a dress shirt, pants and shoes and little spectacles on the bridge of his nose.In Cloud's own opinion, he considered being old when you started having wrinkles on your face.He also noticed a woman with long dark black hair in a black and dark grey dress.

Quistis, Squall and the other SeeDs saluted him and held the position."At ease," the headmaster said and the SeeDs put their hands down and relaxed.He then turned his attention toward the Avalanche members and Lensey and spoke."I'm Headmaster Cid Kramer and this is my wife and the Headmistress, Edea Kramer, welcome to garden," he said while motioning to Edea.He put both hands behind his back and asked, "Who might all of you be?"

Cloud stepped forward and answered because he was leader, "I'm Cloud Strife, and I'm the leader of this bunch."He motioned to everybody while saying his or her names."This is Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind and Red XIII."Cid shook their hands while he walked around the room."You can just call us Avalanche.Also I guess you can say that we're not from this world."Upon saying this he got confused looks from everybody who wasn't an Avalanche member, but Lensey didn't look confused a little bit.Headmaster Cid noticed Cloud didn't introduce one young woman.

"And who might this young lady be?"He said while motioning to Lensey.

"My name is Lensey Kusanagi," she said while bowing her head slightly.

"Okay Lensey, this should be everybody who needs to know what you was going to tell us before," said Irvine."Well, you might as well go ahead on with your story."

She was about to start talking when she came up with an idea."I'm about to cast some magic on all of you so you can see visions of what I tell you."Without seeing any looks of protest, she started casting magic and her whole body took on a reddish glow.When she finished, everyone started to see his or her visions distort and go black.This got many surprised outbursts and was annoying to her.Each time she did this, she would get a similar reaction if not worst."Calm down everybody, your not going blind, I'm just changing what you look at so outside factors won't interfere."In a moment, everyone's vision came back and they noticed they were surrounded by black and a light was above them to shine down on them.

"The hell did you do?"Zell said while bouncing in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry, you're still in garden and this will not have a negative effect on you.I just placed us under a slight trance and everybody is still standing in the room we were in before, but were not moving," Lensey said."Please calm down Zell so I can continue."

Getting out of his fighting stance and just standing there, Zell as well as everyone else calmed down."Are you a sorceress?"Asked Selphie.

"In one-way, yes, and in another way, no," Lensey answered."The yes part being that I can cast magic like a sorceress, but I can do far more.The no part being that I don't focus mainly on magic, and fight drawing upon a hidden power within all humans and mostly other beings."

"Does that answer your question Selphie?" She asked.Selphie nodded."Well, if there aren't any other question's let me get on with my story and explanation of things."After saying that, she closed her eyes and brought her right hand toward her chest and put it vertical like she was praying."I suggest everyone close their eyes for a moment and don't open them until I say so."Everyone reluctantly did this and the void they were in suddenly became a bright white and everyone felt a light breeze.When it stopped Lensey instructed everyone to open his or her eyes.(Author's Note:I'm not going to go into that much detail because it would really be unnecessary, so you'll just have to use you imaginations.)

Everyone noticed they were in an entirely different location.They were in a grassy field at night with the moon shining down on them."I might as well start my story from this point."In the distance everyone noticed a few men and women walking toward them but wasn't aware of their presence.They stopped about twenty feet from the group and conversed amongst themselves.At this time Lensey talked."Over fifteen hundred years, a group of people on a distant world discovered the power hidden inside of them and magic that was very strong." 

She stopped talking as the scene changed to a room where that looked like a big auditorium that conferences where held.The men and women from the from the field were there talking about something, but they were talking so silently like they didn't want to be over heard.Lensey continued, "They discovered powers and magic that were long forgotten in history.They also discovered they could travel to other worlds and look at events from the past in those worlds as well as current events that happened not to long ago."

The scene changed once again and shown these men and women fighting what looked like a powerful foe."Instead of using the power for their own good, they used it for the good of worlds that had no defense against evil."She looked at everybody and said, "Most of us just stayed back and watched as events transpired.If they really got out of hand, we would intervene." 

"Out of all of the magic they discovered, they discovered a resurrection spell," said Lensey."The spell lets us bring back an individual only if the person died of an unnatural cause and it had to be in one year's time."As Lensey spoke, the scene changed once again to one where a man was casting magic and bringing life back to a woman."The only thing about this technique is it can only be used once on a person."

"Over time they got stronger and decided to develop an secret organization that saved worlds from evil, that if gone unchecked could cause considerable damage to worlds and other dimensions," said Lensey as she projected the images."They called themselves, the warriors of destiny."

The scene changed once again every half minute to show many battles and the outcomes of them."They recruited some people from different worlds and shown them the power.This organization survived for many years, and had only a few instances where some of the people recruited abused their power and tried to take over," she said while narrowing her eyes.

"I was just with this group for two years when something happened that would change my life forever," she said while looking down.

"Diaz Marquis, he was one of the more senior members and was as powerful as they come," she said while the scene changed to one where Diaz is fighting a monster with ease."Unknown to everybody in the organization, he was gathering a big army and training a few individuals for his own reasons."

What was shown was Diaz talking with a few people.Most of them looked unknown but one of the women was Naomi."He was planning to destroy the organization so his power could go unrivaled and unchecked," Lensey explained while looking up with a look of sadness."He started to find recruits in our ranks and killed those who didn't join him."They were shown Naomi and Diaz killing those other men and women that didn't join them in a fierce battle.

"When he felt that everything was in place, he attacked the organization without warning and it was utterly destroyed," Lensey explained.The image changed to one of Diaz and five of the six people that fought out in the Alucuid plains a half hour earlier.The fight was fierce battle and Diaz's army annihilated everyone that stood against them.At this time, mostly everyone was shocked and it clearly shown it on his or her faces.

Lensey paused for a few minutes while wiping away tears that fell from her eyes.When she calmed down a bit, she continued."Only myself and another person was able to come out of the battle alive, but the organization was destroyed.That happened over seven years ago."

The scene once again changed to one where Lensey and an unknown man in a blue ninja outfit without the hood fighting Diaz and his warriors."On two different occasions, Hayato and myself tried to get rid of Diaz, but we failed both times."It switched once again to one where Hayato and Lensey were shown walking in two different directions away from each other."After the second defeat, Hayato gave up and decided to go to a world the Diaz didn't know about and live out the rest of his life in peace.I didn't stop, and trained myself and gotten much stronger, but it's still not enough to defeat Diaz.Now Diaz goes to different worlds and dimensions seeking a challenge and conquering the worlds." 

"I'll show his elite six and tell you their names," she said while casting her magic once again to show them one by one.First was Krelnar."This is Krelnar, he was a defeated general on one of the worlds that Diaz previously saved.He brought him back to life and made him the general of his army because his knowledge in battle strategy."

It then showed Maximus."This is Maximus, a skilled martial artist.I don't know much about him, but I can tell you he's the one who beat me the first time," Lensey said.

The image then changed to Darius and Kenoshi.Lensey began once again, "These two are Darius Wolfe and Kenoshi Miyamoto.They were two mercenaries that worked together, and decided to work for Diaz when their world was being taking over."

The image then switched to Oriana."This is Oriana, and she must have just joined recently in the past three years.I don't know too much about her either."

The last one to be shown was Naomi."This is Naomi Kusanagi…"

She was about to continue when Barret interrupted her."Wait a second, didn't you say your last name was Kusanagi?"The answer to that question was Lensey nodding.

"Yes, she's my sister," Lensey said with a pain expression on her face.After a few seconds, the pain that showed on her face went back to the focused look that she had."Now Diaz, has chosen your world to conquer and he probably sees this as probably his greatest challenge."Lensey then cast her magic once more and everybody saw that they were still standing in the office."Diaz is immortal in the sense that he can never age, but he can still be killed."

"I guess he was attracted by the shockwave of time compression once it spread out in the universe and different dimensions," Lensey explained."Also, I guess a wrinkle in time compression made a portal that allowed him to go back in time and resurrect Sephiroth and come back and get Ultimecia.If he isn't stopped here, he will continue his reign of destruction."

Now at hearing of this news everyone including Edea was shocked."Wait a minute, you're saying this is the future and we're from their past?"Asked Yuffie.Lensey nodded.

Now Vincent, being a man of few words said, "This is very surprising, I guess it was fate or probably destiny that we all meet one and other."

"I guess you could put it that way," added Lensey."Avalanche, you're about six thousand years in your future."Now this news really shocked all of the Avalanche members.

"Now this is very interesting," said headmaster Cid."I'll give you all clearance to stay in garden, and all the facilities are at your disposal.I would warn you about the training center.Live monsters roam about it and I wouldn't want any of you to get killed before we put an end to all of this.I would suggest you go in with a SeeD member."

"Question, Are there any t-rexuars in there?"Asked Lensey.Cid nodded."You know what, I'm not going in there any time soon."

"I'm sorry if this is overwhelming for you, and I'm sorry that you saw me cry," Lensey said.

"Don't worry about it my dear," Edea replied."I don't think anybody see you as weak for doing that.Given your past, I could see why you would cry."At this, Lensey smiled.

Squall then added a question, "You said that you showed people their hidden power, is there anyway you can show us ours?"

"Yes, but I've never done unlocked the power of this many people at one time.Once I do it, I'll be very weak and will have to rest for the rest of the day.I can only unlock the hidden powers of very strong people and all of you are real strong," Lensey answered."It will feel weird at first and given your battle experience, you'll all get use to it in no time."

"Excuse me Headmaster Cid, Headmistress Edea, could you step back a couple of feet?"Lensey asked them.They nodded and did as they were told."Okay, I will start now."With that said, Lensey brought her hands together like she was praying and closed her eyes.Her face went into a mask of concentration and after a few seconds she started to sweat.A yellow glow could be seen around her hands, and in a minute a glow surrounded all of Avalanche and SeeD members in the room.They all felt the power and it felt weird.In a few moments, Lensey was finished and was slowly dropping to the ground.

Vincent decided to rush over her and catch her before she hit the floor.Now Lensey looked real exhausted and was breathing and sweating hard.Vincent took her arm over his shoulder and supported her in standing."Tomorrow, we'll have to go to some remote place and train there, I don't want garden ruined or anywhere around Balamb more ruined than it should be."

"Well, if that's all well and done, why don't someone show our guest to some empty dorms and give them a tour around the garden," said headmaster Cid.

With that said everyone descended from the third floor in the elevator in groups.When they got down Dan and Lisa went to the infirmary to see Doctor Kadowaki to make sure nothing was broken from the fight with Darius Wolfe.Meanwhile, all of the Avalanche member were escorted to the dorm section of garden and shown to some empty dorms.

When they got to dorm Lensey was going to occupy, Vincent laid her down on the bed and she looked like she was about to go to sleep fast."Will somebody wake me up for dinner?"

"I'll do it, better yet I'll deliver it to your dorm personally," Selphie answered.

"Thanks," said Lensey while drifting off to sleep.

Once she was asleep everybody left her room and stood out in the hallway."Well, who's going to be the lucky one to give our guests a tour of the garden?"Asked Irvine.

"I'll do it!"Rinoa instantly added.She knew after being made a SeeD by Headmaster Cid, she would have to do this someday. "If you let Squall do it, they'll be all bored out of their minds."Saying this got a raised eyebrow from Squall."It was just a joke Squall, don't take it seriously."They were given their tour of garden and went off to explore garden.

It was an hour later when headmaster Cid gave an official announcement on the situation.The PA chimed and he spoke."The is headmaster Cid here.I'd like to inform you all that a new evil has entered this world and we must be prepared to battle it when it emerges once again.The battle that took place early this afternoon was just a small showing of their power.In the next few days, we'll be thrust once more into action to defend this world and all who live in it.I expect nothing but the best from each one of you.We may have to make garden mobile once more so you will have to cancel all trips to Balamb unless it is official business.We have some guests and they will help in the upcoming battle for this world.You are to treat them with utmost respect, as they will do you.That is all."Now this really was surprising news to everybody, and it was nearly all the cadets and SeeDs talked about for the rest day.Also, cadets and SeeDs, from time to time asked the Avalanche members questions.This was really turning out to be one hell of a day.All of SeeD and Avalanche was unaware of what dangers they would face in the future.They could only stand together against it.

After being transported away from the battle by Balamb garden, Sephiroth took in his new surroundings.It looked like he was on an island in the middle of nowhere, and as he looked around he saw similar small islands.He then looked over at Diaz to see he was casting some sort of magic.When he was finished, a barrier looked like it was lifted and a huge and magnificent looking castle appeared in front of them.He noticed that Ultimecia immediately cured Maximus and Oriana.

Sephiroth then looked at Diaz's face and could tell he was really annoyed."Let's get in the castle, this day didn't turn out as I expected," said Diaz.When all of them were close enough, two huge doors were swung open.Two guards greeted them by the gate that had their swords in a vertical position as to salute Diaz and everybody with him.He took notice of the uniforms that they wore. They wore a silver helmet that covered the sides and top of their heads, but shows the face.They looked like they wore a breastplate with a dragon design on it, armor on their forearms, waist, and legs and had metal boots.These two had swords for weapons in sheaths on the belts they wore. 

Once they were all inside, Diaz cast the same magic once again and was walking through another set of doors.The place they just entered was a huge courtyard, and there were many soldiers practicing with a sword or spear, or just lounging around talking.When one of the soldiers saw Diaz he went to attention and yelled loudly, "Platoon, Attention!"At this point everyone stopped what he or she were doing and stood attention toward Diaz and saluted him.

The one that called everyone to attention spoke again, "Welcome back sir, I hope your journey into this world went as planned."Sephiroth saw how nervous the soldier was, and he instantly knew that Diaz demanded respect and discipline.

"As you were," Diaz said while still looking annoyed.All of the soldiers went back to what they were doing and cleared a path for the nine people that just arrived at the castle.The nine strode through the courtyard and went through another set of doors that lead them to a hallway that went in three directions.Diaz stopped and turned toward the eight that followed him."You six can go off and relax for the time being, but be on standby," Diaz said."You two, follow me to the throne room."

With that said, Darius, Kenoshi and Maximus went to the left corridor, while Naomi, Oriana, and Krelnar went thru the right corridor.Diaz, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia walked forward thru the middle corridor.As they went down the corridor, Sephiroth noted how well disciplined and trained the soldiers along the wall were as they saluted them as they passed by.(Very impressive, with soldiers like these, this world should fall in no time.)Sephiroth thought.Sephiroth also took note of all of the interconnecting passageways and winding halls.

They climbed a stairway that took them to another corridor that broke off in three directions.They went straight again and Sephiroth took note that the soldiers' uniforms looked more intricate looking and they wore less armor.It was probably good for their agility that they didn't have too much armor on.When they walked quiet a distance, they were at a set of intricately designed double doors.Two guards opened the doors and Diaz, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia walked in.

Once they were in the bright light of the room was the first thing you noticed.Upon further inspection, the throne room was real spacious and probably the most well designed room in the castle.They walked on a royal blue carpet that was wide and had guards on both sides that saluted as they walked by.Also, in the room, the floor was checkered with black and white tiles.When they got to the steps that led up to the throne, there were two huge men in full body armor.The two knights wore red armor.They let Diaz pass but stopped Sephiroth and Ultimecia.They moved aside when the two new people got the message.

Diaz walked up the stairs and sat down on his royal blue padded intricate looking throne.He closed his eyes for a few seconds and seemed relaxed.When he opened them, he didn't look annoyed anymore."So how do you like my castle?"Asked Diaz.

"It's very impressive and your soldiers look more disciplined then first-class SOLDIERS," commented Sephiroth.Ultimecia chose to remain silent.

"I'm glad that you're impressed.Tomorrow, I will announce you to all of my army that you will be their new general," Diaz said.Normally, this would be news that would cause whispers among the soldiers, but these soldiers were real disciplined and didn't react to the news.

"Diaz, who was that young woman that fought Maximus, Krelnar, and Oriana before we left?"Sephiroth asked.

"That was Lensey Kusanagi, a real thorn in my side," answered Diaz.

"Kusanagi?Isn't that Naomi's last name?"Ultimecia asked.

"Yes, it is.She's Naomi's sister," Diaz said.Sephiroth's question was answered."She was one of two survivors from the destruction of that organization I told you about.I didn't mention her before because I thought she had given up her foolish quest to defeat me.I guess I was wrong."Diaz then looked up for a few seconds and returned his eyes to Sephiroth and Ultimecia."Things really look like they're going to get interesting in the next few days."He then motioned over to a guard who left the room and came back with five beautiful women that was physically attractive in more ways then one.They also looked scared."Pick one, and she is yours for the night."

Sephiroth looked over at them and marveled at their beauty, but he wasn't interested."No thanks," He answered.

"Very well," Diaz said.He then pointed at one of them and said, "I want her cleaned up and taken to my quarters."The soldier nodded, and ushered the women out while another soldier escorted the one woman to Diaz's room.

"Escort Sephiroth and Ultimecia to their rooms," Diaz instructed one soldier by them.The two were escorted to their room thru the humongous castle.

Sephiroth noted that his room was not to far from Ultimecia's room.He entered his room and was impressed by the size and design of his room.He walked around and sat on his bed.(I guess being a general for Diaz's army won't be as bad as I thought.)Sephiroth thought.He sat on his bed for a few minutes and thought about many things before deciding to go explore the castle more and look at how the soldiers training went.

Once he was out of his room, he was walking by Ultimecia's room when she came out and accidently bumped into him.He took in her appearance immediately.She had somehow removed all of the markings on her face and body and changed into a more decent red dress.He still saw her black wings behind her.She also put her hair in a braided ponytail that went down to the small of her back.Now she looked really beautiful and Sephiroth didn't know this feeling that was welling up inside of him."You look beautiful as ever Ultimecia," Sephiroth commented.

"As you look as handsome as ever," Ultimecia replied.

They were both attracted to each other and they were unusually close.Sephiroth and Ultimecia's faces were slowly inching toward one and other like some unknown force was controlling them.Before either of them knew it, they were locked in a very passionate kiss with their eyes closed.When they separated, both were caught up in the moment but were brought out of it when they heard someone walking toward them.It was just a soldier walking by.

In an instant, both turned in opposite directions and walked off swiftly feeling a little bit disturbed.Neither knew what had come over them and wondered what would have happened if they weren't interrupted.Sephiroth had never felt that feeling before because of how he was raised and how he lived his life.Ultimecia wondered could she ever feel that feeling again after such a long time.They both thought about this as they explored the castle on their own.

(Tomorrow will be when I start putting my plan into action.The appearance of Lensey Kusanagi will not change what I have planned.)This thought comforted Diaz as he sat on his throne before deciding to retire to his room.

Author's Notes:Well that's chapter 4 for you.Everybody from both sides knows what is going on know, all of the things are in place for Diaz to start his plans on world domination.Also, Lensey unlocked the hidden power of the Avalanche and SeeD members.Things really are going to get interesting from this point on.I really hope I didn't lose any readers from this chapter.I also wondered did I shock any people with this chapter.There wasn't any action in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter.Another thing that I noticed about Ultimecia is that I didn't include her german accent.I don't know if that is important, and I really don't know anyone with that kind of accent, so I wouldn't know how to write her talking in one.In chapter 5, Lensey will train our heroes in how to use and control their powers and there will be a surprise for them.As soon as I post this chapter, I will immediately begin work on the chapter 5.Any suggestions and comments would be good.Also, I'd like a few people tell me should if I include Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin in this story.I think I know how to include them, but I want the readers' opinion on whether I should include them or not.

Well don't forget to review before you click your back button and go to another story.I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	5. The Opening Move

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Lensey revealed Diaz and herself used to belong to an organization that destroyed evil on different worlds.She also told them of how Diaz engineered the destruction of it and revealed that Naomi, one of Diaz's elite six, was her sister.After hearing her story, Headmaster Cid decided to give Lensey and all of Avalanche temporary clearance into garden.Elsewhere, Diaz took Sephiroth and Ultimecia along with his elite six to his castle somewhere on the Centra Islands.There, they got to see Diaz castle and got settled in.Also, something happened between Sephiroth and Ultimecia that neither of them can explain.It seems that all is in place for Diaz to begin his plans for world domination.His first goal is to eliminate all resistance that will get in the way of his plans.There are three main groups that will give him trouble, SeeD, the Galbaldian military, and the Esthar military.

Chapter 5: The Opening Move

Not being as heavy of a sleeper that most people were, Cloud Strife woke up as soon as the first rays of sunlight came in the room and hit his being.Cloud got up groggily and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.Seeing as that didn't work, he went into the bathroom in his dorm and splashed his face with cold water.Now that really woke him up.

He strolled back to the bed and sat down thinking about the previous day.Even in his wildest dreams he would have never thought about anything like this happening.From what Lensey told everyone on the bridge, all of Avalanche was six thousand years in the future.That was pretty shocking news at first, but after a little while, it didn't seem as overwhelming.

He looked at the clock to see that it was 5:39am, and he was really surprised that he woke up that early.Wondering when they served breakfast around garden, Cloud decided to take a ten-minute shower and get dressed.After he was fully dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, and strapped the Ultima weapon to his back and decided to go to the quad to enjoy a little fresh air before going to the cafeteria.

While walking through the halls of the dorm section and main ring going around garden, Cloud noticed that there was hardly anybody around.(I guess they probably start their days around six' o clock or seven.)

When he got to the quad, he found out he wasn't the only one that got up so early.He saw Squall sitting by a tree polishing his weapon and noticed that he had an extra rag and sword polish out.Cloud walked over and sat down beside Squall and said, "Good Morning."

"Morning, I guess I wasn't the only one who got up early," commented Squall. 

"Yeah, umm… You don't mind if I use this extra rag and polish you have out, do you?"Asked Cloud.

"Nah, go ahead and use it," Squall answered.

Without anymore talk, the two silently polished their weapons.It wasn't until Squall looked at Cloud's sword; He noticed that he saw a similar sword somewhere else.When he remembered he spoke, "That's an interesting weapon that you have there, it looks like the one that Ultimate Weapon used in the deep sea research center."

"Did you say Ultimate Weapon?"Said Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"Asked Squall.

"That the name is real close to the name the weapon created by the planet that I got this blade from," explained Cloud."I'll tell you about when I got it."He then stopped to think about what he was going to say without going too much in detail."This was an gift from the planet.To get it, the others and I had to defeat Ultima Weapon.Originally, the planet created four weapons to destroy anything that threatened its life.On our quest to stop meteor, they were purposely released and set off around the world.Sephiroth, the one I fought outside garden yesterday, summoned a meteor to hit the planet and merge with it when the planet would use the lifestream to heal the wound.He sealed himself up in the northern crater with a shield of energy that surrounded the entrance.The four Weapons that were released seemed to be out of control and wreaked havoc all over the world.When we fought Ultima Weapon for the final time, I heard its voice in my mind and it told me that I would receive a gift from the planet if I could beat it.Just before we killed it, it released this sword from its body."

"That's an interesting story, even though most of what you said is unfamiliar to me, I understand it," Squall added.

"May I ask you what is that weapon?"Asked Squall.

"Yeah, It's a gunblade.As you can see it's a cross between a gun and a sword.Even though it doesn't shoot any kind of ammo, by pulling the trigger you can inflict extra damage.This right here is the Lionheart.It's one of the most powerful gunblades that you can upgrade to," Squall answered while showing Cloud the blue gunblade."Right now, I'm the only gunblade specialist in Balamb Garden's SeeD.Most don't choose the gunblade for their weapon of mastery because it is real hard to master."Now Cloud really seemed interested in know more about the gunblade and about SeeD.

"You said upgrade, what do you mean by that?"Asked Cloud.

"You can upgrade your weapon by going to junkshops and having the necessary items and gil, and have your weapon upgraded," answered Squall.

Without any more questions between the two, they finished polishing their weapons until they shined like they were brand new.Cloud asked one more question before getting up."Anybody else up besides us?"

"Yeah, I saw a brief glimpse of Lensey going toward the entrance of garden earlier," answered Squall."Everyone else should be waking up soon, and if not, then they would get a rude wake up call by Selphie."Getting up walking toward the entrance, Squall said, "You should put your sword in your room because there aren't any weapons allowed in the cafeteria."

With that said Squall and Cloud went to their dorm rooms and stored their weapons.They saw that more and more people started to exit their dorms and head to the cafeteria.They decided to head to the cafeteria as not having to wait too long in line.On their way there they ran into Selphie and she looked worried.

"Have one of you two seen Lensey this morning?"Asked Selphie."I went to her dorm thinking she was still sleeping, but she wasn't there."

"I saw her going toward the entrance earlier, she was probably heading for the beach," said Squall."I hope that helps you."

"Yeah, thanks!"Said Selphie while waving and taking off toward the entrance of garden.

Selphie ran toward the entrance and stopped by the gatekeeper."Did a young woman in a red short-sleeved karate gi top with white pants and red shoes with a katana sheathed on her back come through here?" Selphie asked the older man.

"Yeah, she must have been one of the guests that the headmaster told me about," said the man in the booth."That's the earliest that I've seen someone go out.She said if anybody would be looking for her, to tell them that she went down to the beach."

"Okay, thanks!"Selphie said while signing the pad of paper labeled out.It took a few minutes to walk to the beach without too many encounters with bite bugs.So Selphie began her short sojourn to the beach.

From the distance, she could make out Lensey doing various sword slashes, thrust, and parries like she was fighting an invisible opponent.When she was about thirty feet away, she decided to observe Lensey doing her kata with her katana.It looked very impressive, and it didn't look like she was tiring anytime soon.

Before she knew it, she saw some fins sticking out of the sand about ten feet from Lensey's back.She was going to yell a warning but saw that Lensey turn around with her katana in a ready position.She decided to watch this also.The two fastitocalans immediately burst out of the sand and was charging fast at Lensey.When the first one made it to her, she just sidestepped the attack and delivered a horizontal slash that left it in half.She sidestepped the second fished-shaped monster as it charged for her.When it turned around and charged again, Lensey did a forward twisting somersault to land behind it and did a diagonal slash that cut it in two.

Lensey immediately flicked the monsters' blood off her blade and sheathed it."Did you enjoy the show Selphie?"She asked while still turned around.

"How did you know it was me?"Asked Selphie with a confused look. 

Lensey turned around and said, "I knew it was you because of your unique power signature that radiates from you."From this answer, she received a blank look from Selphie."Every being has an unique power signature that they give off.People who are strong give off a more unique power signature.With your hidden power unlocked, I could sense your power more and tell you from other people without having to look at you because of a sensing technique that I was taught."

"Oh," said Selphie with a little more understanding.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain more to you when I start training all of you in the basics of using your unlocked powers," Lensey said.

"Okay," exclaimed Selphie."Well, I just wanted to get you for breakfast and was worried when I saw you wasn't in your room, the quad, or the library."Selphie said this while smiling.

"Thanks," Lensey said."Oh yeah, thanks for delivering dinner too me."

"No problem," Selphie explained."Well, if you're finished here, let's get cleaned up and go eat breakfast."Lensey smiled and the two started their short walk back to garden.

The both of them talked about a few things and they both seemed relaxed.Lensey was really beginning to really like the happy go lucky SeeD.She wondered did Selphie have this kind of effect on most people, because she really seemed out of place in a military organization.In just a few minutes, they were back in Garden and they went to their dorm rooms to take showers and get ready for breakfast.

Once they both were finished they went to the cafeteria and got some breakfast from the counter and looked for the group.They weren't hard to find because of the way they stuck out in the cafeteria.Selphie and Lensey sat down at a table with Dan and Lisa.

"How could somebody eat hot dogs for breakfast?"Asked Cid Highwind.

"I really don't know, but you would be lucky if you got one," said Irvine while discussing about Zell's unusual breakfast.

"Hey!"Protested Zell."You don't know how hard it is to get some of these babies, because they're so good."Zell said while taking another bite of one of his hotdogs.

"Well, if they really wanted to try some I could tell the cooks to set some aside for them," said Squall.

"What!?"Said Zell loudly while having a surprised look on his face."You can do that and you didn't tell me about it."Squall nodded with a little smirk on his face.Of all the things Squall didn't tell Zell about, it was this little privilege that came with being the commander.It seemed like Squall developed a little sense of humor over those six months.

"Excuse me Quistis," said Tifa."Yesterday, when we was fighting, you summoned Shiva, and she looked different from the way I'm used to seeing her.Do you have some kind of special materia?"

"No, I was junctioned to her through my mind," said Quistis.In saying this, she got blank looks from all of Avalanche."I'll explain.You junction Guardian Forces to one's being.They are what we use to cast magic, and we borrow the power to fight.In exchange for that power, we give up some of our past memories, because the Guardian Forces reside in your mind in the place where you hold your memories."

"I don't know if I could give up some of my memories," said Tifa."You have Shiva right, what other Guardian Forces do you have? I want know what summon materia I can't use."

"Well, the Guardian Forces that we have between the six of us are, Shiva, Ifrit, Diablos, Siren, the Brothers, Carbuncle, Quezacotl, Leviathan, Pandemona, Cerberus, Alexander, Doom train, Buhamut, and Eden.Now that's a mouthful.I would say Gilgamesh, but he is a bit of a wild card.Just like Odin, before he was killed."This answered Tifa's question, but she wanted to know why she couldn't summon Shiva, but that could probably wait for another day.

"Hey Lensey, can you tell us about Diaz's army and what we should expect," asked Squall.

"Yeah sure, but I would like to wait until everybody has finished eating and probably tell the Headmaster about it too," Lensey said."I really don't want to see anybody choke on their food, or spit it out."

With that said, everybody went on with finishing their breakfast.Once they were all finished, they went to the third floor and to the Headmaster's office.

"Okay Lensey, you can explain about Diaz's army now," Squall said.

"Well, about Diaz's army, it's real big," explained Lensey."Right now, he doesn't have that big of an force on this world now but he can get troops and some heavy artillery from some of the worlds that he conquered."

"Wait a minute, you're saying he can probably just get whatever he needs in a snap?"Asked Xu.Lensey nodded.

"Okay, I say this would be a big problem if he decides to have an war of attrition," said Headmaster Cid."Do you have any idea where his fortress might be Lensey?"

"Not really," answered Lensey."I usually can sense his power and can point out the general direction it's coming from, but I can't this time.He must have cast some sort of magic that protects his castle and hides it from my senses, because I could usually tell where he is."

"I wonder how strong is his army?"Asked Quistis.

"They're very strong, his foot soldiers are very well trained, but I think a force like SeeD should be able to handle them," explained Lensey."Have you contacted the other gardens Headmaster Cid?"

"I've only contacted Trabia garden and I'm going to contact Galbaldia garden today," Said the Headmaster.

"Good, because if there is to be any chance of defeating Diaz and his army, we would have to have a very strong and unified army of our own," said Lensey with determination in her voice."Is there any other military forces that could join us in this fight?"

"Yeah, there the Galbadia military and the Esthar military," said Rinoa."Esthar would probably join us immediately when they listen to the situation, it's Galbadia that I'm worried about."

"Yeah, now that Vinzer Deling is gone, they put in a parliament system like Dollet."Said Irvine."The power is equally divided, but there is probably countless disagreements among those politicians."

Lensey took this into account while thinking about the current situation."I think they might try to target the Gardens' first, because they're the biggest threat to him right now."

"Right, I'll contact Galbaldia garden right away," said the Headmaster."Did you figure out a suitable place to start your training Squall?"

"Yeah, it took me some time to think about it, but I think that island by Cactaur island is probably the perfect place," explained Squall."First, there's a big dessert there, secondly nobody lives there, and third, no one would mind if that landscape changed that much."

"That's perfect, well I wish you all Godspeed in you trip there," said Cid Kramer while saluting them.Everyone including Avalanche and Lensey saluted back and left the office.

When everybody was downstairs, they all headed to the parking lot.Upon arrival, Selphie went to a panel on the wall and typed in a password.After she typed it in, sirens began to go off and the floor in the middle of the garage opened up and something slowly came out of it.In no time, everyone saw the awe-inspiring red draconic ship, the Ragnarok.

All of Avalanche and Lensey looked at it with awe."What's this?" Asked Cid with a hint of interest.

"It's the Ragnarok, our main transportation in getting around the world," said Selphie in an informative voice.Selphie went up to back of the ship and punched a code into a number panel and the entrance ramp came down."This is now officially Balamb garden's ship.Esthar gave it to us as a gift for stopping time compression, and getting rid of all of the monsters that came down during the lunar cry."

Everyone boarded it and only Cloud, Tifa, Selphie, Irvine, Cid, Rinoa, and Squall went to the bridge of the ship while the others went to the passenger deck below the bridge.When Selphie started it up and pressed a few buttons on the control panel, an opening above the garage opened up and the platform the Ragnarok was on was raising.When it finally stopped. Selphie pulled the control stick back and the Ragnarok ascended into the air.When they were high enough, Selphie eased the throttle stick forward and the Ragnarok propelled forward.Cid Highwind was in the co-pilot's seat observing all that Selphie did and wondered if she wouldn't mind if he had a go at flying the Ragnarok anytime soon.

Sephiroth woke up feeling very refreshed and a little sore from the battle that took place the previous day.He stretched and yawned for a few seconds.He put on some baggy black pants that were laid out for him.

He heard a knock on his door and asked who was it.It was a female voice that answered him."Sir, I'm here with your breakfast."

"Very well, come in," Sephiroth said.A young woman in a green dress with and apron on walked in carrying a tray of delicious smelling food.She set it on the table in his room and gave Sephiroth a little bow while blushing."I'll start you a nice warm bath while you eat your breakfast.I'll be back to inform you when it is ready and escort you to it."She said this while curtsying and bowing her head."By your permission, I'll take my leave."

"Go ahead," Sephiroth said.She took her leave and went to prepare his bath.Being a general in Diaz's army really looked like it had its perks.Sephiroth ate his breakfast in silence and when he was finished, the maid came back and informed him that his bath was ready.Sephiroth gathered up his black battle uniform, boots and masamune blade and gave them to the maid to carry while she escorted him to a very elegant looking bathroom.The maid laid his gear in a chair and walked toward the door.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything sir," the maid said while giving a little smile and leaving out the door.When she was outside the door, she closed it.Sephiroth immediately got in the warm bath and just relaxed.(I guess being under Diaz's command isn't too bad.It would be too bad when I take over this world and challenge Diaz and defeat him.All this would be mine.)These thoughts really comforted Sephiroth as he washed himself.When he was finished, he got out and dried off and dressed.When he was satisfied by the way he looked, he left the bathroom and saw that the maid was still outside.

"I hope you had an enjoyable bath, is there anything else I could get you?"The maid asked.

"No, that is all, you may attend to any duties that you have," Sephiroth said while turning and walking back toward his room.

When he got his room, he decided to go out in the training courtyard and practice his sword skills and test some of the troops.When he was halfway there, a soldier from the throne room stopped in front of him while saluting."Good morning sir, Emperor Diaz requests that I take you to him sir."

"Okay, lead the way," Sephiroth said.He followed the soldier to a conference room with a huge round table in it.He saw Diaz, Ultimecia, and everyone from yesterday's battle there.Sephiroth sat in an empty chair in-between Ultimecia and Darius.

"It is nice of you to join us Sephiroth," Diaz said."How did your breakfast and bath go?"

"They were fine," said Sephiroth.

"Good, I'll have my recon soldier brief you on the military situation of this world," said Diaz.He then nodded at a soldier and the soldier came forward.He gave Diaz and everybody a quick salute and gave his report.

"There are three major military organizations on this world.SeeD, the Galbaldia military, and the Esthar military," report the soldier."Of all of them, SeeD seems to be the strongest.Galbaldia is the second strongest and Esthar is the last strongest.There are three bases on this world that the SeeDs reside in, Balamb Garden, Galbaldia Garden, and Trabia Garden.Of all three of them, Balamb Garden is the strongest and will probably be the most troublesome.Trabia is the weakest thanks to it being in repair."He then moved an empty chair placed a map of the world on the table.He showed the locations of the three gardens.

"What is the main transportation on this world?" asked Sephiroth.

"It is by train sir," answered the recon soldier."They travel by boat also, and barely travel by plane.Deling city is the main point of travel between the Galbaldian continent and Balamb," he said while pointing it out on the map.

"Very well, this is my plan," said Sephiroth.He explained his plan to them and when he was finished Diaz looked rather pleased.

"That's a nice plan.Knowing Lensey Kusanagi, she would probably take Avalanche and the SeeD members to some place remote to train them in using their unlocked powers if she did unlock them," said Diaz."You should have considerable amount of time to carry out this plan before they show up.You can take as many soldiers that you want and assign who will go where.Don't worry about the soldiers'; they know to fight his or her best.I can easily replace them if need be.I'll be joining in the fun also, I haven't had a good workout in a long time," Said Diaz.With that said, everyone exited the room and got ready to carry out Sephiroth's plan.

"Well, we're about a few minutes away from the island," Selphie informed all of the passengers.

"Hey Selphie, you don't mind if I fly for a little while do you?"Asked Cid.Selphie looked toward Squall for his approval.Squall just shrugged his shoulders.At this, Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" Said Selphie."As long as you don't crash it."In saying this, Cid smiled while Cloud got a little surprised.Cid may be one of the best pilots who lived, but he had a real habit of being a daredevil and showoff.

"Selphie, let me use the intercom right quick," Cloud said frowning.She handed Cloud the microphone and pressed a button."Hey everybody, this is Cloud, if you're not sitting in a seat, I would greatly suggest you sit in one and strap on your seatbelt quickly.The reason for this is because Cid convinced Selphie to let him fly for a few minutes."Upon hearing this news, all the Avalanche members quickly got into his or her seats and strapped in, Red had to be helped.

"What's the big problem, Cid can't be too bad a pilot," Zell exclaimed.

"It's not that he's bad is what we're worried about," Barret explained."He's real good, but he really likes to do a lot of crazy stunts.In a ship like this, I would hate to see what he could do, but we're about to find out."

"Awww man, and I just got over motion sickness not too long ago," whined Yuffie.

In a minute, Cid gave an announcement."I hope everyone is ready, because I'm going to see what this bad boy can really do!"Cid took control of the ship and it was wobbly for just a few seconds.When it straightened out, Cid thought about what would be the first thing he could do.He turned the control stick to the left a little so it seemed that he was turning.In an instant, he jerked it to the right hard and the Ragnarok went into a triple barrel roll.When Cid straightened it out once more, he went into a loop-de-loop and into a spinning nosedive toward the water.He pulled up just at the last second and sent water spraying behind the Ragnarok and went back to the original altitude that Selphie had them at.

"Woohoo!"Yelled an excited Selphie."You're going to have to teach me how to do that someday Mr. Highwind!"

Down in the lower deck some people were excited while others were relieved that they survived.Vincent looked over at Yuffie and saw that she turned pale and covered mouth."Do you have any bathrooms in this ship?"Vincent asked.

"Yeah, out the door and turn left, straight into the cargo bay and it's the second door on the right," answered Quistis.Yuffie immediately unstrapped herself and took off dashing toward the bathroom.In a few seconds, the people that went to the door and looked at Yuffie run out heard hurling noises a few seconds later.

Back on the bridge, Cloud and Tifa had relieved looks on their faces while Irvine and Selphie were excited.(I'm sure glad Cid stopped when he did.Poor Yuffie, she's probably getting rid of the breakfast she had this morning.)Cloud pondered while letting go of Tifa's hand.

In a few minutes time, they finally landed on the island just outside the desert.Squall equipped encounter none with Diablos and group exited the Ragnarok and went quite a distance into the desert.They were just a half of a mile from the Ragnarok when Lensey said they were probably far enough. 

"Okay, this should be far enough," said Lensey."Well, I might as well get started in my explanation of your unlocked powers.Think about the power and skills your limit breaks let you accomplish.When you use your limit breaks, you're tapping into just a small portion of that power.What I'm about to teach you will let you use a greater portion of that power if not all of it.This first technique I'm about to teach you will be essential if you're going to fight against Diaz and his warriors."

Lensey closed her eyes for a few seconds and concentrated.When she opened them a yellow aura of energy surrounded her body like a fire, strong winds shot out of it and immediately disappeared.In a few seconds, the yellow flare of energy disappeared and Lensey looked back to normal, but with a change."I call that powering up or flaring up.This technique will increase you strength and agility when you really need the extra boost.If I were you, I'd start out with this technique at the beginning of the battle.When doing it, you really don't have to close your eyes; I just do that to concentrate better.Sometimes yelling helps you focus, or just to get the attention of everyone around you.Now you try it.I'll instruct you as you try."

She saw that everybody was confused, but she was just about to explain what to do."Concentrate on the power that flows within your body," Lensey said.A few people closed their eyes while concentrating while others didn't."Now focus on it, let your power fill your whole body."She really felt that some people were getting there while others weren't."Now let the power explode outside your body and feel it fill your being."Immediately, she saw blue white, and yellow flames surround most of the group while Irvine, Barret, Xu, and Vincent had a little trouble getting the hang of it."Keep trying, this time think about pain that you've endured or the need to protect something.Now focus on that, and let it manifest into a physical manifestation of that."Now she really got the results from saying that."You can go further in this technique by using your rage or anger, but I would save that for a really tough battle."

"This next technique is similar to the power-up, but can be more useful if used correctly.Watch me for the first time, and then try to make up your own version of this attack."Lensey went into a side stance, facing toward the middle of the desert.She then brought her hands to her side like she was holding a ball and started concentrating."When you do this, concentrate your energy into your arms and hands and try to make a ball of energy, or let the energy flow into your hands."As she was saying this her hands glowed blue and energy seemed to be gathering from around her."When you're ready, release it toward the target that you're aiming for."She then brought her hands forward and threw a ball of energy forward.When it was a considerable amount of distance away from her and it exploded."This is a good technique to use, but you'll have to use it more sparingly because doing it too much will take its toll on you."In a few minutes time, everyone had done his or her own style of the move."You can use this technique with your weapons too.You can either charge up you weapon and release it or attack with a powered-up weapon.For most of the other techniques that I show you, you can get very creative with them, and they could be very useful in battle."

The training went on into the early afternoon with everyone learning a considerable amount of things and making up their own attacks.When they were on their way back to Balamb Garden, they got an unexpected call."This is Balamb Garden, Ragnarok, do you read me, over."It was Cid's voice.

"We read you loud and clear, over," said Selphie.

"Is Squall on the bridge?"The headmaster asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here, what's wrong?"

"I just got a distress call from Timber, they said they were under attack by some unknown military force," the Headmaster said.

"What!?"Squall yelled.

"That's not the half of it, it seems that Galbaldian garden is under attack too by the same people," Cid Kramer explained.

"Damn, that's bad!"Cid Highwind Yelled.

"Have a couple of squads of SeeDs waiting outside of garden for us.We're going to kick the Ragnarok into overdrive and we should be there in less than thirty minutes," Squall said.

"How about we make this a SeeD exam, that way we would have more people out there," Cid said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Headmaster, this is won't be like any other exam," Squall explained."This is an enemy that we don't have as much information on, and really don't know how powerful they are.Have the leaders of the squads and SeeDs outfitted with headset communication devices and tell them to bring a few extra."

"Right, over and out," the headmaster said.

Squall then pressed the intercom button."There's been a change of plans, Diaz's army is attacking Timber and Galbadia Garden now.We'll swing by Balamb Garden and pick up a few Squads of SeeDs and Cadets.Cid decided to make this a SeeD exam.I really don't know what he was thinking, but he said that we'll probably need the extra manpower," Squall said into the intercom."We should be back by garden in less than a half hour, we'll work out who's going where when we pick up everybody." Now this was the kind of news that didn't sit well in everyone's mind.

In less than twenty minutes, they made it to Balamb Garden and picked up a group of thirty cadets and seventeen SeeDs.This was probably the biggest group that went on a SeeD Exam.When everyone was aboard, the Ragnarok shot up into the sky and took off like a bat out of hell.Rinoa and Irvine immediately made it clear where they were going and nobody had any protest.In an instant, headsets were given out and who would be going where was figured out.

The first stop would be Timber, and then straight to Galbaldia Garden.It wasn't until they were a few minutes away from Timber when they got another unexpected call from garden."We just got another distress call," the headmaster's voice came out of the radio."It seems as though Trabia is under attack by Diaz's army too."

"Damn, I'd never expected Diaz to do a three pronged-attack and try to take out Trabia and Galbaldia Garden.Now, we'll have to make the groups smaller," said Lensey angrily.Also, at this recent announcement, Selphie had a shocked look on her face and looked ready to turn around and go toward Trabia first.

Squall saw this and said, "Don't turn around the ship Selphie."Selphie looked really worried.He looked at Selphie with eyes of sympathy, and he had an idea of what she was going through.The place that she spent a greater part of her life in was being attacked and she was going in the opposite direction."Don't worry Selphie, once we make the necessary changes to the groups, you're drop off the groups going to Timber and Galbaldia Garden, and the you can head straight for Trabia Garden.You'll be the leader of the group that goes to Trabia."

In about three minutes, Squall made the necessary changes to the groups.In the Timber group would be ten cadets, five SeeD members along with Squall, Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa, and Lensey.Squall was the leader of this group.In the Galbaldia Garden group would be ten cadets, five SeeD members with Irvine, Dan, Lisa, Quistis, Cid, and Barret. The leader of this group was Irvine.In the Trabia Garden group would be ten cadets, seven SeeD members along with Selphie, Xu, Zell, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Vincent.The leader of this group was Selphie.Squall made the Trabia garden attack force bigger because he probably thought that Trabia garden probably still hasn't recovered fully from the missile attack over six months ago.

Squall came up with a plan to drop at least four squads of cadets and the five SeeDs in four different parts of Timber. He instructed Selphie where to stop so the groups can jump out.Immediately Lensey told all of the cadets and other SeeD members in the Ragnarok of Diaz and his elite six along with Sephiroth and Ultimecia.She very quickly gave them brief descriptions of their appearances.Lensey ordered, "you are to back off and not engage them in battle unless you are forced to.You are to immediately give their position and wait there for somebody from the leading group to handle the situation."

"This is not a regular SeeD mission," said Squall in a serious tone toward the Timber group."This will be a mission where you are to seek and eliminate or drive the enemy away from Timber.The opposing army's numbers may be more numerous, but don't give up.Fight with all that you've got.Also, if you see any civilians being attacked or trying to escape from the enemy, aid them in any way that you can possibly think of."Squall then looked over toward Cloud, Tifa, and Lensey."This is Cloud, Tifa, and Lensey.If they give you an order, you are to follow it with no questions asked.Also, try to keep radio contact to a minimum, and call only if you need assistance or you see any of the people that Lensey described.Is that all understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Echoed the cadets and SeeD members while saluting.Everyone dropping in the first group immediately put of belts around their waist with a rope attached to it.

"Alpha team get ready, your drop point is coming up," ordered Squall.The entrance ramp to the Ragnarok was opened and Selphie got as low as she could get in the Ragnarok."Okay, Go!"With this said, Lensey, one group of cadets, and two SeeD members rappelled out of the Ragnarok on the ropes.When everybody was down and disengaged their harnesses, Squall told Selphie to go to another part of the city and the Bravo team went through the same procedure.

When Selphie went to the third part of the city it was Charlie teams turned to go.In this group were Cloud, Tifa, one group of three cadets, and one SeeD member."Good luck out there," Squall said to Cloud and Tifa before they rappelled down to the streets of Timber.

The last group was Delta team, which consisted of Squall, Rinoa, the remaining four cadets, and the last SeeD member that made up the Timber attack force.They rappelled down into the ensuing chaos and fire filled streets of Timber.

When Team Charlie touched down, Cloud instructed the cadets to go in one direction while Tifa, a male SeeD, and himself where to go another way.The thing that Cloud and Tifa wasn't expecting was the visions of a burning Nibelheim come back to them in a flash.How similar this scene looked stunned both Cloud and Tifa.They were stunned by the death and destruction that was around them.The SeeD member that accompanied them brought them out of it. 

"Sorry about that, well, let's go," Cloud said.Without warning, they got a radio call from Lensey telling them both to try to use their powers as little as possible.She said the reason for this is because they would cause a lot of damage in such a closed in area.They were not to use their full power unless it was necessary.

The three of them only ran a few feet when they encountered a group of eight soldiers.Cloud immediately separated them and stopped them from ganging up on the three with a few skillful slashes.

When they were dispersed, Tifa immediately knocked two soldiers out with a well-placed spinning roundhouse.Cloud took out three of them with some impressive swordplay while the SeeD member took out the other three with his staff.

The three continued down the street until they came to an intersection."Okay, which way do we go now?"Asked Tifa.Cloud was about to answer when he heard fighting to his immediate left.He turned to see three people fight off big group of soldiers.There was a blonde young man in a white trench coat with a vest, black pants and boots fighting with what looked like a gunblade.One of the other two were a young woman with gray hair with an eyepatch with a blue shirt, with black boots and pants, fighting with a round looking weapon with blades on it. The other was a tall muscle-bound dark-skinned young man in a dark blue vest with baggy pants and black boots also fighting with a staff-like weapon.They looked like they were holding their own until some more soldiers jumped off the buildings heading toward the three skilled youths.

Cloud's group immediately went into action and charged at the group of soldiers that jumped off building.Cloud caught a few off guards from behind, but jumped backwards as some lightening spells were released his way.He avoided them and Tifa charged forward and dodged all of the sword slashes sent toward her and delivered some well placed punches and kicks that broke the neck of a few soldiers and knocked others unconscious.

After Seifer was done fighting the soldiers in front of him, he turned around to face the soldiers that jumped off the buildings.He was a shocked to see all of them on the ground, and see a woman in a white tank top and black skirt with a type of fighting gloves that he never saw before knockout the last of the soldiers.He then took notice of the blonde hair man with a spiked hairdo in a blue uniform and huge looking white and black sword, and of the SeeD member."It's about time SeeD got here, I thought we were going to have to handle the situation alone!"Seifer yelled in an arrogant voice. "Who are you two?" He asked toward Cloud and Tifa.

"Who we are can wait for later, we have to clear this part of the city first!" Answered Cloud.As he looked at Seifer more closely, he saw a scar on his forehead that looked like Squall, but it ran in the other direction. 

Seifer, along with Fujin and Raijin walked up to them."Thanks for watching our backs there, ya know," said Raijin.

"No problem," answered Tifa.

In an instant, all of them saw a woman with a little girl and boy by her side running out of a building and being chased by about seven soldiers.They were pinned by a building and the soldiers walked over to them slowly as if expecting an easy kill.Now this really pushed Cloud toward the boiling point.He didn't know if he could take anymore of this heart-wrenching situation.He put his sword in a familiar vertical position and concentrated his energy into his sword until it glowed a bright blue.

He immediately charged at the soldiers while yelling, "I WON'T LET THERE BE ANOTHER CLOUD STRIFE!"This surprised the soldiers at how fast he moved and the distance he traveled in a short amount of time.He unleashed a powered-up omnislash against the group of seven soldiers.When he was finished, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin were really shocked at the limit break he unleashed.All the soldiers' were dead at Cloud's feet, each with numerous slashes.He immediately sheathed his sword and helped the woman back to her feet.

"Thank you for saving me and my children," the woman said.The little boy looked in awe of Cloud while the little girl looked terrified."Thank the nice man for saving you."

"Thanks mister, that was so cool," said the little boy that looked about the age of six.

The little girl was crying and immediately jumped into Cloud's arms as he kneeled down. "Those bad people hurt my daddy," the four-year-old girl said while crying."Will you make them go away?"She asked Cloud while looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it honey," said Cloud in a calm soothing voice."I'll make them go away," Cloud said while hugging the little girl again.The girl smiled and walked back over to her mother.About this time, Tifa, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin and the SeeD member arrived by Cloud's side.

"What the $#@& was that?!?" Yelled Seifer.He knew he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Watch your mouth, you're in the presence of children," Tifa said in a scolding voice.This annoyed Seifer but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"That was a powered-up version of my limit break, the omnislash," Cloud answered.

Suddenly, Cloud heard a beeping coming from his headset.He pressed the button and said, "Cloud here."

"Sir, we just spotted one of the people that miss Kusanagi told us about," said one of the cadets from the squad Cloud sent the other way."He's wearing all black, he has silver hair, and has a long-looking blade."

(Sephiroth) Cloud immediately thought."Tell me your position, and we should be there in probably two or three minutes," Cloud ordered.The cadet told them their position and turned off the communication headset.He turned toward Tifa and said, "The group of cadets just spotted Sephiroth, it's not far from here."He then turned toward the SeeD."Find this woman and her children some place to hide and join us two blocks north from our original drop position."The SeeD nodded and left with the civilians.Cloud then turned toward Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin."Are you three coming?There may be more enemies that we could handle and we could use somebody with your fighting skills on our side."

Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin just nodded and followed closely behind Cloud and Tifa while they turned the corner and ran down the street.Seifer wanted to stop all of this carnage that suddenly erupted without warning in Timber.He'll even team up with Squall if need be.

As soon as the team Lensey was leading dropped from the Ragnarok, Darius Wolfe and some of Diaz's more elite soldiers immediately confronted them."I was wondering who I would get to fight?"Darius said in an arrogant tone."I guess today won't be a total waste, I get to really challenge my skills now.Men handle those pesky little flies that's with Kusanagi."

With those orders, the soldier charged toward the SeeDs and attacked.The elite soldiers drove the SeeDs backwards as to give Darius the room he needed to fight.Lensey only watched for a few seconds as the cadets and SeeDs went at it with some of Diaz's elite soldiers and was impressed by the skill they displayed.She then turned her attention to Darius and watched him as he took his bladed staff off his back.She followed his example and unsheathed the katana from her back.They immediately went into the battle-ready stances and watched each other for a few seconds.

Darius made the first move and slashed high to catch Lensey off guard.She wasn't having any of it and returned his slash with a horizontal slash.Darius swiftly jumped back and barely avoided it and came back at her with multiple slashes that were to a ploy to dazzle her.She really couldn't believe he would try this elementary style trick.She blocked and dodged most of the slashes and then brought her katana forward meeting with his nangenta.When the two weapons collided, the force that Lensey put into her swing was enough to knock Darius off balance for a moment.In following her upward slash, she delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Darius's midsection that drove him back a couple of feet.

Trying to sustain the advantage that she had gained, Lensey immediately charged forward attempting and overhead slash.Unfortunately for her, Darius regained his senses faster than she thought, and with an outstretched palm, he shot a small ki blast, which connected with her.She was promptly flung to the ground and rolled out the way as Darius attempted to gut her with his bladed staff.When he missed, Lensey did spinning sweep that looked like a break dance move that tripped him and allowed her to get up and jumped back a few feet.

When Darius got to his feet, he had a smile on his face.It looked like he was enjoying this fight."So you really have improved, but you won't surprise me like you did Maximus, Oriana, and Krelnar."

Both of them noticed that the fighting between the cadets and Diaz's elite soldier's was over, and saw that the elite soldiers were dead while one of the cadets looked injured.He was immediately cured by one of the other cadets and watched Lensey and Darius."Good work, now go and spread out get rid of any soldiers in this section of the city and help any civilians that need the help," said Lensey.The cadets and SeeDs saluted and took off in the opposite direction."It seems as though your men underestimated the SeeDs."

"Those men were weak anyway, but you won't be as lucky as they were," replied Darius.The two immediately charged each other with their weapons clashing together.They really went at it and the fight looked even.To come out the victor, both knew they would have to fight with all their hearts and try to outwit the other.

When Squall's team landed, they were immediately thrust into battle with Krelnar and some soldiers.

"So, I guess you could say this is round two of our fight," Krelnar said while having a little smirk on his face.

"You could say that, but this fight won't be as lopsided as you think it will be," Squall said.Squall immediately flared up and was in his battle-ready stance with Lionheart unsheathed.

"So I guess you learned a few tricks, well they won't be enough to beat me," Krelnar said while flaring up too.They both charged at each other faster than before and were really going at it.Squall was able to match Krelnar move for move and block for block.Neither gained the advantage in the fight.It wasn't until Krelnar charged up his sword and swung at Squall and knocked him off balance when Squall blocked.

Squall was then kicked in the chest and flew backwards a few feet before landing on the ground.Krelnar really took advantage of the situation and charged fast toward Squall.Squall brought his gunblade up to block the blow Krelnar was about to deliver when he jumped back.

Krelnar jumped back to dodge a spinning weapon that glowed yellow a little bit.

Rinoa shot her weapon at Krelnar and was controlling it with her power as it was blocked and deflected by Krelnar.Doing this gave Squall enough time to get back up and start an offensive against the preoccupied man.He slashed fast and skillfully at Krelnar and only caught Krelnar with a grazing blow to his chest that left a thin cut.

"It seems as first blood goes to you once more, enough playing, time to get serious," announced Krelnar.

He then jumped backwards and let a red aura surround his body and he released two fireballs out of his sword slashing at Squall.This time Squall wasn't surprised and promptly sent the fireballs back Krelnar's way.Krelnar dodged them and smiled.He then unleashed a bigger fireball at Squall.

(This again?)Squall met the fireball with Lionheart and as soon as it touched the gunblade, the fireball split into two smaller ones that curved upward and came back down and connected solidly with Squall's chest.The blast threw him back a couple of feet and he meet with the ground very hard.

Squall regained his senses fast and cured himself with a curaga spell.He got up a slashed his sword in a diagonal motion three times and three crescent moon shaped ki blasts were heading toward Krelnar fast and he blocked the first and second ones.The third one connected and sent him sprawling to the ground.

When he got up, he had a look of hatred toward Squall."You'll pay for that boy," Krelnar said with venom in his voice.Both them charged at each other once more and slashed, dodged, and parried at one and other.The battle looked like it was in Squall's favor for a little while until Krelnar pulled off some moves that caught Squall off guard.Being a person of much skill, Squall retaliated some attacks that caught Krelnar off guard as well.So far the battle looked even, and the two warriors were very cautious not to make too many mistakes.

Once Cloud got to the place that the cadets told them of, he immediately saw that they were getting outnumbered.Tifa, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin immediately went to assist them.When they got assistance, the battle turned back to their favor.

Cloud then focused on Sephiroth as he stood some distance away from the battle and watched."It seems as though fate has brought us together once again to do battle," Sephiroth said."It is your destiny to die by this blade, Cloud Strife."

"You're wrong," Cloud replied."I'm not going to be dying by your blade or any other's today."

"We'll see if I'm wrong or not today," said Sephiroth.The two immediately charged each other and clashed blades.They were matching each other slash for slash.It was even until Cloud blocked and pushed Sephiroth's masamune blade up, momentarily getting Sephiroth off balance.He then tried a horizontal slash, but Sephiroth did a forward twisting somersault over Cloud's head.Cloud was going to turn around slashing but was hit by a very hard kick to the side.

That kick really knocked the breath out of Cloud and had him furiously trying to catch his breath.Sephiroth was about to attempt the killing blow when he heard someone running toward him swiftly.He glanced behind him and saw a blonde-haired young man in a white trench coat with a strange sword-like weapon having it in the ready position to swing.When he swung, Sephiroth jumped to the side and jumped back again to avoid the return swing.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're so willing to interfere and die, I would be happy to oblige," Sephiroth said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Seifer yelled.

Suddenly Sephiroth got a message from Diaz in his mind.He narrowed his eyes and couldn't believe the message he was just told.Krelnar and Darius were given the same message.At this Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and looked mad.He looked and Cloud said, "It seems you got lucky this time, but next time, the fates won't smile upon you."

Upon saying this, Sephiroth, Krelnar, and Darius along with any of the soldiers that were still alive disappeared in a flash.

Seifer helped Cloud back to his feet while sheathing his gunblade."I guess I owe you one," Cloud said.

"Let's just call it even," Seifer said. He then held a hand out toward Cloud."The name's Seifer Almasy.The young woman and man that was with me, their names are Fujin and Raijin."

Cloud took his hand and shook it while saying, "My name is Cloud Strife, and that's Tifa Lockhart."

Once they were finished shaking hands, Seifer asked, "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?And who was that man and those soldiers?"

"I'll be glad to, but you won't like what you hear," said Cloud."Better yet, there's somebody who can tell you better than what I would tell you."

"Okay let's find this person so I can find out what the hell is going on around here," said Seifer.

Cloud nodded and then talked with Squall and Lensey on the headset about what Diaz was trying to accomplish.After they were finished Cloud, Tifa, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin sought out Lensey while helping any civilian they came across.This day was really turning out to be a crappy day, and they all wondered why in the heck would Diaz's army pull back.They hoped the answer would not be one they would not like.

Author's Notes:Well that's chapter 5 for you.After having little training with their unlocked powers, Avalanche and SeeD seemed to have evened the playing field.Why Diaz ordered the withdrawal of his forces from Timber is somewhat of a mystery to those left in Timber.What did Diaz hope to accomplish with this attack?What is in store for the groups being sent to Trabia and Galbaldia Gardens?You'll just have to find out when the next chapter comes out.Also, I wanted to talk about having Seifer, Raijin and Fujin in this chapter.I know Seifer might seem out of character in this chapter, but anybody would be out of character when a town they are staying in is suddenly attacked without warning.Also, I know some people are thinking why I made the fights short.I did that as not to make the fic longer than it should be, and I'm running out of ideas on how the battles should go.I'm not out of ideas yet, and you will see them in future chapters.Well, Chapter six will be about the attacks on Trabia and Galbaldia Gardens.Also, I wonder can anybody guess where I borrowed that one phrase that Cloud yelled,"I WON'T LET THERE BE ANOTHER CLOUD STRIFE!"If you can't guess it and want to know where I got it from, just tell me in your review or e-mail me and I'll tell you.Also I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and stuck with this fic so far.Also, if you're wondering what the hell I was thinking making that a SeeD Exam; I probably couldn't be able to give you a good answer.I'll just say I don't think there would be enough SeeD members left at Balamb Garden if Diaz suddenly attacked it.Also, you may notice I borrowed a few things from Dragon Ball Z, but I'm not making it a like a DBZ fic.They won't be flying or moving at the speed of light either if you wanted to know.Well, I'll try to work faster to get chapter six out.

Well don't forget to review before you go on to another fic or somewhere else.I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	6. Intentions Revealed

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

I would like to give a very special thanks to Flaire, for being my beta reader.You should also check out her story, "Different Beat".

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Lensey took Avalanche and the SeeD members, whose powers were unlocked, to a remote place to train.They seemed to quickly learn when Lensey told them the powers that they use are familiar to them.For most of the day, Lensey instructed them in focusing their power.Elsewhere, Diaz and his warriors were having a strategy meeting.Sephiroth came up with a plan that pleased Diaz.When our heroes was returning, they got an call from Headmaster Cid saying that Timber and Galbaldia Garden was under attack by Diaz's forces.They hurried quickly to Balamb Garden and picked up a contingent of cadets and SeeDs.They were quickly on they're way to Timber when they got another call saying that Trabia Garden was under attack too.They made the necessary changes to the groups and the Timber team was dropped off.With Lensey, Cloud, Squall, Tifa, Rinoa, some cadets and SeeD members, things started to turn around for Timber.Also, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin made an appearance fighting against Diaz's army.It was a scene of horror.Death and Destruction filled the streets.When Cloud faced Sephiroth once more, he was caught off guard and got the stuffing knocked out of him.Sephiroth was about to finish him when Seifer interfered and saved Cloud.With Krelnar, Darius, and Sephiroth receiving a message through their minds by Diaz, they pulled back.This was truly confusing to the people left in Timber, but they couldn't think for too long, because they had to help any civilians they could find.Trabia and Galbaldia Gardens are still under attack and it's up to Selphie's team in Trabia and Irvine's team in Galbaldia to put a stop to the chaos that has struck without warning.They will encounter a surprise.What will it be?

(Authors Note:If you're still wondering where I got that line that Cloud said in the last chapter, I got it from Gundam Wing.)

Chapter 6: Intentions Revealed 

Speeding toward Galbaldia Garden, the Ragnarok made it there in just four minutes after dropping off the Timber group.When they were close enough, Selphie landed the Ragnarok.

Vincent sensed the immense power coming from Galbaldia Garden.With the unlocking of their powers and Lensey's training, Vincent abilities really got stronger.Also learning that sensing technique from Lensey seemed to come in handy.Whoever was in there had a really strong power, probably stronger than all of the attack team going into Galbaldian Garden combined.This could very well destroy them.

As Irvine and the others were exiting off the ramp, Vincent stopped Barret."Let's change groups," Vincent said to Barret.

"Change groups?Barret asked."Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"I sense a immense power inside of Galbaldia Garden," Vincent answered."It's real huge, and I think it is greater than all of our powers combined.It's so strong, it may kill all of those who go."

"So, I'll fight harder than I've ever fought before," said Barret.

"No, you go to Trabia," Vincent said."I'll go in your place, because if anything happens to you, I don't know how I would explain it to Marlene."Vincent said that while thinking of the sweet little girl.He knew that she would be devastated if Barret died today.If he, himself died, not that many people would grieve for him and he won't traumatize anyone with his death seeing as he has no family or one that he could love.

Barret became fully aware of what Vincent was saying and wanted to protest but didn't."Alright, you can take my place, but don't go acting like a hero and get yourself killed," said Barret.

"I won't, take care, my friend," Vincent said to Barret before running down the ramp to catch up with the others.

Barret operated the controls and raised the ramp back up."Is everyone off?"Selphie asked through the intercom.

"Yeah, that's everyone.You can take off now," Barret replied into the intercom system.

"Well, hold on, because I'm going to have to drive the Ragnarok to its limits so we could get to Trabia Garden real fast," Replied Selphie.The intercom shut off, and the Ragnarok propelled into the sky and took off faster than it ever has before.

Vincent stopped and took one look back at the Ragnarok.(I'm sorry Barret. I had to go instead of you.I would hate to orphan a child from the only father that she knows.)Vincent really knew that if it came down to hand-to-hand combat, he would have a better chance of coming out of the battle alive.He was a Turk at one time in his life.He really has changed.After meeting with Cloud and the rest of Avalanche, the quest to save the world, and the kindness and acceptance that he received, he really has changed.He turned around and saw that Irvine and the others were waiting for him.(They're probably waiting for me.I better not keep them waiting.)He ran swiftly over to them.

After dropping off the groups going to Timber and Galbaldia Garden, Selphie sped toward Trabia Garden in the Ragnarok.She really pushed the Ragnarok to its limits and in just ten minutes they were on the northern continent full of snow.(After all of this, the Ragnarok will need to get a tune up at the airstation in Esthar.I hope we're not too late for Trabia Garden.They better not have hurt Kaylie, my best friend at Trabia.)

When Selphie saw the familiar mountains that surrounded Trabia Garden she slowed down just a little bit when she saw smoke.When she got a better view, Trabia Garden looked like it was in ruins once again.It looked even worst then when missiles struck it.(All that work on Trabia has amounted to nothing.If they hurt my friend or anyone else, I'll make them pay.)Selphie thought.

She immediately landed a short distance away from entrance and went down to the cargo bay to the exit ramp.When she got down there, the cadets and SeeDs instantly saluted her.She returned the salute.She saw that there were ten cadets and seven SeeD members left after having to split up the groups.She also saw that Xu, Zell, Yuffie, Barret, and Red XIII were left.

She went to the ramp and lowered it.Instantly cold wind and air shot into the Ragnarok and she shivered a little bit.After spending so much time in the sunny weather of Balamb, she had forgotten that it would be this cold in Trabia."Okay everyone, let's go," Selphie said.Everyone exited the Ragnarok with Selphie being the last one to go while closing up the ramp.

Once they were off the Ragnarok, they all ran a short distance until they got to the gates.Some soldiers were there and looked like they were waiting for them.Selphie charged forward and swung the Strange Vision and cracked one of the Diaz soldiers up side the head, knocking him out.She ducked the sword swing from the other one and plunged the sharp end of the spiked nunchaku into his gut.She let him fall into the snow and flicked the blood off of her weapon.This surprised some of the cadets with the ruthlessness that she showed.This was a war they were going to be fighting and she knew that they would have to get emotionally prepared for what they were about to do.

"What's the plan Selphie?" Asked Zell.

"Once were through the gates, we'll probably be met with a lot of soldiers," Selphie answered."We fight everyone outside first and when we get inside, we'll split into groups, that way we'll cover more ground."Selphie knew she wasn't that much of a tactical genius that Squall was, but she had to at least try seeing as she was made leader of this group."We'll probably have to play it by ear once we're inside."

"Okay, that's a good plan Selphie," Xu said.

"Somebody help me get these gates open," Zell said while going to the gate.A male SeeD that was a little older and looked more muscle-bound in his SeeD uniform went up to help him.

"Everybody get on the sides of the gates, there may be some soldiers waiting on the other side with guns.We don't want to be in their immediate sight when we open the gate," Xu said.

"Good thinking Xu, Whoever has any firearms will be on sides of the doors," Selphie said."When we open the doors, you're going to point around the gate and take out any of Diaz's soldiers by the gate."In saying this, the entire group went to the left and right sides of the gate.Barret and a cadet with a shotgun weapon was the closest to Zell and the SeeD that was about to open the gates.

They looked to Selphie who nodded for them to go.Zell and the SeeD strained a little bit but they slowly slid open the gate."What the hell?" said a voice from the other side of the gates."Let's go check it out," said another voice.There were two pairs of footsteps walking toward the gate.When Barret felt they were close enough, he nodded to the cadet and counted from the count of three with his fingers.After it was finished, they popped around from their hiding place and fired at least three shots each.The two soldiers went down.

"Those shots probably gave away our position, we'll have to move fast," Selphie informed everyone.She ran through the gate first being followed closely by Barret and the cadet.The others weren't that far behind.When they got to the fountain, they were all shocked by the destruction and death that surrounded them.It really did look worst than the missile attack.There were dead bodies of a few SeeDs and cadets of Trabia close by.At another look, Selphie saw that one of them were still alive and was breathing really shallow.It was a young woman with long dark hair.At a closer look, she was shocked and saw that it was her friend, Kaylie.She really looked in bad shape.Selphie instantly rushed over to her side, ignoring the warning calls of Barret and the cadet that there were soldiers coming their way fast.

Yuffie saw this and knew Barret and the cadet couldn't get a good shot from where they were without risk of hitting Selphie.She ran close to their position and hurled the Conformer in the directions of the soldiers.Holding her hands out she concentrated her power and made it go around Selphie and right at the soldiers.They were shocked and it hit some of the soldiers and killed them, some ducked and it flew over their heads.They saw Yuffie smirk and were confused.Without warning the Conformer came back and killed the ones that ducked it earlier.Yuffie guided the weapon a little bit higher as not having to dodge around Selphie again.When it was close enough, she jumped up and grabbed it out of the air and landed in a crouch.Now this impressed the SeeDs and cadets that didn't see Yuffie do this technique earlier in the day.

Yuffie immediately marched up to Selphie and said, "Next time, pay more attention to your surroundings!"Selphie looked at her with apologetic eyes, she then returned to her friend.

"Kaylie, it's me, Selphie, it's going to be alright," Selphie said while trying to keep her friend awake.She instantly cast full-cure on Kaylie, and most of the wounds were healed up, the more serious injuries stopped bleeding and clotted up.She cast it once again and the injuries were almost nonexistent, but Kaylie still looked weak.Since the unlocking of her powers, Selphie found her slot limit break was more accessible now without having to be really injured or use of an aura spell.

She helped Kaylie into a sitting position."You have to hurry and go help everyone inside," Kaylie said.

"What happened?"Asked Yuffie.

"They just appeared out of nowhere and attacked us," Kaylie said."One of them said to eliminate all SeeDs in Trabia Garden."

Selphie really looked sad and looked down to the ground with a look of sadness.In a moment, she looked back up with a look of anger."You, You, and You," Selphie said while pointing at two male and one female cadet."You're to stay out here and stay with Kaylie and look for any survivors and help them.If you see any of the enemy, don't hesitate to eliminate them!What are your names?If you can do this, I'll guarantee a spot in SeeD."

The girl stepped forward and said, "Downings, Sire, and Brown!" Said the female cadet while saluting.

Selphie nodded and motioned for everyone else to follow her to the front entrance.When they got there they could see a fierce battle going on between Trabian SeeDs and enemy soldiers.When they got close enough they engaged the enemy to make the battle a little bit more even in the Trabian SeeDs favor.

In a minute, the entire enemy force at the front gate was finished off.

The group rushed inside and saw that the inside looked more messed up then the outside.Without warning, Maximus, Oriana, and Kenoshi stepped out of a hallway and saw the group of Balamb cadets, SeeDs, and a small part of Avalanche.

"Go take the right side and Left side of the Garden and clear out any enemies that you see," Selphie said while shooting a look of hatred toward three of Diaz's elite six."Help any of the injured if you come upon any."The eight cadets split into a two groups of four, and the Seven SeeDs split into groups of three and four.Of the circular lobby, four cadets and three SeeDs went to the right, while the other four cadets and four SeeDs took the left hallway.

When they took off down the hallways and out of sight, one of the three decided to speak up."Now that the little dogs have gone, it's time for the big dogs to play," said Maximus.

In an instant, Kenoshi, the old man in black and red samurai armor, ran forward and with great agility, jumped over the group of five.He landed some distance away and had a look that people had when they dared you to do something.He then ran out of the entrance."I got him, take care of the others," said Xu while rushing out after him.

When Kenoshi was close to the Trabian SeeDs, he just jumped over them.Following his example, Xu jumped over the SeeDs too.When there was a considerable amount of distance between the Trabia SeeDs by the front gate and themselves, they stopped running.

"You're not getting away that easy," said Xu while unsheathing her kadochis from her lower back.

"What gave you the idea that I was trying to get away?" Questioned Kenoshi while unsheathing the katana sword from the scabbard on his belt."I was just giving Maximus and Oriana room so they can have their fun.We'll let me see if you're worthy foe like Diaz said you were.I think SeeD's skills and achievements are overrated."

They both stood in their battle stances, and they stood there without making a move.It was a standoff, and they were daring each other to make the first move with the looks of hardness on each other's face.Kenoshi made the first move by charging at Xu and did a diagonal slash.Xu jumped back and came back slashing in a little combo.At the end of it, their weapons were locked, and they circled each other while their weapons were still together.Kenoshi instantly pushed Xu off and started slashing horizontally at Xu.With amazing agility, Xu did some backflips that kept her out of the range of Kenoshi's katana.

Unfortunately during one of the flips, Xu's hands slipped on a patch of ice on the concrete, but she still held her weapons.She fell on her stomach and looked up in time to see Kenoshi with the sword over his head.Xu then rolled to the side and avoided the overhead slash.She quickly got up on her feet and got back into her battle ready stance.Xu impressed Kenoshi, seeing as she didn't use her power yet.That was soon going to change when Kenoshi concentrated some power into his Katana.Xu instantly concentrated her energy into her weapons.Kenoshi's weapon glowed a bright red while Xu's glowed a bright blue.Both immediately slashed their weapons toward each other and unleashed a wave of energy at each other.

When both waves connected, there was an explosive of bright blinding light.Xu had to shield her eyes a little bit.When the light was gone, she saw that Kenoshi had disappeared.She then felt his energy coming at her and Xu looked up.(It seems as though he tried to use that explosion to mask his next move.)He was coming down from a jump real fast and slashed an overhead slash at Xu.Xu dodged to the side and slashed him in the arm.She only managed to make a thin cut on his arm because of the armor.Kenoshi jumped back after being slashed.

"So, SeeD isn't as overrated as I thought they would be," Kenoshi said with a smile on his face."If they can train people with your kind of skill, the final battle shall be interesting."

In an instant, Kenoshi got a message from Diaz in his mind.He smirked a little bit."I seems as though I have to go now," Kenoshi said.In a flash of white light, he disappeared.

After Xu ran off, Maximus and Oriana charged really fast at the remaining four.Barret fired off a shot at Maximus, but the same blue shield that Diaz put up appeared on Maximus and blocked the bullets.This really shocked Barret that he couldn't shoot them at that close of a range.They had some kind of magic that blocked bullets.

When he was close enough Maximus knocked Barret down with a well placed right while Oriana kicked at Selphie.Selphie ducked the kick and did a low foot sweep.She tripped Oriana, but Oriana bounced right back to her feet while unsheathing her broadsword.Selphie immediately jumped back a few times to dodge a few sword slashes.

Zell immediately stepped forward and start throwing punches and kicks at Maximus to get him to back up off of Barret.The hits were blocked, but Zell got the desired effect, and the two started to go at it again.Yuffie immediately knelt down by Barret and helped him up into a sitting position.

"Damn, my bullets aren't doing any good in this battle," cursed Barret.

"Don't worry about it, use the energy attacks that you learnt from Lensey," Yuffie told Barret.

"I'm useless when it comes to hand-to-hand fighting," Barret said with regret while watching Zell and Selphie fight against Maximus and Oriana."I'm just getting in the way."

"Stop attacking yourself because you can't fight like everyone else," Yuffie scolded him."If you can't directly fight them, stand back and use support magic and unleash an energy attack like Red is doing against Oriana."She said this while watching Selphie get kicked back a few feet and Red shot an energy attack at Oriana.Oriana dodged it, but it gave Selphie enough time to get back up and continue her attack.

"Damn mutt," muttered Oriana while ducking a swing of Selphie's nunchaku.

Barret decided to watch Zell and Maximus and give Zell some assistance when he needed it.Zell was punching at Maximus ducked on of the punches and delivered a hard gut punch to Zell.He followed up with a forward high kick that seemed to knock Zell back a few feet and daze him.

Barret saw this as his chance and he concentrated his energy into his gunarm and unleashed a powered-up big shot at Maximus.Maximus was running at Zell and didn't notice the ball of energy until it was too late.It connected and knocked Maximus off of his feet.When Maximus was recovering and getting back up, Yuffie threw the conformer at him.Maximus saw this and dodged it.

When he dodged it, Oriana and himself jumped back to the middle of the lobby as they got a message from Diaz. "It seems as though you get to live today after all," said Maximus."I guess I can't say the same for your comrades at Galbaldia Garden."In a flash, they disappeared.

With those words said, they left Selphie and the others confused by that.In a minute, Xu came running back in."Did the others disappear as well," Xu asked."The one I was fighting outside disappeared all of the sudden."Selphie nodded.

"I don't know why they did that, but Maximus said something about the Galbaldia Garden team before disappearing," Selphie said worriedly.(Oh Irvy, I hope you and the others are okay.) 

As she thought that, some the cadets came back and reported that the soldiers that they were fighting disappeared all of the sudden.Now this was really disturbing news.Figuring out where they went would have to wait for later."Okay everybody, split into groups and find any survivors if they are any," Selphie said sadly.Everyone split up into small groups and searched for any survivors.Through all of the chaos and destruction, they found a large amount of SeeDs, cadets, junior classmen, and the Headmaster boarded up in the cafeteria.(It was a good thing they closed off and defended this area.)Selphie thought.She was only relieved for a few moments when her thoughts went back to worrying about Irvine and the others.She really hoped they were okay.

Once the Ragnarok took off, Vincent went over to Irvine and the group.The group entering Galbaldia Garden consisted of Irvine, Vincent, Dan, Lisa, Cid, Quistis, ten cadets, and five SeeDs.Irvine devised a plan where they split up into four groups.Two groups would explore the first floor and take out the enemy when they come upon them.The other two groups would take the second floor and eliminate and aid any of the cadets and SeeDs.

"We should proceed with caution because I feel and huge energy in there," Vincent informed Irvine.

"Right, then let's move out," said Irvine.

As they got closer they saw the bodies of a few dead SeeDs, but they continued on.When they got closer they noticed that it was really quiet in there and sounds of battle were not heard in the Garden."Something is really wrong and I don't like it," said Irvine while looking in the entrance but not proceeding.

"There should be sounds of fighting unless," Dan pondered.

Upon hearing this from Dan, Irvine eyes widened and he got up from his crouch and started to run.Cid saw this and tackled Irvine before he just ran in there half-cocked."What the hell are you doing?"Said Cid."You could have run right into a trap, and we probably couldn't have bailed you out."Irvine looked down at the ground after Cid let him go.

"But, what if we got here too late and everybody is dead?"Irvine said with worry in his voice.

"I don't think Galbaldia Garden would have went down so easy," said Quistis."They were probably caught off guard."

"Right," replied Irvine."Well then, lets take it slow as not to land into any traps."

After Irvine said this he motioned for half of the group to follow him to the left side of the entrance, while the rest went to the right side of the entrance.They all moved very cautiously by going slow and walking in a crouch.Once everybody was near the swing open gates, Irvine held up a hand to tell them to stop.He peeked over the gate and looked left, right and forward.When he was done with his sweep of the area, he put his head down real quick.

"I don't see anybody," whispered Irvine."I think this is a trap, thanks for stopping me Cid."

"No problem," answered Cid.

Both Irvine and Vincent pulled back their cloak and trench coat, and took out the Exeter and the Death Penalty.Irvine immediately got up and jumped over the gate.Once he was over, gunfire from the second floor balcony rained down upon him.Irvine jumped back over as soon as the first shots were fired.

"Man, this is just what we don't need today," said Lisa."Hey, anyone with firearms, go to the gate with Irvine and Vincent."Said the blonde-haired SeeD.Only one cadet and SeeD came to the front with Lisa by their side.

When they were up there, they saw Vincent stick his head up for a second and brought it back down.He pointed in the directions that he saw the snipers on the second floor.Irvine and the others nodded.He was about to return fire, he stuck his head up, but when they saw the hat, the gunmen fired at the gate once again.

"Damn, they got us pinned down," cursed Cid.

"Not for long," said Irvine."Good thing I brought these."Irvine opened his coat to reveal some flash grenades hooked on his belt.He took two off and handed one to Vincent."Okay, on the count of three.One, two, three."

After three, both pressed the buttons and threw the flash grenades over the gate without looking how far they threw them.Everybody behind the gate instantly closed his or her eyes.In a few seconds, the grenades exploded filling the lobby with a blinding flash of white light.

"My eyes, I can't see," yelled a voice from the other side.There were similar yells to this one from the snipers on the second floor balcony.Irvine, Vincent, the cadet, and the SeeD instantly stood up and started shooting.They all knew the affects of a flash grenade would temporarily blind somebody for a few seconds, but that was all the time they need.In a few seconds, they took care of all of the snipers that they could see from their vantage point.

"Let's go, but be careful, the balcony goes all the way around the lobby," informed Irvine."There could be some more snipers above us."

Irvine and Vincent jumped over the gates and slowly inched their way out into the middle of the lobby.Both kept their guns pointed up and in different directions to catch any gunmen above them.When they made a full sweep with their weapons they signaled the all-clear sign.The rest of the group jumped over the gates and walked toward Irvine and Vincent.Once they were in, they took notice that they didn't see any dead bodies of cadets or SeeD alike.It was eerily quiet and that disturbed most people.

"Okay, let's split up," said Irvine."Vincent, you and Cid take three cadets, and two SeeDs and take the left side of the first floor.Lisa and Dan, you take three cadets, one SeeD, and take the right side of the first floor.The rest of us will take the second floor.Once were up there, Quistis, you'll take two cadets and a SeeD, while I take the other two cadets and SeeD.We'll split up and cover more ground that way.Everyone ready?"He got nods or yes sirs from the group."Well, Move out!"

"Not so fast!" Commanded a voice from up above on the second floor.The groups running in different directions instantly stopped and looked up and around the second floor balcony.All eyes went to the second floor balcony in the middle as a figure followed by many more figures.When they came close enough, they saw that it was Diaz, followed by Ultimecia, Naomi, and a group of five ninjas in black."So this is how skilled Balamb Garden SeeDs are?"Diaz questioned."Too bad that I'll have destroy all of you."

After saying that, Naomi and the five ninjas flipped down to the first floor.Irvine and everybody else started to back up toward the entrance and stopped just a few feet away from the gate.Everybody instantly unsheathed or unhooked their weapons.They noticed that Naomi, the blonde woman in the red body suit and black boots, and the ninjas didn't attempt to take out their weapons.It looked like they were waiting for something.They looked up toward Diaz and Ultimecia to see that Diaz was casting magic.

"Okay everyone, brace yourself!" Yelled Cid.

When Diaz was finished, Ultimecia and himself disappeared in a green blaze and reappeared in front of Naomi and the ninjas.

"What have you done with all of the people here!?!?!"Yelled Irvine.

"No worry, I just confined them," answered Diaz."They weren't expecting us to come in unannounced.When we got here, we had to take care of the ones by the front gate and made sure they didn't sound an alarm.Once we were in, the people in this lobby also met with a similar fate.After that, it was easy, since the cadets and SeeDs were in classes, their dorms, or the cafeteria.There was a little resistance, but once we took care of that, the rest surrendered without that much of a fight."As he told them, he saw Irvine getting angry and smirked."They're now confined in the cafeteria, their dorms, the classrooms, and the auditorium.I have to say, this was an ingenious plan by Sephiroth.I just split up your forces, thus making your attack forces weaker, and taking Galbaldia Garden for my prize and transportation in this world.Even though I didn't need this Garden, I took it anyway to reduce this planet's forces and cut down your number of allies that will aid you in the upcoming battles."

"You damn @#$%*@#$*@$#!" Cursed Cid Highwind."Just wait till I get to you, you'll be screaming for your mommy when I'm through with you!" Yelled an outraged Cid.

"I would like to see you try, but first, Ultimecia, would you do the honors," said Diaz.Ultimecia stepped two steps forward and started casting her magic.

"Be on guard everyone, there's no telling what she'll do this time; I don't think she'll use meteor again," said Quistis.

"Hell's Judgment!"Yelled Ultimecia.

Irvine and Quistis just took notice of what she was casting."Scramble everyone!"Yelled Irvine.

In an instant, the room went dark and a symbol was starting to form under Irvine and everyone else behind him.Irvine, Dan, Lisa, Quistis, Cid, and Vincent was fast to move, but as the symbol was forming, some magical shackles snaked out of the symbol and latched around the cadets and SeeDs ankles.

(That didn't happen last time she cast that spell.)Irvine thought while jumping away from the shackles rushing fast toward his leg.The cadets and SeeDs tripped and were held inside of the symbol on the ground below them.When it finished forming, an orange pillar of light engulfed cadet and SeeD alike.

The cadets and SeeDs screamed in pain as the magic worked its effect.When it was finished, all of the light came back and Quistis took notice that all of them were on the ground with their eyes closed.(I hope they're not dead.)She instantly cast triple on herself and was about to cast full-life spells when Ultimecia spoke.

"Don't worry, they're not dead yet, just unconscious and drained of their strength," Ultimecia said.

"Good, Naomi, it's your turn," said Diaz."I want to see an entertaining show, don't disappoint me Avalanche and SeeDs."

Once Diaz said that Ultimecia stepped back and let Naomi and the five ninja forward.When they were a short distance away from the six, Naomi unsheathed her Sais while ninja unsheathed their katana swords.The five ninja faced Irvine, Vincent, Dan, Cid and Quistis, while Naomi went toward Lisa.

When they got close enough everybody went into action.Irvine immediately fired the Exeter two times but missed the ninja that ran toward him.The ninja expertly jumped over the bullets and came down with his sword over his head.Irvine held up the Exeter in a horizontal position and blocked the overhead swing from the ninja.Irvine knew the Exeter was made of some very strong material and it wouldn't break that easily, but the silver shotgun wasn't met to block sword strikes.The ninja held his sword there for a few seconds trying to push down Irvine with his strength, but was caught off guard by Irvine's kick to his stomach.He grunted and the pressure he was putting in pushing down the Exeter with his Katana let up considerably.Irvine immediately pushed the sword off the Exeter and threw the ninja off guard.He then caught the ninja with the butt of the Exeter in an upward swing of the silver shotgun.This really hit him hard and knocked him on the ground.Not wasting his advantage, Irvine stepped over the ninja and fired three shots into the ninja's chest.The ninja slumped to the ground dead.

Just beside Irvine, Cid and a ninja were really fighting with much skill.Cid blocked all of the fast sword slashes with the Venus Gospel.This looked like it was really ticking the ninja off.Cid let loose a few thrust and slashes off his own.These were blocked and dodged.In a desperate move, the ninja tried a to slice off Cid's head with a slash.Cid ducked and impaled the foolish ninja in his gut and kicked him off of the spear.The ninja was visibly hurt, but he still fought on.He was slower and tried to cut off Cid's head again.Cid ducked again and tripped the ninja up with the dull end of the spear.He jumped back and cast a flare spell on the ninja.The ninja screamed in pain as the flare spell went to work.After the explosion and smoke of the flare spell cleared, the ninja was burned and dead on the ground.

Two ninjas decided to gang up on Dan and forget about Quistis.Dan blocked swings from both ninjas and he couldn't keep up this forever.(Sooner or later, one of those swords will get through my guard.)This thought really didn't sit well in Dan's mind.

Ignoring Quistis was the wrong thing to do and she would make the ninjas pay for doing so.She watched Dan block and wondered what could she do without hitting Dan.In a second, she instantly came up with an idea and cast her blue magic, micro missiles.(Dan should see those coming from where he is and jump out of the way at the last second.)

Dan saw when Quistis cast her blue magic and waited for the missiles to get closer.The ninjas looked behind them to see what that noise was.This was a bad move and Dan slashed the closest ninja deep in the chest and jumped away as the missiles were upon the ninjas.The ninja Dan slashed and the ninja beside him was hit in the back and thrown forward.The one Dan slashed was dead while the other one got up slowly.Quistis immediately jumped forward and swung her whip over her head.In a fierce swing, the Save the Queen whip went forward while glowing a slight yellow.The ninja blocked with his katana and the katana's blade was broken from the middle of the sword on down.The ninja saw this and threw the sword to the side and was caught off guard with a few more swings of Quistis's whip.

This really hurt the ninja and he was crawling in Diaz's direction.When he was close enough, he stopped by Diaz's feet.Diaz looked down in disgust at the defeated ninja."You weak fool," said Diaz while unsheathing his broadsword.He instantly plunged it in to the back of the ninja.The ninja tensed up for a few seconds before slumping to the ground dead.

This really shocked Dan and Quistis.Diaz would kill one of his own people without remorse.Diaz looked at Dan and Quistis's shocked expressions.He smiled and said, "That fool deserved to die because he was weak, and there is far more people with better skill that could take his place."

Elsewhere, running side by side a few feet away from each other, Vincent and a ninja was exchanging fire.Vincent put up the Death Penalty and took out the Outsider from a holster under his cloak that he wore.Even though the Outsider was weaker, it was smaller and let him be more agile while fighting.Vincent and the ninja ran down one of the halls when the fighting broke out.Vincent shot the outsider while the ninja threw stars at Vincent.Both were very agile, and both dodged the attacks while returning their own attacks.When they got to the end of the hall, the ninja slashed at Vincent with his katana.Vincent blocked with his metal forearm on his left arm and aimed the gun at the ninja's gut with his right hand.The ninja saw this and moved aside just as Vincent pulled the trigger.The shot was close and just went through the fabric of the ninja's shirt, but missed the ninja.The ninja jumped back and Vincent aimed the gun at him and shot at him.The ninja was always one second ahead of Vincent's shots and dodged the bullets.When Vincent's clip went dry Vincent jumped back and immediately reloaded the clip with the quickness.

He saw the ninja didn't make any move to stop him and stood there with his sword by his side.He clicked the clip in and pulled the top of the gun back to chamber a round in it to get ready to fire.He pointed it at the ninja and saw that he wasn't moving or getting in a ready position to dodge.

The ninja sheathed his sword as if challenging the man with the red headband, and cloak with black clothes and boots to finish their fight hand to hand.He got into a fighting stance and waited for Vincent.

Vincent holstered the outsider and got into a similar fight position.He knew that he would have to be ready to draw his gun in an instant.Ninja's went by a code of honor, but it didn't apply when fighting, and they fought dirty when they got the chance.

The ninja rushed Vincent to catch him off guard but he was ready.He blocked the punches and kicks and returned the blows with punches and slashes from his claw.Vincent was caught off guard by a foot sweep and saw as the ninja unsheathed his katana and ready to strike the killing blow.Vincent expertly unholstered the Outsider and fired three shots that caught the ninja in the chest while the ninja was in his downward swing.The ninja fell to the floor dead beside where Vincent was lying.Vincent got up and rushed to the main corridor to see if what the situation was.When he got there he saw that Lisa Hawkwind was the only one fighting somebody.She was fighting Naomi and she was having a little trouble.

After dodging a few more thrust and strikes from Naomi, Lisa delivered some slashes of her own that were expertly blocked.She was sweep by Naomi and dodged out the way as Naomi thrust the Sais at her body on the ground.

"Naomi, fall back," said Diaz.Naomi jumped back and over to Diaz's side.

Now the six really had to be on guard, there was no telling what Diaz would do this time.

Diaz concentrated and sent a message to Krelnar, Sephiroth, and Darius.(Teleport over to Galbaldia Garden now, your diversion was a success.)In a few seconds, Sephiroth, Krelnar, and Darius appeared behind him while the soldiers from Timber appeared in the balcony above them looking down.He sent a similar message to Kenoshi, Oriana, and Maximus.They also appeared behind him and the soldiers from Trabia appeared along side the soldiers from Timber.

"I think they were planning on doing something like this from the start," said Lisa.

"Don't worry, they're just here to watch," said Diaz."You all will be fighting me, and I'll get rid of you once and for all."

The soldiers above cheered.Not that many saw Diaz fight in the past and they'll get to see him fight now. They were expecting the six who faced against Diaz to die.

"Damn, I wish there was some way to get a hold of the others to watch our backs just in case they decide to jump in the fight," said Cid.

"They won't jump in unless I tell them too," said Diaz arrogantly."I don't plan on them jumping in, because I want to savor this fight before I destroy you."

Irvine, Quistis, Dan, Lisa, Cid and Vincent spread out and got into their fighting stances with their weapons drawn.They faced the Diaz, who had dirty blonde-hair color, a weathered and scarred face, with silver armor with a dragon symbol on the breastplate.When he unsheathed his fancy looking broadsword, his armor turned black.The six suddenly powered-up and let the fire surrounding their beings for a few seconds before letting them extinguish.While they did this, the building shook slightly.

Diaz smiled at the progress they made in their training.(Usually, when somebody has their powers unlocked, it would take longer to learn and control them.Avalanche and the SeeDs seemed to get the hang of it quickly.Well let's put their skills to the test.)

Diaz brought his sword up and charged toward Dan and Lisa.He stopped just five feet away, and Dan noticed what he was doing, Lisa didn't.He swung his sword along the ground, Dan jumped out of the way while Lisa stood there.A wave of energy came out of the sword and connected with Lisa, which sent her flying to the wall very hard.She was dazed and was getting up slowly.

"Lisa!"Dan yelled while charging Diaz with his katana.He slashed a diagonal downward slash, which was blocked and Diaz pushed Dan katana away.Dan was really pushed off balance and was slashed across the chest.The cut didn't look to bad, but was painful enough to knock Dan into unconsciousness.The soldiers above cheered.

"NO!DAN!" Yelled Lisa.She charged up her sword and attacked Diaz.Diaz blocked all of the furious slashes that she threw against him.Diaz then retaliated with some powerful and controlled slashes.Lisa blocked as best she could but the strikes were really powerful.In a downward slash, Diaz forced Lisa's katana down with his broadsword and held it there with one hand.Diaz took the other hand and balled it into a fist and struck Lisa in the face.She instantly let go of her katana and was knocked to the ground into unconsciousness.The soldiers cheered once again.

Cid, Irvine, Quistis, and Vincent all saw this and they knew they would have to keep their guard up.Cid and Quistis looked at each other and nodded.Quistis charged Diaz while Cid stayed a few feet behind her.She slashed her whip in powerful controlled motions.Diaz dodged the whip, but was hit one time on his right arm.Without warning, Diaz lashed out real fast with a kick that caught Quistis in the midsection and knocked her back.When she was knocked away Cid instantly jumped over her and came down upon Diaz with a downward slash of the Venus Gospel.

Diaz was a little surprised by this tactic but brought his sword up and blocked the spear.Cid then started thrusting and slashing the spear at Diaz while casting magic.When he was finished, Cid stopped his attack and thrust his hand forward and unleashed a lightning3 spell.It hit Diaz in the chest and pushed him back, but he wasn't that hurt.

"Impressive, but not good enough," Diaz said while throwing his hand forward and shooting a big ball of energy at Cid and Quistis.It traveled fast and connected with both of them and sent them sprawling on the ground.Irvine cast a curaga spell on both Cid and Quistis as they got up slowly.They were still hurt but they both charged at Diaz at the same time.

He saw this and stuck his sword in the ground.He concentrated and waited until they were close enough.He crossed his arms over his chest in an x position.When he decided they were close enough, he threw his arms to his sides and yelled.Cid and Quistis were about five feet from him when energy dome appeared around Diaz and expanded fast hitting them and knocking them backwards.The soldiers cheered once again and more loudly.Both were on the ground and really hurt.

"CID!QUISTIS!" Yelled Irvine as he saw them hit the ground very hardly.

Diaz then walked over to Cid and Quistis and picked them up by their necks and threw them toward the wall where Lisa was.When they collided with it, they immediately went into unconsciousness.He walked over and picked his sword back up.The soldiers were really going crazy with applaud.Diaz smiled at this.

Diaz then turned toward Irvine and Vincent."You two should you give up now," Diaz said."I already told you, firearms would not work against my magic and powers."

"We'll see about that," said Irvine while ejecting a clip of regular ammo and slapping in a clip of pulse ammo.He then fired a shot at Diaz.The shield blocked the shot but it looked like it had an effect.It seemed to weaken the shield but not destroy it.

"So you have some stronger ammo," commented Diaz."It won't be enough to defeat me."Diaz charged at Irvine while the Irvine unleashed shot after shot.When he was close enough he started slashing toward Irvine.Irvine had to stop shooting while dodging the sword.In one of Diaz's swings he left himself wide open and Irvine took a chance and threw a left cross at him.

Diaz was expecting this grabbed his arm with his right arm and hooked it.Diaz then brought his left elbow down on Irvine's arm hard.Irvine felt a snap."AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Irvine.Irvine's right arm was broken from that blow.Diaz let go of Irvine's arm and held out his right arm and fired a ki blast at point blank range into Irvine's chest.

Irvine was thrown back and was really in bad shape.He too was knocked into unconsciousness.The soldiers cheered once more.

He then looked toward Vincent."So, Mr. Valentine, you seem like the last one standing," Diaz said."You really don't have to die if you join me."

After watching his friends go down one by one, a familiar feeling filled Vincent's being.It was the beast inside of him wanting to come out.He tried to suppress the feeling of anger and fight it back.This time it looked like the only way he was going to get out of here and save the others was to give into the rage, and transform.He really didn't want to do this because he loses control of his being and he beast takes over.

Vincent couldn't hold it back anymore, and a red fire engulfed his being as he screamed.His form in the fire instantly disappeared and transformed into the winged-beast, Chaos.The fire died down and Chaos got up, flapped his wings and hovered off the ground.Vincent immediately took notice that he was conscious of the transformation and was in control.After the unlocking of his power by Lensey, the change also took place inside of Chaos.

This was very impressive to Diaz."Very impressive, I guess I haven't seen everything yet," Diaz quipped. 

Without a second thought, Chaos flew straight at Diaz at a surprising speed.He swung his claws at Diaz's chest and dodged when Diaz swung back at him.Neither connected.Chaos flew to the top of the second floor and held its hands out toward Diaz.Yellow energy started to gather at its hands and Chaos fired a rapid barrage of ki blasts down at Diaz.Diaz held up his hands and made a shield that blocked the ki blasts.This assault went on for a few minutes.When the assault of the ki blasts finished, Diaz concentrated his energy into his outstretched hand.He shot a big ki blast, which caught Chaos in the explosion.Chaos plummeted toward the ground and hit it hard.Chaos blacked out and went into unconsciousness.Red fire surrounded Chaos's being and the form changed back to Vincent's regular form.Vincent was hurt and went into unconsciousness too.The soldiers really cheered at seeing this.Things were truly looking bad for the Galbaldian Garden attack team from Balamb Garden.

(Author's Note:This next part takes place as Diaz started fighting to when he's finished.)

Cloud, Tifa, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin walked to the place where Lensey said she was."When you was fighting before you did that limit break, what did you mean when you said 'you won't let there be another Cloud Strife'?"Questioned Seifer.

Cloud looked down a little and took a deep breath."I said that because I won't let anymore children see their parent be killed in front of their eyes, I won't let anymore people walk the path that I walk on now," Cloud replied."When I was sixteen, I was in the Shinra army as a regular troop.I signed on for a mission to go to my hometown, Nibelheim, to check out a faulty mako reactor with my buddy, Zack, and Sephiroth, that white haired psycho that I just fought.Sephiroth learned that he was an experiment and he believed his mother was an alien called Jenova.Jenova came to him at his weakest moment and convinced him that humankind enslaved him and Jenova.She convinced him to take his revenge on Nibelheim and he burned it down and slaughtered everybody there.I remember he knocked me out while I was trying to guard the house that my mother was in.When I came to, I saw that Nibelheim was on fire and I went into the house to find my mother in a pool of her own blood."Cloud told Seifer while having a pained expression on his face."The only survivors of that incident were Tifa, myself and Tifa's fighting mentor, Zangan."

Seifer just noticed the expression on Cloud's face and said, "Sorry for bring up any bad memories for you."

"That's alright," said Cloud."That happened over five years ago, and I've gotten over it.I remember somebody once telling me whatever does not kill will only make you stronger."

"I guess, but I'm still sorry for having you bring up those painful memories," apologized Seifer.He then saw a beautiful woman with light brown hair in a hairstyle like Tifa's, in a short-sleeved red Karate gi top, with white pants, red shoes and a katana in a sheath on her back.She looked older than Cloud and Tifa, but not that much older.She looked preoccupied looking in a certain direction."Is that who we're looking for Cloud?"

Cloud just noticed Lensey, "Yeah, that's her.Hey Lensey, I probably found someone else who is probably skilled enough to join our fight."She turned to look at Cloud, Seifer, and Tifa for a few seconds.She then turned her head back in the direction she was looking before.(That's strange; I wonder what's going that so important that Lensey ignores us?)

"Don't you feel the power?"Lensey asked Cloud.Cloud shook his head."Use that sensing technique that I taught you earlier today."She told Cloud and Tifa.The two of them concentrated for a little while and then sensed Dan, Quistis, Cid, Vincent, Lisa, and Irvine's power increasing.In a few seconds, Lensey sensed a stronger power.(It has to be Diaz, he hasn't even raised his power that much, but I can still sense that he is stronger than probably all six combined.)

In a minute, all three sensed Dan and Lisa's power level dropping like they were going into unconsciousness.Now they all sensed Quistis and Cid's powers flaring.

Without warning, Squall and Rinoa walked around the corner.Once Squall saw Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin he instantly unsheathed the Lionheart.Squall asked, "What's going on?Why are these three here?"

Cloud took notice of the animosity that Squall had toward the three young warriors."They're just some people that we met and who helped us out," Cloud said."Seifer even saved me from being killed."

Now this really surprised Squall.He really didn't believe any good could come from Seifer."Are you sure?I still don't believe any good can come from Seifer," said Squall."Over six months ago, he sold out this planet and helped a sorceress nearly destroy time and space."

Now it was one thing that Seifer hated, it was somebody badmouthing him."That may have been so, but I was manipulated, plus if I really knew what she was planning, I would have never gone through all of that," retorted Seifer.He would have added his little nickname he gave Squall but he wanted to redeem himself and getting on their bad side was a terrible start.

"Squall, I believe him," said Rinoa."Ultimecia probably showed him all of his dreams and promised that she could fulfill them all if he became her knight."

Squall looked at Rinoa and briefly thought about what she said.He really wondered how she could be that forgiving after being thrown and junctioned to Adel.He decided to sheath his gunblade and thought that Seifer wasn't worth it.He then looked back at Lensey, Cloud and Tifa.He saw that they all had shocked expressions on their faces."Hey, what's going?"

Lensey looked at Squall and answered, "The Galbaldia team is fighting Diaz right now and everybody but Vincent is knocked out."

This really surprised Squall and he immediately used his sensing technique.He felt Vincent's power increase tremendously and he was fighting against a stronger power.After five minutes, he felt Vincent's power level go down really fast.

"I should have known that the attacks here and at Trabia Garden was just diversions.He was probably targeting Galbaldia Garden for a reason," said Lensey.

"He probably wants Galbaldia Garden because it can travel just about anywhere in the world," answered Squall.

(Of all the worst-case scenarios, Diaz would have a vehicle to travel all over the world and attack almost anywhere.Damn him!)Thought Lensey.She would have to do something quick if she wanted to save Irvine and the others.Also she would have to try to save as many of the Galbaldia Garden's cadets and SeeDs.She would have to move fast because things really didn't look good for the attack force sent to Galbaldia Garden.

Author's Notes:Well that's the end of chapter six.I really didn't want to put such a nasty cliffhanger right there, but a fellow author suggested that I do it once and a while.Well it seems as though the attacks on Timber and Trabia Garden was just diversions.Diaz's main goal was to get Galbaldia Garden and have it as a vehicle to travel nearly anywhere in the world.What did Lensey mean about doing something real quick?Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.I really hated to write that cliffhanger, and I warn you now, that is not the last cliffhanger.I will spring another one on you and you'll really be bothering me to finish.I'll immediately go to work on the next chapter and try to have it out sooner, but I can't make any promises.Any attempts to motivate me or drive me crazy enough to complete the next chapter sooner are welcome.

I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	7. Aftermath

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Selphie and her squad rushed to Trabia Garden to stop Diaz's forces from wiping out all of Trabia Garden's and its inhabitants.When they got there, it was another scene of horror.Trabia Garden was in worst shape than after the missile attack.Selphie and the others immediately went into action to save any survivors that were left.Once they were inside, they faced Kenoshi, Maximus, and Oriana.Xu battled Kenoshi, while Selphie, Yuffie, Barret, Zell, and Red XIII fought Maximus and Oriana.After a few minutes of battling, Kenoshi, Maximus, Oriana and Diaz's troops disappeared suddenly.Thankfully, most of the cadets, and SeeDs along with the headmaster took refuge in the cafeteria.Elsewhere at Galbaldia Garden, Irvine's team met up with an unexpected surprise.At the gate, they had to take cover because of snipers on the second floor.With quick thinking, the snipers were taken care of.Once all of the team was inside, they were confronted Diaz, Ultimecia, Naomi and some ninjas.Diaz revealed the attacks on Timber and Trabia garden was a diversion so he could take control of Galbaldia Garden.Ultimecia knocked out the cadets and SeeDs out with Hell's Judgement.Cid, Irvine, Lisa, Dan, Quistis and Vincent were able to avoid the attack.The ninjas and Naomi attacked our heroes.Our heroes made short work of the ninjas and Diaz told Naomi to fall back.In an instant, the rest of Diaz's elite six along with Sephiroth and the remaining soldiers of the Timber and Trabia Garden attack appeared.Diaz informed Irvine and the others that they were going to be fighting him and the others won't interfere, they were just there to be the audience.In a couple of minutes, Dan and Lisa went down.Cid and Quistis soon followed after that.When it was Irvine's turn he made a discovery that pulse ammo would be able to break Diaz's shield.A discovery made too late when Diaz charged him and broke his arm.He was instantly knocked into unconsciousness.Vincent was the only one left and he transformed into Chaos and was in control.He fought Diaz for a little while but was soon overwhelmed by Diaz's awesome power too.Things really didn't look good.Meanwhile in Timber, Lensey, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, and Rinoa sensed the battle.Lensey knew she had to work fast if she were to save Irvine's team and most of the Galbaldia gardens inhabitants.What she does will be revealed in the chapter.

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Lensey really couldn't believe Diaz's main target was Galbaldia Garden.The attacks on Timber and Trabia Garden were just a diversion, but it was really going to set back the forces that they would gather for the final battle.(Once we have a big enough force and find out where Diaz's castle is, that will be the end of his reign of terror through different dimensions and worlds.) 

"Does anybody have an idea on how we get to Galbaldia Garden fast?" Asked Rinoa.

Everyone was silent and no one came up with an answer.Lensey thought long and hard about what she could do.(Maybe if I use the teleportation technique.I'll be able to get Irvine's team out and most of the cadets and SeeDs.)

"I have an idea on what we should do," said Lensey.

"Okay, go ahead and explain it," said Seifer.

"Right," answer Lensey."I could use a teleportation technique to take us into Galbaldia Garden to get us there.Once we're inside, I'll use it again to teleport us, Irvine's team, and some of the cadets and SeeDs of Galbaldia Garden out of there."

"That's a good plan, ya know," said Raijin.

"I wasn't finished," said Lensey.Raijin instantly closed his mouth."Once we're in there, it'll probably take me a few minutes to concentrate and lock on as many people for the teleportation out of there.I plan on teleporting all of us back to Balamb Garden.You'll have to keep Diaz and everybody else off of me for the following time.Will you be joining us Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin?"

"Yeah, I'll join in the fun," said Seifer."What about you two?"He asked Fujin and Raijin.

"Of course we'll join you Seifer," said Raijin."Were a posse after all, ya know.The posse got to stick together, ya know."

"AFFIRMATIVE," said Fujin while nodding.

"That's good," said Lensey."Squall, you might want to call Balamb and tell them to expect us."

"Right Lensey," said Squall.Squall really thought about how quick of a plan she came up with and it was a good one.(Too bad she isn't a SeeD.We could always use somebody with her skills and talents in Balamb Garden.)"I'll call up Selphie as well and tell her to swing by Timber to pick up the cadets and SeeDs.I'll remember to tell her not to go to Galbaldia Garden."After saying that Squall went down the street in search of a videophone and Rinoa accompanied him.

"I can't believe someone can cause all of this Squall," Rinoa said with sadness in her voice.Squall looked at her and noticed that her eyes were watering."So many innocent lives destroyed."

Squall saw Rinoa about to break down and he grabbed and hugged her.She started to cry into the white ruffle of Squall's leather jacket."Don't worry Rinoa, we'll make Diaz pay for this and every other atrocity that he's committed," said Squall while stroking her hair as to soothe her.After a few minutes, Rinoa stopped crying and started to dry her eyes."You should go find a bathroom to clean your face, we don't want to give Diaz any pleasure in seeing the pain he's putting us through."Rinoa nodded and followed Squall down the street.

After they walked for a minute, they came upon some videophones and some restrooms.Most of the phones were broken, but one looked intact.Rinoa went into the ladies restroom while Squall went to the phone.He dialed Balamb Garden's number and put in the necessary extension to get the headmaster's office.After a few rings, the headmaster's face popped up on the screen."Greeting, Squall," said Headmaster Cid."Is the situation under control in Timber?"

"Yes Headmaster," answer Squall."We have some unfortunate news though."

"Well, go ahead," said Cid patiently.

"We just found out that the attacks on Timber and Trabia Garden was just a diversion to split us up to take control of Galbaldia Garden," Squall said."We all sensed Diaz and his forces gathering at Galbaldia Garden.Irvine and the others are in trouble, but Lensey came up with a plan to get Irvine's team and some of the cadets and SeeDs out of there.Have Doctor Kadowaki and some people out there with stretchers outside of Balamb Garden, that's where Lensey will teleport all of us to.Oh yeah, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin will be coming with us when we go to rescue the others."

"Right, I'll get on it right away," said Cid.

"Tell Selphie to swing over to Timber before going back to Garden and tell her not to go to Galbaldia Garden," said Squall."She'll pick up the cadets and SeeDs just outside of Timber."

"Okay Squall, I wish you all Godspeed," said Cid while saluting.Squall returned the salute and hung up the videophone.Once he hung it up, Rinoa came out of the restroom and looked okay, but still had that sad look on her face.

"Come on, let's hurry up, we really don't know what Diaz will do now," Squall said.Both Squall and Rinoa ran back quickly to where the others was waiting.While they were running Squall pressed a button on his headset."Come in all cadets and SeeDs.This is commander Leonhart, you're to finish helping civilians and to wait at the entrance of Timber for the Ragnarok to come back.Is that clear?"Squall then got a cacophony of yes sirs in his headset.He really was going to have to do something about having everyone answering at the same time. 

When they got back to everyone, Lensey asked, "Is everybody ready?"They all nodded."I think you should all charge up before I do this.It'll throw Diaz off once you attack him with the few seconds of surprise that we'll get."

"What do you mean by charge up?" Questioned Seifer.

"You'll see," answered Cloud.

Tifa, Cloud, Rinoa, and Squall instantly flared up with yellow and blue fires surrounding their beings.Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin looked surprised by seeing this by decided the time for questions would be later.Lensey put her hands together like she was praying.Her whole body took on a red glow as she cast her magic and in an instant they were gone.

After helping out the cadets and SeeDs of Trabia Garden, Selphie and her team boarded the Ragnarok.She was preparing for take off went she got a radio transmission from Balamb Garden.

"Selphie, are you there?" Headmaster's Cid's voice said.

"Yeah, I'm here," said Selphie sadly."The situation here has been taken care of.There weren't too many causalities, but a few causalities are too many."

"Well, I'm glad the situation is under control," replied the Headmaster."It seems that the attacks on Timber and Trabia Garden was just a diversion.Diaz's main goal was to get Galbaldia Garden."

Upon hearing this, Selphie paled a little.(Oh no!Irvine and the others went there.)"I've got to get there fast!"

"No, you don't have to do that," the Headmaster informed her."Squall and Lensey have come up with a plan to get Irvine's team and some of the cadets and SeeDs out of there.You're to swing over to Timber and pick up the cadets and SeeDs of Squall's team.Is that understood?"

As much as Selphie wanted to disagree, her gut told her to trust Squall and Lensey."Yes Headmaster," replied Selphie.She really hoped Squall and Lensey knew what they were doing.She also guessed the Headmaster was right about not going to Galbaldia Garden.She would probably put her squad in deep trouble and it would be hard to get out of it.She still couldn't stop worrying about Irvine.Ever since they met again, Selphie and Irvine have gotten real close and Irvine doesn't flirt as much as he used to.Selphie has to keep him in check and Irvine always says that Selphie is the only girl for him.She would have to put her trust in Lensey to get Irvine and the others out.

A few seconds after Lensey had teleported them away from Timber; Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Seifer, Rinoa, Raijin, and Fujin all found themselves in the main lobby of Galbaldia Garden.Squall, Cloud, Rinoa, and Tifa immediately spotted Diaz with his back facing them.Without hesitation, the four immediately fired ki blasts at Diaz.Cloud and Squall fired the blasts through their swords while Tifa and Rinoa fired the blast through their hands.

Diaz suddenly felt four powers come out of nowhere.As he was turning around, he was hit in the back by four ki blasts and was thrown forward.He hit the ground real hard, and was hurt by it.After a few moments, Diaz rolled over and got up slowly.(Hmmm.I would have never thought they would try anything like that.)"So, I wouldn't have thought you'd resort to such tactics as that Kusanagi," said Diaz.

"Well, at least it's not like the tactics that you used to get this Garden," said Lensey.Lensey then looked around and above her to see soldiers were above her and the others.Lensey then jumped over to were the unconscious SeeDs and Cadets were."Okay guys, cover me, this might take some time."

Diaz then looked at her and saw that she was concentrating and a red glow surrounded her body.(She's up to something, but what is it?)The idea hit him immediately."So trying to use the teleport technique are you?"Diaz asked with a smile."Well, you can just forget about that."He then gestured up to some soldiers on the second floor that were looking down.

About eight soldiers jumped from the second floor and didn't look the least bit hurt after the jump.They all unsheathed his or her weapons and were about to rush toward Lensey when Cloud, Squall, Tifa, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin stepped in front of Lensey.They blocked the soldiers' line of sight of their intended target but that didn't bother them in the least bit.

Both groups rushed forward and fighting suddenly broke out.The six immediately scattered the soldiers and were fighting them away from Lensey.Cloud took two soldiers on and has been on the defensive since they started fighting.He parried both soldiers' swords and made a few offensive moves against them but was immediately put on the defensive again.(Enough of this!)Cloud swung his sword hard and fast at one soldier and was blocked.When it was blocked, the desired effect that he was looking for happened when he knocked the soldier off balance.He turned a thrust his blade into the gut of the other soldier who was trying to catch him off guard with an overhead swing.Cloud pulled out his huge sword and blocked the other soldier's sword.The soldier pushed the sword down at him but was really caught off guard when Cloud showed surprising strength and pushed the sword up.The soldier was thrown off balance again and was sliced with a horizontal slash to his abdomen.The cut was so deep; the soldier fell to the ground with a shocked look and died.

Seifer took on two soldiers as well.The soldiers were caught off guard at the ferocity and skill that Seifer showed.He blocked the sword of one of the soldiers' while the one with the spear took a poke at him.He jumped back and avoided it.The one with the sword slashed at him again and was blocked again and got into a sword lock with Seifer.Seifer immediately pushed the sword away and slashed in two diagonal motions of his gunblade cutting the soldier down.The one with the spear thrust it at Seifer again.Seifer was ready this time and sidestepped the strike.While the spear was still out, Seifer cut the wood with a powerful slash.The bladed part fell off and Seifer then cut down the soldier.He then looked at everyone else to see they had finished the soldier's facing them. 

Seifer then looked over a Diaz and the people standing behind him.He was shocked when his eyes fell on one figure.(What the Hell?I thought she was dead.)He didn't want believe his eyes, but she was right there.The one who manipulated and deceived Seifer over six months ago.(Ultimecia.)That name was like a curse to him.

Ultimecia then noticed that Seifer was looking at her.She took a few steps away from the group."So Seifer, my knight, you're alive," Ultimecia said addressing Seifer."Now that I'm back, why don't you return to my side and join me as my knight once again?"

Seifer really couldn't believe his ears."Why the @#$% would I want to be your lapdog any more?!!?!!"Said Seifer with a look of hatred on his face."You used me so you could destroy time and space.You were planning on destroying me too, for what?To be the only one that can exist in this universe?"Seifer then looked to his left and right to see that Raijin and Fujin stepped up to his sides.He looked back to Ultimecia."You can just kiss my ass for all that I care!"

This reply got annoyed look from Ultimecia."Very well," said the Sorceress."You can just die with the rest of these insects.You could have had power and you refuse it.Foolish boy!"She gestured her hand in their direction.

Immediately an Ultima spell was gathering fast in front of Seifer, Fujin and Raijin.I was gathering faster than they had seen.As soon as they saw this they turned around ran in the opposite direction.Suddenly a green explosion threw them forward in the air and they landed very hard on the ground.

Rinoa rushed over to them and cast curaga on all three of them."I guess she got used to her powers faster than we would have though," Rinoa commented.

"Powers?" Questioned Seifer."Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"We'll tell you this when we get out of here," said Cloud while helping Seifer up.Cloud then looked over at Lensey to see she was engulfed in a red fire and was concentrating hard.He then turned his attention toward Diaz and his group.He then got a message from Lensey through telepathy.(Eveyone, get over here quick.I'm ready!)Cloud got the message and saw that the others got the message as well and they all rushed over to Lensey.

Diaz saw this and held his hand out concentrating his energy into it.When he felt he had enough energy to finish off everybody by Lensey Kusanagi.He fired a big ball of energy at the group.

Everybody by Lensey saw this and most of their eyes widened.When it was close enough, they all vanished in a flash of light.The blast exploded where they just were and left big crater in its wake.Diaz guestered his hand toward the crater and it disappeared and replaced the ground that was blown up.

Diaz also saw that they vanished as well as the cadets, SeeDs and the six he defeated earlier.He then felt that some of the Galbaldia Garden's cadets and SeeDs were gone as well."So this was her plan." Observed Diaz."Well they can retreat and regroup for now."

"Isn't that a foolish move master?"Question Maximus.

"No," answered Diaz."They may regroup, but it won't be enough to defeat us," Diaz said while sheathing his broadsword and walking down the hall."You may explore this place to become familiar with it.Krelnar, take some men and interrogate the SeeDs and headmaster.Figure out how to get this Garden mobile from them and activate it.Once it gets mobile, I'll cast my magic and make it invisible to Lensey Kusanagi's senses.

"Yes my liege," said Krelnar while bowing.

Diaz then walked up to the second floor and took the elevator to the third floor to the Heamaster's office.It had a lot of space with light coming in from a large window behind the desk.He then walked behind the desk and sat down in a plush red chair.Once he was behind the desk he noticed a monitor with buttons that were marked.He pushed the one marked auditorium and saw that nearly half of the people in there had disappeared. He also saw that his soldiers in there had probably restored order.He pushed some more buttons and saw different areas of the Garden.(The headmaster probably installed this to catch any troublemakers.)He then saw the intercom button and microphone.He decided not to mess with it just yet.Diaz put his legs up on the desk and reclined back in the chair.(Not my throne, but it'll do.)He then closed his eyes to catch a nice nap.Before he went to sleep, one thought was in his mind.(Damn that woman, Lensey Kusanagi.You'll die this time.)He then drifted off to sleep while Krelnar and everyone else worked on getting the Garden mobile.

In a flash, everyone appeared just outside of Balamb Garden.Seifer looked around him and saw all the people that were with him before they disappeared.Plus he saw about thirty or forty cadets and SeeDs of Galbaldia Garden.By their looks, they all looked confused.He then looked over to Lensey and saw that she was on her hand and knees panting and sweating.

Seifer immediately went to her side and let her use him as crutch in standing up."Here, drink this," said Seifer while taking out a tube with blue liquid in it.He handed it to Lensey and she read the label that said Elixir."Go ahead, it'll restore your strength."Lensey eyed the small tube with suspicion and reluctantly drunk it.In a few seconds, she started to feel her strength and magic coming back to her.She stopped leaning on Seifer and was able to stand with her own strength.

"Thanks, I needed that," Lensey said."I really need to stop overexerting myself."Lensey then looked toward the garden to see doctor Kadowaki and some cadets and SeeDs with stretchers rushing toward them.

Rinoa immediately cast curaga on all of the SeeDs and cadets that were on Irvine's squad.She saw that most of them get up and they looked real groggy and tired.She then cast curaga on Dan, Lisa, Cid, Irvine, Quistis, and Vincent.The magic worked on them, but it barely had an effect.It woke them up and did little to heal them. 

Doctor Kadowaki and the cadets and SeeDs instantly rushed over to them.She stopped by Irvine and saw that he was holding his right arm."I think it's broken doc," Irvine said with much pain.

"Now tell me if this hurt," said Doctor Kadowaki while touching the part of the arm that Irvine was holding.Irvine closed his eyes and winced in pain."Okay, take them to the infirmary," the doc said to the cadets and SeeDs.The cadets and SeeDs along with Tifa, Rinoa, and Raijin went to help carry the injured six.

Squall looked at all the Galbaldian SeeDs and Cadets and waited for them to quiet down so he can explain to them why they were here.When they all quieted down Squall spoke."I know this is confusing to all of you," Squall said while trying to think up what else to say. "You were just teleported from Galbaldia Garden by teleportion magic."

"Whose army did all those soldiers belong to?"Asked a female SeeD from the crowd."They don't wear any type of uniform I've ever saw."

Squall looked to Lensey.Lensey took this as time to explain some things."That army belongs to a man named Diaz Marquis," Lensey explained."He's a man with tremendous power.He conquered other worlds and dimensions and now he set his sights on this world.His first goal in conquering this world is getting rid of SeeD, the Galbaldian military, and the Esthar military.He believes that these three groups are his biggest threat in his plan of dominating this world and right now he's trying to get rid of SeeD and the Gardens."

After saying all of this, there were murmurs and whispering from the group.When they all quieted down a male SeeD asked, "Why the hell does this world seem so interesting to him?"

"I guess he finds it challenging in fighting a skilled army such as SeeD," Lensey answered."You're probably wondering who I am?My name is Lensey Kusanagi and I'm not from this world."Now this news really had all of the people from Galbaldia Garden talking.Once they saw the annoyed look on Lensey's face, they quieted down once more."I'm here to help this world fight and defeat Diaz and his army before anymore damage is done."

"Anymore damage done?"Asked a cadet.

"Yes, before you were all teleported out of Galbaldia Garden, he attacked Trabia Garden and Timber at the same time to split up the groups going to Galbaldia Garden.I'm sorry that I couldn't teleport everybody out of Galbaldia Garden," Lensey said while looking down at the ground.Once she looked back up she said, "Now you've been recruited to help join the fight against this evil that is threatening to engulf this world.Are you with me?"

The cadets and SeeDs of G-Garden were really talking among themselves.It wasn't until one SeeD stepped forward that they stopped talking."I don't know about everyone else, but I'm with you.I won't stand by and watch as some evil tyrant tries to take over my world."After saying this, many more stepped forward and said something similar or didn't say anything.

Having accomplished this Lensey looked back over at Squall, "Thanks Lensey."He then looked at all of the SeeDs and cadets."I'm commander Squall Leonhart."After saying this, Squall saw the looks that most of them were giving him.Most of those looks were ones of wonder."As you just heard the situation from Miss Kusanagi, we'll need all of your help.We'll supply room and board and supply you with any necessary weapons that you may need.I'm saying that because I can imagine you had you weapons confiscated when Diaz took over Galbaldia Garden.Well, let's go get you all settled in."He said this while turning and walking toward the gates.Everyone followed him and he stopped and got clearance at the gate by calling Headmaster Cid.

Thankfully, they had enough empty dorms and rooms to accommodate all of the people from Galbaldia Garden.Even though they had to double and triple up in them.Cloud, Squall, Seifer and Fujin immediately rushed over to the infirmary.Squall sure was glad that they had the size of it increased.

Once they were in, they saw that Irvine had a cast put on him and his right arm was in a sling."How bad is it doc?"Asked Squall.

"It's real bad Squall," answered Doctor Kadowaki."He won't be fighting any time soon.With the help of a few curaga spells from time to time and rest, I'd say that his arm would heal in about four months."This was bad news for their side.

"What about the others?" Questioned Cloud."How soon will it be before they are back in tip top fighting condition?"

"They're going to be fine with rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow," answered the woman."Their injuries weren't as serious as Irvine's."

"That's good, ya know!" Said Raijin.

Seifer then walked over to a battered and exhausted Quistis.She was conscious at the time and looked very weak."How are you instructor?" Asked Seifer while moving a little of her hair that was in her face.

"Seifer… What are you doing here?" Asked Quistis in a weakened voice.

"I'm here to help out with the fight against Diaz and his army," answered Seifer.At this answer, Seifer got a slight smile from Quistis."Rest now, you've had a very long day."Without saying anything else, Quistis dozed off into a light slumber.

Suddenly, Selphie burst into the room with a worried look on her face.When she spotted Irvine she instantly went over to him and hugged him."Ow!" Exclaimed Irvine.

"Sorry about that Irvy," said Selphie."Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry Selphie," Said Irvine to Selphie.

"What happened in there?" Question Squall.

Irvine took a deep breath and said, "A lot happened when we got there.It was a trap from when we came to the gates.We had to take out these snipers and we did.Once we were in, Diaz revealed himself along with Ultimecia, Naomi and some guys in ninja outfits.Ultimecia cast a version of Hell's Judgment on that looked enhanced on the cadets and SeeDs.They were immediately knocked out of the fight.The rest of Diaz's elite six, Sephiroth, and a lot of soldiers appeared out of nowhere.We all thought we were going to fight them but Diaz said they were just there to watch."Irvine then stopped and looked down."Diaz's power and skill was tremendous.We couldn't beat him and well, you know the outcome."Irvine was finished and lied down on the cot.

"Don't worry, I'll give him a good one for you," said Squall.Now this really surprised Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa.Never in the past six months had Squall talked this freely to them.Squall also knew that him and the headmaster were going to have give evaluation reports on the SeeD exam and it wasn't going to be easy.All of the cadets fought his or her hardest and accomplished the mission.He really felt sorry for the cadets that went to Galbaldia Garden.He really hoped that this wasn't the last chance they could take their SeeD exam."Get some rest Irvine," Squall said while walking out.

Selphie followed him and asked, "Are you and the Headmaster going to give evaluations soon?"

"Yeah, is there any certain cadets that were on your team that you think deserve to be SeeDs?" Asked Squall.

"Yeah, Sire, Brown, and Downing," answered Selphie."I kind of acted on the spur of the moment and guaranteed them they could be SeeDs if they followed my orders which included; protecting my friend, eliminating any soldiers they come across, and helping any survivors."

"I'll greatly consider them when giving the evaluations and deciding who passed," said Squall.

"Okay, thanks!" Exclaimed Selphie loudly while waving and rushing back into the infirmary.

Squall went to the elevator and took it to the third floor.While going up there, Squall knew he and Cid would have a hard time with the evaluations.This had to be one of the biggest SeeD exams that were ever given in garden.They were really going to have to give most of the cadets the benefit of the doubt, because they really needed more SeeDs and the ones in Garden probably weren't enough to take on Diaz's whole army by themselves.

Meanwhile, just outside the infirmary, Cloud and Tifa were just walking out after seeing that Vincent, Cid, Dan, Lisa, and Irvine were okay.As they were walking back to their dorms, the PA system chimed.Everybody stopped to listen to what Headmaster Cid was about to say."Will all of the cadets who participated in today's SeeD exam please report to the Second floor hallway outside of the classrooms.The results of the exam will be given shortly."

After that announcement was finished, Cloud and Tifa got out of the way of a few cadets who were running toward the elevator.They continued to their rooms they were given the previous day and Cloud saw Tifa to her dorm.After doing that he went to the dorm he was given.When he was in there, he noticed two neatly folded uniforms on his bed along with a letter.He recognized one of them to be the cadet training uniform.The other was the uniform that SeeD member were given.Cloud opened the letter and read it.'To Cloud, it seems that Edea has convinced me to give you temporary SeeD status.I was a little bit reluctant. But after watching your footage from your headset, I was really convinced that you deserved it.I gave you a cadet uniform also; I hope I got your size right.If I didn't, just inform me and I'll issue you another uniform.All the other Avalanche members were given similar letters and SeeD and cadet uniforms also, except Mr. Wallace and Red XIII.I knew Red XIII would look silly in the uniform.We didn't have any uniforms in his Barret's size.You'll have this SeeD status as long as this conflict takes to finish.We're having an inauguration ball tonight for all of the new SeeD members and it would delight Edea and myself if you could come to it in your SeeD uniform.With Best Regards, Headmaster Cid Kramer.'

Now this really surprised Cloud and he was in a hurry to try out his SeeD uniform.

Meanwhile in Tifa's dorm she found a letter similar to it.It said something similar but said her skirt of the uniform is shorter and more looser because she does martial arts and he thought it would really help.Edea included a part in the letter saying, 'you and the rest of Avalanche are invited to the inauguration ball for the new SeeDs.You can either go in your SeeD uniform or go in the dress that I've laid out for you.I hope you like it and I hope it fits.With Best Wishes, Headmistress Edea Kramer.'Tifa then noticed the beautiful long blue dress and long blue gloves meant to go on her arms.She picked it up and held it close to her body just to imagine how it would fit.I looked like it would fit, but she would have to get in it to see that it fit.

Suddenly, the phone on the dresser rang.Tifa answered it, "Hello, Tifa Lockhart speaking."

"Good evening Tifa, this is Edea," said Edea on the other end.

"Good evening Edea," replied Tifa."I got the letter, uniforms and dress that you laid out for me."

"Good, are you going to the ball tonight?" Asked Edea.

"Yes, and I'm going in this beautiful dress that you laid out," Tifa replied.

"That's excellent," Edea said with happiness in her voice."If you want me to, I'll come down and put you hair in a braid."

"Thank you Headmistress Edea," said Tifa."You can come down and put my hair in a braid."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Edea said while hanging up the phone.

Later that night, Cloud was at the ball when it first started.It's been almost thirty minutes since it started and he hadn't seen Tifa all night.He was impressed with all the attention that the new SeeDs got.(When they graduated to being SeeDs, the cadets get a ball. Man, I wish this were around when I was younger.I could have made it too seeing how they train you here.)Cloud thought.Also, in the thirty minutes that Cloud waited he was asked by two different girls at two separate times to dance with him.Being the gentleman he was, Cloud happily obliged and danced with them.

Cloud stood by the wall with his back to the wall looking bored.Cloud didn't want to wait any longer and decided to look for her and make sure she was all right.When he was close to the door, he saw a heavenly sight.Standing before him was Tifa in a long blue dress that looked good on her with blue matching gloves that covered most of her arms.She had a touch of makeup and lipstick on.He also noticed that her dark hair was in a long braid.Cloud quickly hurried over to her before anybody else saw and asked her to dance before he got there.When he got to her, he saw that she looking for him too.She was a sight to behold."Wow Tifa," Cloud said."You look really beautiful, not that you don't look beautiful all the time.You look really beautiful now."

"Thanks Cloud," said Tifa with a smile."You look really handsome in your SeeD uniform.You're probably the best looking guy here."Cloud just smiled at her.Tifa and Cloud heard the beginning music to a song and saw that all the couples got real close together.She hooked her arm under Cloud's and said, "Let's go Cloud."Cloud simply obliged.When they were close to the middle of the dance floor and had room they stopped.Cloud put his hands around Tifa's waist while Tifa put her arms around Cloud's shoulders and neck.They finally heard the lyrics to the song.

'Whenever sang my songs'

'On the stage, on my own.'

'Whenever said my words'

'Wishing they would be heard'

'I saw you smiling at me'

'Was it real or just my fantasy?'

'You'd always be there in the corner'

'Of this tiny little bar'

They heard these lyrics before they were caught up in each other's eyes.They swayed just a little bit to make it look like they were dancing.Somewhere toward the end, the lights were dimmed and Fireworks illuminated the outside sky and shown thru the ceiling windows.Both Cloud and Tifa turned to watch this spectacle and when they turned back to each other, they were once again lost in each other's eyes.By the end of the song, they were both locked in a passionate kiss and stayed that way for about a minute.

Across the room, Rinoa and Squall watched this with interest."Look Squall, doesn't that look romantic," said Rinoa.

"I guess," replied Squall.

"I guess?" Repeated Rinoa."What kind of answer is that?"

Squall just shrugged."Well, too bad my SeeD inauguration ball didn't end like that," said Squall while looking at Rinoa.

"Well, why can't it end like that right now," said Rinoa with a seductive smile.Squall and Rinoa was also locked in a passionate kiss in moment after saying that.

Things really looked like they were going well as Cid and Edea Kramer observed all that went on around them.(It seems as though Cloud and Tifa are in love or have something special.Well, everybody enjoy this night.The hard part has yet to come.)Thought Headmaster Cid.

Elsewhere in the world, Galbaldia Garden was traveling across the ocean to Diaz's castle through the night.Sephiroth sat outside looking at the murky waters and the full moon that shined in the sky.(Diaz has so much power.I really don't think I'll be able to defeat Diaz when the time comes.)Sephiroth knew he shouldn't doubt himself, but it the truth showed itself when he defeated part of Avalanche and the SeeDs without too much trouble.(I guess I'll really have to hold off on my plan to fight Diaz until I get much stronger.)He then felt and heard somebody walking up behind him.He turned his head and saw that it was Ultimecia.He turned his head back to the sight he was looking at.

Ultimecia walked over by Sephiroth and sat down beside him."Look how beautiful the moon is," Ultimecia commented."Looking at it from here, you would never know it is a world filled with monsters."

At this Sephiroth turned and looked at her.Now this was really a revelation."I wanted to ask you what you meant when you talked to that young man in the white trench coat," said Sephiroth."You said he was your knight."

"Yes," said the sorceress."He was my former knight.I had to manipulate him to get him to follow me and carry out my plans.I guess I don't have a knight now."

"Knight?" Asked Sephiroth."Are you saying that all sorceresses have knights?"Ultimecia nodded.They both turned and looked back toward the moon.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday in the castle," said Ultimecia.Sephiroth and Ultimecia locked eyes once again."I feel a little bit awkward because I've never felt that way or reacted in that way."

"Same here," said Sephiroth."Somehow, when I'm near you, I feel a kind of attraction to you."

"Yes, it's the same for me," replied Ultimecia."We both tried to destroy the world in some kind of way and we both failed."

"That doesn't bother me right now," said Sephiroth."I learned to live in the moment of things."Without warning both of their faces inched toward each other and once again they were locked in a passionate kiss.Right now, anything in the world didn't matter to either Sephiroth or Ultimecia.Both were too caught up in the moment to care.They also didn't mind if anybody walked outside and caught them doing this.

Diaz watched this with interest in the Headmaster's office.(Who would have known those two would get together?)He knows he shouldn't spy on them, but the camera was just there.(I really hope this doesn't affect their ability to fight in the upcoming battles.)Diaz knows that love and romance are powerful things.They can either have a negative affect on a person or a positive one.He never bothered with it because of the uncertainty of it.He clicked off the screen and waited until they were at his castle.

In the morning, Lensey decided to try out the SeeD uniform that Headmaster Cid issued her.She had to say that is was very stylish and silently thanked the Headmaster for making the skirt part a little bit shorter and looser.This will be very handy if she had to fight in this uniform, the loose skirt will give her the mobility she needed if she had to do martial arts.

Once Lensey got to the cafeteria, she immediately got her food and sat down by the tables they sat at yesterday.There was a few people missing, but that wasn't too bad.There was a little conversion among the ones that sat at the table.

"Lensey?" Asked Barret."I was wondering could you do Cid and I a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"Replied Lensey.

"Well, We were wondering could you go back to the past and tell some people a few things?"Asked Barret.

"Yeah, who is it and were are they?" Said Lensey.

"Well, I want you to tell Elmyra and Marlene not to worry about me," said Barret."They're in Corel, Here's a map of the world in the past if this helps."He handed a map to Lensey."Also, I want you to tell Reeve that we're okay and don't send anybody to come search for us.Cid wants you to tell the Highwind crew not to leave the crater and to stay there.He also wants you to tell his fiancée in rocket town, Shera, not to worry about him."

"I could do that in a short amount of time," Lensey answered."All I just need you to do is show me where the portal was before it disappeared."Barret nodded.After Cloud, Lensey, and Barret were finished eating, the three informed the Headmaster about what they were going to do.She told the Headmaster that it should take her less than an hour to get this accomplished.The headmaster approved. He said he would hold off on any plans that they had for today until she got back.Cloud and Barret took Lensey to the place where the portal that brought them to this future was.

Without too much effort, Lensey opened the portal with magic.She turned toward Barret and said, "Don't worry, I'll give them the message."Barret nodded.She then turned to the portal and walked in.

After going through what was a dazzling display of light that looked like a tunnel, Lensey found herself in a chamber.She looked around and saw that the portal still worked and it still was there.She then activated her teleportion magic.

In a few seconds, Lensey found herself at the top of the crater.She was right beside the Highwind II.Lensey climbed up the rope ladder and went through the door.She was impressed when she saw the inside of the airship.She looked around and saw that no one was in her immediate line of sight, so she walked down some stairs to a door marked, Conference Room.

She opened it and saw four men in flight uniforms playing a card game.When one of the men noticed her, he was surprised and unholstered a pistol."There's no need for that," said Lensey."I mean you no harm."

The one with the pistol said, "How do we know that?"

"You can believe what you want, but I have a message to deliver to you from the captain," at this news, all of the flight crew was surprised and the man with the gun immediately holstered it.

"You mean the captain is alive?" Another man asked.Lensey nodded."I knew Cid Highwind wouldn't die that easily, but where has he been?He and the rest of Avalanche have been gone for over two days."

Lensey explained most of what is happening and left out the part about Cid and the rest of Avalanche going to the future."That's about all I could tell you."

"Okay, now we don't have to call Reeve and give him some bad news," said the man that tended to the chocobo stable in the Highwind II."You won't tell Cid about us slacking off and playing card games will you?"

"Nah," answered Lensey."He would probably expect that, but I wouldn't let Cid catch you when he gets back in a few days.Well, I'm off to Rocket town now."

"Your not walking and taking a boat, are you?" Asked one of the flight crew."We could give you a ride you know."

"I don't need it, I've got a faster way to travel there," Lensey said with a smile on her face.She then cast her teleportation magic and was gone in a flash of white light.

The four men in the room were shocked and one man pinched another."Ow, what did you do that for?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," said the man who pinched the pilot."It's not everyday that a beautiful woman comes out of nowhere and tell you what she just told us.Also, on top of that, she disappeared in a flash of light."The others nodded and agreed.

After leaving the Highwind crew, Lensey teleported to rocket town.She appeared just outside of Rocket town.She really didn't want to spook the locals.Once she walked into the quaint little town, she noticed that there was a rocket being built.She asked the first person where she saw where she could find Shera.The man pointed at a house and Lensey thanked him.As she walked through the town, she noticed that people were giving her strange looks.(I guess it must be this SeeD uniform.)

When she got to Cid's house, she knocked on the door.In a few seconds, a beautiful brunette with her hair in a ponytail and glasses in a dress answered the door.

"Yes, Can I help you?" Asked Shera.

"Yes, I was wondering, are you Shera?" Lensey asked.Shera nodded."Good, I have a message from Cid."

Shera immediately looked surprised and invited her in and fixed her a cup of tea."What was the message that you wanted to deliver?"Shera asked.

"Cid wanted to tell you that he was all right and not to worry about him," Lensey answered.Lensey then told Shera a different version of the story that she told the Highwind II crew.She knew she should have left out the part about Cid getting hurt.She saw the worried look on Shera's face"Don't worry, Cid will be all right with a little rest."She also left out the part about Avalanche going to the future once again.

"Thank you for telling me that," She said with relief."I would have worried myself to death before he would have came back."

Lensey then nodded and disappeared in a flash again.She knew she was really going to have to stop doing that.

When Lensey reappeared, she found that she was in an alley.She walked out of it and saw that she was close to where she wanted to be.She walked into an office and went over to the receptionist.The receptionist looked at her and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to talk to President Reeve," Lensey answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but this is very important, it pertains to Avalanche," Lensey said.

"I'm sorry, if you don't have an appointment, you'll have to make one, the president is meeting with two important people right now," the receptionist.This answer got a frown.With much argument, and numerours threats about calling the guards, the Receptionist relented and called up to Reeve's office.Reeve said he was talking to two important people and can't be disturbed.When the receptionist mentioned that Lensey said something about Avalanche.Reeve immediately told her to call somebody and escort her up to the office.

In two minutes, somebody escorted Lensey to Reeve's office and opened the door for her.She thanked the person and went in.When she was in she saw a man in a gray business suit with black hair and a little goatee on his chin.She also noticed an older woman in a green dress and her hair up in a bun.She looked like she was crying just before she came.The last person she saw was a cute little brown-haired girl in a pretty pink dress."Hi, I'm Lensey Kusanagi and I have a message from Barret."

At hearing this Reeve and Elmyra's eyes looked like they were filled with joy."Okay, I'm Reeve, this is Elmyra, and this cute little girl is Marlene," said Reeve.At hearing her name, Marlene smiled and waved.Lensey went and shook their hands.

"Okay go ahead with your message Lensey," said Elmyra.Lensey then told them where Barret was; she left out the future part again.She also told them what happened over the last two days.Elmyra looked relieved."Well, thank you for telling us all of this."

"Oh yeah, Reeve, Barret said don't send anybody like the Turks looking for him," said Lensey.

"I won't," said Reeve."Knowing that he's safe is enough for me."She gave her goodbyes.

Lensey started to walk out when she felt a tug on her skirt.She looked down and saw that it was Marlene.She then knelt down so she could be at Marlene's eye level."Yes sweetie?"

"Are you going to make sure my papa is going to come back to us?" Asked Marlene.

"Yeah, I'll see to it personally," promised Lensey.Marlene gave Lensey a hug.She then remembered the little package Barret gave her.He unhooked it from off her katana sheath.She then gave it to Marlene and watched her open it.Inside of it was a moomba doll.

"What is it?" Marlene asked while picking it up and hugging it.

"It's a moomba doll," Lensey answered."I'll tell your daddy to explain about it when he gets back."Marlene then gave Lensey another hug.

"Thank you!" Marlene said with joy."Goodbye!"

"Bye Marlene," Lensey said.Lensey couldn't wait until all of this was over.She wanted to settle down and have children of her own.Being with Marlene only strengthened her resolve to rid of Diaz and free all the worlds that he has enslaved.

Once she was outside the office, she took the way that she went up to Reeve's office back down and exited the building.She went to the same alley and made sure nobody could see her.She then worked her teleportation magic and appeared in the chamber where the portal was.She then walked in it to go back to the future where the true enemy of all worlds and dimensions resided.

Author's notes:Well, that's chapter 7 for you.I was surprised at how quickly and easily this chapter came out.I'm sorry if there wasn't enough action in this chapter for you.This was a break from all of the action, but the next chapter will have action.I know you are wondering how many cadets passed the SeeD exam.Well, it was twenty of the thirty cadets.The one's that went to Galbaldia Garden was given a bad draw.Also, most of you are wondering why I made this chapter all lovey-dovey.Well, let's just say that was the romantic part of the fic.Also, at the ball, Cloud and Tifa were dancing to "Eyes on Me".The rest of the fic will be filled with action, but I'm not sure how much until the climax of the fic.Well, the next chapter will be about our heroes going to Deling City and Esthar City, plus there will be a big surprise.Don't miss it!You'll really be bothering me to get the next chapter out faster after chapter 8.

I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	8. Forming of Alliances, an Unexpected Batt...

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

I would like to give a very special thanks to Flaire, for being my beta reader.You should also check out her story, "Different Beat".

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Lensey came up with a plan to get Irvine's team and a couple of cadets and SeeDs out of Galbaldia Garden.Once the plan was made, Squall made the necessary call to Balamb Garden.Once the call was made, Rinoa and Squall rushed back to the group.Cloud, Squall, Rinoa, and Tifa charged up their power before Lensey teleported them into Galbaldia Garden.Having the advantage of surprise on their side, they were able to attack Diaz from behind, visibly hurting him.Diaz ordered some soldiers to take care of Lensey, but the others of the small group stopped them.The day was full of surprises when Seifer relized that Ultimecia was back from the dead.Refusing her offer to be her knight once again, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin was caught off guard with a fast Ultima spell.Having no more patience, Diaz charged up a big ki blast and fired it at the group.Without hestitation, Lensey transported everyone on their side out of there before the ki blast hit them.

Upon arrival at Balamb Garden, the injured was taken to the infirmary.Being confused, the cadets and SeeDs from Galbaldia Garden started asking questions.With a little speech from Lensey, she was able to convince them into fighting with them against Diaz and his forces.In the infirmary, Irvine's arm was tended to and it was apparent that he was out of the fight.He also informed the others of the power that Diaz used to defeat them.Later, the inauguration ball for new SeeD members was held and Tifa and Cloud attended.They showed how much they loved each other with a passionate kiss.The next morning, Barret asked Lensey to go to the past and tell a few people not to worry.Lensey accepted the request and went to the past.Going to the Highwind II, Rocket town, and Junon, Lensey informed the loved ones and comrades of Avalanche not to worry.Also, during a little conversation with Marlene, Lensey promised that she would get Barret back home to her safely.With her resolve strengthened, Lensey headed back to the future to face Diaz.What plans do they have to defeat Diaz and his forces?Well, find out in this chapter of "Blades of Destiny".

Chapter 8: Forming of Alliances, an Unexpected Battle

Upon stepping out of the portal, Lensey looked relieved when she saw that every thing was the same way when she left.She knew that Diaz must have felt her power disappear for the short amount of time that she was gone.(Good thing that trip didn't take as long as I would have expected.Diaz would have really gotten cocky and probably tried to attack Balamb Garden.)There's no telling what Diaz would have done when she had left.He probably could still attack Balamb Garden.

Being brought out of her silent contemplation by a few annoying bite bugs, she easily dispatched the monsters and walked back to the Garden.She still couldn't believe a place like the Gardens existed.A place that trained mercenaries was not very common to the worlds that she visited and saved.The closest she could have found something similar to the Gardens was guilds.She also marveled at the architecture of Balamb Garden and knew that it was much more than what it seemed.She saw through magic that showed her the past events of the world that Balamb Garden could also becomes mobile.

When she got to the entrance, she signed the in sheet and went to inform the Headmaster that she was back.Walking toward the elevator, Lensey saw Zell and Yuffie playing a card game.(Triple Triad I think it's called.)She went over to observe for a little while.She saw Yuffie place a card down by another one and flipped it over so it was the same color as the card she put down.After seeing this, Zell looked really frustrated and looked like he was about to put down his last card.He put it down and Yuffie put down her last card flipping over two of Zell's cards.

"Yesss!I win again!"Yuffie said triumphantly.She then took all of her cards and one of Zell's. 

"I can't believe I'm losing to a rookie at Triple Triad!"Zell yelled very frustrated."That's what nine times in a row?"

"Yup!"Said Yuffie."I can't believe I got the hang of this game in such a short time.Oh, hi Lensey, I didn't notice you there."She said while looking at Lensey."Did your trip go as it was planned?"

"Yeah," said Lensey."I'm glad it didn't take too long.I'm sure glad Diaz didn't try anything while I was gone.I'm not saying you all can't handle him, I'm just saying that I want to end it all personally."

"That's cool," Zell said."So are you going to report to the Headmaster that you're back?"

"Yes," Lensey said while looking toward the elevator."I wouldn't mind some company while I'm reporting.Oh yeah, do you know what Headmaster Cid had planned today?He looked ready to tell us something before I made the announcement to go back to the past."

"Not a clue," Zell answered.

"Well, better not keep him waiting," Lensey said while turning on her heel and walking toward the elevator with Zell and Yuffie in tow.They pressed the button and waited for the elevator to descend.Once it was down, the three of them went up to the third floor.

Once they were inside his office and where the bridge was, they saw him click off a screen."Welcome back Lensey!"Cid greeted."I hope your trip to the past went without too much trouble."

"Yes, it was faster than I thought," Lensey said with a smile.Her face once again went to one of indifference and she asked, "Excuse me Headmaster, before I left, you seemed like you wanted to tell me and the others' something?"

"Yes, I did," said Headmaster Cid."Let me call up Squall and Cloud up here," said the Headmaster while walking to the little elevator that took him up to the bridge.He then announced that Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife come to the third floor.

It took only five minutes for both of them get up there.Headmaster Cid immediately addressed the five individuals standing before him."As you all know, Diaz has struck a major blow to this planet's forces by taking over Galbaldia Garden.I don't think all the cadets and SeeDs in Balamb Garden would be enough of an attack force when we find out where Diaz is situated at."Cid paused a moment to let his words sink in.He continued, "Therefore, I've arranged a meeting with General Caraway and a couple of officials of Galbaldia in Deling City today."

Squall didn't know where Cid was going with this, but he kept his mouth shut."We're going to try to get the Galbaldian Military to join our ranks in the fight against Diaz's force."

Now this was surprising news to Squall.He knew that the Galbaldian politicians and Balamb Garden wasn't the on the best of terms right now.(I really hope I don't have to be the one to go.I'm no good with politicians.)"That's all well and good, but do you think we could convince them that we're telling the truth and that the threat is not only to us but to the whole world?"Asked Squall.

"Yes we can," answered Headmaster Cid."That's why you four along with Lensey, Xu, and myself will go and talk to them."

Squall still wasn't sure the Galbaldian military would join them."I'm not sure this will work, but I'll go along with anything that you decide to do Headmaster," said Squall.

"Good," the Headmaster said."If they're not convinced by words alone, I'll show them the videotapes of the fight outside the garden that took place two days ago."After saying this, the Headmaster say raised eyebrows from nearly everyone."I forgot to tell you that I had the security cameras recording that.This should convince them, but if it doesn't, we'll just have Lensey show them part of what she showed us two days ago."

"I hope we I doesn't have to come down to that," said Zell."I can just imagine if they take it the wrong way and start calling her a sorceress and try to arrest her."

"It shouldn't come down to that Zell," said Lensey."If worst comes to worst, I'll have to give them a little demonstration of my power and tell them that is part of what they are dealing with against Diaz."

Cid smiled and nodded."That's good, and after that, we'll go to Esthar and meet with President Loire.I've already arranged the meeting for later today."

At this statement Squall frowned a little bit.He really didn't want to see Laguna anytime soon.A few days after the second sorceress war, he had just figured out what Kiros, Ward, and Laguna was talking about.He's been avoiding having that little talk with Laguna since they were contracted to help out with the monster problem."Knowing Laguna, he'll probably easily accept the alliance," Squall said."What I'm worried about is Galbaldia not accepting the temporary alliance between Garden, and Esthar."

"We shouldn't have to worry about it that much," Zell said while stretching his arms over his head."While we're there, we should probably head over to Odine's Lab and see if he can probably pinpoint Diaz's castle with all of that fancy technology they have in Esthar."

"That's a good idea Zell," said Headmaster Cid."Well, let us make haste.We really don't know when Diaz will make his next move."

Cloud, and Yuffie turned toward he elevator and started to walk to it when they noticed nobody else in the room was following them."Umm…Aren't we taking the Ragnarok?"Cloud asked.

"No, we're moving the Garden to Deling city," answered Cid.

"How can you move this place to Deling city?"Asked Yuffie.

"You'll see if you just follow me," said Cid while walking to the elevator to the bridge.Cloud and Yuffie went on the small platform up to the bridge.When they were up there they saw a young man in a SeeD uniform with short dark hair sitting down.Once he saw who came up, he immediately went to attention and saluted.

When Cid saluted back, he said, "At ease Nida."He then gestured to Cloud and Yuffie."Cloud, Yuffie, I'd like you to meet Nida, the pilot of this garden."Cloud and Yuffie then shook his hand."Nida, this is Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisaragi."

"It's nice to meet you," said Nida.

"Likewise," Cloud replied, while Yuffie nodded and blushed.

Squall then came up to the bridge."I've made the phone call down to the gate and nobody has left Garden.I also told the gatekeeper not to let anybody out."

"That's good Squall," Cid nodded."I'll make the announcement now."Cid then pressed the intercom button and waited for the chimes to stop.When they did, he spoke into the microphone."Good morning everybody.If you have any plans to go to Balamb city, you'll have to cancel them.We are making the garden mobile again and are moving it to Deling city for a diplomatic mission.That is all."After finishing he turned it off."Okay Nida, will you do the honors please."

Nida then went to the recently installed control panel over to the left of the steering fin.He pressed a few buttons and waited a few seconds for the desired effect to happen.The little monitor displayed that the engines were starting and the ring on top of the Garden started coming down.At seeing this, Cloud and Yuffie's eye widened in surprise when the saw the ring coming down and spreading light around the window of the bridge.Balamb Garden made the magnificent change to becoming mobile.This impressed Cloud and Yuffie and they couldn't wait to see how the Garden changed on the outside.

Nida then pushed the steering fin forward and the garden started to move forward.Once they were passed the beach and into deep waters, the ring of the Garden went underwater while the Garden sailed smoothly through the water like a boat.

One thing to say the least, Diaz and the soldiers were very busy today.Sephiroth looked on while he saw Diaz opened a few portals and see some soldiers along with some heavy artillery come out of them.The soldiers then started to install turret machineguns on the castle walls.

Krelnar walked up to Sephiroth's side and observed this with him."It seems as Diaz is bringing out the big guns," said Krelnar without looking toward Sephiroth.Krelnar then looked at Sephiroth."You know, you're lucky that Diaz is so interested in your skills and abilities as a general.I still don't know why he made you the general and demoted me to be under you," said Krelnar with venom in his voice.

Sephiroth detected the bitterness in his voice, but chose to ignore it."Right now, that doesn't matter," Sephiroth retorted."Why is Diaz preparing his castle for defense now?"

"I guess he's planning for Lensey Kusanagi and those SeeDs to try to attack his castle when they find it," answered Krelnar."He probably wants to have a glorius battle like we had on Artuna.That would involve them attacking this castle and us wiping out them."

"It seems foolish that we don't go destroy Balamb Garden now," Sephiroth commented."I wonder what Diaz has planned for those SeeDs from Galbaldia Garden?"

"Who knows?"Said Krelnar."I've been with him for seven years and I still can't figure out how Diaz thinks."Krelnar and Sephiroth were silent."I hope your next plan fails.When it does, Diaz will have no choice but to make me his head general once again," said Krelnar while smiling.He then turned on his heels and walked back into the castle with a smug look on his face.

Sephiroth just looked at his back with a look of annoyance on his face.(Stupid bastard.So he wants me to fail does he?I'll show him that I'm superior to him when I get the chance.I will challenge and defeat him to show that I'm better if it weren't for everything going on and Diaz, I would really give the troops something to marvel at.)

Sephiroth then looked back one last time at the work before going into the castle too.

After about a few hours of traveling, Balamb Garden finally reached Deling City.Nida stopped the Garden about fifty feet away from the entrance to Deling city."Last stop, Deling city," said Nida."Thank you for traveling Garden cruise services, please get all belonging before exiting," said Nida while trying to be funny.This joke got a giggle from Yuffie and a small laugh from Cid while the joke just went over Cloud and Squall's head.

"We'll be on our way," said Headmaster Cid while walking toward the elevator.The others just followed him.

Once they were out of Balamb Garden, the seven walked into Deling city.Once they were in the noticed that there was some troops and two transports.Cloud and Yuffie took notice the uniforms of the troops and could immediately tell who was lower and higher on the totem pole of rank.

The soldiers saluted them and they returned the salute.Without any words between the two parties, Headmaster Cid and the others split into two groups and boarded the two transports.

Cid and Squall suggested that they take their weapons' before they left Garden.(Why the hell should we have to take our weapons if this was just a diplomatic mission?)Cloud thought.They also told them not to mention they were from the past unless it was necessary.Cid told them that he would just tell them you were high ranking SeeDs that were accompanying him to this meeting.(He probably didn't want to make the situation more complicated than it should be.)As they traveled through Deling city, Cloud could shake the feeling that this was probably the Midgar of this time.(It's probably one of the cities that have the most power in this world.)

They were driven to the presidential residence.Once they were inside a soldier asked them to leave their weapons with them."Why do they have to leave their weapon's here?" Cid questioned the soldier.

"For security purposes only," the soldier in a red uniform answered."We don't want any of you making an assassination attempt on the general or anybody else."

"Nonsense, this is only a diplomatic meeting and there will be no attempts on anybody's life," the Headmaster quipped.The soldiers and Headmaster Cid argued about this for a few minutes until somebody came out a demanded to know what was all the commotion about.

All the soldiers turned and saluted him.Cloud noticed the man was probably really high up in rank judging by the uniform.He wore a coat like uniform that was black and had many decorations on the left of the chest.He also wore dark pants and black boots.He was dark haired and had some white in his hair on the sides, he looked older than Cid.

The man walked over when he noticed Squall and Zell and the others in their SeeD uniforms along with Headmaster Cid.He nodded his head and said, "Welcome Headmaster Cid, Commander Leonhart, and SeeDs.I'm General Caraway for those that haven't met me."He then went over and shook hands with Cloud, Yuffie, Xu, and Lensey.He turned toward one of the soldiers and asked, "What's all this commotion out here?"

The soldier went to attention and said, "These SeeDs are insisting to hold onto their weapons while they are meeting with you and the other politicians, Sir!"

"I see no harm in taking their weapons with them.We can trust, let them past," the General ordered.

"Yes sir!" said the trooper while saluting and stepping out of the way. 

They followed General Caraway through the presidential palace to a conference room with a long rectangle table with chairs.As they entered they noticed seven people, two men in military uniforms and remaining men and two women in business suits.One man in a black business suit with a red tie and black hair stood up. "Good afternoon Headmaster Cid, Commander Leonhart, and SeeDs of Balamb Garden," the man said."I'm Harvey Knoxville, to my left is Hiro Sakaguchi, Marlon Kansenington, First Lieutenant Fox, Major Kittal, Sophie Brown, and Elizabeth Downings."He said all their names while gesturing to them."We only make up part of the newly formed Galbaldia Parliament, but I didn't think the whole Parliament needed to be here.Now what is the business that you wanted to discuss that was so urgent?"

After all of the people from Balamb Garden were seated, the Headmaster spoke."What I'm about to tell you is very important and it shouldn't be taken lightly.I'm sure by now you've all heard about the attacks on Timber and Galbaldia Garden as well as Trabia Garden?"

"Of course, it's been all over the news here," replied Mr. Knoxville.

"Well, they were attacked by very strong and powerful army," Cid continued."It belongs to a man named Diaz Marquis."He turned toward Lensey, "Lensey, could you tell them about Diaz and his forces."

Lensey nodded."Sure Headmaster."She closed her eyes and took and deep breathe.When she opened them, she saw that all eyes were on her."Before I start, I'd like to say that I'm Lensey Kusanagi and I'm not a SeeD, or from this world."She paused and saw the Galbaldian politicians had confused looks on their faces.She continued, "Diaz Marquis is a man with a tremendous amount of power and a army that is really strong.He conquered many worlds and has set his sights on this world."

Now at this news, Lensey saw many raised eyebrow and annoyed looks.The woman in a light green business suit with brown hair spoke up."You're saying that a dictator from another world has come to take over our world?"Lensey nodded."You must be joking, it sounds as though you've been watching too much television."Lensey looked at them to see the men and women in business suits nodding.

"I'm not telling a story, He's real and right now he's probably plotting to get rid of SeeD, the Galbaldian military, and the Esthar military," Lensey explained.

"How do we know that Balamb Garden didn't cause the attack on Timber?"Said Mr. Sakaguchi.

"I assure you that Balamb Garden wasn't the one who caused the attack, but we helped in stopping it," Headmaster Cid interrupted."I knew that something like this would happen.I've prepared a tape that will show you that Diaz is real and he is a threat to this entire world.All we would need is a VCR and a television."Mr. Knoxville then got up, got a remote off the table and aimed it at the wall behind him and pressed a button.The part of the wall slid up revealing a large screen and a VCR in the wall.He then gestured over to one of the soldiers in the room to insert the tape into the VCR.The soldier did it and they dimmed the lights in the room a little.

Once play was pressed, everybody from Balamb Garden instantly realized that it was the battle they fought against Diaz just outside of Garden."This is taken from a security cameras outside of Garden when Diaz first came into this world," said Cid.The tape was from the beginning where Ultimecia unleashed two meteor spells to scatter the group of SeeDs and Avalanche.As General Caraway and the rest watched this and Squall and the rest noticed they were really shocked.When it came to the part where Lensey fought, some of the politicians looked at her and she smiled and gave a little wave.They went back to watching.It came to the part where Diaz and his people disappeared."You can stop the tape now," Headmaster Cid instructed.

"What do you propose we do?" asked General Caraway.

"I want to form a temporary alliance between SeeD, Galbaldia, and Esthar," Cid replied."We must unite our forces to battle against Diaz and his forces."

"Surely you're not saying the Galbaldian military will be fighting against those nine? Questioned Mr. Sakaguchi.

"No, only myself and a handful of other people will be fighting against them, you'll have an easier job," said Lensey."The Galbaldian military won't fight Diaz directly, but you'll give us a bigger army than we have now."

"The whole parliament will have to get together to discuss this," said Mr. Knoxville."I would openly have the Galbaldian military join Garden in this fight but I'm not so sure about Esthar.We'll have to give you our answer later today or tomorrow."

With that being said they got up to shook hands.As Cid and Caraway were shaking hands, Lensey turned her attention toward the door.She felt a power, but not as strong as Diaz or his elite six.

Without warning, there was screaming and gunfire out in the hall.In an instant, someone kicked open the door."Get Down!" Yelled Lensey.Everybody with some kind of training knew to quickly jump to the floor.Once everybody was on the floor, they looked toward the door and saw that was nobody there.Harvey Knoxville got up and said, "It was probably taken care of already by the guards."

The next event seemed to happen in slow motion.A man in blue military fatigues with a ski mask on armed with a machine gun slowly stepped into the doorway.He aimed his gun at Knoxville and opened fire.Before he did this, Lensey jumped and tackled Mr. Knoxville to the floor.Now things started to go back to regular motion.

The room got riddled with bullet holes.Lensey charged up a little of her energy into her hand.When the gunfire stopped, she saw this as her chance and leapt up from behind the table and threw a small ki blast at the man.It missed him and impacted with the wall causing a small explosion with smoke sweeping through the hallway and room.

The man sensed Lensey charging up and leapt back through the doorway as she threw the ki blast at him.He barely avoided it and got up and ran down the hall using the smoke as a cover.During all the confusion Lensey, Cloud and Yuffie ran after the man.

The soldier had a head start but the three knew he was headed for the entrance.As they ran down the hallways, the three saw the handy work of the soldier in blue fatigues.There were Galbaldian soldiers on the ground with their necks cut or a sword slash on their chests.After turning the corner of the hallway going to the entrance, they saw the man with his machine gun pointed in their direction.They immediately jumped back into the hallway as the soldier let loose a volley of machine gun fire.They barely avoided that and stayed around the corner.They noticed the dead soldier on the ground by them.Yuffie picked up the sword of the soldier and nodded toward Lensey.Lensey knew what Yuffie had in mind and gathered more ki into her hand.When she was ready, she nodded at Yuffie.Yuffie cocked back her arm for a mighty throw, and threw the sword spinning into the entrance hallway.

They immediately heard the rattle of gunfire following the sword and Lensey peaked around the corner and fired off her ki blast at the man.The soldier was caught off guard by the little tactic and was thrown back by the impact of the blast.

He was sent rolling on the ground, but recovered after one moment and got back up.Lensey looked surprised and instantly went back around the corner to avoid the gunfire sent her way. 

"Damn, He got us pinned down," said Cloud.

They heard the gunfire stop and a clip hitting the floor.A few seconds later, they heard a clip being slapped into the machine gun, and the gunfire continued.(I guess I must have pissed him off.)Observed Lensey.

After a minute of hearing gunfire, it stopped.They heard the gun being thrown to the ground and running footsteps.They instantly ran out after him."Who is that guy?" Asked Yuffie while running alongside Lensey.

"He must be one of Diaz's assasins," said Lensey quickly."Let's try to catch him."

Once they were outside, they stopped and saw that the soldiers outside were all on the ground."There's no blood, they must have been knocked out by some gas," commented Cloud.The three instantly spotted the man running out the gate and turning right.They followed him closely behind.After a block of running they almost caught up to him.

The man looked back and saw this.He instantly jumped high and into the fast rushing traffic and landed on a car that sped down the road.Lensey, Cloud, and Yuffie stopped to catch their breath.

As Cloud was looking around he spotted a motorcycle.Upon closer inspection, he saw that somebody stupidly left the key in.(That's going to be how I'll catch that assassin.)Cloud ran over to the bike and leapt on it and started it up.Yuffie and Lensey saw this and Yuffie jumped on behind Cloud holding his waist."I'm going to try and catch him," Cloud said before speeding off with Yuffie.A second later, a man came running out the bar Lensey was standing by."MY BIKE!" the man yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll have it back in one piece or the Galbaldian government or Balamb Garden will reimburse you for it," Lensey said while watching the Cloud and Yuffie speed down the road.

"I hope so, because that bike cost a lot," the man explained.Lensey turned toward the man, but then turned back in the direction that Cloud and Yuffie went.

Cloud and Yuffie sped down the road on the motorcycle.They knew the assassin had a head start on them, but at this rate of speed they should catch up to him.(Let's just hope the car is still going down this street and haven't turned on a side street.)

After about a minute of speeding down the road, dodging other cars and buses, Cloud spotted the car the man had jumped on.He saw that the car had stopped at a red light.

The assassin turned around and saw Cloud and Yuffie on a motorcycle speeding toward him.He jumped off the car and punched in the driver's window.He yanked a man out of the window and opened the car door.He instantly sped off just as the light turned green.

Cloud had to go onto the sidewalk and around the traffic behind the light and avoided the observers of the carjacking.(You're not getting away that easily!)

The motorcycle was catching up to the car.The assassin in the blue army fatigues saw this in the rearview mirror also.Without warning, the car braked and did a screeching U-turn.Cloud had to break hard as not to hit the car.In doing this, the car caused a few crashes.Cloud immediately turned the bike in the opposite direction and followed the car.Going down the street, the car made a hard right turn.Cloud also turned but not as fast and hard."Hurry up Cloud or he's going to get away!" Yuffie yelled in Cloud's ear. 

(I'm going as fast as I can in these turns.I don't want to go into a turn to fast and wipeout.) Cloud said mentally.Cloud followed the assassin in the car closely and after a few minutes of chasing him, they heard sirens behind them.

Yuffie looked back and saw that there were police cars following them.(This is just what we don't need now.)Yuffie thought.After a few more turns of following the car, Cloud and Yuffie saw that a roadblock was set up in the middle of the road that they turned down.(He can't be that crazy to go through a road block of police cars.)Aside from what Yuffie thought, the car speeded up and was headed for gap in-between two police cars.(That idiot can't be serious.That's not a big enough gap for that car.He's going to hit those cars!)Cloud slowed down greatly.The car hit the police cars and they were pushed aside.Cloud immediately speed up and headed for the big gap they were given.(I'm surprised the police didn't start shooting yet.) Yuffie pondered.

After passing the barricade of police cars, Cloud saw that they were coming to a T-shaped intersection.(If that idiot turns the car at that speed, the car will skid out of control into the railing.)The car wasn't slowing down, and the car turned and slid out of control into the railing.Cloud and Yuffie got close enough to the car and Cloud stopped the motorcycle.The car door was flung open and the assassin came running out.Yuffie leapt off the bike and sprinted after him.She tackled him and twisted his left arm behind his back.

Just then they heard sirens and saw that the police cars had finally caught up with them.They were surrounded on all three sides.The policemen got out of the cars and pointed their guns at Cloud, Yuffie and the assassin."Freeze!Put your weapons on the ground slowly and put your hands up!" One of the police officers yelled.

Yuffie looked over to Cloud."Do as they say Yuffie, We don't want anymore trouble than we caused," Cloud told Yuffie.Yuffie got up off the assassin and slowly took the conformer off of her back and put her hands up in the air.Cloud did the same with the Ultima Weapon.The assassin looked weaponless, but he still put his hands up in the air. 

The same officer said, "Book em." 

"I've failed my mission, I won't go back to Diaz and incur his wrath by telling him of my failure," said the assassin while looking down and shaking his head.He then reached into his shirt and brought out a pistol.

"Drop the weapon!"Yelled a female officer while she and all the other officers had their guns trained on the man.

The man ignored this and put the gun to the temple of his head.He pulled the trigger and the shot a hole in his head.(Author's Note: I'm not going to go into to detail in this part.If I did, I would probably have to change the rating to R.Who's to say that I won't need to after this chapter.)His lifeless body fell to the ground a second later.Everybody was shocked and cringed.Yuffie who was close to Cloud grabbed him and buried her head in his chest as not to look at the awful sight.Never in her life has Yuffie saw a more shocking scene.Cloud wrapped his arms the young teenaged girl and comforted her.

When the shock wore off a police officer said, "Hands up you two."The two did just that.The officer who said this walked over to Cloud and told him to put his left arm behind his back.He did so and one handcuff was place on his left wrist.He did the same with the other arm.Yuffie was also handcuffed."So you're Balamb Garden SeeDs?Nobody informed us that something like this would happen.I guess we'll have to take you two to the station and get this all straightened out."The officer said while escorting Yuffie and Cloud to a squad car.

"Hold up Biggs!" said a skinny officer on a radio."I'm getting something here."

"What is it Wedge?"Officer Biggs asked while waiting for Wedge to get off the radio.

Once he was off, he turned toward Biggs and said, "Well, it seems that we'll have to let these two go.It's an order from higher up.They match the descriptions that we were given over the radio."

"What?!"Biggs exclaimed."Oh well, can't disobey orders from higher up."Biggs immediately uncuffed Cloud and Yuffie.They had their weapons returned to them."Who exactly was that guy?"The question was directed toward Cloud and Yuffie.

"From what we know, he was an assassin sent to kill some of the top government officials," said Cloud."We were chasing him after he failed his attempt to kill some off the top officials and us during a meeting."

Biggs had a raised eyebrow as he listened to that story.It looked like he didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to question the blonde-haired man with the spiked hairdo."Are you sure that is true?"Cloud nodded."Man, the media is going to have a field day about all of this Wedge!"

"They sure are," commented Wedge.

"I thought life would calm down for us after we quit the army," said Biggs."I guess this is a remainder that life is too uncertain for anything.Well, you two can be on your way now."Cloud and Yuffie nodded, picked up their weapons and got back on the motorcycle and sped off into the distance."Wedge, I'd say that somebody has it out for us or something.It seems as though all the bad things seem to happen to us.Well, I guess we'll have to come up with another story aside from what those two told me."

"Do you think they were telling the truth?"Asked Wedge.

"Maybe, maybe not," Biggs answered."Anyway let's do our job.I'd hate to be the person to clean this mess up."Commented Biggs.

Lensey waited for Cloud and Yuffie to come back.During the wait, she saw a couple of police cars speeding down the road with sirens blaring.(Cloud and Yuffie must really be causing trouble.)After that thought, Lensey just waited with the man for Cloud and Yuffie to get back with the motorcycle.

After a few minutes, She saw Cloud and Yuffie coming down the road.When they stopped, Cloud turned off the bike and tossed the keys to the man."Next time, you should remember to take out the keys," Cloud suggested.The man looked like he was ready to say something, but decided against it.He really didn't want to anger three armed people.He was just happy he got his bike back and walked back into the bar.

"What happened?" Asked Lensey.

Cloud looked at Yuffie and had a look that said do you want to tell her or me?Yuffie shook her head and looked down."Well, we chased the assassin, causing a few accidents and wrecking some police cars," said Cloud."When we finally caught him, the police showed up and we had to let down our guard. The assassin took a gun out of his shirt and said something about not wanting to incur Diaz's wrath.After saying that, shot himself in the head."He saw Yuffie cringe a little bit after he said the last part.He didn't want to say it, but it had to be said.

"Damn!"Said Lensey getting mad."We could have used him to tell us where Diaz's castle is."After a second, Lensey calmed down."Don't worry, you two couldn't have know that would happen.Well, let's get back to the others."

The three walked in silence back to the presidential palace.Once they got there, they saw a lot of military personnel running around.When they got to the gate.The soldier just looked at them for a few seconds before letting them past.They turned around and saw that news vans were driving up to the gate.The soldiers were instantly refusing them entrance to the courtyard and refused to answer their questions.They turned around and walked to the entrance, they noticed that Cid and the others from the room were standing outside.

Harvey Knoxville went over to Lensey and shook her hand."Thank you Miss Kusanagi," he said."You saved my life."Lensey just smiled a little and nodded.

She turned toward the others and put the serious look back on her face."What happened out there?"Questioned Squall.

"Well, after chasing him a couple of blocks, commandeering a motorcycle, causing a few accidents, and finally catching the assassin, he committed suicide," Lensey explained."I really wanted to catch him alive so he could tell us the location of Diaz's castle.I guess I can forget about that now."

"Don't worry about it now," Headmaster Cid said.He turned to the general and said, "We don't know if Diaz will send anymore assassins after you.You'll really have to tighten up security now."

"Yes, I guess we'll have to come to a decision quickly," General Caraway commented."It's a good thing all of you were here today.I guess Diaz's assassin didn't plan on you being here.My thanks go out to all of you.We better get all of the parliament together."General Caraway shook everybody's hand before leaving into the presidential residence with the rest of his party.

"Well, better get back to Garden and take the Ragnarok to Esthar," said Headmaster Cid.Everybody nodded and took the escort vehicles back to the entrance of the city and exited it and headed toward Balamb Garden.

Upon arrival at the gates of Balamb Garden, Selphie, Red XIII, Barret, and Tifa greeted Squall and the others.

"So, how did it go?" Questioned Red.

"Well, the meeting went well, up until the point that that assassin showed up," said Xu.

"Assassin?" Asked Selphie.

"Yes, Selphie," said Headmaster Cid."He was sent by Diaz to probably get rid of General Caraway and the other politicians in the room."At this time Rinoa came walking toward them and heard them.

"What?!" Exclaimed Rinoa."Is he okay?" Rinoa said with worry.Even though she wasn't on the best of terms with her father right now, but she still cared for him because he was her father.

"He's fine Rinoa," Squall said."You can thank Lensey for warning us.If it wasn't for her, he would probably be dead right now." Squall assured her while placing an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

The worry in Rinoa's eyes was replaced by happiness."Thanks Lensey," said Rinoa.

"No problem," said Lensey.She then turned to Headmaster Cid and asked, "Do you think they're going to come to a decision soon?"

Cid nodded."Following that little incident, I think they're going to really come to a decision quick."He looked at the Cloud, Yuffie, Zell, and Xu and said, "you can change out of your uniforms if you want to.I had you wear them for appearance, because the Galbaldian officials take appearances of the people they work with very serious.Your clothes should be washed, dried and in you dorm room."Lensey just nodded and cast some magic.A red fire concealed her from sight for a few seconds.When the fire disappeared Lensey was clothed in her red gi top, white pants, red shoes, with her katana strapped to her back.This time her light brown her was in a braided tail with a few loose strands going down to her forehead."That's an interesting technique you have there Lensey, you'll have to teach me that someday, Even though I might not have a need for it."Headmaster Cid joked.Lensey just smiled and followed Selphie to the parking lot.

"Thanks Headmaster," said Cloud."I think I'll change before we go to Esthar in the Ragnarok."Cloud went off to the dorm room, and Yuffie, Zell, and Tifa followed him the dorm section.They only took a few minutes to change and headed straight for the parking lot.

Once they were there, they boarded the ship they saw that nearly everybody from their little group of people with unlocked powers were onboard.They also saw that Quistis, Cid, Vincent, and Lisa were onboard.Dan and Irvine decided to stay at the garden.

The trip was uneventful and there was very little conversation.It wasn't until they were passing over Fisherman's Horizontal that Lensey didn't sense anything.When they were passing over it Lensey felt a familiar power, but it was like the person was trying to hide his power but didn't do a good job at it.

"Headmaster Cid," said Lensey. "You don't mind if you drop me off at that city back there do you?I just felt somebody familiar, a person that would be a great help to our fight."

"Yes, but how will you get to Esthar?" Questioned Cid.

"Don't worry, I'll just use the teleport technique and transport there.I'll sense one of the others power and teleport somewhere close to them," Lensey explained.

"Fine then," the Headmaster said."Selphie, turn around and go back to Fisherman's Horizon."

"You don't mind if Tifa and I accompany you Lensey?" asked Cloud."We can never know when Diaz is going to show up and having an ambush laid out for us."

Lensey thought about it for a few moments.(They would be off great help if Diaz did decide to show up and ambushed me.)"Sure, I don't mind."

After saying that, they noticed the Ragnarok was landing in the center by Mayor Dobe's house."Try not to cause any trouble here," said Zell."These people hate violence and will probably be pissed at you and probably try to throw you out of town."

"Don't worry," said Lensey."I don't think we'll cause any trouble.I think trouble will find us given our luck lately."Lensey told Zell while walking down the ramp with Cloud and Tifa beside her. 

After they got off, they gave themselves a little distance in-between the Ragnarok and themselves.They watched the Ragnarok lift up into the sky and sped off in the direction of Esthar.They looked around at the city."This looks like a big satellite dish," commented Tifa.

They walked up from the middle Fishman's Horizon and explored the city for about 45 minutes.I wasn't until they were close to a rundown train station that Lensey started to sense the power.Cloud and Tifa followed Lensey and stopped behind her when she stopped at some steps."You can come out now," Lensey said toward the entryway to the train station."Your attempt to conceal your power almost worked if it wasn't for my senses getting stronger over the years."

"Well, I guess you never stop impressing me Lensey Kusanagi," came a masculine voice from out of the shadows.A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed this person.He was a black haired man, looked very muscular and looked a little bit older than Lensey.He stood about six foot one, and was wearing a tan brown shirt, green baggy pants tucked into some black combat boots.He also had a Katana on his belt. He walked down the stairs saying, "It's been a long time Lensey."

Lensey smile and hugged him, "It sure has Hayato."Cloud and Tifa noticed how happy Lensey was.It was the first time they saw Lensey look this happy since they first met her a few days ago.When Lensey released her grip and backed off of Hayato, she said, "So this is where you went.You must know what has been going on here then?"

Hayato nodded."Yeah, I sensed all the energy being used in the past few days.I couldn't believe Diaz actually came here at first.I guess I should have known that the effect of time compression was going to get his attention sooner or later."Hayato then noticed the people behind Lensey."Who are they?"

Cloud stepped forward and put his hand out, "I'm Cloud Strife.".

"Pleased to meet you," Hayato said. Hayato shook his hand and turned toward Tifa

She stepped forward and held out her hand, "I'm Tifa Lockhart."

Hayato took her hand and kneeled down and kissed the palm."Please to meet you my lady."Tifa just smiled at this.

"I see that you've never changed over the years," said Lensey while grinning.

"Hey, I have to keep a little sense of humor or life would be dull without it," Hayato explained.

"These two are from the past, about six thousand years," Lensey said."I guess that was another little effect of time compression."Hayato just nodded."You must have felt and heard about all the craziness going on in the world.Why haven't you tried to contact me?"

"I'm not sure," answered Hayato."I don't know if I could fight against Diaz again.It's not that I've gotten weaker, it's just I don't know if I have the will to fight against him anymore."

Lensey was shocked by these words.Never in her life would she have thought that Hayato, her comrade and friend, would ever say things like that."You've changed Hayato," said Lensey."I would have never believed you would say those things."

"You've changed too," Hayato replied."You've seemed to gotten more strong-spirited and let your emotions show more.I remember when I first met you.You were a shy and withdrawn person.You only cared about getting your missions done and about your sister.Aside from Naomi, you hardly ever talked to anybody else."Lensey looked down at the mention of her sister.

"Yeah," Lensey said while looking back up."I wasn't until I met you with your accepting attitude and silly sense of humor that I started to change.I guess people change a lot over time."Lensey looked toward the afternoon sky.When she looked down back at Hayato she asked, "Will you help us in our fight against Diaz and his forces?Your help would be much appreciated."

"I don't know?" Answered Hayato.

"You don't know?" Said Lensey."It's either yes or no.You can help us fight against Diaz or you could stay here and wait for everything to play out.I really don't know how you could have sit here when all of this was going on."

"It's not fear that is holding me back," Hayato replied."It's just that I really don't know if I can face the man who murdered my family after he destroyed the organization."

"So that's it huh?"Lensey said while looking disappointed."I would have thought you would want to pay him back for that.I know that's probably not the right reason to fight, but it could be one.Another reason to fight would be to protect this world that you've grown to love and chose as your home."

Hayato had to admit; Lensey always did have a way with words.(What the Hell!)"You've convinced me, I'm in," he answered.

In an instant, Hayato, Lensey, Cloud and Tifa immediately sensed three powers in the rundown train station.They heard clapping a few seconds later."Aw, a moving speech, one that could probably even convince me to join you if I was Hayato," said the voice.They instantly recognized the voice as Diaz's."It's too bad you four won't see another sunset or sunrise after this day," Diaz said coming out of the train station followed by Sephiroth and Oriana.

The four instantly jumped back and unsheathed his or her weapon and got into a fighting stance."Damn, who would have thought Diaz would appear now," said Cloud.

"Yes, who would have thought," repeated Diaz."Well, Sephiroth, Oriana, you may take care of Strife and Lockheart.Hayato and Lensey are mine."

Lensey got close to Hayato, Cloud and Tifa."Let's have them chase us away from the city on the railroad tracks," Lensey whispered to them."When we're far enough we'll fight them."She got nods from the three.

"So, you're already coming up with plans to defeat us," Diaz commented with a smirk."Well, they won't work."Diaz, Sephiroth, and Oriana instantly unsheathed their weapons.He then saw the four powered-up and jumped to the railroad tracks and took off running.Diaz and the two instantly powered-up and followed them.

After Lensey thought they were far enough from the city, she stopped with the others and turned around to face Diaz.Diaz instantly stopped and stood there smiling."I guess we're far enough that none of those annoy insects in the city won't bother us," Diaz said."You may care about them, but their lives mean nothing to me."Without warning Cloud rushed at Sephiroth once more and attacked him to get his sword blocked.Both of them immediately jumped a few feet behind Diaz and Oriana and started really fighting furious.(Those two must really hate each other to be fighting like that.)Diaz then flipped over Tifa, Hayato, and Lensey.He landed about thirty feet away."Well, let's have at it you two!"Diaz Yelled.Lensey and Hayato charged at Diaz and attacked.

Tifa only watched the fight for a moment, but she turned her attention to Oriana."So let's see if you learned any new tricks," Oriana said before charging Tifa with her sword.When she was close enough she swung the broadsword at Tifa's neck.Tifa ducked and was about to attack when she saw Oriana recover from her swing and took another swing at her.Tifa dodged this also.

(I'm going to have to get that sword out of her hands if I want to stand a chance.)Tifa thought.She dodged a couple more swings of Oriana's broadsword.Every time Tifa tried to attack, she was forced to dodge.Oriana thrust her sword toward Tifa's midsection and Tifa saw her chance.She sidestepped the attack, grabbed and Oriana's Left arm that the sword was in and drove her right elbow into Oriana's face.The blow threw Oriana back making her drop the sword.

Tifa immediately charged Oriana as she was getting up and threw a barrage of lefts and rights at Oriana.Oriana blocked all of these and hit Tifa in the gut with a knee.This blow had Tifa doubled over and she kneeled down and grabbed her stomach.Oriana leapt in the air and did her triple spinning roundhouse kick on Tifa.All the kicks connected and Tifa was sent flying backwards.She got up a little dazed, but shook off the dizziness and wiped the blood that trickled down from her mouth.She once again got into her fighting stance.Oriana charged Tifa.Tifa got down into a crounch and threw her arms to sides.He instantly charged up her ki and pushed it to her legs.When Oriana was close enough she realized what Tifa was doing but it was too late when Tifa did a backwards-flip kick that was charged up with energy to give it a little more sting.Oriana was reeling back about to fall, when Tifa grabbed one of her arms and pulled her upright.She the hit Oriana in her exposed belly with a right and a left and floored her with a spinning reverse roundhouse kick to the head.When Oriana got back up, she was bleeding from her mouth too.

The two went at it some more, punching, kicking, dodging, and blocking at each other.Both got their fair share of hits off of each other.The fight looked more in the favor of Tifa.During their fight they heard explosions behind and in front of them.This distracted Oriana a little bit, and Tifa saw her chance.She kicked Oriana with a hard sidekick to the abdomen and charged up the power in her fist as Oriana doubled over in pain clutching her stomach.Tifa then unleashed a powered-up version of the Final Heaven punch to Oriana.Oriana was thrown back and knocked out.She then turned her attention to Cloud and Sephiroth's fight.

After charging Diaz, Hayato swung his katana at Diaz and he blocked.Lensey attacked a second later making Diaz dodge the strike and jump back.(Now this is more of a challenge then those six in Galbaldian Garden.)After jumping back, Diaz attacked the two with the quickness and the fury.Lensey and Hayato were forced to go one the defensive blocking his broadsword.

When Hayato got into a sword lock, Diaz swiftly threw his other hand in Lensey's direction and shot a small ki blast at her.She was hit is the chest and thrown back a few feet rolling.

Hayato pushed Diaz's sword off of his and kicked Diaz in the stomach where armor was.The kick was hard enough that Diaz winced at the blow.Hayato swiftly did a diagonal slash toward Diaz's chest.

Diaz jumped back and did a horizontal slash aimed for Hayato's gut.Hayato jumped back.

Lensey jumped high over Hayato and connected with a flying kick to Diaz's chest.The kick sent him flying backwards landing on his back.

She then tried to press her advantage by jumping at Diaz's prone figure with her sword over her head.Diaz saw this and rolled out of the way dodging the overhead strike.He tried to trip Lensey but she backflipped back to Hayato's side.

Diaz got up and jumped high in the air and hovered.He swung his sword in their direction and two fireballs were sent careening toward them.Both of them immediately shot a crescent moon wave of energy at the two fireballs.When the four energy-based projectiles connected, there was a blinding bright explosion.

Hayato and Lensey had to cover their eyes.When they opened them they didn't see Diaz in the air anymore.Diaz had teleported behind them.When the two were turning around he swung two times.One slash caught Lensey in the left shoulder and the other slash caught Hayato in the chest.

Both jumped back and inspected the cuts they had received.Lensey's was not too deep and a little blood went down here left arm.(It isn't too bad.I'm lucky a little deeper my arm would be useless.)

Hayato wasn't as lucky and was grabbing his chest.The cut wasn't that deep, but deep enough to put Hayato on his knees.Lensey immediately started casting some cure magic.She was only able to cast a little on Hayato when she had to dodge the sword slashes from Diaz."We can't be having that now can we?"

The cut on Hayato's chest was healed up enough to stop the blood from flowing from his chest.He was still in pain, but he could endure the pain and fight on.

Both immediately jumped away from Diaz considering their next move."Don't tell me that's all you've got?" Bellowed Diaz.

"Don't bet on it buddy!"Yelled Lensey as she and Hayato charged once again at Diaz.

After Cloud and Sephiroth left the other people, they were both fighting fast and furious like enraged demons.Neither was gaining the advantage.

A few minutes of blocking, slashing, thrusting and parrying each other's attacks and the two warriors jumped apart.Sephiroth then shot about three fireballs toward Cloud.Cloud deflected all three with his huge sword and blocked an attack from Sephiroth who rushed him after shooting the fireballs.They were in another sword lock and Sephiroth as cautious to watch out for any of the previous tactics that he's fallen for in the recent past.Cloud tried a foot sweep and was surprised when Sephiroth raised his leg and avoided the sweep.

Sephiroth recovered fast and connected with a hard kick to Cloud's jaw that sent Cloud sprawling on the ground.He dropped masamune and scooped Cloud up by his neck and started punching him in his gut.Sephiroth was enjoyed making Cloud Suffer like this.After about seven punches, he tossed Cloud into the air a little and did a spinning roundhouse kick to Cloud's chest.

The kick sent Cloud flying back a few feet and he landed just 10 feet to Tifa's right.Tifa gasped after seeing this.

Sephiroth immediately charged up his energy into his right hand as a green aura surrounded his body.A little wind started to kick up and blew his hair backwards."Now you die!"Sephiroth sent the big ball of green energy flying toward Cloud.

Cloud never in his life had received a beating like that.He got up slowly using the Ultima Weapon as a crutch.When he was nearly up, he felt a big ball of energy being shot off.He turned around toward Sephiroth and saw that a big green ball of energy was headed his way and it was fast.

He wouldn't have enough time to dodge it.He put arm up to cover his face.When it was almost to him, his eyes widened and he braced himself for impact.Without warning, he felt somebody push him to the ground and take the blow for him.

His eyes widened as he saw the person who pushed him out of the way fly back from the attack.When Cloud looked, she was unconscious and lying a few feet away from him.

"No," Cloud said quietly."TTTTTTIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFAAAAAA!"Cloud screamed.

Author's Notes:Now that is one nasty cliffhanger!I'm sorry to all the people who wanted to see more, but I'll end this chapter right here.Well, after going to Deling City and making the offer of an alliance to Galbaldia, and thrawting an assassination attempt, Cloud would have never thought something like this was going to happen.I tell you, it hasn't been Cloud's day.Well, I know I said this chapter was going to be about our heroes going to Deling City and Esthar, but something changed while I was writing this.The next chapter will be about what happens in the continuance of this battle and Balamb Garden forming and Alliance with Esthar.Also, reasons for fighting will be questioned.Oh yeah, the next chapter will have everyone's favorite president, (A very lucky person if you ask me.) Laguna!Also to answer a question, Yes, Diaz is the main bad guy.Lensey, I would say she's one of the main characters in this story.She's not the main character, even though I may focus on her more in the story.Well, I'm going to try to work fast on the next chapter and have it out as soon as possible.I'll also repost some of those earlier chapters with the grammar errors fixed that I've found.Well don't miss chapter nine of "Blades of Destiny".

I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	9. Explosion of Anger, Sacrifice, and Reaso...

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

I would like to give a very special thanks to Flaire, for being my beta reader.You should also check out her story, "Different Beat".

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Lensey returned to the Balamb Garden after her little trip to the past to assure the comrades and loved ones of Avalanche that everything was okay.Upon speaking to Headmaster Cid, Squall and the others found out that they were going to make a trip to Deling City and Esthar to form a temporary alliance for the final battle against Diaz.Getting Balamb Garden mobile again, things looked like they were finally coming together.Meanwhile, Diaz was preparing his castle for defense and getting more troops. Elsewhere, reaching Deling City, Headmaster Cid, Squall and the others met with general Caraway and a few Galbaldian officials.After telling them about the threat to the world and showing them the footage of the battle two days ago, Galbaldia looked ready to make a temporary alliance with SeeD, but not Esthar.They had to call the rest of the parliament together to make their decision.When the meeting was over, there was an unexpected attack by one of Diaz's assassins.With quick thinking from Lensey, she saved everyone in the room, and Cloud, Yuffie and herself pursued the assassin through the streets.Almost escaping by jumping on a car, Cloud and Yuffie chased the assassin some more, but was undermined when the Galbaldian police showed up.Having to let their guards down, the assassin killed himself before Cloud and Yuffie could catch him.With bad news, they all returned back to Balamb Garden.

Taking the Ragnarok, they headed toward Esthar when Lensey felt a familiar power.Being dropped off with Cloud and Tifa, Lensey searched Fisherman's Horizon until she found her long time friend and comrade, Hayato.After a little bit of convincing, Hayato decided to join them.In an instant, the little reunion turned into a nightmare as Diaz, Sephiroth and Oriana showed up.After leading Diaz and the others away from Fisherman's Horizon on the railroad bridge, a fierce battle ensued.Lensey and Hayato fought Diaz while Cloud and Sephiroth went at it again.Tifa was able to knock Oriana, and Lensey and Hayato were able to hold their own against Diaz.Cloud and Sephiroth fought and Sephiroth got the upper hand in the battle and looked ready to finish off Cloud by shooting a big blast of energy at Cloud.Tifa pushed Cloud out of the way before the blast hit Cloud and was hit herself.Cloud looked on in horror as he saw Tifa on the ground unconscious.That's where we last left.What will happen now?Find out in chapter nine of "Blades of Destiny".

Chapter 9: Explosion of Anger, Sacrifice, and Reasons for Fighting Questioned

(Author's note: Don't worry, the continuance of the battle at Fisherman's Horizon will be after this part.)

When you thought of how the future looked, Esthar city was close to what you think it would look like.Yuffie looked in wonder at fantastic city that they were coming to.After Selphie dropped off Cloud, Tifa and Lensey back at Fisherman's Horizon, Yuffie thought they were going somewhere similar to Deling City.Well, she was wrong.

All of Avalanche and some of the people who never been to Esthar marveled at the beauty and size of Esthar City.From what Yuffie saw, it had really tall buildings that looked really beautiful.Roads and highways that were transparent, tubes that went all over the city that took you to different places to the city.(Wow!What an amazing city!I wish I lived here.)Thought Yuffie.

The Ragnarok was preparing to land at the airstation, and Selphie pressed the button for intercom."Well, welcome to Esthar.Right now, we're landing at the airstation, I hope the flight was enjoyable."She then turned off the intercom and landed at airstation.

When everybody was out of the Ragnarok, they were greeted by some mechanics.Selphie immediately said, "Um, could you guys give the Ragnarok a tune up and refuel it.In the past few days, we've had to push the limit, and I seriously think it needs one."

"Yeah sure, it should be back in tip top shape by tonight or tomorrow morning," said one of the mechanics.As they were exiting the airstation, they noticed that about six ships similar to the Ragnarok were being built.

The group walked out of airstation to be confronted by some soldiers in flashy armor covering their whole bodies and two men in robes.The one with dark skin in the white and red robes walked forward and greeted them."Welcome to Esthar Headmaster Cid, Commander Squall and SeeDs and guests.I'm presidential advisor Kiros Segull and this is Minister Ward Zabac," said Kiros while gesturing to the big man in the white and green robes and shaking Headmaster Cid's hand."When you said you had a lot of people coming with you Headmaster Cid, I didn't think you would have this many with you.I guess I'll have to get a few more cars to accommodate this big party." 

After all the introductions were done, Kiros made a call and six more cars were driven to the airstation.When everybody was all in the cars, they headed straight for the presidential palace.On the way to it, Kiros asked a question."I wonder what's so important that you wanted to have a meeting with President Loire?"He asked the Headmaster.

"It's something of great importance that involves the world being in danger," Headmaster Cid answered.Getting this kind of answer wasn't what Kiros expected.He guessed they would have to wait until the got to the palace to get a better answer.The rest of the trip was driven with little conversations about Esthar and how magnificent it looked.

Once they got there and everybody went up to the presidential floor, they went into the president's room.They all saw a young woman with brown hair in a sleeveless blue blouse, a long white skirt, and a green shawl."Hey Ellone," said Kiros."Where's did Laguna go?"

"Hi Kiros," said Ellone."He went to Odine's lab after he got a phone call from Doctor Odine about those power readings again," Ellone explained to Kiros.

Ward then gestured to Kiros as if saying something."Yeah, I know," said Kiros to Ward."He seems to always be doing things like this.Being rude and disappearing when he knows he's supposed to be meeting Headmaster Cid for an important meeting.I hope it's important this time.Well everyone, let's get back in the cars and go to Odine's lab and see what all the fuss is about this time."

So everyone took the elevator back down to the cars.They all piled back into the cars and went halfway across the city to Odine's Lab.On the way there Squall and Ellone talked."Squall, do you know what is going on in the world?" Asked Ellone."I've been feeling a lot of energy from around the world since the last two days."Ever since Ellone found out about her special ability to send people into the past, she's able to sense most of the energy being used lately.

Squall then looked at Headmaster Cid. He nodded."Yeah," said Squall."It's because of this man named…." Squall suddenly stopped and looked in the direction that Fisherman's Horizon was in.He suddenly felt Lensey, Cloud, Tifa and another power flaring up.

Ellone seemed to sense this too and looked in the same direction too."I feel those powers again," said Ellone. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Ellone, but we should go into Odine's lab to see where it is coming from this time," said Kiros as the cars stopped in front of the lab.Everyone quickly hurried in lab and went took the seat up to Odine's lab.

When everybody was in they saw a man with long black hair in an aqua blue beach shirt, red shorts, and some sandals.By him, there was a short man in a purple robe and a ruffle around his neck.He was fiddling around with a control panel and both of the men were looking at the screen.

"Hey Laguna," said Kiros."Where's it coming from this time?"

Laguna looked over at all of the people that just entered the room."Shoot!"Exclaimed Laguna."I forgot about the meeting!Anyway, It's coming from the railroad bridge by Fisherman's Horizon."

"That's where we dropped off Cloud, Tifa, and Lensey!" Yuffie exclaimed.Everyone looked at the screen to see a map of the world and saw seven little dots on the screen.Doctor Odine pressed a few buttons and the screen changed to a map of the railroad by Estar and the seven dots stopping."Can't this thing get a picture or something?"

"I'm afraid not, the satellite that is monitoring this can't take a picture with the long range lens because of all the power gathered there," explained Odine. 

"This is very interesting," Doctor Odine said while looking at the power reading and the numbers that were given by the seven dots."Does anybody know what is going on?"

"I do," said Squall."Lensey, Cloud, Tifa, and another person are fighting Diaz, Sephiroth, and Oriana.I'll explain it to you later how I know," said Squall while addressing Ellone, Kiros, Ward, Laguna, and Doctor Odine.

After a few minutes, they felt a power level fade as if somebody got knocked out."Look!One of the power levels are going down!" said Odine excitedly while looking at the screen.

"That was Oriana getting knocked out," said Squall.

After a few more minutes, they saw one of the power levels shooting up.It released some energy toward another.Then they saw one of the dots push another and fly back a few feet.

Everybody looked in shock as they felt another power level dropping."That's Tifa!"Said Barret."Something is going wrong.Damn, I wish Lensey showed us how to do that teleportation magic.I feel so helpless being here and not doing anything!"

Everybody just looked at the screen and those who could sense, sensed the battle and waited to know the outcome.If it was one thing that Barret and a few other people hated, it was not being able to do something.(Cloud, you better do something outrageous or else you won't survive.)Barret silently thought.

"No," Cloud said quietly."TTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAA!"Cloud screamed.

Now seeing this really got a smile from Sephiroth.This was just what he was planning to do at the start.(Now to kill that Lockheart woman, and watch Strife suffer.)Sephiroth charged up again about to unleash the same attack.

This time Cloud was ready for it, but he noticed Sephiroth aiming at Tifa.He concentrated his energy into the Ultima Weapon, when he was finished he saw Sephiroth fire off the same green ball of energy.Cloud stepped into the path of the fireball and batted it away into the sea.A few seconds later there was an explosion and white light filled the area for a few moments.

Lensey and Hayato noticed what happened and rushed over to Cloud and Tifa.They both saw that Tifa was on the ground and unconscious.She really looked hurt.She watched as Cloud sheathed the Ultima Weapon and cradle Tifa in his lap.Lensey then checked her pulse."She still has a pulse, but it's very weak.She's still breathing, and if we hurry her to a hospital, she'll make it.The only thing I'm worried about is if I use the teleportation magic, Diaz will follow us and try to finish us off."

At hearing those words, Cloud paled a little bit.He looked down and closed his eyes."Lensey watch Tifa for me," said Cloud while gently laying Tifa's head down on the ground."I've got something to take care of.I'm going to end this here and now starting with Sephiroth, and then Diaz."Lensey nodded and cradled her in her lap.

Cloud got up and noticed that Hayato kept his sword toward Diaz.He then stepped a few feet away from them and faced Sephiroth."You took away everything that was dear to me," said Cloud with anger in his voice."You took away my hometown, the people in it, my mother and Aeris."He looked down a little bit and started to shake from time to time.With a look of pain and anger, he looked back up.He felt the energy inside of him swelling and increasing along with his anger and rage.In an instant, black storm clouds started to engulf the sky over Fisherman's Horizon and lightening and thunder was seen.

Sephiroth looked on at Cloud and wondered was this Strife's work?He sensed the power in Cloud increasing.

Diaz also looked at the scene that he saw unfolding.He also felt Cloud Strife's power increasing gradually.(Now this is an interesting development.I'll get to see first hand how much power Strife unleashes.)

"I won't let you take away the one I love!" Cloud Yelled."I won't let you take away my Tifa!" Cloud's body really felt like it was on fire.Now was the time to unleash the power.To unleash all the pain and suffering that Sephiroth caused him and give it back tenfold.Cloud threw his arms to his sides and let out a primal scream."YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"As he did this, a golden fire burst out of his body and encased his being but still showed Cloud.The railroad bridge and Fisherman's Horizon shook like an earthquake was happening.Cloud's power was increasing really fast and didn't seem like it was stopping in the next few moments.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Barret as he felt Cloud's power increase very fast.He saw that everyone either sensed this or watched the numbers by the dot that was Cloud go wild and increase like crazy.

"What's happening?" Asked Odine.

"Cloud's unleashing his power," answered Squall.

Lensey's eyes widened at the skill and power that Cloud was displaying in harnessing his power.(Amazing!I would have never thought that anybody else other than myself, Hayato, and Diaz could unleash their power like that.)

After about a minute, Cloud's power stopped increasing and the golden fire still radiated around him like an aura.The area around them immediately stopped shaking.Sephiroth powered-up as well while Cloud was powering up.Cloud then unsheathed the Ultima Weapon and stood is his battle stance.His eyebrows were creased downward in anger, but it didn't look like Cloud let the rage take over him.Cloud then charged at Sephiroth the fastest he's ever ran.He slashed furiously at Sephiroth and it seemed the silver-haired foe was having a hard time blocking the slashes.When Sephiroth attacked, Cloud jumped back.He then concentrated on a green materia orb embedded in the sword.When he was done, he threw his hand forward and unleashed a fire3 spell that was so powerful; the explosion threw Sephiroth back a good ten feet.

He then put his sword in a familiar position, and let the red haze that showed when one attempted a limit break flare up."Omnislash!" Cloud Yelled.He rushed Sephiroth as he was getting up.Sephiroth had enough time to bring up the masamune as Cloud was in striking distance.Sephiroth was once again able to match Cloud's speed and block a few hits of the limit break, but the power put behind those strikes knocked Sephiroth off balance, leaving himself open for a few slashes.

Jumping up, Cloud gathered a tremendous amount of energy into the sword.When enough was collected, he slashed downward and Sephiroth dodged.The energy released after Cloud sword hit the groud flew out in all directions creating a wave that went few feet away from his body.Sephiroth was shocked by this and was hit by the energy wave really hard.

(How can this be happening?!!?)Sephiroth thought as he got up with blood running down his mouth.The few slashed that Cloud got in really hurt him and he was having a hard time standing."This isn't over Strife!I'll be back!"Sephiroth Yelled before disappearing.

Now this really angered Cloud.The golden aura around his being subsided, but he still maintained the power and speed that he gained.He then turned around and looked at Diaz.He then looked over at Lensey to see she was casting some healing magic on Tifa.Once she was finished, Tifa still didn't awake.He then quickly rushed over to Lensey, Tifa and Hayato.He knelt down and said, "Hang on Tifa, we'll get you some help soon."He then turned toward Lensey."Lensey, I'm going to end this right now."

"What!" Exclaimed Lensey."Don't be foolish and throw away you life.You won't be able to beat him by yourself."

Without warning, Diaz powered up and it was having the same effect on the area around them.The bridge was shaking so much; it felt like it was going to crumble apart if Diaz didn't stop soon.He stopped after a minute."Now I'll get a real challenge," said Diaz."Come forth Strife, fight me if you dare."

Cloud got up and started walking toward Diaz with the Ultima Weapon."Stop you fool!" Hayato yelled."You can't beat Diaz, you're not strong enough yet!"Cloud ignored Hayato and kept walking forward.When he was twenty feet away from Diaz, he went into a dash.When he was upon Diaz, he swung his sword in a mighty overhead swing and connected with Diaz's sword.

They really started slashing, dodging, parrying, and thrusting both of their swords at each other at a fast and furious pace.They went on for about a minute before both jumped apart panting.Diaz then sheathed his sword and put his hands in front of him and gathered energy.

(So he wants to do it like that eh?)Cloud sheathed the Ultima Weapon on his back and went in the position that Lensey went in when she was showing them how to fire off their power.He was turned slightly to the right with his hands to his sides as if cupping a ball.He bent his knees slightly in this position.He gathered a good amount of energy into a ball.

When both seemed ready, Diaz shot a constant energy beam forward.Cloud saw this threw his hands forward and unleashed a continual energy beam also.When both beams connected there was a slight explosion, but the beams still remained there pushing against one and other.The beams of energy were in a power struggle.Both men's faces were etched in anger and strain."So think you can outmatch my power?!!" yelled Diaz."BRING IT ON!"After saying that, Diaz's beam got stronger and pushed Cloud's back slightly.

(Shit!)Cloud thought mentally."YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cloud yelled while increasing the power of his beam.It pushed Diaz's back a little more then Diaz's pushed his.

This power struggle was getting desperate.Diaz yelled, "This was fun while this lasted, but now it's time to end this!"Diaz's energy beam power increased by ten-fold and was pushing both beams back at Cloud.When it was just a few feet from Cloud, he gave it one last push of power that stopped the progress of the beams for a few seconds.Cloud then felt he could not keep this up and the beams flew fast at him.

Suddenly Cloud was engulfed in the surge of energy and flew back up into the air and landed close to Hayato, Lensey and Tifa.Cloud was really hurt, and got up slowly to his knees panting in exhaustion and pain.

(I can't let it end like this!Cloud was not meant to fight Diaz now!Now there's only one thing to do.)Thought Hayato.Hayato cast some magic on Lensey.Lensey felt what he was doing as was shocked."I'm sorry Lensey," said Hayato as he finished casting his magic on her.

Lensey felt her power and magic blocked."What are you doing Hayato?" 

"The only thing I can think of," Hayato answered."I'm going to try to kill Diaz myself."

"You don't have to do this alone," said Lensey in a worried tone."Don't sacrifice yourself for us."

"I'm sorry Lensey," stated Hayato."It's the only way that I can think of to give you time to get away.I'll try to injure Diaz enough so that he won't be able to follow you."He then looked down."Goodbye Lensey.I hope you can get Naomi to join your side. Get stronger and finish off Diaz for me, this world's sake, and the whole universe."He looked back up and cast the teleportation magic.Lensey, Cloud, Tifa, and Oriana instantly disappeared from the battlefield.

In a few seconds, Lensey saw herself in a room with some people she never saw before.Then she instantly saw all of Avalanche, Headmaster Cid, and Squall and everybody else."Oh my god!You're alright Lensey!" yelled Selphie while rushing over to and hugging her.Once she let go, she saw the terrified look on Lensey's face."What's wrong Lensey?"

Lensey then looked in the direction of Fisherman's horizon and said quietly, "no, why did you do that Hayato?"

Cloud immediately rushed over to Tifa."Tifa, please wake up."

Barret and everybody noticed that Tifa was unconscious and looking bad."Tifa!" Yelled Barret.

"Somebody, help me get Tifa to a hospital!" Cloud yelled while picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Follow me," said Kiros while rushing to the door.Cloud quickly followed along with Barret and Yuffie out the door and outside.The people inside heard a car pull off and speed down the street.

"What's going on Lensey?" Asked Xu.

"My friend, Hayato is going sacrifice himself to give us to some time prepare ourselves," said Lensey while looking down at the floor.

"What the hell is Oriana doing here?" Asked Zell.

Lensey the looked around and spotted Oriana on the floor still unconscious."Hayato, must have teleported her with us.I guess we can now find out where Diaz's castle is located now."(Why Hayato? Why?)Lensey mentally questioned.

Diaz looked on as he saw Hayato cast the telportation magic.Lensey Kusanagi, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockheart had disappeared in front of his eyes.He also noticed that Oriana had disappeared as well.(So, he's willing to fight me alone.)"Hayato, that was a foolish move," said Diaz."With Kusanagi gone, your little chance that you had to defeat me is gone."

"Yeah," said Hayato."I'm not going to die before I pay you back for killing my family.I'll make you suffer and injure you enough to give Lensey and the others some time to get more stronger."

Diaz smirked."So you're willing to sacrifice yourself for people that you don't know and this world.So, you want to be a hero until the end, how noble and foolish.Also, I've seen that you teleported Oriana as well."He then unsheathed his sword and held it by his side."Oriana was weak, and they won't get a chance to find out where my castle is yet.Once I take care of you, Oriana and some of Kusanagi's allies will die."

"You disgust me Diaz," said Hayato while frowning."You're willing to kill one of your elite warriors just because they were defeated?" Hayato asked.

"Yes," Diaz answered."I'll find and train somebody to replace her.Enough talk, now we fight!" Diaz yelled while getting in a fighting position.

Hayato also got in a fighting stance while bringing his katana up.Hayato decided to begin an offensive against Diaz.He charged toward Diaz and brought his sword in a spinning slash.Diaz dodged it and returned his attack by thrusting his sword toward Hayato's midsection.The broadsword grazed Hayato's side and drew blood as he barely dodged."I see that you're getting weaker.That chest wound must be painful."

Hayato knew Diaz was right.(In the past, a wound like this wouldn't have bothered me as much as it does now.I should've kept on training even though I stopped fighting.)Hayato put his left hand over the wound on the right side of his stomach while holding his katana up with his right hand.

They circled each other slowly waiting for the other to attack.Then Diaz lashed out with a couple of sword slashes.Hayato blocked these and thrust his sword at Diaz.Diaz quickly dodged it and slashed his sword over Hayato's chest again."AAAAAHHHHHH!" Hayato yelled in pain.Once again, he felt that his chest was on fire.

Hayato was now truly hurt.He dropped his katana and knelt down holding his chest.Diaz walked over to Hayato and raised his sword."Now, die weakling!"

As Diaz was in his downward swing, Hayato quickly gathered energy in his fist and gut punched Diaz.Even though Diaz had armor on, he felt the blow and it stunned him.In an amazing burst of energy, Hayato jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick to Diaz's head.As Diaz spun around reeling from the kick, Hayato grabbed and locked his arms around Diaz.

Diaz felt that Hayato had put him in a strong hold."You can't keep this hold forever," said Diaz while struggling.

Hayato tightened his grip."I'll hold you long enough to do what I need to do!" Yelled Hayato."Mother, father, little sister, I'll be joining you soon!Goodbye Naomi and Lensey!Get stronger and defeat Diaz!"Hayato then concentrated his power in his body until it got too unbearable to handle.As he did this, his whole body glowed yellow.

"YOU FOOL!" Yelled Diaz while struggling, but to no avail, Hayato's grip didn't loosen.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hayato screamed.Without warning, Hayato's body exploded in yellow energy.Diaz was caught up in the explosion.There was smoke everywhere.When the smoke cleared, Diaz was on the ground panting from pain and exhaustion.

(Damned fool sacrificed himself to greatly injure me.)He looked around and saw not a trace was left of Hayato except his katana blade.(Damn.I only have enough energy to teleport back to the castle.Kusanagi, you may have gotten away this time, but next time we fight, that will be our final battle against one and other.)Diaz then picked his broadsword and sheathed it.He then teleported himself back to his castle.

After sensing Hayato' power rise suddenly, flare up, explode and disappear; Lensey paled a little.She looked toward the floor with a saddened look on her face.

"What just happened?" Asked Quistis.

"Hayato jut sacrificed himself to greatly injure Diaz," said Lensey quietly.She then walked out the room.She sunk to her knees and cried.

A few seconds later, Laguna came out, helped Lensey up and hugged her."Let it all out," said Laguna while letting Lensey cry on his shoulder."I'm sorry about what happened to your friend."Even though Laguna didn't know the young woman, he comforted her.He knew how it felt to lose someone close.It wasn't a good time for her and he would do anything in his power to get rid the world of this threat. 

Elsewhere at Diaz's castle somewhere in Centra, Diaz had appeared in the courtyard of his castle.Currently there wasn't that many out in the courtyard at the time, but the shape Diaz was in shocked the ones that were.Naomi, Krelnar, and Maximus were in the yard also.

They immediately ran over to Diaz."Master, what happened?" Asked Krelnar."I wasn't surprised when we saw Sephiroth come back in the shape he was in, but this is really surprising."

"At Fisherman's Horizon, we met with Kusangi, Strife, Lockheart, and Hayato," said Diaz.No one noticed the expression on Naomi's face change.It was only for a second, but it surprised her when she heard a name she hasn't heard in a long time.Diaz continued, "When Strife showed an impressive amount of power and made short work of Sephiroth, he challenged me and I showed him that he was no match for my power.Hayato transported Strife, Kusanagi, Lockheart and Oriana to wherever their comrades are. He then fought me and ended up sacrificing his life to injure me greatly."Diaz then groaned while clutching his stomach and fell over on his face.He had fainted from the pain of his injuries.

"You two, help me get Emperor Diaz to his room," said Maximus to two soldiers.They then promptly carried Diaz into the castle.

During all the time Diaz told them the events that happened at Fisherman's Horizon, no noticed the small reactions Naomi made.When Maximus, Krelnar, and some soldiers carried Diaz into the castle, Naomi went to a far corner of the courtyard.(No, this can't be.I thought Hayato would give up after that second defeat and not fight against us again.I guess I was wrong.)She let a single tear fall down her face.She made sure nobody saw that, because she didn't want to look weak in front of anybody.(I guess now he'll be with his family.)She then went into the castle.Naomi hoped she could do what she needs to do in the future.If she couldn't, Diaz would denounce her as one of his elite warriors, call her a traitor, and kill her.She really hoped she didn't have to face her sister in a fight.She then walked into the castle to her quarters to be alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile in a hospital in Esthar close to Odine's lab, Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, and Kiros waited for the doctor to come out with news about Tifa's condition.Cloud looked like a nervous wreck and didn't say anything since they rushed in the hospital and had her taken away.Barret noticed this and didn't know what to do.He really thought he would never see Cloud in this state ever before.During all the time on their journey to save the world from Sephiroth, the only time Barret saw Cloud close to the state he was in was when Sephiroth murdered Aeris.This was really a bad time for something like this to happen.

The doctor that saw to Tifa walked into the waiting room.Cloud, Barret, and Yuffie immediately noticed and went to him.Yuffie jumped up and grabbed his collar, "Is Tifa alright?Please tell me doctor!"Barret had to pry a hysterical Yuffie off of the man so he could speak.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news," said the doctor."The good news is that Ms. Lockheart's condition is stable.The bad news is that she is in a coma."

At hearing this news Cloud's eyes widened.He immediately looked down and let the tears flow freely."Is there anyway we can get her out of the coma doctor?" Cloud asked in a grieve-stricken voice.

"I don't know Mr. Strife," the doctor answered."This isn't your normal type of coma.The injuries she had weren't too bad.We could tell that some type of magic was used prior to you bringing her here.That magic healed her mostly.It's hard to say if she will come out of her coma in the next few days, months or years."Now this news was really depressing and Yuffie let her tears fall as well.Kiros then hugged her to let her cry on his shoulder.

"Can we see her doctor?" Asked Barret.

"Yes, you'll be able to see her," said the doctor."If you follow me, I'll show you all to her room."

Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, and Kiros followed the doctor down a hall and around a corner.After they came to a room with the numbers 128 by the door, they followed the doctor in the room.They all saw a nurse standing by Tifa looking over her.The doctor then went close to the nurse and whispered, "Let's leave and let them all have some time alone with the young woman."The nurse nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

They all saw Tifa in the bed with some tubing going up her nose and some band attached to her arm hooked up to a device that monitored her heart rate.She was in a hospital gown and her clothes, fighting gloves, and materia was probably in a closet.To any other person, Tifa would look very peaceful and like she was asleep.But the four alone in the room with the comatose woman knew she was in a coma.Cloud went over to her side, knelt down and grabbed a hold of her left hand and held it with both hands."Tifa, I'm so sorry," said Cloud."If I wasn't so weak, you wouldn't be like this."He then softly stroked her hair.

"I know this is a bad time to be asking this," said Barret."But what happened out there Cloud.

Kiros then pulled the chairs over to Barret, Yuffie, and Cloud and let them sit down while he stood up.Cloud looked down."You probably all know that we were ambushed by Diaz, Sephiroth, and Oriana."He paused not really wanting to tell them how Tifa ended up in this condition, but he had no choice."Sephiroth and myself once again ended up fighting each other.This time we both fought more furious then we ever had before.After a few minutes of fighting, Sephiroth caught me off guard when I did something stupid.He charged up his energy and shot a blast of energy at me.I was going to get hit by it when Tifa pushed me out the way and took the blow for me."He then looked down and closed his eyes."That should be me instead of her there.Why am I so weak?"

"That's not all that happened is it?" Asked Kiros waiting for Cloud to continue."From the scanners, we saw something else happened before you appeared in the lab."

"No, it isn't," answered Cloud."Once I saw Tifa lying unconscious on the ground, something snapped inside of me.Seeing Tifa in the state she was in made all of my hatred, pain, and suffering that Sephiroth put me through manifest itself.I had gotten really powerful, and I was in control.I was afraid that I would lose control and go into a blind rage any minute, but I didn't.I easily made sport of Sephiroth, but he teleported away before I could finish him off."

"I wish I was there to see you give Sephiroth that beating," said Barret trying to lighten up the mood of the people in the room.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes."Please wake up Tifa," said Cloud while holding Tifa's hand."I love you and I don't want to lose you.I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

A few moments after saying that, they all heard some commotion out in the hallway.Listening a little more carefully, they heard Cid cursing out somebody and demanded to be let in the room toward the guards posted outside the door.Kiros got up and went out of the room to see Quistis, Cid, Vincent, Lisa and Red XIII outside."You could let them in," Kiros said to the guards.The guards stepped aside and let five inside the room.Now the room really looked like it was getting crowded.

"Damn, spike," said Cid."What happened out there?"

After saying that, everybody noticed that Cloud looked down.Barret then put an arm around Cid and walked him over to a corner."Hey, Foo," said Barret quietly."Don't ask him that.I already asked him and he told us.It was hard enough for him to tell us what happened.Don't put him in more pain then he's in right now."

After about a half-hour, a nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over, you'll all have to leave."Mostly everyone walked out except Cloud and Barret."I'm sorry, you two will have to leave."Kiros then walked over to the nurse and whispered something in her ear.She nodded and walked out of the room.

"I don't know about you Barret, but I'm staying with Tifa," Cloud told Barret.He sat in a chair close to Tifa's bed and held her hand and stroked her hair softly.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat around here," said Barret."I won't be too far, yell if Tifa starts to wake up."Cloud nodded and watched as Barret walked out of the room.He then turned back to Tifa and watched her hoping for the best.(Please wake up my angel.I won't be able to go on with my life if you died.)

After Lensey was finished crying and things settled down in the lab, everybody decided to split up into two groups.One group was going to the hospital while the other group went to the Presidential Palace.They also took Oriana to the palace with them having to chain her up and restrain her when Oriana woke up.Since then Oriana was tight lipped and didn't say anything to them.That was over an hour ago.She didn't know what Laguna, Squall, Headmaster Cid and the others were talking about in the president's room, but at the moment she didn't care.She sat on the couch in the waiting room close to the other room with Selphie by her side and Zell not too far away.

"Seeing you sad, makes me sad Lensey," said Selphie while sitting next to Lensey and having an arm around her shoulders."I have an idea, why don't you use that resurrection magic you told us about when you first got here?"

"There's one little problem Selphie," Lensey said."He's already has been brought back to life one time before.The magic won't work this time."

"I'm sorry Lensey," Selphie said with sympathy in her voice.

"That's okay Selphie," replied Lensey."You couldn't have known."She just sat there looking down.Without warning, Lensey felt her magic and powers returning back to her.The magic that Hayato cast on her had finally wore off.She got up off the couch and walked a few feet away from Selphie and Zell."I'm sorry Selphie and Zell," Lensey addressed the two SeeDs."I have to go somewhere to be alone.I'll be back in the morning."Lensey then cast her teleportation magic and was gone in an instant.

"We have to tell the others about this," said Zell while running toward the door.Selphie followed closely behind him.The guards outside Laguna's office let them pass knowing who they were.Once they were inside Zell immediately said, "Lensey's gone.She teleported somewhere and we don't know where."

"She said she had to be alone and was going to be back in the morning," added Selphie.

"Hmm… This is an unexpected turn of events," said Cid."I guess we'll just have to wait until the morning to see if she comes back."

Selphie looked down.(Please come back soon Lensey.I don't know what we'll do if you don't)

Lensey had teleported to the part of the railroad bridge that the battle took place earlier.She looked around at the place and was a little surprised that it didn't collapse.It was night and it was hard to see what she was looking for.She immediately found it.It was Hayato's katana and sheath.(Hayato, I'll make sure your sacrifice will not be in vain.I'll get stronger and defeat Diaz and put a stop to his reign of terror.)She then sheathed the sword and cast the teleport magic once again.She was gone from the bridge.

After seeing a map of the world, Lensey knew immediately where she wanted to go.She was in just outside a quaint little town.She already knew this was the town called Winhill.She walked into town and saw that nobody was outside because it was nighttime.She looked around and saw a big house to her right, a few houses just a little to her left and some in front of her just about 40 feet or more away from her.She looked around decided to sit on the bench and just think for a while.

(Hayato, why did you have to be a hero and sacrifice yourself?I hope you've met your family in heaven.)She looked around the darkened town.(Why do I fight?What's the point of it?Ever since I started, I've done nothing but experienced pain and suffering.)

A door opened close to where Lensey sat on the bench.She saw an old woman in a green dress saying her last goodbyes to someone and walk out a door.Lensey then looked down once more and went back to her thoughts.She then heard footsteps in her direction and they stopped just a few feet in front of her.Lensey then looked up."What's a matter honey?" Said the old woman."You looked troubled."

Lensey was hesitant to speak but spoke anyway."A lot of things are troubling me," Lensey answered."I feel like I've lost my way."

"That's too bad," said the old lady."Why don't you come to my house and we could have a bite to eat and talk about it over tea?"

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems," Lensey replied.

"It's no trouble," said the elderly woman."Young people like yourself shouldn't be down like this.You have your whole life ahead of you, and should look toward the future."

Lensey nodded, got up and followed the woman to her house.She took out some soup and heated it up in the microwave of her home.She then served herself and Lensey a helping of it.Lensey gratefully accepted it and ate in silence.After they were finished eating, the old woman made some tea and told Lensey to make herself at home.

"So what's name deary?" Asked the elderly woman while pouring Lensey some tea.

"Lensey," she answered.

"Well, you can call me Rosa," answered the old woman."So why are you so down?"Asked Rosa.

Lensey looked down."I feel like I've lost my way.Like what I do right now doesn't matter."

"Don't worry Lensey," said Rosa."In life, you may lose your way, but you can't lose sight of your future."She then looked down at her watch."Oh look, the news is on, Let's see what's going on in the world."She then turned on the television and flipped to the news.

"In today's top story, there has been an big commotion in Deling City," said the news anchor."From unknown sources, we've found out there has been an assassination attempt against General Caraway and some of Galbaldia's top officials while meeting with SeeDs from Balamb Garden.

(How could they find that out?I didn't think they would want something like this going public.I guess one of the guards at the presidential residence must have told the news people.)

"After a chase through the city by a few SeeDs, and the Galbaldian police, the assassin committed suicide before being taken into custody," said the anchorwoman."Right now the identity of the assailant is unknown, and the police and the army had no comments when they were questioned.Right here we have a shot of Balamb Garden SeeDs leaving the presidential residence after the incident was taken care off."A scene was then showed of Headmaster Cid, Squall, Cloud, Yuffie, Zell, Xu and herself getting in a transport and driving away.Rosa noticed Lensey but waited until the report was finished before she would start asking questions."Right now, a few people wonder is this incident is related to the attack on Timber, the disappearance of Galbaldian Garden, and the attack on Trabia Garden.Once again, the government had no comments on this.Some speculate that this is another sorceress showing up.Others think something else is going on in the world that may be a threat to our safety.We'll keep you updated as more information comes in."

"Wasn't that you on television?" Asked Rosa.Lensey nodded."So you're a Balamb Garden SeeD."

"Not exactly," said Lensey.

"Do you know what is going on in the world?" Rosa asked Lensey.

"Yes," Lensey answered."As a matter of fact, I'm right in the middle of it.I'll tell you about it, but you might not believe me."Lensey told Rosa most of what happened since she got there.Rosa listened intently.She was a little hesitant when she got to the part at FH, but Lensey told her anyway. 

"That's terrible," said Rosa."I'm very sorry to hear about you friend sacrificing himself."

"That's okay," Lensey replied."Right now, I'm not that sad, because Hayato wouldn't want me to be."She then looked down."I wonder why do I fight when I know that it will only bring me more pain?I know if I don't fight, this world is doomed, and if I do fight, the world may still be doomed."

"I see that you've lost the will to fight," Rosa said."You just need to find something to fight for."

Rosa got up and got a picture off a table.She then sat down on the couch beside Lensey."See this little girl here?"Lensey nodded.She saw a cute little girl with brown hair in a ponytail with brown eyes.She was wearing a red dress and was smiling in the picture."That's my granddaughter, Elizabeth.She cute isn't she?"

"Yes, very cute," answered Lensey.

"If you need something to fight for, why don't you fight for her future?"Asked Rosa."If you fight, you could give this world and my granddaughter a chance to live in happiness for another generation."

(I guess if I don't fight, this cute little girl won't have a future.No, I won't deny anybody the chance to live a happy life.)Lensey then looked up to Rosa."I'll fight for Elizabeth's future, the people, this planet's future, and the whole universe," stated Lensey."I'll have to stop being selfish and think about the others that are involved in all of this.I guess I can't run from my destiny any more.I'll just have to stand up to it and face it with an unwavering resolve."Lensey said.She had her confidence restored and was ready to get stronger and face whatever destiny threw her way.

"That's good to hear honey," said Rosa."Do you have anyplace to stay?"Lensey shook her head."Then why don't you stay in the extra room?"

"Thank you Rosa," said Lensey."You shown to me that I don't only fight for myself, but I fight for others that can't fight.I'm going to see this through to the end."

"That's good honey," Rosa commented."Let's get you to bed, you look like you've had a long day."Rosa then escorted Lensey to the extra room in her house and let her go to sleep.Lensey hoped she wouldn't have nightmares.

At the same time, In Esthar hospital, Cloud had fallen asleep while watching over Tifa.Even though the battle that they fought that day was over for a long time, a battle raged inside of Tifa's mind.

In Tifa's mind, she felt like she was on a battleground and her body didn't want to respond.Tifa's psyche was trapped behind a mental wall couldn't get out.

Tifa looked around at the place that she was in.It looked like a desolate desert.She noticed that she was in her white tank top, short leather skirt, and had her steel-toed boots and the premium heart fighting gloves on.She had already walked for a few hours and the end didn't look like it was going to be in sight anytime soon.After going to the top of a sand dune, she saw something off in the distance.It looked like a town but Tifa couldn't tell at the moment.She walked in the direction for about a few minutes and it looked like Nibelheim.

After about ten minutes of walking, she was reached the gates and saw that it was Nibelheim.She walked inside of it and saw that it was deserted."Why am I here?"Asked Tifa."What's the reason that I've been brought to this place?"She asked as if expecting an answer from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the village burst into flames.This sight surprised Tifa and she wondered why was she seeing this."Why am I seeing this?!"Tifa Yelled."What is the purpose of this?"

"To see if you are worthy of receiving my help in awaking from your coma," said a female voice.The landscape suddenly disappeared and Tifa was left in darkness once more.She then found herself in a grassy field with the moon shining above her.It was really bright and illuminated the landscape with a gentle glow.

"Who's there and where are you?"Asked Tifa.

"I am the voice of the planet, and I have no spiritul form to show you," said the female voice.The voice was very ethereal and soothing."Why did you push Strife out of the way of the attack aimed for him?"

"I did it because I had to do it," said Tifa."I didn't want to see him get killed or worst.I'm willing to sacrifice my life for him."

"Why do that?" asked the voice."You could have easily stood by and watched as he took the attack."

"I did that because I love him and I won't let that much harm come to him," answered Tifa.

"That seemed foolish.You are different from others that have been in the same situation," said the planet."Others would have done nothing.Now tell me why do you fight?"

Tifa thought about this for a few second before answering."I fight for others that can't fight," answered Tifa."I fight for this planet and it's future.I fight for the future of others, and I fight for Cloud!"Tifa stated.

"You have a good soul," the planet commented."Why not fight for money, fame, and recognition?"

"What's the use of fighting for those superficial things?" Said Tifa."If I fought for those things alone, my life would be meaningless.I should have a purpose to fight or else all my fighting is in vain."

"Well met Tifa Lockheart," the female voice answered."You have passed this test, but there is one more test that you will have to pass in order to receive my help.You must fight the foe that I put before you.You must show me that you have the strength and the skill to receive my help and blessing."

Green and blue spirit energy started to gather a few feet away from Tifa.It took form and revealed a man that Tifa hadn't seen since before the burning down of Nibelheim.I was her martial arts teacher, Zangan.He looked the same from when she last saw him.He had gray hair and a beard.He wore brown tan pants, a black vest, and some black gloves on his hands and a red cape on his back."This may not be the real Zangan, but if you are able to defeat him, I'll help you."

Tifa then got into her fighting stance.She saw the fake Zangan get into a stance too.She then started an offense by rushing toward him and letting loose about four or five lefts and right punches.Fake Zangan blocked all of these and grabbed her arm after about the fifth punch.He then drove a vicious knee to Tifa's midsection.Tifa knelt down while gasping for breath.The fake Zangan then tried to do an axe kick to Tifa's collarbone.Tifa saw this move in time to put her arms up in and block the move.After blocking move, she then tried to foot sweep his left leg, but he jumped back.

Zangan then charged her and begun his own offense of punches and kicks.(He fights just like the real Zangan.)Tifa was put on the defense from the fast and furious punching and kicking.She looked for an opening but couldn't find one to attack.In a desparate move, Tifa grabbed his right leg.He smirked and jumped up a little and brought his left leg up and around for a kick that connected with the side of Tifa's head.She was really hurting from this move and saw as the fake Zangan backed off of her."Don't tell me this is it?" said the planet's voice."Don't tell me this is the limit of your powers and skills?"

"No it's not," said Tifa as she got up.

"Then use your unlocked power and show me," said the female voice.

(Okay, but this copy of Zangan will really be in a world of hurt.)Tifa then powered up with a blue flame surrounding her person like an aura.The area lit up with blue light and the ground shook.When she was finished, Tifa felt that she was stronger and faster.She then charged at the fake Zangan and went into a fury of punches and kicks.Surprisingly, Zangan's speed had increased also and he was able to block the blows.Both backed off for a few seconds.Then they started punching and kicking at each other once again.Tifa was caught off guard by a few punches and thrown back.(No!It can't end like this!I won't lose to this fake Zangan!I'll let my love for Cloud push me on and continue fighting!)Tifa then charged faster then she has ever ran before.She then connected with some punches aimed for Zangan's stomach.He doubled over and clutched his stomach.Tifa then knelt down a little bit and came up with a hard left uppercut.The fake Zangan was reeling back from this blow but didn't fall.Tifa continued up with her advantage by punching him two times in the face.With increased strength and agility, Tifa did an impressive jump spinning roundhouse kick and floored the fake Zangan.

He didn't get up and he disappeared in a swirl of green and blue spirit energy.Then a blue and green swirl of sprit energy appeared behind her.She turned around and looked on as it took shape.After about a few moments it took a familiar form of a person Tifa thought she would never see again.Right there she saw Aeris."You have done well my child," said the woman.

"Aeris?" Asked Tifa.

"No," the woman answered."I'm not Aeris.She had long ago joined the lifestream and found her promised land.I took on this form so you could feel comfortable."Tifa looked at her as she talked.She had Aeris's form, but not her voice.She then walked up to Tifa and put her in a tight hug."You make me proud Tifa Lockheart, daughter of the planet."

Tifa smiled and returned the hug."Does this mean I have your blessing?" Asked Tifa.

"Yes," said the woman in Aeris's form."Go forth, get stronger, and make me proud as you fight against the evil that threatens this planet."She then cast some magic and the landscape disappeared and she was in darkness once again.

Tifa then felt a little pain as she stirred from being unconscious and in the coma.She opened her eyes a little bit until her eyes adjusted to the light in the room.Tifa felt someone holding her hand.She looked over to her left and saw Cloud was holding it and was asleep.She gave a little squeeze and said, "Cloud."

Cloud started to stir as he felt a little pressure on his hand and heard his name called.He opened his eyes and they widened as he saw Tifa looking at him smiling."Tifa!You're awake!"Yelled Cloud.He then sat her up in her bed and hugged her in a tight embrace while letting his tears fall freely."I'm so glad you've woken up, this is a miracle."

"No, it was a blessing from the planet that allowed me to wake up," Tifa said a little weakly.

Cloud then let her out of the hug and ran out the door."Barret, Yuffie, Quistis, Tifa's awake!"Cloud yelled down the hall.

"Excuse me Mr. Strife would you keep it down, there are patients trying to sleep," said a nurse.Tifa heard this and giggled as she saw Cloud cringe a little bit.

"You don't understand, Tifa's awake!" Cloud explained to the nurse loudly.The nurse took the news and walked off to go find the doctor.

Cloud then ran back in the room and sat down in the chair and held Tifa's hand."I don't know how you came out of the coma, and right now it doesn't matter.All that matters that is that you're back," Cloud said while smiling.

Barret, Yuffie and Quistis ran into the room.Cloud stepped out of the way as Barret and then Yuffie hugged Tifa while telling her how glad they were to see her awake.Quistis then hugged Tifa and told her how glad she was see her awake.Even though Quistis didn't know Tifa very well, both had formed a little friendship from the beginning of this conflict and up to this point.After Quistis finished hugging Tifa, a doctor and nurse walked in the room.The doctor looked at Tifa and checked her vitals on the monitor."This probably has to be an unexplained miracle.This is the fastest I've seen a patient recover from a coma," said the doctor while scribbling something down a clipboard."How are you feeling Ms. Lockheart?"

"I feel a little weak and tired," said Tifa."Aside from that, I feel fine."

"That's good," said the doctor."You should get some rest now."Tifa nodded and lay back down in the bed.In a few moments, she let the exhaustion and tired feeling take over her body.She fell asleep without that much trouble."Now I insist that you all find some place to rest because you all look tired."All of them nodded and started to file out of the room.

Cloud was the last one to leave, but before he did, he kissed Tifa on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep well my angel."He then walked out the room.

Once they were at the front entrance of the hospital, Quistis went to a payphone and put some gil in it and dialed a number."Hello, yes, May I speak to Kiros please, just tell him this is SeeD Quistis Trepe."She waited a few minutes before somebody spoke."Yes, I have some good news Kiros, Tifa's out of her coma and right now she's asleep.I don't know if you should wake up your guests.Some like Mr. Highwind wouldn't want to be being woken up at this hour."She then paused and let Kiros speak."Yes, could you send a car to pick us up and take us to the palace?Thanks, we'll being waiting outside for them.We'll give the others the good news in the morning.Okay, bye."

They all went outside and waited for the car.When it got there, the four boarded it and rode in silence as they waited for it to stop at the presidential palace.When they were inside, they were shown to some guest quarters for the night.They couldn't wait to tell the others about the good news in the morning.That was Cloud, Yuffie, Barret and Quistis's last thought before going into a peaceful and relaxing slumber.

In the morning hours in Winhill, Lensey woke up refreshed.She took a nice shower and dressed in her clothes.Once she was dressed, She put her katana sheath around her torso and picked up Hayato's katana.She then walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see Rosa was drinking some coffee."Good Morning Lensey," said the elderly woman."I hope you had nice rest."

"I did," said Lensey smiling."I'd like to thank you for setting me straight last night.If you didn't, I really don't know what I would have done."

"You're welcome dear," replied Rosa."Will you be joining me for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry," Lensey answered."I have to get to Esthar and inform my friends that I'm alright and tell them that I'm sorry for leaving them like that."

"I understand," said Rosa."It's been a pleasure meeting you.After all of this is finished why don't you come and visit my granddaughter and me.I'll make sure she's here when you come.

Lensey nodded.Rosa talked as if Lensey and the others were going to put a stop to all the madness going on in the world.Lensey smiled at the vote of confidence that she had received from Rosa."I promise that I'll do that after all of this is over."She then walked out of the house.(Who would have thought an old woman like that would restore my confidence and give me another reason to fight.)Lensey silently contemplated.She looked around and saw nobody was out this early in the morning.She didn't want to freak anybody out by doing her magic in front off him or her.She cast her teleportation magic and disappeared from the little country town, Winhill.

Author's Notes:Well, that's another chapter down.I guess things got worst before they got better.Cloud shown a surprising amount of power.How will he handle this later on?Tifa was put in a coma, but was brought out of it with the help of the planet.Lensey has her confidence restored and another reason to fight.Cloud had gotten out of his why am I so weak funk or has he?It's too bad about what happened to Hayato.He sacrificed himself to give Lensey and the others time to get stronger.She won't let his sacrifice be in vain.All in all, I would say things are getting better for our heroes.I know that part with Tifa in her mind might seem corny or silly, but I wanted to do something to get Tifa out of her coma faster.This is getting real close to the end, and I really don't want to end it, but I don't want to drag it out either.Aren't you glad I didn't leave a nasty cliffhanger like I did last chapter?Well I worked hard and fast even though this chapter came out very hard to write.Some of the parts I really hesitated in putting in the story because they were truly sad and I really don't like writing sad stuff.The next chapter will be about Galbaldia, Esthar, and SeeD finally agreeing to make an alliance and how our heroes train and get stronger.Also, they get Oriana to talk and tell them where Diaz's castle is.Well, hope you enjoyed chapter nine; stay tuned for the next chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review before you go somewhere else.

I'd really like to hear what people think about this.Just email me and tell me what you think since this isn't fanfiction.net.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	10. The Alliance, Training, and the Legendar...

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Squall and the others went Esthar to meet with President Laguna Loire.Once they were there, they met Kiros and Ward.After all the introductions were done, the big party went to the presidential palace.Upon arriving there, they found out Laguna had went to Odine's Lab for some reason.They all traveled to the lab and found Laguna and Odine monitoring something.Instantly, the whole group felt that something was wrong at FH.Meanwhile on the railroad bridge not far from FH, Cloud was shocked to see that Tifa pushed him out of the way and took the attack for him.After Lensey and Hayato came over to take care of Tifa, Cloud faced Sephiroth once again.Cloud let all the anger; rage, pain, and suffering that he endured because of Sephiroth, and let it manifest itself.He unleashed his power in an explosion of anger against Sephiroth and made short work of him before he retreated.Being overconfident, Cloud faced Diaz.He soon realized that he couldn't defeat him.In a desperate move, Hayato locked Lensey's powers for a short time and teleported the three to Esthar.Wasting no time Cloud, Barret, Yuffie and Kiros took an unconscious Tifa to a hospital close by.Now being able to do nothing, Lensey stood by helpless as Hayato fought Diaz.In a noble move, Hayato sacrificed himself to give Lensey and everybody else a few days to become stronger, find out the location of Diaz's castle from Oriana, and get an army strong enough for the final battle.Having her power return to her, Lensey went to the battlefield retrieved Hayato's Katana and went to Winhill to think.Upon arrival there, she met an old woman named Rosa.Inviting Lensey into her house to talk, she restored Lensey's confidence and gave her another reason to fight.Elsewhere in Esthar hospital, Tifa was in a coma and this distresses all of her friends.That night, the planet came to Tifa in her mind and questions her reasons of fighting.Having pleased the planet with her answers, she had one more test to take before she would receive its help.She had to fight a fake Zangan.Upon defeating him, she got the planet's blessing and assistance and was able to get out of the coma she was in.This pleased Cloud, Barret, Yuffie and Quistis.Deciding they all were tired, they all went to the Presidential Palace and decided to give everybody the good news in the morning.Having her confidence restored, Lensey promised Rosa that she would get rid of the evil and visit her granddaughter and her when all of this was over.She teleported back to Esthar with renewed confidence.That's where the last chapter stopped.Well, here's chapter 10 of "Blades of Destiny"

(I'm truly sorry I didn't update this sooner.I was really busy and didn't have anytime to work on this when I was halfway through.Please forgive me.Also, when you read most of the fight scenes, listen, or imagine your listening to some really cool music.What did it for me was listening to the music from the Cell Saga from DBZ that's showing on Cartoon Network.)

Chapter 10: The Alliance, Training, and the Legendary GF 

Sephiroth had woken up feeling a slight pain from his battle.(Strife, our next meeting will be our last.)He then looked around to see that Ultimecia was by his bedside watching over him sitting in a chair."What a beautiful sight to wake up to," said Sephiroth."Have you been here all night?"

Ultimecia smiled at Sephiroth."Yes," Ultimecia said."I was worried that you would die from the wounds that you got from your battle, my love."

"Well, there's no need to worry now," said Sephiroth."Do you know what happened after I left the battle?"

"Yes, Diaz told us," said Ultimecia."After you left the battle, Strife tried to take on Diaz.He failed miserably.Diaz was about to finish him off when Hayato teleported Strife, Lockheart, Oriana and Kusanagi away.Hayato then took on Diaz.In a desperate move, Hayato sacrificed himself, greatly injuring Diaz.He was in real bad shape when he came here.Krelnar and Maximus told me his wounds were real bad and it will probably take him a few days to recover."

At hearing that news, Sephiroth was a little surprised but didn't show it. (Good thing Diaz didn't finish off Strife.That's a pleasure that I want to reserve for myself.)Sephiroth looked at his body to see his wounds were dressed.He didn't move that much because of the pain."Are you going now?"

"No," said Ultimecia."I'll stay with you as long as you like."She said while smiling.

"That's good," Sephiroth replied.Ultimecia then knelt down and locked Sephiroth in a passionate kiss.

Elsewhere in the castle, Diaz had woken up in a great amount of pain.He saw that there were a few servant girls along with Krelnar in his room.One of the girls wet a rag, squeezed most of the water out of it and placed it on his forehead."Are you okay my lord?" Said Krelnar.

"Yes," Diaz said weakly."Damn that fool, Hayato."

"What move should we take now Master Diaz?"Krelnar questioned.

"Send the scouts out and monitor the moves of Balamb Garden, Deling City and Esthar City," said Diaz."I want to know what they are planning to do.I know they are planning to make a temporary alliance and unite against me.I want you to find out where they are meeting and send a few assassins to disrupt it."

"Yes my lord," Krelnar answered.

"We'll try to stop them from uniting," Diaz said."Never in all of my life had I seen a world unite forces against me.This is the first time that I've been injured like this.If it weren't for unforeseen factors like Lensey Kusanagi and Hayato, I would have taken over this world by now.Krelnar, get a few more troops from off of Artuna.I'm sure they will find out the location of this castle from Oriana soon, and I don't want this castle to be overwhelmed with as little manpower that is left after the attacks on Timber and Trabia Garden.That is all."

Krelnar nodded and left the room.A servant girl came in later with his breakfast and started feeding it too him because he was too weak to feed it to himself.While he ate, he thought about a few things.(I should have never let Kusanagi unlock the powers of those people from Avalanche and SeeD.I was a fool to think that they wouldn't be that much of a challenge.Get stronger and come to my castle.Once I take care of Lensey Kusanagi, all of the attack force that will attack my castle will die.I'll have to keep a close eye on Naomi too. Blood is thicker than water.She may betray me and join her sister in fighting me.I can't be having that.)After he was finished with these thoughts, he concentrated on eating.He knew when he was better again he would be stronger.Diaz ate with knowing that comforting thought.

After teleporting from Winhill to Esthar, Lensey noticed that the sun was just rising.(I guess Esthar must be a few hours behind Winhill.)Lensey noticed there was hardly anybody out and that she wasn't that far from the presidential palace.

So she began her short walk to Esthar.She took her time and marveled at the beauty of the city.The previous day, she had been too grief-stricken to notice the scenery.She walked and just saw couple of people out and one jogger.When she finally got to the gate, she saw a few guards.She stopped just a few feet away from them.

"I'm sorry, no one can go into the palace at this time," said one of the guards in full body armor.

"I should be on the list of people that has clearance into the palace no matter what time," said Lensey.The soldiers exchanged glances."My name is Lensey Kusanagi."

"Let me call in and check," said the other guard.He then walked a few feet away and talked into his radio.After about two minutes, the guard came back."You've been given special clearance by President Loire," he said.

"Thank you," said Lensey while smiling and nodding.

As Lensey was walking to the platform that took her into the palace, one of the guards stopped her."Do you know why the security around here has been increased?"

"Sure I do," Lensey replied.Lensey decided to give a short summary about what's happening in the world."There's an evil that is threatening this world as we speak.This evil has sent assassins to Galbaldia and tried to assassinate General Caraway and some of the top officials there.A couple of Balamb Garden SeeDs and myself stopped it.Security has been tightened because we don't want what happened in Deling City to happen here.Does that answer your question?"Both of the soldiers nodded.She didn't see the expressions of the soldiers because of the helmets but she didn't have too.Lensey already knew they probably had confused or doubtful looks.That would be a hard story to swallow but they'll get the full story when they decided to go public with what is happening in the world.I know people are probably wondering what is going on now but they'll have to wait.(We don't want to cause any kind of panic just yet.I really hope the news doesn't cause any type of panic to the world's population.)

She finally sat on the platform that took her into the palace.It energized and carried her up.Once it stopped, Lensey got off and saw a few people around at this time.An attendant who had seen to them yesterday just walked around the corner."Miss Kusanagi!You're back!"Said the man loudly."Are you okay now?"

"Yes," said Lensey."I'm fine now.I just needed some time to straighten out things and get my priorities straight."She then looked around."Is this everybody who's up at the time?"

"No, Mr. Strife and his friends woke early and immediately departed to the hospital," said the man."It seems as though Ms. Lockheart has woken up."That was really some good news to hear."Also, the President Loire, Headmaster Cid, Commander Leonhart and Ellone are in the president's office right now discussing some things.It seems as though everyone else is still asleep."

Nodding, Lensey said, "Thanks.Can you show me to their rooms?"

"It would be my pleasure," said the attendant.Lensey then followed the attendant through a couple of corridors.They stopped in front of a couple of doors."These are their rooms, is there anything else that you need?"

"No, but thank you.You've been a lot of help," said Lensey.The man walked away after that.Lensey decided to wait outside in the hall.She wanted to apologize to them when they first woke up.She knew disappearing on them last night wasn't cool, and she hoped they wouldn't be too mad. She just leaned against the wall while holding Hayato's Katana in her left hand.

Meanwhile in President's Loire's office, Cid, Squall, Laguna, and Ellone discussed the situation about the alliance between SeeD, Esthar, and Galbaldia.

"Are you sure Galbaldia will want to have this alliance?" Asked Laguna.

"I'm sure they will," said Squall coolly."After what happened yesterday, they wouldn't have it any other way."

"Squall's right," said the Headmaster."They all know the danger that we're facing, and should know that if we don't have this temporary alliance, this world is doomed."Everyone in the room knew of the animosity between Galbaldia and Esthar.Up until more than six months ago, the Galbaldian nation has been the strongest nation in the world.With the emergence of Esthar again after about seventeen years of silence, Galbaldia has competition.Being far more advanced and having long-range missiles would make Esthar one of the strongest countries in the world.But in guidance of President Laguna Loire, such ambitions such as world domination or supremacy has never crossed the minds of the people of Esthar.Now it was a matter of swallowing their pride and doing something that you would not do under normal circumstances.

"The council and you agree with meeting with Galbaldia, right?"Said Ellone to Laguna."I wonder where the meeting for this alliance will take place?I'm sure neither Esthar, or Galbaldia governments would want to go to each other's nation and sign the agreement.We need neutral ground that is neither in either's territory.I wonder where it would be?"Now this was really something no one in the room had thought about.

Laguna then voiced his opinion, "How about having it in Fisherman's Horizon?It's not part of either of our nations territories, and I'm sure Mayor Dobe and the people of FH wouldn't mind too much."

"Are you sure?"Questioned Squall."I'm not sure that the residents of FH would be too happy about having the Galbaldia military there again.You have to remember about over six months ago when the Galbaldian military invaded FH looking for Ellone and threatened to torch the city.I'm really sure Mayor Dobe won't forget that day."

(Now Squall does have a point there.) Pondered Laguna."Well, there's no telling what'll happen if we don't try, right?"

"He's right Squall," said Cid."I think they'll agree as long as there isn't any violence."Squall just nodded and decided not to say anything else about it."I wonder is Lensey back yet?"

"Yeah, she's back," said Squall."I felt her when she teleported into the city.This sensing thing is getting more easier now, it's almost like a reflex now."

"That's good," said Cid."I'll go find her and see if she's alright."Cid turned around and walked out of the room. 

Now Squall noticed what Cid was doing, but he didn't stop him nor did he make a move to leave.(I guess this would have to happen sometime.)

"I'll just be leaving," said Ellone.

"No stay here Ellone," said Laguna.Ellone stayed in the room by Laguna's side."I guess you already know what I'm about to say."Laguna said to Squall.

"Yeah, I do," said Squall with a look of indifference on his face.He turned toward Ellone and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this when we were in the orphanage Ellone?"

"I didn't want you thinking that your father didn't care about you," said Ellone."I didn't want to add unto your sadness Squall."

"Well, it didn't work," said Squall.

"I'm sorry Squall," said Laguna."If I had known about you earlier, I would have come and got you from the Kramer's orphanage.I'm just finding out about you myself from Ellone about over six months ago."

"Do you know how it feels to think that no one loves you, you're an orphan, and have no family," said Squall."Then all of a sudden out of the blue, I have a father that I'm just meeting.Also, to find out the way I did."Squall explained while looking at Laguna and Ellone's sad expressions."It feels terrible."

"I'm truly sorry Squall," said Laguna with sympathy in his voice."If I had known your mother, Raine was pregnant, I would have went back to Winhill with Ellone."

"Save it," said Squall with anger in his voice.His expression of anger then turned back into his normal look."I'm sorry if I being harsh, but you've got to realize the situation you put me in."

"I'm sorry a thousand times if that would make you feel better," said Laguna."I'm sorry son."

"You're going to have to earn the right to call me that," said Squall."Don't expect me to call you father or dad anytime soon.I'm sorry, but right now, I'm under more pressure than you can imagine.We'll talk about this more when all of this is over."Squall then walked out of the room.

"That didn't go as I expected it Ellone," said Laguna."I thought he would be glad to know I'm his father."

"Well Uncle Laguna, you probably have to give him time," said Ellone."I can just realize the pressure that he's going through trying to fight an evil threatening this world, and forming an alliance between two nations."(Author's note:That is how I think Squall would react to Laguna's little talk.)

Cid had been walking the hallways wondering where Lensey could be.He found her started walking toward her.Lensey just noticed him and started walking toward him."Good morning Lensey!"

"Good morning Headmaster Cid," said Lensey.Just then, they both heard one of the doors open behind Lensey.

Out walked Selphie in some pink pajamas."Hey, what's all the racket out here?"Asked Selphie while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.Once she was finished, she noticed Lensey and she ran real fast toward her."Booyaka!You've come back Lensey!"Selphie yelled while jumping into Lensey's arms hugging her.Lensey was unprepared for the sudden weight thrown against her and both she and Selphie fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's all the noise out here?" Questioned Zell while coming out of his room.He noticed Lensey and walked over to help her and Selphie up.Rinoa also came out of her room and Squall walked around the corner.

When all of them settled down, Lensey decided to give her apology."I'm sorry that I ran off and disappeared last night.I just needed to clear my head and reassure myself that I'm fighting for more than just myself."

"That's okay Lensey," said Rinoa."I'm sure any one of us would do the same thing if we were in your place.I'm sure nobody blames you, right?"

Everybody nodded."Well, thanks guys," Lensey said while smiling."Have you heard the news that Tifa's out of her coma yet?"

"She is?"Said Zell."That's wonderful!"

"I have a question?"Asked Lensey."Did any of you get Oriana to tell you where Diaz's castle was at?"

"No Lensey," said Cid."I thought she was going to talk when Vincent bluffed about shooting her if she didn't, but she saw right through it.Do you think you'll have a better chance?"

"I sure Lensey would do it," said Zell."She has a certain way with words that could convince anybody."

"Just show me where she's at and I'll get her to talk," assured Lensey."Before we do that, I think getting dressed and getting something to eat would be good."She said that while gesturing to Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie who were still in their nightclothes.

After about an hour, Lensey and the group had washed up and gotten some breakfast.They were now being escorted to the holding cell that Oriana was being held in.Once they got there they saw that Oriana still had her handcuffs on.She was in a cell that had a forcefield that you could see through and didn't prevent sound from going in or out of the cell.(Those must be some strong and special handcuffs if she couldn't break out of them.)Lensey thought.The woman with black hair in a ponytail, blue tank top, black pants with combat boots on just noticed she had visitors and turned toward them."So you've finally come Lensey," said Oriana."Don't think that you'll have any more luck than the others who tried to get me to talk."

"Is that so?" Asked Lensey.Oriana just nodded."You probably have to realize that Diaz has marked you for death."

"You're lying!" Yelled Oriana."He would never do that.He'll send somebody to come rescue me."

"Are you sure?" Questioned Lensey."Have you seen anytime that Diaz has rescued any of his soldiers once they were captured."Oriana looked down to think.She looked back up and shook her head."What makes you think that you are any different from those soldiers?"

"Because I'm one of his elite six warriors.He trained me personally," answered Oriana.

"Well, I've got some news for you," said Lensey."You're probably expendable to him.I think he sees you as weak for being defeated by Tifa."

"That may be so, but he can't find a person to replace me that easily", retorted Oriana.

"Then tell me how you came to be in Diaz's service," Lensey said."Surely you don't want to be Diaz's slave forever."

Oriana looked shocked by the last thing that Lensey said.She then looked down and said, "Slave, that's something no one has called me in a long time."Oriana paused for about a minute.Zell looked ready to say something but Lensey quickly stopped him."You can probably say that I've been a slave my whole life," Oriana continued."When I was a teenager working for a wealthy lord, I was raped so bad by him and some of his men, I lost the ability to have children.As the years went by, I found myself losing hope and the will to live.My life changed when Diaz took over my world.Some of Diaz's troops captured me when they were raiding the castle I worked in.I was taken to Diaz's stronghold on that world and made a servant.It was way more better then my previous predicament."Oriana paused and took a deep breath."After about a week, one of Diaz's soldiers tried to rape me, but another soldier that worked for Diaz by the name of Nicholas saved me and I was made his personal servant.Nicholas took a liking to me and secretly taught me martial arts.As time went by, I learned a lot.After about three months, the same soldier tried to rape me, but I showed him a thing or two.The other soldiers accompanying him caught me off guard and were about to kill me when Diaz intervened.He made me tell him who taught me those skills and put the soldier in the prison.A day later, Diaz came up with an idea that if I fight the soldier that tried to rape me in a hand-to-hand fight, Nicholas would be set free.I easily defeated and killed the soldier and Nicholas was set free.Diaz then approached me and asked me to become one of his elite warriors, he promised me that he would teach me personally and I wouldn't be a slave again.I instantly accepted his offer and from that day over three years ago, I've been one of Diaz's elite soldiers."

Now this was really something Lensey and the others didn't expect to hear."So that's how you came to be one of Diaz's elite warriors," said Lensey."Diaz probably will get another soldier or servant and train them to your level of skill.I surprised Diaz didn't send any assassins to kill you yet.I'm sure he will in a few days though.Why don't you tell us the location of Diaz's castle?"

"I can't," Oriana said looking up."I can't betray the man who made my life better."

"Are you sure he made it better?"Asked Lensey."Don't you question why you have to kill for Diaz sometimes."Oriana nodded."Why don't you just tell us?I'm sure he'll try to kill you personally if we don't take him out soon.Search your heart Oriana, you know what you did when you was in Diaz's service was wrong.Just tell us and some of what you have done will be forgiven."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Oriana finally said."It's in Centra, I'll have to be given a map to show you exactly where it is."One of the guards who escorted Lensey and the others down to the cell immediately ran to get a pencil and a map of the world.In a few minutes, he came back and handed the map to Lensey.

"Let me get into the cell and uncuff her," said Lensey."I'm sure she wouldn't try anything with this many people around and not having her broadsword."The soldier's looked at each other for a few seconds, but did as Lensey said.They took down the shield and accompanied Lensey into the cell.The uncuffed Oriana and let Lensey give the map and pencil to Oriana.Both sat down on the cot of her cell."Okay, show me where it is."

Oriana then circled a small island with a lot of ocean inlets."I can't believe I'm betraying the one who made my life better than what it was," Oriana said sadly.She then handed the map to Lensey.Lensey looked at it for a few seconds before handing it to Squall.

"Wait, I remember this place," Squall said while making a realization."This is close to the inlet where we found the white SeeD ship.I remember it took Nida and me some time before finally finding that ship.Also, if I remember it right, the island is not that small, and had small beach.We could probably land a few battle cruisers on it."

"That's good," said Cid."We should see if we could get an satellite photo of the outside of Diaz's castle."

"That's going to be a little problem there," Lensey spoke."Diaz has cast some magic which makes his castle invisible to the human eye and invisible to our sensing technique.Just imagine if we go there now, they could probably take out the army we take with long-range cannons and guns.We'll probably have to wait until Diaz finally lifts the magic and invites us to the castle."

"That could be a problem," said Cid."Well, let's take this somewhere and have it entered in a computer for later purposes."Cid, Squall, and Rinoa walked upstairs.

Lensey then turned her attention back to Oriana.She saw that Oriana was looking toward the ground and she saw that a tear escaped her eye."Now that I've told you what you want, you're going to kill me."

Lensey put an arm around Oriana's shoulders."We're not going to do that Oriana," said Lensey."We don't kill senselessly.You may think your life may be over now that you don't have a goal in life, but why don't you join us and fight for this world."

"What!"Yelled Selphie."You can't be serious, she was one of the people who lead the attack on Trabia Garden.She has to pay for that!"

"I guess I should expect that kind of reaction," Oriana said sadly.

"No Selphie," Lensey immediately said."We're not like Diaz, we don't kill just for the hell of it or revenge.We can't lower ourselves to his level."

As much as Selphie wanted to disagree, she had to admit that Lensey did have a point."Then just stay the hell away from me Oriana!"Selphie yelled while going the way that Headmaster Cid and the others went.

"So what do you say Oriana?" Lensey asked.

Oriana looked up at Lensey smiling, "I'll join you.I'll do anything I can to redeem myself of all of the crimes and atrocities that I've committed."Lensey then hugged Oriana.

When they let go, they were about to get out of the cell when one of the guards stopped them."I'm sorry, but you're going to have to run that by President Loire before we let her go."

"Fine then, I'll do that," said Lensey while walking out of the cell.The shield was immediately put back up."Don't worry this shouldn't take too long."

One of the soldiers then escorted Lensey to a video intercom system.Lensey was able to talk to Laguna about Oriana and he agreed to let her go.She then retrieved Oriana's belt that had her broadsword hooked onto it.They went back to the cell and the guard lowered the shield."Well Oriana, it seems that you're free and welcome to the team," said Lensey while handing Oriana her belt with her broadsword sheathed.

"Thank you for understanding me Lensey," said Oriana."I'm sorry for all that I've done," She said toward Zell.

"That's okay, the name's Zell," said Zell while rubbing his hand on his pants and extending it toward Oriana.Oriana gratefully shook his hand and followed Lensey, Zell, and the soldiers' upstairs.Things really looked like they were finally going good.(I sure hope that young woman can forgive me.I'm really sorry for what I've done and I want to make it up to her.)Thought Oriana while walking through the palace.Things truly were getting better for the good guys.Now the only thing left to do is make the alliance and train to get stronger for the upcoming battle against Diaz.

In Esthar hospital, Cloud and the rest of Avalanche along with Quistis and Lisa went to visit Tifa.

"And that's what Cloud told me about what happened," said Barret to Tifa who was in the bed looking fine.

"He did that?" Asked Tifa.She then got close to Cloud and hugged him saying, "My hero!"Cloud just blushed and smiled.

"You know, at first that looked cute, but now that's getting annoying," commented Yuffie.

"Awww… Does Yuffie Wuffie want a hug too?" Asked Cloud in a playful tone while going up beside Yuffie.

"No!Get away from me!"Yuffie yelled while pushing Cloud back toward the bed.Cloud had really gotten on her nerves this time and she knew it.Cloud just grinned when he sat up.

"Anyway, I can't believe Cloud would react that way and unleash his power upon Sephiroth," said Tifa."Did I miss anything while I was in the coma?"

"Nah, nothing happened but Lensey did disappear for the night," said Kiros."I called this morning and she's back."

Just then a nurse walked in and whispered something in Kiros's ear."If you'll all excuse me, I'll have to go take this call, it seems as though Laguna has some news."He then walked out of the room and walked to the phone that the nurse escorted him to."Kiros here."

"Hey Kiros, I've got some really good news.It seems that Galbaldia has agreed to meet with us.The meeting will be later today at Fisherman's Horizon," said Laguna.

"That's great," Kiros replied.

"That's not all," Laguna continued."Lensey talked to Oriana and found out the location of Diaz's castle.The location is somewhere in Centra even though I didn't see the map, that's what Squall and Cid, told me.One more thing, it seems as though Oriana is on our side now."

"Are you sure Laguna?" Asked Kiros.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Laguna."She's standing here right now, Lensey assured me that Oriana is on our side now."

"That's good to know," replied Kiros."Well, let me go tell everybody about the good news."Kiros then hung up the phone and went back to Tifa's room.He then told everyone the good news and the unexpected news.

After explaining all that Laguna told Kiros, the doctor walked in."How is our patient doing?" The doctor asked Tifa.

"I'm doing fine doctor!" Exclaimed Tifa happily."With your permission, I'd like to leave the hospital today."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Questioned the doctor.

"Of course," replied Tifa.

"Well, if all of you can excuse me, I'd like to check Tifa to see that she's fully recovered," said the doctor."It's not everyday that we get a patient that goes into a coma, and comes out of it in just one day."

Everybody just left the room and waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come back with some good news.The doctor then came back in a few minutes."Well, it seems as though Ms. Lockheart has made a miraculous recovery," the doctor addressed the group."Right now, she's being helped getting dressed by the nurse.If you'll all wait by the entrance, we'll bring her to you."

"Thanks doctor," said Kiros."And don't worry about the bill, President Loire and the council will take care of it later."With that said and done, the group went to the entrance and waited for Tifa for a few minutes.

They spotted her being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse toward them.When they finally got to them, Tifa got out of the chair and thanked the nurse.

"So what's the plan now Kiros?" Asked Tifa.

"We're to go to airstation and board the Ragnarok," said Kiros."The others are already there waiting for us.From there we'll go to Fisherman's Horizon to meet with General Caraway and some Galbaldian officials.They'll be getting a ride in Balamb Garden to get to FH."

"Well, let's move out," said Tifa.This got a raised eyebrow from Cloud."Hey, I always wanted to say that."

They then took the cars to Airstation and took the Ragnarok to Fisherman's Horizon. 

After a few hours, Balamb Garden finally got to Fisherman's Horizon.It only took a few minutes for the General Caraway, the Galbaldian officials accompanied by some soldiers, Irvine and Dan to walk to mayor Dobe's house in the middle of FH.Waiting for them at the bottom with a table set out was Headmaster Cid, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Squall, Lensey, and some Esthar soldiers and some of the council members of Esthar's government.

"It's nice to meet you again Miss Kusanagi," said General Caraway.

"As it is you, General Caraway," said Lensey.She walked away a few feet from the table.She then took a headset radio from her belt, put it on and talked into it."Okay, General Caraway and the Galbaldian officials are here."She then noticed some reporters with cameras and microphones following the group."What are they doing here?"Lensey asked toward Irvine.

"Mr. Knoxville here insisted that they accompany us to mark this momentous occasion in history," Irvine replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Lensey replied."Have anybody spotted anything out of the ordinary yet," Lensey talked into the headset.

"Nothing yet Lensey," said Red.

"No, it's all clear here," Vincent, radioed.

"All clear in this sector," said Xu.

"I can't sense nothing here Lensey," said Cloud."Are you sure Diaz will try to send assassins here?" Cloud relayed in his headset to Lensey.

"Yes," said Lensey."There's no doubt that Diaz doesn't want this to happen.Keep your senses sharp, if I know Diaz, he won't send some people who would give off that much of a power signature to our senses."She then got a series of Okays and rights all at one time.(Let's just hope we can catch any assassins in time before they are able to take out any of the people here.The tension between these two countries is so thick you can cut it with a butter knife.I can just see it now, 'Galbaldian and Esthar government gunned down by assassins'.Let this go off without that much disturbance.)Lensey silently prayed as she watched the people there talk.

She then looked around the area above the glass.She knew if she looked close enough, she could probably catch the sun glimpsing off the barrel of a sniper rifle.She looked around for five minutes now and she didn't see or sense any thing out of the ordinary.She was turning back to the meeting when she caught a little flash out of the corner of her left eye.She then quickly rushed over to the table and quickly put a blue energy shield around the big group of people, a second after she did that some shots were fired.They bounced harmlessly off the shield.After they stopped, Lensey kept up the shield just in case the sniper reloaded and started shooting again.The people in the shield was visibly shaken and jumped to the ground fast.

"Vincent, I think the sniper is in your area!Take him out quick!"Lensey yelled into her headset.

"Right! I'm on it!"Vincent replied quickly.She then heard some gunshots.

Vincent immediately spotted the sniper and fired upon him.The sniper was way ahead of Vincent and took cover when the shots were fired.Before the sniper took cover, Vincent noticed the sniper was in a green jacket with white pants and brown shoes.(Sneaky bastard, blending in with the locals.)Vincent took cover too when the sniper peeked out of his hiding place and returned fire.After the shots were fired, Vincent jumped up quickly and let loose a barrage of lead at the sniper.The sniper quickly went back behind his cover.

Now this is what Vincent hasn't done in a long time.Having a gunfight like this and foiling assassination attempts.It was like he was reliving his days as a Turk.(It's time to end this now.)With great agility, Vincent jumped high up into the air and fired down upon the sniper nailing him from over his cover.When he landed on the ground, Vincent ran over to the sniper and saw that he got a couple of clean shots in the sniper's chest."All clear here Lensey," Vincent said in an emotionless tone.

"Good," replied Lensey."Don't let your guard down yet, Diaz could have sent more than one here."She then let down her energy shield over the little group.She then heard a few more shots up above somewhere different this time.(It must be Barret taking care of a few more snipers.)After a half a minute, the shooting stopped.

"All clear over here Lensey," Barret talked into his headset."The bastard almost nailed you when you let down that shield."

"Thanks for the assist," said the young woman in red and white.She then turned to everybody getting up off the ground."Is everybody all right?"She got a few nods from the group.

She then saw a cameraman opening his camera up and taking out a nine-millimeter gun and pointing it a President Loire.(I'm not close enough!)Fortunately Dan also saw this and unsheathed his katana and slashed the man in the arm, making him drop the gun.In his return swing, the man jumped back and avoided it.

"It seems as though I've failed, but I'll die a hero in Diaz's book!"The man then took out a grenade and was pulling the pin.

Lensey saw this quickly flared up and ran quickly over to him.He pulled the pin.When she was close enough, she kicked him with a hard thrusting sidekick to the chest that sent him flying in the air and away from the group.Still holding the grenade, the man exploded away from the group.There was a bright flash and lots of smoke.Everyone shielded his or her eyes and looked away.Wiping sweat from her head, Lensey said, "That should be the last of them."

When she looked at everybody, she saw that a few people where still in shock and trying to get over almost getting killed.The time that followed was that of Headmaster Cid, President Loire, Squall Leonhart, General Caraway, and the others officials from Galbaldia and Esthar signing the agreement.They then talked about how they were going to organize the forces and attack Diaz's Castle.One of the Galbaldian officials suggested that Esthar fire their long-range missles at the location of the castle.Squall immediately stepped in and said Galbaldia Garden and its residents were still at the castle.They scrapped that notion. 

Some of the reporters got bored and went over and asked Lensey a few questions."Excuse me miss, you seem to have a lot of authority here.May we ask who you are and are you a high ranking SeeD?"A female reporter asked Lensey.

Lensey then looked over to Cid."I guess it's okay to tell them what's going on," Cid told Lensey."We can't keep them in the dark forever about all of this."

Lensey then sighed."You know, I'm really getting tired of telling this," Lensey said to Headmaster Cid annoyed.She then calmed down and turned toward the reporters."My name is Lensey Kusanagi and I'm not a high ranking SeeD.As you already know, a man named Diaz Marquis controls the army that devastated Timber, attacked Trabia Garden and took over Galbaldia Garden.Now he's trying to get rid of all resistance this world to rule and dominate it."

"I find this a little hard to believe miss Kusanagi," said a male reporter.

"I don't see why, you've all been through time compression and the second sorceress war, what's so hard to believe about this?"Lensey asked.

"She does have a point there," said another reporter.The rest nodded and murmured among themselves for a few seconds.

"Does this Diaz Marquis and his whole army have powers similar to yours Miss Kusanagi?" asked the same female reporter.

"No," Lensey answered."Just Diaz and seven other individuals."Lensey stated."Don't worry though, we have enough people with powers close to mine.They'll help me and this world."

"Excuse me, can you tell us the names of these people miss Kusanagi?" Asked another reporter.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Lensey."You'll find out who all of these people are after this conflict is over.That's all that I can tell you for right now."Upon hearing this, this really got the reporters asking questions almost all at one time.Lensey chose to ignore them and turned back to the meeting.

She saw that General Caraway, and the Galbaldian officials shaking hands with Laguna and the Esthar officials.They agreed to make a base camp in the desert close to the shore by the drill prison.The reason for this is so they wouldn't be that far from the Centra continent when Diaz finally let up his magic.After dropping off some Balamb Garden SeeDs and Galbaldian Garden SeeDs and cadets, Balamb Garden was to head to Trabia Garden and get any available SeeDs that Trabia could spare.During that time, Esthar and Galbaldia will get as many attack vessels as they can for the attack.During all of that time, Lensey, Avalanche, and the SeeD members whose power was unlocked will be training to get stronger.They would have to wait until tomorrow because they would have to take Laguna and the other officials back to Esthar while Balamb Garden takes General Caraway and the officials that accompanied him back to Deling City.By the time they're finished with that, it would be night and everybody would be too exhausted to train.There was some time to get in a little training today, but not as much as Lensey would have liked to have had.

After all the handshaking was done, the people went to the vehicles that would travel and take its passengers back to their homes.Lensey, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, Oriana, Zell, Quistis and Xu chose to go back to Balamb Garden, while the others went to escort Laguna and the Esthar officials' home in the Ragnarok.

Once everybody was in Balamb Garden, it cast off toward Deling City.Zell, Oriana, Quistis, and Tifa said they were going try a little training in the second floor gym.Cloud was going to accompany them when Lensey asked Cloud to accompany her to the quad.Cloud agreed and in a few minutes they were there and noticed just three people.(This should be enough privacy that we're going to get here.)Lensey thought."Cloud, I'd like to talk to you about that battle on the railroad bridge by FH."

Cloud knew Lensey was going to talk about this sometime, he guessed now would be the perfect time."Let me guess," said Cloud."That was very foolish trying to defeat Diaz by myself.And I'm lucky to come out of the fight alive, right?"

Lensey raised an eyebrow for a second and put it down, "I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up, but you're right, that was stupid.Next time don't try to go for it alone."Lensey then sat down by the newly constructed stage and Cloud sat beside her.She closed her eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the cool sea breeze against her skin.When she opened her eyes, she directed her line of sight toward Cloud."What I wanted to talk about was how you controlled your power so much, and how you exploded against Sephiroth.I'm impressed, how did you do that?"

"Well, I remembered what you said about using rage to further the power-up technique," Cloud answered."I guess I had a lot of pinned up rage toward Sephiroth, and after seeing Tifa on the ground unconscious after Sephiroth's attack, something inside of me snapped."Cloud looked down and sighed."It felt like a floodgate was opened, I was scared that I would lose control and go crazy, but I didn't."

"Well, that's the first time I've seen somebody whose power I've unlocked show that tremendous amount of power and control," Lensey commented.Cloud looked up."I thought only Hayato, Diaz, and myself achieve that type of thing.I guess I was wrong."

Cloud smiled, "Yeah, well, sometimes I amaze myself."

"Yeah," said Lensey."When we go attack Diaz's castle, you're going to be one of the people that goes with me when we fight Diaz."Now Cloud eyebrows rose in surprise."Don't be surprised, there's going to be one more person that goes with us.I would say we probably have three or four days to train before Diaz gets better and stronger.During that time, all of us are going to get stronger and I'll decide who will go with us.It's going to be a hard choice, but so far, I've narrowed down the field to a few people."

"You have?" Asked Cloud."Are you going to give me a clue?"

"Nope," answered Lensey."You'll know when the time comes.I don't want you to clue anyone to what I'm doing.I know some of these people would not back down to fight Diaz, but I don't want anyone to be reckless when fighting him.Let's just keep this between us okay?"She then stuck out her pinky as if to shake.

(Of all the things to do, I would have never thought Lensey knew about pinky shakes.)Cloud thought.Cloud put out his pinky finger and hooked around Lensey's."Okay, I'll do that," replied Cloud.They pinky shook and got up."Well, I guess I'll go find Squall or Seifer and see if they'll train with me."

"Sure, you can do that or just train with me, and they'll train with each other and vice versa.Later, I'll have approach Seifer about unlocking his power.I know we have enough people, but one more wouldn't hurt.Well, you do that, I'll meet you up there, I have to ask Cid to put Hayato's Katana in a safe place until all of this is over."Lensey then walked out of the quad along with Cloud and went to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the gym, Quistis just loaned Tifa some of her workout clothes and waiting for her to come out of the female's locker room.Quistis was in an orange tank top that went over her stomach, black shorts and white gym shoes.Tifa then came out of the locker room.She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with black shorts and black gym shoes without her Premium Heart fighting gloves on.She didn't think she would need those for right now."Why don't we work on the punching bag for a while?" Asked Quistis. 

"Why not, I haven't done that in a while," said Tifa.Tifa then got behind the bag and held while Quistis put on some red boxing gloves on.(I guess we have to wear those in here so as not to injure our hands.)Thought Tifa."You ready?"Quistis nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.She then started to throw punches and combinations at the bag. Tifa had to admit, even though Quistis uses a whip, she could be a good martial artist with her skill.

After about five minutes of punching the bag, Quistis was slowing down a bit and her punches were getting weaker."You look tired, let's switch places," Tifa commented.Quistis then stopped punching the bag and nodded her head.She took off the gloves and gave them to Tifa and held the bag.When Tifa was ready she said, "Now let's get down to business."Tifa then started punching the bag furiously and with control and power.

Quistis immediately noticed the power that was put behind those punches.(I hope she doesn't tear down this punching bag like Zell does to almost all the time.)Tifa punched with hard combinations, jabs, hooks and it didn't look like she was slowing down anytime soon.After about seven or eight minutes of punching the bag, Quistis noticed that all eyes were on Tifa, and the people that looked on with awe.After another minute, Tifa was finished and was sweating heavily."That was excellent Tifa!"Quistis commented.Most of the people who watched Tifa workout on the punching bag clapped as Tifa finished.Tifa just blushed and smiled and waited for everyone to go back to what they were doing before.She took off the gloves and put them back on the rack so other people can use them.She then sat down beside Quistis.

"I never worked out that hard before," commented Tifa."I guess the unlocking of our powers must have given me more stamina then I've had before."

"Yeah that must be it," said Quistis.Quistis then went over to some weights and started lifting a few weights.

Tifa looked around the gym to see everyone working out hard and she spotted Oriana sitting on a bench on the far wall opposite of her looking down.Tifa then walked over to the bench and sat down beside of Oriana."Hey Oriana, I hope there's no hard feeling about what happened at FH," said Tifa.

Oriana looked up and said, "No, you did me a favor Tifa."She then looked at Tifa."If you hadn't had defeated me, I would still be blindly following Diaz's orders.Lensey opened my eyes to the evils that Diaz made me do.I guess I should be thanking you."

"No problem," said Tifa."Oriana?"

"Yes?" Said Oriana.

"Could you show me how you did that triple roundhouse kicks in the air?" Asked Tifa."I know you use your energy when doing that kick.I want to know how you use it."

"Sure," Oriana said while getting up.They then walked to an empty mat."The thing about using your energy for this kick is not to use a great amount.You just use enough to hold you up into the air."She stepped back a few feet and demonstrated the kick.Oriana jumped into the air, came around with her left leg and right leg and stayed in the air and spun again kicking her right leg into the air."You have to push just enough energy under you to hold yourself up."Tifa tried three times but failed."Try again, this time don't try as hard, just let the energy flow below you."

"Okay," said Tifa."Here goes nothing."Before Tifa attempted the kick again, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power.She let it flow beneath her just like Oriana said.When she opened her eyes, she did the triple spinning kicks in the air almost flawlessly."Finally."

"That's great," Oriana complimented.

Just then Zell walked over."Hey Tifa, do you want to spar for a few minutes?"

"Of course," replied Tifa."Every since I've came here and seen you in action, I've been waiting for a chance to spar with you."

"Yeah, same goes for me," said Zell.

"Okay, lets lay out some ground rules here," Tifa said.Zell nodded."No using any sort of ki blast or energy blast, because we don't want to blow any new doorways into the Garden.We can use our energy, but not the full extent, because this is training.Lastly, we stop if the other one is real tired, get too injured to do any more fighting."

"One more thing," Zell added."Neither of us holds back our true skills, because I'm expecting a good fight."

"As am I," replied Tifa.The big mat in the middle of the room was empty because no one was using it, so Zell and Tifa walked over to the middle of it.Before they got there, one of the SeeDs that are in charge of the room threw them some black fighting gloves.They looked like boxing gloves, but not as bulky and the end of it had holes where their fingers come out.(Author's Note:Just think of Zell's fighting glove, but being a little more padded for safety, but not to padded so you won't do any damage.Oh yeah, one more thing.The training fights in the next few parts, I won't declare a winner or say anybody is stronger.These fights are just for training, and plus I think I would get some nasty reviews from some of you because one of your favorite character was beaten by another character you think is weaker.It would be very biased and all the characters that I like would win.I won't do that because I really don't want any flames that I'll have to delete later on.)

Just as Zell and Tifa were shaking hands and bowing, Cloud and Lensey walked into the room.They noticed everyone was gathering around the mat in the middle of the room, so they went over there by Quistis."What's going on Quistis?" Asked Cloud.

Quistis turned around and said, "Zell and Tifa are going to spar."Cloud nodded along with Lensey, and turned to watch the fight with everyone else.

Tifa and Zell both got into their fighting positions and stood looking at each other with hard looks of concentration etched on their faces.Zell then made the first move and started to punch at Tifa.She blocked all of the blows with her forearms and ducked when Zell unexpectedly sent a roundhouse kick toward Tifa's head.Still in the crounch position, Tifa lashed out with her right leg and tripped Zell as he was recovering from the roundhouse kick.Zell immediately rolled backwards and bounced back to his feet.He was surprised to see Tifa was on him this fast and he was blocking various punches sent to his body and face.He caught one of her punches and kneed Tifa in the gut real hard.As she was bent over gasping for breath, Zell attempted an axe kick.Tifa instantly put up her right arm in an upward diagonal motion and let the kick hit her arm and slid off.Getting up from her crouch, she connect with a hard left uppercut to Zell's chin and knocked him back and off of his feet.Normally, a move like that would knock somebody out, but Zell got back up a little shakily and got back into his fighting stance as Tifa did hers.Tifa then rushed Zell and threw some fast kicks which Zell dodged, and when she missed a spinning roundhouse, Zell caught her with a few punches to her stomach, and a hard left to the face and Tifa fell on her butt a few feet away from Zell.Tifa was impressed and also got back up shakily and got back into a fighting stance.She quickly jumped toward Zell and connected with her newly learned technique, the triple spinning roundhouse kicks.When Zell recovered, both rushed each other and started throwing punches and kicks at each other.They traded blows with each other like people possessed. 

During the little training session, the advantage constantly shifted between the two, and both fought real furiously.Everybody looked in awe, even Lensey had to admit that this was one great battle to watch.After about ten minutes of sparring, both Tifa and Zell were sweating and panting heavily.They looked at each other while still in fighting stances.Both noticed the other was physically tired and shown it.Instantly, both dropped their guards and got out of their fighting stances."Let's call this battle a draw", said Lensey from the crowd around the mat.

Both nodded and walked over to each other and shook hands.There were some disappointed sighs and remarks from some of the spectators from around the mat, but Tifa and Zell ignored them."Those are some nice moves you got Tifa," commented Zell.

"Thanks," Tifa."You're are good too."They took off the gloves and threw them back to the equipment manager.Both then sat down on a bench.

"Here take this," said Quistis while handing Zell and Tifa some towels and bottles of water.

"Thanks Quisty," said Zell.Tifa and Zell rested for a little while before getting back up and working on their punches and kicks together.

In another part of the room, Lensey had just gotten finished working on the punching bag and looked around.Most of their day was spent in the training room well into the night.(That was a good workout, but tomorrow, all of us will have to train in our powers somewhere else so we can make them stronger.)Cloud, Oriana, Zell, Tifa, Quistis, and Xu took showers.After they were finished and dressed, they all went to the cafeteria, got their food and sat down by the others.They had just noticed they were back from Esthar and already eating.

During the meal, Lensey said, "We're going to have to go somewhere secluded to train tomorrow.Probably, the same place we went when we trained a few days ago or somewhere different."

"Great idea Lensey," commented Rinoa."Why don't we fight some monsters this time, because there are some strong monsters in the desert and it would be good for our training."

"That' a good idea," said Squall."But I don't think all of us should go.Some of us should stay with Garden when it goes to Trabia Garden tomorrow.The ones who stay in Garden can train also while up in Trabia because they've got some strong monsters over there too."

"Then it's agreed," Lensey said."That's what we'll do tomorrow."She got nods from the big group.Everyone continued eating.When they were finished, Lensey looked around the cafeteria to spot Seifer.She spotted him eating and talking with Raijin and Fujin while eating his meal.Lensey got up and walked to his table."Seifer, after you're finished eating, I'd like to have a talk with you in the quad."

"Sure Lensey," Seifer replied."After I'm finished, I'll meet you there."Lensey nodded and walked out of the cafeteria to the Quad.

She noticed some lights were on outside and the Quad at night had an ethereal feeling to it.She sat down on the stage and waited five minutes for Seifer.He had finally got there and asked, "What's up Lensey?"

"Seifer I wanted to talk to you about me unlocking you power," She told Seifer."You seem very strong, and you would be a great addition to our little group of people with unlocked powers.Are you willing to let me unlock them?"

"Sure Lensey," said Seifer."I wouldn't mind.You're going to have to show me how to use them though."

"Don't worry," Lensey replied with smile."It shouldn't be too hard.I'm sure you'll get the hang of them in no time.Are you ready?"Seifer nodded."Well, just relax.It's going to feel weird and overwhelming at first, but after a little while, you'll get used to it."Lensey then closed her eyes and put her hands in a position like she's praying.She glowed red and instantly cast the magic on Seifer.Seifer felt his body was on fire for a few seconds.When Lensey was finished, she said, "Let's go to the training center to get you started."

Both went to the training center and fought a couple of grats while Lensey explained the power to them.After about two hours of training him in how to use them to an extent, Lensey was impressed by the progress that he's made.During all of that time in training, Seifer and Lensey taught a couple of monsters who were the big dogs in the TC was, for the remaining half hour, the monsters stayed away from the two.When they were finished for the night, both retired to the dorm rooms and got a good night's rest.

The next morning everyone went along in their morning rituals and ate in the cafeteria.After they was finished, Squall informed Headmaster Cid what they were doing that day.He approved and they split into two groups.The one's going to Trabia Garden in B-Garden were Selphie, Barret, Red, Vincent, Zell, Lisa, and Quistis.Those who went to the island by Cactuar Island were Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Seifer, Lensey, Rinoa, Dan, Oriana, Cid, and Yuffie.(A/N: Now that's a lot of people.)The garden took off toward the snowy Trabian region of the world while the Ragnarok piloted by Zell and Cid went to the Centra region.

Once Squall's group got to the desert, Lensey immediately paired off everybody according to their styles of fighting.Rinoa was the odd person out because she didn't have a close-ranged weapon and didn't know that much about close-ranged combat to train with everybody else.Tifa took her aside and shown her a few of the basics and advanced moves in Zangan style martial arts, but it still wasn't enough for her to train like everyone else.So she decided to concentrate on making her magic abilities stronger along with her energy attacks.

Squall and Cloud trained very intensely using their powers along with magic and limit breaks, but they knew to hold back a little because this was training and they weren't trying to kill each other.Both matched each other move for move, and slash for slash.

By the middle of the day, they took a break in the Ragnarok and ate lunch.They were informed that the trip to Trabia Garden was mostly uneventful, except for a few monster attacks.The people there didn't feel Diaz's or any of his minion's powers while there.They informed they that going to Galbaldia to drop of the SeeDs and cadets from Trabia Garden and stay there for the rest of the day.The other had decided to train there where most of the army going to fight Diaz's army was going to be.They chose a place far enough from the camp to train without injuring the occupants there.

In the late afternoon, Lensey asked Cloud a question while they were on a short break."Hey Cloud.Do you think you can summon the amount of energy that you summoned at FH?"

"I think so," said Cloud."After doing that, using this power seems more easier."

"Do it now," Lensey said."I want to see how good you can channel your power now."

Cloud nodded and walked a few feet away from everybody.Cloud then concentrated on that feeling of rage.It wasn't as strong as he faced Sephiroth, but he was getting there.Instantly, everyone felt Cloud's power increase tremendously."YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"Cloud yelled as he let the golden fire surround his being.Everyone looked on as they saw Cloud go into that transformation.Now, to some of them, Cloud looked like he was more than human.He looked the same, but tremendous power radiated from his being.

Without warning, Lensey powered-up in a similar way, but her power was a little stronger than Cloud's.She then unsheathed her katana, "Come on Cloud, and let's get some real intense training in."Cloud nodded and also unsheathed the Ultima weapon from his back.They ran quite a distance away from everyone else so they won't accidentally injure any of the other with their attacks.

After they were far enough, both stopped.They stared at each other and immediately charged each other with sword clashing.They moved really fast, but not so fast where they didn't look like blurs.To the other's the battle looked very impressive.Lensey and Cloud slashed, blocked each other, matching move for move.After about a few minutes of this, they jumped apart and slashed their swords in diagonal motions toward each other.Two energy waves shot out the swords and collided with each other causing a bright blinding explosion.Once the blinding light subsided, everyone looked to see both were casting and dodging powered-up versions of magic spells.Cloud cast Ultima, and a green wave of energy swept fastly at Lensey.Lensey immediately put up an energy shield and it absorbed most of the magic.Lensey shouted, "Flame Pillar!" She cast an unfamiliar fire spell toward Cloud.Three pillars of flames appeared around Cloud and instantly came together toward Cloud.Cloud had just jumped out of the way when they did and avoided the flaring of the flame into one huge column of fire.After that, both immediately charged up power into the swords.Cloud's sword glowed a strange and bright light blue, while Lensey's sword glowed an unearthly red.They then charged toward each other and swung their swords mightily at each other.Once the swords connected, there was a mighty explosion that threw both of them back a few feet away from each other.

When the smoke cleared, both Cloud and Lensey were in a crouching position smiling.They both were tired and it shown on their face.Both instantly fell on their backs.All of the others took this as a sign to run over to the two combatants. When they got to both of them, they saw them panting while still having grins pasted on their faces.Their skin was slightly reddened from the explosion and both look exhausted."Damn!That was exciting!"Exclaimed Lensey."Hurry up and get to our level so you can also have intense and enjoyable battles like this," said Lensey before passing out.Cloud followed Lensey into unconsciousness a few seconds later.

Rinoa cast triple doses of curaga on them, and the group rushed them back to Balamb Garden in the Ragnarok.That was the end of the first day of training.Both Lensey and Cloud woke up a few hours later after being attended to in the infirmary.

The next day of training was more intense.This time they went to Cactuar Island and fought there.This time they worked on their speed while fighting cactuars and each other.Also, some more people got to Cloud and Lensey's level.It was Squall, Seifer, Xu, Tifa, Zell, and Cid.Now this really narrowed down Lensey's third choice about who was accompanying her and Cloud when they fought Diaz.Once the day was over and finished, everyone had made considerable amounts of improvement in their skills and powers.

Meanwhile, Cloud, Irvine, Lensey and Quistis were hanging out in a second floor classroom.Cloud asked Quistis a question, "Do you think I could borrow one of you Guardian Forces for the upcoming battle?"

"Sure," said Quistis."But you're going to have to learn about junctioning them and their uses.Also, we're going to have to give you a good stock of magic."

"He can have mine until all this is over," said Irvine."Which one should we give Cloud?"

"I don't know?" Replied Irvine."But it's going to have to be one of the stronger ones if he's going to fight Diaz."

"You know, something has been bothering me ever since I got here," Lensey butted in."I've felt a tremendous amount of power similar to that of the GF's that you all use."

"Oh yeah," said Irvine."Which direction does this power come from?"

"It comes from really far southeast," Lensey said.She looked at the map that was on the console in the classroom.She then pointed to a section near the bottom, and to the right."Somewhere down here is where it's coming from."

"I think it's coming from the deep-sea research center," said Quistis.

"It's probably a strong Guardian force," commented Lensey."I guess tomorrow while some of you are training, Cloud myself and a few more people accompany Cloud when he goes to acquire it."

"Yeah, we should do that," said Squall who had just walked in the door after standing outside listening to the conversation."Well, looks like you have the rest of your day taken up with learning about GF's and junctioning," Squall said to Cloud.Cloud nodded and went to studying on the study panel about the subject.Once and a while he asked Quistis and Irvine who stayed in the room some questions.That was how the rest of the day went for Cloud.

The next day everyone woke up early and went about their business.Headmaster Cid was informed once again about their plans for the day.They took the Ragnarok.In the party were Cloud, Lensey, Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Zell.It took a few hours to get to small research facility.This time Cloud decided to wear his cadet uniform because he didn't want to ruin his old SOLDIER outfit before the final battle.Squall had told Cloud when battling GF's the battles can get real intense.

Once they were there, they all decided that Cloud, Lensey, and Squall were going in.After a little argument with Zell, Squall convinced him to stay with Selphie, Irvine and the Ragnarok.

Inside, the place where they had acquired Bahumut looked the same.The vines were poking out of a hole and most of the equipment there looked unchanged.The three journeyed down the stairs seeing that no one has been here since their last visit.

"It looks as if no one has been here since we last came," commented Squall."I also glad there aren't any monsters around to annoy us this time."

"Monsters?" Lensey asked.

"Yeah, there were a whole bunch of them around here when we explored here last time," said Squall while walking down the large spiral staircase.

When they were close enough, Cloud, Lensey and Squall felt the tremendous amount of power radiating from down below them.Before the last staircase, Cloud asked, "Is everyone Ready?"Squall and Lensey nodded.

The three walked down the stairs and came upon an unexpected sight.Sitting before them was a huge black lion like creature with its body slightly resembling a human's but not really.It had wings that were black and light blue.A red crown looked like it was on his forehead and a grayish beard was around its face.It was very muscular and looked like it had two blades sticking out it arms at it's forearms.Cloud thought nothing would surprise him now, he was really wrong.Lensey and Squall also had surprised looks, but Squall more surprised then Lensey."It's Griever," said Squall.

Upon saying that, Griever looked up at the three mortals that disturbed him."Who disturbs me?" Asked Griever in a deep and intimidating voice.He then noticed Squall."So it is you Leonhart, my fellow lion."

Now Squall had gotten over his shock and found his tongue."What the hell?" Said Squall."I thought you died in time compression along with Ultimecia."

"I almost did, but my spirit was strong enough to survive and I came here," Griever answered."Now, what brings you and your comrades here?"

Cloud stepped forward and said, "We're here because I seek your power and assistance."

"If that is so, then you'll have to prove your worth before I join you" said the lion like Guardian Force.Griever then brought his hand up and cast some magic.The room was engulfed in bright white light in which the three had to shield their eyes from the brightness.When they felt that the light had subsided, Lensey, Cloud, and Squall were at an entirely different place.They were on a huge floating rock platform, with the storm clouds above and below the platform.They were at one side and Griever was at the other hovering in the air."Now that we're in a more suitable environment, Come forth and show me if you are worthy."

All three of them unsheathed their weapon but only Cloud stepped forward."Let me do this alone guys," Cloud said with a steel resolve in his voice.

"Cloud, remember what I said about doing foolish things?" Lensey asked.

"Yes, I do Lensey," Cloud replied."But since I'm trying to acquire Griever as my GF, I think I should be the only one to take the risk of beating him.I should be strong enough to defeat him alone."

"Okay, but be careful," said Lensey."Don't go getting yourself killed."

"Take care man," Squall added."Put up a magic barrier if he's going to cast Shockwave Pulsar.You'll feel when he's going to do it."

"Yeah, sure," Cloud said while walking toward Griever.

"So little man, you think you can take me all by yourself?" Griever Questioned Cloud."Well, Prepare to die!"

"Yes," Cloud said."My name is Cloud Strife, and I won't be dying here today.I've fought too hard and long for my journey through life to end right here.I'll defeat you and have you join me in my upcoming battle."Cloud stopped forty feet away from Griever.

"What's wrong?" Asked Griever."Is all of that Bravado that you spat out scared you?"

"No, I just need to get prepared," Cloud, commented.Cloud then powered-up to a very high level of power.He then started running toward Griever with his sword held to the side.Griever saw this and cast Meteor to stop Cloud.It didn't stop him, only slowed him down as he was only hit by one and dodged the rest.Cloud was really closing the gap between them and was twenty feet away now.Griever then cast a triple dose of Ultima, Cloud was able to dodge two of them, but was caught up in the blast of one of them.He was thrown to the ground, but he quickly cast Cure3 on himself.When Cloud was ten feet away, he stopped and swung his sword in an upward diagonal motion shooting a blue energy wave at Griever.Griever was shocked, but reacted in time to avoid the energy attack.He then swooped down on Cloud and started slashing his claws at Cloud.Cloud was able to parry to claw swipes but was caught off guard when Griever swung his body around, hitting Cloud with his tail.Cloud was thrown to the ground and instantly rolled out of the way when he saw Griever coming down fast with a big balled up fist and hit the ground where Cloud previously occupied.Cloud instantly slashed Griever in the arm and jumped back.The black Lion GF roared in pain.He then flew high up into the air and threw seven fireballs from his hands.Cloud charged up his sword and deflected them all with fast and skillful slashes.Griever was thoroughly pissed and flew to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Now you shall feel really feel pain!" Screamed Griever.Cloud felt Griever's power rising and instantly cast Wall and held out his sword and made a temporary yellow iridescent shield in front of him.Griever floated off the ground a few feet and crossed his arms across his chest while bringing his leg close to his chest also.

"Put up a shield quickly Lensey!Griever's about to use Shockwave Pulsar!" Squall said loudly and quickly.Lensey then put up a strong shield over Squall and herself.

A strong electrical current started to gather at the center of Griever's being and started to show itself.Griever's body was now crackling with energy.He then threw his arms and feet away from his chest releasing a strong electrical wave of magic toward Cloud, Squall and Lensey.It expended from his being very fastly. Lensey's shield absorbed most of the damage against Squall and herself, but Cloud wasn't so lucky and took about half of the damage that Griever dished out."Shit!We've got to help him Squall!" Lensey Yelled while unsheathing her katana.

"No," said Squall."I have an idea what Cloud is going to do, and I really feel sorry for Griever."

Cloud was in a crouch panting and looked up at the intermediating form of Griever."Don't tell me that is all that you can take?"

Cloud got and held his sword in a vertical position."No that isn't," Cloud replied.The red flare of a limit break surrounded Cloud's being and engulfed him."OMNISLASH!"Cloud yelled while charging really fast at Griever.The Ultima weapon glowed a bright blue and Cloud unleashed the fast fifteen hit combo against Griever.After every hit, there was an explosion of blue energy.The last hit sent Griever flying back to the ground.

Griever then got up slowly, "you're very strong and have proven yourself.You are worthy of my assistance, Cloud Strife."Griever then disappeared in a haze of green magic and it quickly rushed into Cloud.

Cloud had never felt something like this, and was shocked to see what Griever had done.He then felt a slight stinging sensation on his right shoulder.When it was gone, Cloud lifted his right short sleeve and found a mark of a black lion head there.It looked like the same as Squall's pendant._That is my mark Strife.Those who wear it are given my blessing in using my power._Griever's voice resided in his mind.Squall and Lensey had finally gotten close enough to heal Cloud and then they noticed the ground and their surroundings change.

They were back in the Deep Sea Research Facility.Cloud smiled as he looked at the mark on his arm."Now that I've got Griever, I don't think we should hang around here longer than we have to," Cloud said while looking around.

"Let's go," said Squall.Cloud and Lensey followed upstairs.

When they were almost upstairs, Cloud heard Griever's voice in his mind again._You seem to have had an interesting life Cloud._(Hey!Stop going through my memories!)_Why shouldn't I?They're there and I can't help but to look at them._(Well, just stay away from my more precious memories!)Cloud mentally said to Griever._I'll try, but I can't promise anything._(Just great.I get a GF with a sense of humor.)_Why thank you._ Griever commented.(That wasn't meant to be a compliment.)Cloud knew Griever was smiling now."Hey Squall," Said Cloud."Does all GF's talk to you in your mind?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Squall.

"Because I think I just got a jokester here," Cloud replied.

"Well, don't worry about it," Squall told Cloud."He'll get tired of it after awhile."

"I hope so," Cloud said._Don't bet on it Strife._Griever said.

Cloud just sighed as they walked out off the facility and boarded the Ragnarok.When they were on the bridge, Selphie took off and Irvine began giving Cloud his stocked up supply of spells.They were off to Balamb Garden.

Once they arrived there, it was late in the afternoon.Lensey said they should relax for the remaining time and enjoy themselves right now, because the battle of all of their lives might be tomorrow.Everyone spent their time with someone special or with friends.Zell spent his time with his girlfriend that worked in the library, Karen.Squall spent his time with Rinoa.Cloud with Tifa.Irvine and Selphie.Yuffie was hanging out with Red, Vincent, Barret and Cid.Quistis spent her time alone until Vincent came and joined her as she looked at the sunset.Dan and Lisa also spent some time alone in the not-so secret area of the training center.Oriana and Lensey enjoyed their time together by talking about what they're going to do after Diaz is defeat.Seifer, Fujin and Raijin just hung out like they always do, but Raijin left Fujin and Seifer alone for the rest of the day.Now Lensey felt everyone was ready for the battle that was inevitable.Now all of them must rise to the call of destiny and fate.

Author's Notes:Booyaka!I've finally got this chapter out!I'm sorry about the long wait that everyone had to go through, but I did say that I wasn't going to get that much time to work on this chapter.The alliance between SeeD, Esthar, and Galbaldia has finally been made after a failed assination attempt by some more of Diaz's assasins.Now everyone is stronger and feel ready to take on Diaz's army.Cloud had gotten the Legendary Guardian Force, Griever.Now things are really turning out for the better.Well, I'm sorry if I made Griever seem a little silly, but that was the little humor part in the story.I know it wasn't good, but I put it in anyway.Depending on how the next chapter goes, that may be the last chapter and then the epilogue.If it is, I'm going to try to make it real good.I've never attempted what I'm going to do in this next chapter, so everybody, wish me luck.As you all may know, the next chapter will be about the final battle against the forces of this world and Diaz's army.If the next chapter is the last chapter, it will take longer than I expect it to, and I'll immediately write the epilogue after I'm finished with the chapter and post them at the same time.Also, I'm sorry I didn't go too much into the training; I got a little lazy when I was writing those parts.Well, stay tuned for Chapter 11!

Don't forget to leave a review before you go to another story!Thanks in advance. J

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	11. The Call of Destiny and Fate

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Lensey had just returned from Winhill and went to the presidential palace in Esthar.When she arrived there, she found out that Tifa was out of her coma.Meanwhile, Squall, Headmaster Cid, Ellone, and Laguna talked about the alliance.They agreed to have it in FH with mayor Dobe's permission and it was so.Laguna also finally had that little talk with Squall, and it didn't turn out the way he expected.Elsewhere in the palace, Lensey was greeted back with open arms and everyone there understood why she took off the night before.After getting dressed and having breakfast, Lensey and the others went to see Oriana.After a little bit of convincing from Lensey, Oriana showed the location of Diaz's castle.Thinking she had nothing else to live for Oriana thought they were going to kill her when Lensey suggested that she join their side.Oriana accepted, but everyone wasn't happy about it and Selphie voiced her displeasure.Elsewhere at the Esthar hospital, All of Avalanche rejoiced to see that Tifa was well and out of her coma.With a call from Laguna, everyone heard the good news about the Location of Diaz's castle and Oriana joining their side.Everyone immediately departed to the Ragnarok and it went to FH where the meeting for the alliance between SeeD, Esthar, and Galbaldia was to take place.Once everyone was there, things seemed to take a turn for the worst when three of Diaz's assassins showed up and tried to take out Esthar and Galbaldia's officials.With quick action from Vincent, Barret, Dan, and Lensey, all three of them were stopped.The alliance was formed and strategies were being planned out.Also, the world knew finally knew of the danger that was threatening it when Lensey was okayed to tell the reporters about what was going on.After everyone left and was doing their part in the agreement, Lensey, Avalanche and SeeD trained intensely for three days.On the fourth day of training, Cloud decided he would need a powerful GF if he were going to fight Diaz.Lensey told the other's the location of one and Cloud, Squall, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Lensey went to the Deep Sea Research Facility.Only Cloud, Squall, and Lensey ventured down there and came upon a shocking discovery.At the bottom of the facility, the legendary GF, Griever resided.He had survived time compression and made the place his home.Cloud challenged and took on Griever by himself.It was a fierce battle, but Cloud came out on top and gained Griever as his Guardian Force.Going back to Garden, Lensey told the others to relax for the rest of the day, because the next day may be their last day.Now the time has come, and Diaz is ready to reveal his castle.The battle for the world and the universe is about to begin.It is time to see what Destiny has in store for our heroes, for they cannot ignore the call of destiny and fate.

Chapter 11:The Call of Destiny and Fate

In Diaz's castle in Centra, Sephiroth had just woken up in his bed.He found the sight of Ultimecia sleeping against his chest a beautiful sight to wake up to.She slept quietly with the covers over her and Sephiroth's bodies.(Author's Note:I wonder who saw this coming.Well, if you did, that's good.I'm not going into that much description in this part, because if I did, I would really have to make this R-rated.)Sephiroth moved slightly, and this movement was enough to wake up Ultimecia."Good morning, my dear Ultimecia," said Sephiroth quietly.

Ultimecia smiled and said, "Good morning love."

"Well, I guess Diaz has finally gotten better, and today is the day that we fight and annihilate our enemies," said Sephiroth.

"Yes," replied Ultimecia sleepily."I hope we win this battle."

"What?" Asked Sephiroth."You're doubting our ability to defeat and conquer this world."

"No, it's not that," answered Ultimecia."I want you to know that whatever happens today, I'll now and forever love you."

"And I you," replied Sephiroth."Before meeting you, I have never experienced love."

"Yes," said Ultimecia."If things go wrong today, I'll love you and my soul will search out your soul.If only we met at a different time and place things could have been different and we wouldn't have to fight."

Now this was surprising to Sephiroth.(It seems that she does not want this battle to happen.She thinks we'll die and that will be the end of our love for each other.)"If we die today, I won't stop loving you and my soul will search out your soul also," Sephiroth reassured Ultimecia.After saying that, Sephiroth and Ultimecia kissed their most long and passionate kiss like there was no tomorrow.

Everywhere else in the castle, everyone seemed real busy preparing for the enemy that was to come later.Diaz was pleased at how much stronger he had gotten after recovering from that battle at Fisherman's Horizon.During the four days it took for him to recover, he felt the power signatures of Lensey Kusanagi and her little band getting stronger.(This battle will really be the most glorious battle that I've ever fought.Once I've defeated Lensey Kusanagi, the rest of her little band of warriors with unlocked powers will fall without that much trouble.He walked down the hall that leads to the courtyard.On his way there, he sees Krelnar ordering some of the soldiers around.When Diaz was close enough, he said, "So Krelnar, the time has finally come to annihilate Lensey Kusanagi, her allies, and all of the resistance on this world."

"Yes, my lord," said Krelnar while bowing slightly."I can hardly wait to cause havoc and destruction either."

"That's good," Diaz replied."Get some troops and gather up all the servants and slaves in the castle.I want you to open a portal to Artuna and get the soldiers to take them there.I don't want any of my favorite servants and slaves getting in the way and dying needlessly when it doesn't serve me.After you are done with that, prepare yourself, for this will be our most dramatic and glorious battle ever." 

"Yes sir," Krelnar said while bowing and walking away.He then barked a few orders at some soldiers.

Diaz looked on for a few seconds before continuing his walk through the hallway to the courtyard.He came upon Darius also."Darius, when the battle begins stay with Naomi.If she even shows a little sign of treachery, you are to kill her.Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Darius."It would be my pleasure to kill Naomi if she does show signs of treachery.I'll have her face her sister in battle.If she refuses to fight Lensey, I'll immediately kill her."

Diaz nodded and continued down the hallway.Once he walked through the doorway to the courtyard, he was met with the sight of most of his soldiers preparing in the big courtyard.Once they noticed Diaz, they immediately went to attention and saluted him."At ease," Diaz said to all of the soldiers.The soldiers went to parade rest."Today is the day that we welcome the forces of this world to this castle to get annihilated!"Shouted Diaz so everyone around him could hear him."You are my most finest soldiers and I expect nothing but the best from all of you!Prepare yourselves, for this will be the most glorious battle that any of you will ever fight in!After today, nothing will come close to opposing me!Fight like there is no tomorrow, because for some of you, there will be no tomorrow!To victory!"Diaz yelled while raising his fist in the air.The soldiers let out a mighty cheer and raised their fists as well.Diaz then walked to the middle of the courtyard as men and women got out of his way.He then cast his magic and his castle appeared from out of nowhere."Take your positions and prepare for battle!"The entire platoon of soldiers saluted and the majority of the soldiers ran outside while some from inside of the castle followed them outside.Just a small portion stayed inside the gates, and some of them took their positions at the guns and cannons.Also some soldiers ran inside of Galbaldian Garden according to Diaz's plan.(And now, we wait.)

Near the very edge of the Kashkabald Desert, the temporary base camp was set up for the combined forces of SeeD, the Galbaldian military, and the Esthar military.Just twenty feet away from shore was where the SeeD attack vessels and Dollet attack vessels were situated.A whole lot of soldiers would have to take a little dip in the water before they boarded one of those.There were numerous tents and most of the occupants were up at dawn.Some got up to watch the sun rise, while others got up to do their morning exercises and stretching.

Lensey, Oriana, Red XIII, and Vincent were at the edge of the camp watching the sunrise along with some other Galbaldian soldiers."I guess this is an Ironic way to start your day when it may be your last," commented Red.

"Yeah, I guess," said Oriana."I'm going to make sure it's not for this world though."Oriana added.Oriana made it clear the previous day that she was going to give it her all in the upcoming battle.She wanted to redeem herself for all of the crimes and atrocities that she's committed while serving Diaz Marquis.The first step in doing that was to put an end to Diaz's journey through different worlds and dimensions.

"Are all of the battle plans been made out?" Asked Vincent.

"Yeah, mostly," answered Lensey."After Diaz reveals his castle, Esthar satellites will get some overhead photos of it.We'll be able to see what kind of defenses Diaz has outside of his castle.We'll make some last minute changes to it and brief the attack force on it."She then looked around and saw some soldiers exercising.She then came upon the sight of a couple of news crews."Damn reporters.I wish Mr. Knoxville didn't insist on having them here.It's bad enough that we have all of this pressure on us.Now they just add to it by having most of the world watching how we prepared."

"Yes, your right," said Vincent."I guess it can't be helped.They'll keep their distance from us though.I'm sure they don't want what happened yesterday to happen today."This brought a little grin to everyone's face.The incident Vincent was referring to be one that the reporters were bothering them too much.The day before when mostly everyone was training, the reporters decided to just close enough to get some footage to see Oriana and the others training.They were hiding behind some rocks because when they tried to get some tape earlier, Vincent and the others stopped and waited until they left to continue.Oriana and Vincent was sparring and firing ki blast at each other.When Oriana deflected a few, they went over her shoulder and were headed for the hiding spot of the reporters.Oriana was alerted to their presence when they started screaming when they saw the ball of energy.She quickly fired a smaller and faster blast to change the course of the big energy ball.Once it hit, both of them was deflected away from the reporters and exploded not too far away.The reporters was visibly shaken and ran back to the base camp.At first, it didn't seem humorous until Oriana told everyone how the reporters screamed like some little girls and how fast they ran back to the camp.

Without warning, the four warriors felt a strong power signature appear from the southeast.(I guess it now begins.)"Well, looks like Diaz is laying out the welcoming mats for us," said Lensey."Hey, does somebody has a radio on them so I can contact the main tent?"Lensey asked toward the Galbaldian soldiers.

"Yeah, I do," said one of the soldiers in blue.

Lensey then took it.She turned a switch and it came to life with some static.She then held down the button on the side and talked into it."This is Lensey Kusanagi here, do you read me communications tent, over?"She let go of the button and waited for an answer back.

"You're coming in loud and clear, go ahead with your message, over," said the COM Officer in the tent.

"Tell General Caraway and Commander Leonhart that Diaz's castle just appeared," said Lensey."You should also make a call to Esthar and tell them to get some satellite photos of Diaz's castle from above now and send them here pronto.Also tell them that, Vincent, Oriana, Red and myself are headed for the command tent."

"All right, over and out," said the COM Officer.

Lensey then handed the radio back to the soldier."Come on let's go," she said while walking toward the tents.

The others followed her.It took them a few minutes to reach it.When they got there they saw that Squall, General Caraway, Barret, Headmaster Cid, Lt. Fox, and Cloud in there."Good morning miss Kusanagi," said General Caraway.

"Good morning General, and everyone else," replied Lensey."You've got my message right?"

"Yes Lensey," said Squall."As we speak now, an Esthar satellite is taking overhead photos of the castle.Once they're finished, somebody should be here with the fax of the photos shortly."

"I can't believe we've come this far and this is finally the last battle against Diaz," said Cloud."The past few days seem like a dream and a nightmare combined."

"Well, believe it," said Oriana."This is the final battle.A battle like this is what Diaz has been anticipating ever since I was in his service.Don't worry though I won't betray you.I'll do my part and lead you to the prison cells in the dungeon where most of the Seeds, cadets, and Headmaster is."

"Most?" Asked Barret."I thought all of them would be there?"

"No," answered Oriana."He kept a few in Galbaldia Garden to show his soldiers how to pilot it.If I guess right, he'll probably send Galbaldia Garden first to slow down the progress of Balamb Garden and the attack cruisers."

"I have one question," asked General Caraway."Did he install cannons and gun turrets on Galbaldia Garden?"

"Not that I know of," said Oriana."But he could have had the troops put them during the four days he's had to recover."

"That could be a big problem," added Squall."If that is so, Cid and Selphie are going have to do so extra work in the Ragnarok and shoot them off."

Just then, a soldier came running in and saluted the General and Lt. Fox."Here's the photo's sir," said the soldier while handing them to General Caraway.

"Good work, you may leave now," said the general.The man saluted and ran out of the tent."Lieutenant Fox, assemble all of the troops on the beach.We'll go ahead and make a few adjustment to the strategy based on the photos."

"Yes sir," said blonde haired man in the red uniform.He walked out the tent and started yelling out orders.

Everyone then started looking at the photos."That's the inlet the white SeeD ship was in," commented Squall.He looked at a closer photo and there was Galbaldia Garden and some battle cruisers."Now this is surprising, Diaz doesn't want to make this easy for us."

"How about half of the ships split up right here and try to attack the island from two sides," said General Caraway while pointing at a point on the world map."That will reduce the chances of an any of his ships to flank us from behind."

"Yeah," said Lensey."That's good thinking general."

Everyone looked at a closer photo of the island and saw the beach, the space in front of the castle teaming with a big army of soldiers and cannons and gun turrets on the castle."Okay, they do have guns on the castle," said Headmaster Cid."After, Selphie and Cid take care of the cannons and guns on Galbaldia Garden, they should take out the ones on the castle as well."This got nods from most of the people in the room."From there, I guess it's in all out battle to get into the castle.We should split up the forces, one to go into Galbaldia Garden, and the other to attack head on at Diaz's castle.We should probably get the Ragnarok to drop off a team with Lensey in it into the courtyard."

"There's one problem there Headmaster," said Lensey."After the cannons are shot out, Diaz or one of his elite warriors will try to shoot the Ragnarok down with an energy blast.I think that's a bad idea, but I'm willing to try it.Even though through the front gate would be better, I don't like battles where it's really crazy around you.I really don't like having a weapon plunged into my back."

"Yes, you do have a point there," added Cid."How about the Ragnarok drop you and some of the others off on the wall of the castle?"

"That sounds better," said Lensey."Once we're in there, we'll split up and have Oriana guide one group of us to the prison cells, while Cloud, Squall, Seifer, and myself seek out Diaz.I'm sure Diaz will be expecting us and we'll probably run into Sephiroth, Krelnar, and some of the others along the way.I say Sephiroth and Krelnar because he would probably want some of his stronger warriors by him."

"Well, if that is all, let's brief the soldiers and make the groups going to what place," said General Caraway.

Everyone started filing out of the tent with Squall, Lensey, and Barret coming out last."Barret could I have a word with you," said Lensey."Go ahead everyone, we'll catch up in a little while!"Everyone else then started walking to the beach.

"Yeah, sure Lensey," said Barret."What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the battle today," said Lensey."I don't think you should be on any of the teams going into the castle, or attacking the front gate."

"What!?" Exclaimed Barret."Why not?"

"I really don't want to see you die today," Lensey answered.

"I won't die today!" Barret said loudly to make a point.

"I'm making sure you don't die today," said Lensey."You're on the team going into Galbaldia Garden.I'm sure it will be less hazardous and you shouldn't have to engage in close-quarters combat."

"That's all well and good Lensey," said Barret."But what good will it do if I'm not on the front line?"

"It'll do a lot of good," said Lensey."I won't break the promise that I made Marlene.I promised that I'll get you back to her safely and that's a promise that I'm not going to break."

Now Barret knew he couldn't make a similar argument.She was doing what Vincent did a few days ago and mentioning Marlene.(Yeah, I guess Lensey is right.I have to think about Marlene and not die today.)"Fine, I'll be on the Galbaldian Garden team," Barret said."We'd better hurry, let's not have them waiting too long."

Lensey and Barret quickly ran to the beach and already saw that the teams were being made up.Going into Galbaldia Garden by drop off via the Ragnarok were Barret, Red XIII, Rinoa, Vincent, Tifa, and Zell.Accompanying them would be 35 of the 40 Galbaldia SeeDs and cadets.The reason for that is 5 of the cadets are just beginners with their weapons, and Headmaster Cid didn't want to send them into a situation they weren't prepared for.Also, some Balamb and Trabian SeeDs and cadets along with some Galbaldian soldiers would go also.

Nearly all of the Galbaldia army there and Esthar army that consisted of 200 troops together would go to the front line and attack the castle.About 70 Balamb and Trabian SeeDs would accompany them.Headmaster Cid dared not to send any cadets in this group, because they would need the most skilled people for this attack.Also going was Dan, Lisa, Fujin, and Raijin.Their transportation was most of the attack vessels and Balamb Garden.This force probably had the second hardest job of holding off the men for the castle infiltration teams.

The castle infiltration team for freeing the prisoners consisted of Oriana, Xu, Quistis, 10 Balamb garden SeeDs and 10 Esthar soldiers.This group would probably have the third hardest job.They would have to free the Galbaldian SeeDs, cadets, and Headmaster and escort them to the Ragnarok when they have a chance.General Caraway suggested the Ragnarok to take them back to Galbaldian Garden when it is once again secure.

Flying the Ragnarok will be Selphie and Cid.They'll probably have one of the easiest jobs said Headmaster Cid.They'll be dropping off a lot of people and shooting out the guns on Galbaldia Garden and Diaz's castle.Once, Galbaldia garden is secure, they'll have to make a few trips and take the Galbaldia SeeDs, and cadets back to their Garden. 

Going to fight Diaz was Lensey, Cloud, Squall and Seifer.They would be accompanied by a few SeeDs to cover their backs and take out any soldiers they find along the way.This was probably being the hardest task of all of the teams.

Once all that was said and done, General Caraway suggests somebody make a speech to boost everyone's moral before the battle begins.He said he couldn't do it because he doesn't think he could inspire everyone.Headmaster Cid would have done it but he had the same excuse.Squall refused because he made a few speeches before, but nothing like this.They agreed that Lensey should do it because she really good with words, and plus Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, and mostly everyone with unlocked powers agreed.(We'll let's hope I can do this.)Thought Lensey.She stepped in front of the big group and looked down to think what she was going to say first.

"Don't tell us you going to give us the speech to motivate us!"A random Galbaldian Soldier yelled out.This got some nods from some of the soldiers.The same said, "I don't think a pretty young woman like yourself has what it takes to defeat Diaz!"Now everyone was silent, and Lensey saw a soldier beside the loudmouth soldier elbow him in the ribs.

"So you think you can beat Diaz?" Said Lensey.The soldier nodded.Lensey knew she was going to have to do something to amaze the soldiers and have them put their faith in her."You don't even stand a chance if you can't do something like this!" 

Lensey then turned around and got into her side stance and concentrated energy into her hands.Now she knew some of the nearly all that didn't see this before was shocked.A blue ball of energy appeared in her hands and she thrust it forward and out into the ocean.Seconds after it was far enough, it exploded in brilliant flash.She then turned around to see the troops faces and came upon many looks of shock; she looked at the loudmouth soldier to see him also shocked."If you can't even do that then you don't stand a chance."She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.When she was finished she looked around at all the different faces and uniforms.She took a microphone and talked into it.She was glad they had speakers set up all around the area."Today will be historic day for this world.This is probably the first time in history that two nations were brought together to fight a common enemy.This battle was destined to happen.Before you go and give it your all, think about all the people you're fighting for.Let their hopes and prayers reach you and give you the strength to fight with all that you've got.If you don't, this world along with many others will join Diaz's collection of enslaved worlds.You're not fighting for only this world, you're fighting for other worlds and dimensions."She paused and looked at faces of many of the troops and the realization they had upon hearing her words.She then saw looks of determination on their faces."Let us all fight for the freedom of this world and of the universe!"Upon hearing this there was a mighty cheer from all of the soldiers."Now let's move out!"She saw many helmets being put on, and many rushing for the water and going to the boats and Balamb Garden.The teams got into the Ragnarok with Lensey being the last one in.

She then proceeded up to the bridge and saw Selphie and Cid in the pilot and co-pilot's seat, Squall, Cloud, Seifer, and Xu there."That was a great speech Lensey!"Said Xu."I think that one is going into the history books."Lensey smiled and blushed and took her seat.She looked out the window to see Balamb Garden, and the entire high-speed assault vessel forces take off into the ocean.She then put on her seatbelt as the Ragnarok took off; she knew they would have to swing around the continent before they were even close to breaking off into teams.The Ragnarok would have to reduce its speed as not to leave the attack force.This was the final battle and this world along with the fate of others counted on her performance.She just hoped she didn't choke when it came down to crunch time.

In a little house in Winhill, an old woman, a middle aged woman, and a young girl with light brown hair in a pony tail in a cute blue dress watched on television watched as huge army took off into the ocean."That was a very touching and inspiring speech, don't you think so mom?"Asked the woman with brown hair in blue jeans with a white blouse on.

"Yes it was Colette," said the old woman named Rosa."When that young woman defeats Diaz she promised she would visit us."

"You know her?" Asked Colette.

"Yes, she came to Winhill a few days ago when she felt that she lost her will to fight," said Rosa."After I invited her in, we talked for a little bit and you would never guess what restored her confidence and gave her another reason to fight."

"What was it grandma?" asked the young girl named Elizabeth.

"I showed her a picture of you Elizabeth," said Rosa."You should be proud that you have the power to restore her confidence."

"I did?" Asked Elizabeth with eyes wide.Rosa nodded."Wow."A big smile then appeared on Elizabeth's face.

"Now you got a story to tell when you go back to school," Rosa said smiling."I'll tell you what she told me, so you can have a better story to tell."Rosa then told her daughter Colette and her granddaughter Elizabeth about Lensey and what she told Rosa.

After she was finished Colette said, "That's an impressive young woman, I know she along with those people from the past will be a part of history now.I wonder what they'll start calling this incident after it's over?"

"I don't know, but I know her speech will also be a part of history," replied Rosa."I know she'll win because she has something special like a burning desire to fight for what is right."The three then turned back to the news and watched as some people gave their opinions to the situation going on.Rosa, Colette and Elizabeth hoped with all of their hearts that Lensey and attack force would be victorious.Their future along with everyone else's depended on it.

It had been a few hours since the attack force departed and they were coming close to the point where the ships would split up."This is the Ragnarok here," said Selphie into the radio."We'll go on ahead and search for Galbaldian Garden.We'll call and tell you which way to go to avoid it Balamb Garden."

"Okay," said Nida from the radio."Be careful all of you."

"Don't worry we will, over and out," said Selphie before hitting the communication switch."Well let's go to the left first."Selphie then made the Ragnarok speed forward ahead of all of the ships and after 5 minutes, the Ragnorok went to the left of the island that separated the island where Diaz's castle resided.After about 4 or 5 minutes they came upon the sight of the red Galbaldian Garden.She then called Balamb Garden."Balamb Garden, do you read me, over," said Selphie.

"Loud and clear," answered Nida."Did you find Galbaldia Garden?"

"Yeah, it's to the left, take Balamb Garden to the right of the island," replied Selphie."Also, radio to the other ships going to the left that there are high speed vessels over here.There might be some the other way, warn the ships going that way too."

"Okay Selphie, Balamb Garden over and out," said Nida as he cut communications.

Selphie then pressed the intercom button for the whole ship.She picked up the sender device and said, "This is Selphie here, it's going to get a little bumpy now because we've just spotted Galbaldia Garden and are going to shoot out the guns.Hold on!"She turned off the intercom and pushed the throttle forward and the Ragnarok speeded toward G-Garden."Mr. Highwind, if you would do the honors and man the guns."

"Yeah, sure Selphie," said Cid.

After that was said cannons and guns were fired at the Ragnarok.The Ragnarok immediately banked left and climbed to gain altitude.Explosion after explosion shook the Ragnarok, but none hit it.When the Ragnarok was over G-Garden, it started diving toward the water with guns ablaze.One their first pass, Selphie and Cid was able to take out three cannons.They were going away from G-Garden and turned around for another pass.This time they were able to take out five of the cannons shooting at them.

"Okay, we just have three more cannons left," said Selphie.She then brought the Ragnarok around for another pass.She had to weave it left and right to avoid the enemy fire, and this was really disorienting to the people down in the lower holds of the ship.The Ragnarok fired on the cannons and blew them up.She slowed the Ragnarok down and headed for front entrance.There were soldiers shooting machine guns at it."Those poor stupid bastards," Selphie commented while shaking her head.The machine gun fire to the Ragnarok was like trying to put out a blaze with one cup of water.

"See ya, ya dumb @$%*#!" Cid said loudly while firing the high-powered ammo at the soldiers.The rounds tore into the men, and some fell in the ocean while others fell to the ground dead.(Well, looks like they really have to remodel this place after all this is through.)Cid silently commented.He knew some of those rounds tore up the wall inside of Galbaldia Garden. 

"Galbaldia Garden attack force," said Selphie after switching on the intercom."Get ready to disembark.I'm going to swing the Ragnarok around and back up enough so you can jump in from the ramp."She switched it off and slowly turned the ship around.She then pressed the button to lower the ramp and slowly backed up.

Barret, Red XII, Rinoa, Zell, Tifa, Vincent, Xu, the thirty-five Galbaldian SeeDs, cadets, Balamb SeeDs, cadets and some Galbaldian troops waited until they were close enough to board.In a few seconds, Barret felt the Ragnarok was close enough and called up to the bridge and told Selphie to stop.It stopped and the Galbaldian Garden attack force all filed out and jumped on G-Garden.

"Okay Selphie," said Quistis into the intercom."They're all off."She then pressed a few buttons and raised the ramp.The Ragnarok then took off toward the island and once it got there they waited for the attack force to get there.(I hope they don't have too much trouble.)Thought Quistis. 

Upon getting off of the Ragnarok, many of Diaz's soldiers came from the left and the right hallways and rushed forward to attack.Everyone instantly attacked and a big battle went on in the main promenade of Galbaldia Garden.Vincent was taking out soldiers left and right with the Exeter.Irvine had let him borrow it for the battle.Vincent had to say this was an impressive gun.He saw as some SeeDs went down after being ganged up on by ten soldiers.He ejected the clip of normal ammo and put in a clip of Demolition ammo.He then shot into the group and saw the explosion instantly sent the soldiers flying through the air.Some landed on the ground dead while others got up slowly.The ones getting up were immediately taken out when a female and male Galbaldian SeeD rushed over to finish the job Vincent started.The fighting in the central area of G-Garden was intense and Vincent knew he would have to probably start fighting hand to hand soon because some soldiers in silver armor just came running down the middle hallway.

Meanwhile to Vincent's right, Tifa just dodged a spear and immediately took down the wielder with a flying kick.She had to jump away, because a soldier with sword immediately rushed her.He swung at her head, and she ducked.With deadly accuracy, she punched him hard in the stomach and the soldier dropped the sword.She followed up with an uppercut that snapped his head back and knocked him into the air.He landed on the ground with a sickening crunch and Tifa knew that was he landed on his neck hard, making it snap.She looked to the right to see a Galbaldian cadet with a saber being ganged up on by four soldiers.She quickly rushed over and tripped two soldiers with a foot sweep.The cadet saw this and was able to take out the other two with ease.The other two quickly got up and rushed Tifa swinging their swords.With heightened agility, she was able to dodge all of the sword slashes and floored them with a hard and fast spinning roundhouse.Tifa saw that they didn't get up and looked to her right to see Zell doing just as well as she.Once he took down the soldier facing him he gave Tifa a thumbs up.

Immediately, they saw a few more soldiers come out of some rooms down the hall.(Man, just how many soldiers are in here?)Zell asked himself mentally.Tifa jumped in the entrance way and started concentrating her power.Zell immediately jumped beside her and gathered his energy.Both of them thrust their hands forward and unleashed two powerful waves of energy at the rushing soldiers.They engulfed the soldiers and exploded at the end of the hall.After the bright flash and smoke cleared, they saw the dead carcasses of the soldiers on the ground.

Not too far from them Red XIII was furiously casting magic.Many enemy soldiers around him were falling like mosquitoes.He jumped out the way when a soldier tried to attack him from behind.Red then ran forward, jumped and curled his body up into a ball and hurtled toward the soldier.The soldier was really surprised by this attack and was hit head on in the chest.Recovering from his attack, the lion-like beast then cast Lightening3 on the fallen soldier.The soldier lay dead on the ground.He then went to assist some SeeDs being ganged up on.

Meanwhile down in the opposite hall, Barret and Yuffie took out the soldiers one by one as they came out of the doors.After about a minute, the remaining soldiers wised up and stopped coming out of the classrooms.Without warning, gunfire was suddenly shot their way and both immediately put up yellow energy shields to block the gunfire from hitting them and the people behind them.Now the soldiers looked shocked and didn't move as Yuffie held out her Conformer toward them."All Creation!"Yuffie yelled while shooting a blue iridescent light down the hall hitting the soldiers.They were all hit and fell dead to the ground.

"Okay, let's move out!" Barret commanded to the Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets who were behind them.They rushed down the hall hoping to take out all enemy forces in G-Garden.

Rinoa was fighting along side the others this time too.She had just taken out some soldiers with her weapon and saw some soldiers rushing toward her.She caught her weapon and went in a fighting stance.(I hope what little I've learned from Tifa does me some good now.)The two soldiers swung their sword at her the same time and she jumped back.She immediately lashed out with a roundhouse kick and connected with it, flooring both soldiers.She then cast a Firaga spell on them and jumped back as not to be caught up in the explosion.Once the smoke disappeared, both men were on the ground dead.She looked around to see that the other SeeDs and cadets had taken care of all the other soldiers in this central area."Well, what should we do now?" Rinoa asked.

"Let's split up into groups," said Vincent."Rinoa, Zell, and myself should search the second floor.I know I felt Ultimecia and somebody else's power when we got here.Tifa, and Red, you take some of these SeeDs and cadets and go searching to the bridge and take care of the soldiers up there and rescue any of the captured SeeDs and cadets."Tifa nodded, as did Red.

Everyone started running for the left and right corridors until a voice came from above."You won't be doing that in this lifetime."Once the owner of the voice came into view, everyone saw that it was Maxiumus.He then flipped down from the second floor in a graceful style.

Zell immediately ran toward him and stopped a few feet away from him."Vincent, Tifa is going to have to take my place, I've got a score to settle!"Zell yelled.

"All right," replied Vincent."Come on Tifa.Red, you and the SeeDs and cadets go to the bridge and take care of the enemy pilots."Red XIII and the six cadets and SeeDs left in the hall after most ran off nodded and took off running to the left; Maximus was standing in front of the hallway that would get them up there faster and they was instructed to not engage him unless forced to.Vincent, Tifa, and Rinoa ran off through the left hallway.

Zell and Maxiumus were left alone in the ruined circular entrance hall with many dead bodies around them."So boy, you wish to finish off where we left?" Asked Maximus.

"Hell yeah!" Said Zell loudly while bouncing in his fighting stance."This time it ends here!"

"Then so be it," said Maximus.Both Zell and Maximus then powered-up to their maximum power level.Maximus also got into his fighting stance.(So the little boy wants to finish it.He'll soon regret that decision.)

Zell tried to size up the muscular man with short black hair with the black gi and armor on.Zell could tell Maximus had also gotten stronger during those four days.(I'll have to fight with all of my worth.I hope my training with Tifa really pays off now.)Thought the tattooed youth.

Maximus then ran at Zell and let combinations of very fast lefts and rights fly toward Zell's face.Zell had a little trouble blocking them because so much power was put behind them.After about fifteen seconds of throwing punches, Maximus really caught Zell off guard when he throw and connected with a sidekick to Zell's stomach.Zell had the wind knocked out of him and was floored when Maximus followed up with a high kick to his face.Maximus jumped up high in the air and came down fast with hoping to jump on Zell with his knee.Zell saw this and quickly rolled out of the way and jumped back to his feet.He quickly rushed Maximus and threw double roundhouse kick combo.Maximus ducked both of these but was caught with an unexpected left to finish off the combo of Zell's.Zell pressed his advantage punched Maximus five times in the gut and then jumped up a kicked his face.Maximus was sent flying and hit the ground hard.Surprisingly, he rebounded quickly to his feet and was holding some energy in his hands.He dashed quickly while still holding the energy in a ready position.Once he was close enough, he sent the energy Zell's way and Zell avoided it just by a hair's breath.Zell saw his chance, and did the technique he learned from Oriana, the triple spinning roundhouse kick in the air.All three hits connected with Maximus, and he was promptly on the ground once more.Once he was back up, Maximus and Zell went at it furiously, throwing punches and kicks at each other.Zell once again floored Maximus.

While getting up slowly, Maximus said, "So, I see the traitor, Oriana has been teaching you some moves.Well, that won't be enough."Both he and Zell felt some energy flaring up and being released."So it seems as though your friends have found Ultimecia and are fighting her."Maximus then cast some magic and unleashed a very powerful thunder spell.It was so fast Zell couldn't avoid it.Getting to his feet, Zell concentrated on a presence in the back of his mind.When he found it, He disappeared and a mighty dragon took his place.Zell had Summoned Bahamut.

(Damn!I forgot about those damn Guardian Forces they have!)Bahamut shot four blasts of fire, which hit Maximus and threw him back.Bahamut then started to rear his head back and gathered great energy close to his mouth.Maximus saw this and had time to put up an energy shield that surrounded his body before Bahamut sent the mighty blast toward Maximus.Once it hit, the energy shield absorb a little of the damage before it failed and Maximus took the brunt of the magic attack.The mighty dragon GF disappeared and Zell was once again back.He was visibly hurt and bleeding, but he got up quickly and rushed toward Zell like a demon out of hell.Maximus then went into a furious combination of punches and kicks.This was really surprising to Zell and blocked a few of them, but was caught off guard and was hit five times before being knocked to the ground.Now Zell was bloodied and bruised, and had a hard time concentrating on Maximus since the pain was so great.

"Humph!" said Maximus."Now you see that no one can defy and defeat Diaz.Wherever you end up after you die, tell them Maximus sent you."He gloated over Zell while Zell was in a crouching position.Maximus then raised his leg to deliver an axe kick to the back of Zell's neck.Instantly, Zell rose a little bit and did a backwards-flip kick.Maximus was really dazed after he hit the floor.

"You know," said Zell."You talk way to much for your own good."Zell then jumped up into the air and concentrated most of his energy into making a fireball.While still in the air he threw it at Maximus's rising form.Maximus looked up and his eyes widened.The fireball engulfed him and Maximus let out a mighty scream.Zell then landed on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear and saw Maximus's body was gone."I guess that blast must have destroyed his body or something.He then fell to his knees panting heavily.He cast a curaga spell on himself and looked around at the damage that was caused in the circular room. (Damn.I know all of this will be hell to clean up.)He then fell on his back still panting heavily.(I must have used up most of my energy in that attack.I guess I won't be any help until I get my strength back.)He then closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Two female SeeDs came running to see what that big explosion was in the lobby.Once they got there, they saw a slight crater in the floor and Zell Dincht not to far away from it.They immediately ran over to him.The one with dark hair in a ponytail checked his pulse.The redhead girl asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's not," said the dark-haired one."His pulse is normal, and he's breathing fine.I guess we should stay with him until he wakes up."The other girl nodded.They stayed by his side in case some more of Diaz's soldiers come from somewhere unexpectedly.

Vincent, Tifa, and Rinoa ran across the circular balcony above the lobby.Tifa took a look down to see both Zell and Maximus fighting very furiously.She then continued on into the auditorium.Once all three of them were in, they immediately noticed Ultimecia standing on a platform behind a podium.She was in a blue dress with her hair in a braided ponytail behind her.She didn't have any of the markings on her face or body and looked way different from what Rinoa saw her from last time.

"Rinoa Heartilly," said Ultimecia."Just the person, I've wanted to see.After I kill you, I'll take you sorceress powers and get rid of the rest of all of the SeeDs in this Garden.Once that is through and the rest of you die by the hands of the others.My love, Sephiroth and I will take this world for our own."

Now this was truly surprising to hear that she was in love with Sephiroth.Vincent didn't react visibly to the news, but was shocked on the inside.(So, I guess Sephiroth has finally found love.Lucrecia would be overjoyed at this news, but saddened at the fact that her son insisted on fighting for the wrong cause.)

"You won't be killing me or any of us today Ultimecia!" Retorted Rinoa. Tifa, Vincent, and Rinoa then powered-up.

Ultimecia then put her hand forward and shot out a red ball of energy it instantly split into three and was headed for them at a fast rate.All three of them jumped out of the way.Vincent then jumped down to a lower row and jumped off of it toward the raised platform stage.While in the air, he shot the Exeter at Ultimecia.She just put up her hand and a force field appeared.The bullets were blocked.He then landed a few feet away from her and shot some more until the ammo of the clip ran dry.These shots were blocked too but they gave Tifa and Rinoa enough time to run to where Vincent and Ultimecia were.He then slapped in a clip of fire ammo. 

"So, it's three against one," Ultimecia commented."I guess it is even now."She then cast Maelstrom on the three.Vincent, Rinoa, and Tifa felt their energy draining away.When it was finished all three were on their knees.

"Heaven's Rhapsody!"Rinoa yelled while casting some magic.Three lights appeared above them and angel feathers surrounded them and healed them completely.Once the spell was done, the three felt their energy come back. Tifa then rushed toward Ultimecia and started punching and kicking at her.With great agility and ease, she avoided all of the attacks and blasted Tifa back toward Rinoa and Vincent with a Thundaga spell.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," said Ultimecia smirking.Rinoa then cast Meteor.The meteors hit her and Vincent immediately shot the fire ammo at her.Two of the shots hit her before she raised her hand to form a shield.She then cast reflect on herself.Tifa was up and cast Ultima through her green materia orb.The wave of green magic swept toward Ultimecia and knocked her off of her feet.Ultima was one of the spells a reflect spell can't push back.Rinoa immediately cast Dispel and the reflect magic was broken.Ultimecia got up and said, "Don't tell me that's all you've got?"

Tifa then jumped forward again and punched furiously at Ultimecia.Ultimecia dodged all the punches aimed at her face but was caught with a hard left hook to the stomach.She then did a hard flying roundhouse, which knocked Ultimecia back, a couple of feet.Tifa then jumped back toward the others when Ultimecia unleashed an energy dome that expanded as she got up.Tifa was by Rinoa and Vincent again.

Ultimecia smirked and said, "Hell's Judgement."In a surprising turn of events, the mark on the ground appeared on the ground instantly and the orange column of magic rose up and engulfed them.All three of them screamed as the magic did its purpose and drained them of almost all of their strength.When the mark disappeared, Ultimecia unleashed an Ultima spell against them.All three of them had just enough strength to move out of the way of the blast radius.

"FULL CURE!" Tifa yelled while concentrating her energy into the green materia orb.Instantly, the green and blue glow of magic surrounded and cured all three of them.Once they were back up, Rinoa shot here Wing Edge at Ultimecia and used here energy to control it.It missed Ultimecia the first time, but came around again and again.This was enough time for Tifa to concentrate and shoot a wave of energy at Ultimecia.Ultimecia saw this and put up a shield that absorbed 75% percent of the damage.The Wing Edge instantly came back to the launcher on Rinoa's arm.Vincent then shot some pulse ammo at Ultimecia which she didn't have time to put up a shield this time.Five of the shots hit her and she was on her knees panting.Ultimecia then concentrated most of her energy.Vincent, Rinoa and Tifa felt this and looked ready for anything she would do except what really happened.Ultimecia got up and thrust her hands outward and to the sky.A flash of energy engulfed the auditorium and blasted the three.After the brighteness of the blast subsided, Vincent and Tifa was on the ground nearly unconscious. 

Rinoa was on her knees and hands panting hard.She then got up slowly.Once she was up, she cast her limit break, Angel Wings.After the wings of energy extended from her back, she flew up into the air and came down with more energy.Instead of the wings of energy disappearing, they stayed.With her face in a hard angry look, Rinoa thrust both of her arms to the sky and yelled, "Fury of the Heavens!"Instantly, clouds replaced the ceiling.A hole opened up in them and sunlight shined down upon Ultimecia.Suddenly, rapid red blasts of energy shot out of the hole and impacted with Ultimecia.This went on for a couple of seconds and ended.The ceiling was automatically back and the clouds disappeared.

"This can't be," said Ultimecia while on her knees.Rinoa then held out her hands forward and started concentrating energy into them.Ultimecia knew she couldn't do anything about what was happening.(Goodbye, My love.)Ultimecia said mentally.She then shot a huge energy ball that engulfed Ultimecia.After the explosion and the smoke cleared, Ultimecia was on the ground dead.The wings of energy on Rinoa's back then disappeared.

Rinoa then cast a triple dose of Curaga on both Vincent and Tifa."We'll I guess that's the end of Ultimecia," she said.

Suddenly a voice was heard on the intercom, "Vincent, Tifa, Rinoa are you all right?"The voice belonged to Red.

The three looked for an intercom and found one on the far wall by the door."Yeah, we're all right," Vincent, replied."We've taken care of Ultimecia, and I guess you and the SeeDs and cadets have the bridge under control."

"Yeah," said Red."I've talked to Barret and Yuffie and they said they cleared out all the enemies and found a couple of SeeD and cadets in the dorm area.You should get up here and contact Balamb Garden to see what's going on."

"Right," Vincent said."We'll be up in a few minutes."He then turned off the intercom.When they finally walked out of the auditorium, they looked down below to see Zell and two Galbaldian female SeeDs sitting down.Vincent then jumped down and landed in a crouch.He looked back up and said, "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"S'up Vince," said Zell."I guess since I don't feel Ultimecia's power anymore, that means you've taken care of her?"Vincent nodded.

"I see by that small crater in the floor, you've taken care of Maximus?"Inquired Vincent.Zell nodded.He then helped Zell off the ground and supported him in standing with Zell's arm around his shoulder.The two female SeeDs got up also."Come on, let's go to the bridge and inform the others that Galbaldia Garden is clear," Vincent said to the two girls and Zell.

The four then walked forward to the stairs of the second floor.Zell still couldn't believe they defeated Ultimecia and Maximus.The initial realization didn't kick in yet.He just hoped everyone else to have similar luck.They were sure going to need it.Especially Lensey, Cloud, Squall, and Seifer.

After about half of the fleet of assault ships split up, the trip has been uneventful, but a radio transmisson from Balamb Garden said to stay frosty because the Ragnarok saw a few high speed ships before boarding Galbaldia Garden.The blonde haired female SeeD with straight hair, Lisa, sat down beside, her good friend Dan, a tall, average built, dark haired young man.Lisa looked around at the faces of the other SeeDs in the assault vessel and saw that most of the SeeDs in there was nervous, or concentrating really hard on the battle coming up.She knew most of Balamb Garden SeeDs who participated in attack on Galbaldia Garden six months ago during the second sorceress war knew that this was going to be one intense battle.Only Dan and she was the only people who had their power unlocked participating in this head on assault against Diaz's army.(It's going to be more intense than any battle I've ever fought in.I hope I can handle it.I don't have any plans on dying here, but anything can happen once we land.)

Dan looked at Lisa and saw the look of worry on her face as she looked down."Lisa?"Asked Dan."Are you alright?"

Lisa was immediately brought out of her melancholy thoughts."Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that," said Dan."I've known you for most of my life as a cadet and a SeeD.You can't fool me that easily.What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about the battle," replied Lisa."I'm worried that I'm not good enough or strong enough.That I might die and this might be the last time I see you."

Now Dan looked around at a few SeeDs and seen that her words affected them as well."Nonsense," Dan said quickly."You're one of the most capable fighters I know."Dan then looked around and said, "All of you are.Remember, you're part of the most elite military force on the planet.We've all been trained to handle situations and battles such as these.Well, not like this, but you get the picture.Don't lose hope or confidence yet, if you do that, the battle is already lost before it even begun.We're the few, the proud, the SeeDs."Dan added made up that last part and got a few smiles and chuckles.He also saw that he raised Lisa's spirits.

"Somebody, man the gun, we have enemy vessels approaching at 12 o' clock," said the captain of the ship.

"I've got it!" Dan yelled while scrambling up the ladder.Once he was out, the wind blew his hair wildly, and he saw the ships approaching fast.He then got to the machine gun controls and aimed at a ship.Once they were close enough, Dan pulled the trigger and let bullets fly at a boat fastly approaching.He took a quick glance and saw other SeeDs and Galbaldian soldiers on the assault vessels doing the same.

Suddenly, Dan saw that some of the enemy ships had soldiers with bazookas.The enemy soldiers fired the bazookas and most of the SeeD assault vessels was able to dodge them except one."Shit!"Said Dan. He saw that it was hit and fire and smoke came from the left side of it, but it still sped on.

The enemy speedboats immediately went through the big gaps of the SeeD assault vessels had in-between the line of ships.Dan looked back and saw that they were turning the ships around.Dan and the other gunners of the other ships swung the gun turrets around and fired upon the enemy speedboats.Dan's aim was good and he shot the pilot of one of them and it lost control and crashed into another boat close to it.He looked to his left and right to see most of their forces wasn't having as good of luck as he did.(Shit!I've got to come up with something fast, or were going to lose one of the ships.)The idea instantly came to him.He looked down the ladder to see Lisa looking up."Hey Lisa, Tell the pilot to slow down and try to get behind the enemy boats!Once he's behind the line, I'll take them out one by one with some ki blasts!"

Lisa nodded and ran to the front of the ship where the pilot was driving the boat."Hey, slow down enough so we can get behind the enemy speedboat line!"

"What!" Said the pilot looking at Lisa like she just ate a roach."If we do that, that's going to give them more of a clear shot with those bazookas!"

"Trust me!" Lisa yelled."Dan's going to take out all of the enemy boats with ki blasts."

"Wait a minute," said the pilot."You're one of those people who has a power like miss Kusanagi, right?"Lisa nodded."I guess Dan does too, I hope you and Dan know what you're doing.He then slowed down a lot.

Dan noticed they were slowing down and the enemy speedboats just zipped past them.It then speeded up to match the speed of the enemy speedboats.Dan then concentrated his energy into his arms and hands.He looked to the right and saw a soldier taking aim with a bazooka.(You're first.)He then sent a strong ki blast at the boat.It hit and the boat exploded.

"Whoa!" Said the pilot.

"Go close to another ship," said Lisa.The pilot nodded and went to the right.

Dan saw the pilot going to the right and came to close to another boat.He instantly sent two blasts at two boats, and they exploded.The other boats saw this and went away from the boat.Dan looked at them and wondered did he spook them.He then looked to the left and the right to see some soldiers getting out bazooka out and aiming it toward the boat.The last boats of the enemy then came close together quickly.(What the Hell?!)

"Slow down a little an veer to the left!"Lisa yelled quickly to the pilot.The pilot then did as he was told.

The bazookas were fired and the boat slowed down and veered left.Dan noticed this and saw the bazooka fire sail past them.He then saw this as his chance to take out all of them at once. He really concentrated and threw rapid energy blasts at the remaining six boats.They all hit and exploded, and the ship slowed down and veered more left so not to hit any flaming boats as they sped past them.Dan looked back at his handy work and wiped his brow.He then descended the ladder into the ship and was met by numerous pats on the back and nice goings from the other SeeDs in the boat.

The pilot and Lisa breathed a sigh of relief."This is Alpha 7," said the pilot into the radio."We've taken care of the enemy speedboats and getting back into formation, Roger."

"Roger," said another pilot from the radio. "Great work Alpha 7, you really saved our bacon back there.Well, it looks like ETA nine minutes before we reach the island."

"Don't mention it," said Lisa into the radio.Lisa then walked out of the cockpit and joined the rest of the SeeDs in sitting down.She sat by Dan."Good shooting back there," Lisa commented.

"Thanks," said Dan."Well, that was a nice little warm-up.How long before we hit shore?"

"About eight minutes and thirty seconds," answered Lisa.

"Well everybody," said Dan to everyone in the ship."Its all most time to get down to business.Put on your game faces." 

Dan and Lisa knew this battle would be the most intense battle there has ever been.They only hoped they don't have that much causalities on their side, because if Headmaster Cid was right; the number of Diaz's soldiers would be greater.(Let's hope, Dan and I along with the Ragnarok can take out as many soldiers before both sides engage in close-quarters combat that would be real intense.)Lisa mentally hoped.Soon the battle to fight against a cruel destiny from happening was about to commence.

Author's Notes:That's chapter 11.Well, I said that was probably be the last chapter, but it's not.After boarding Galbaldia Garden, everyone battled intensely and defeated Maximus and Ultimecia.Galbaldia Garden is clear.Also, the assault ships that went to the left were bailed out of a volatile situation by some quick thinking and action from Dan and Lisa.So far, the situation is looking good for this world's forces.Now the final battle is about to commence between Diaz's forces and the world's forces.The stage is set for the most glorius battle most of the soldiers fighting in it will ever fight in.The only question now is everyone up to the challenge?Find out in chapter 12.For the people who nitpick about the littlest things in the story, I'll admit the island that has the inlet where the white SeeD was doesn't have a beach.For this story, I'll say it does because Diaz did a little remodling before bringing Ultimecia and Sephiroth back to life.So, how did you like this chapter?Good, bad, what?I have to admit though; I did have a little trouble writing that battle between Rinoa, Vincent, and Tifa against Ultimecia.At first, I almost scraped the battle, but I didn't.I guess it was good enough, but not how I wanted it.This time I let Rinoa get into the spotlight this time, because all through the fic, I've been ignoring her.For all those Rinoa lovers out there, I guess that part of the chapter was dedicated to you.Anyway, I'm almost finished and I know some people are saying why is it the end already?Well, I'll just say if I made some of the chapters shorter and stopped at a certain point, you would get more chapters.I really don't like writing short chapters that hardly include anything in it, and as you see from previous chapters, I go for length and quality instead of a good quantity.Also, I was running out of ideas and I know some people were getting tired of seeing some characters like Cloud and Sephiroth fight four or five times and not fight until one was the victor and the other was dead.One more thing, I know I said I was going to post chapters 11 and 12 together, but things came out differently.You'll have to wait until next week for chapter 12 and the epilogue.I'm truly sorry if you was expecting two chapters, I guess I got a little ahead of myself there.Anyway, check back next week for chapter 12 and the epilogue.Don't forget to leave a review before you go onto another fic.Thanks in advance.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	12. Destiny's Fury

Blades of Destiny

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, Diaz had finally revealed his castle after four days of recovering.Things were really busy at Diaz's castle as they prepared for the upcoming battle later that day.Elsewhere in the Kashkabald desert on the Galbaldian continent, Lensey and everyone else immediately sensed the appearance of Diaz's castle.Action was immediately taken as they got satellite photos of the island and castle.The plans made were modified and everyone immediately assembled at the beach.Once all the troops were briefed and groups made out, Lensey gave a passionate speech, which motivated everyone further to fight his or her hardest.Everyone instantly boarded one of the assault ships, the Ragnarok, or Balamb Garden and set off toward their destination.

After about a few hours, the Ragnarok came upon Galbaldia Garden.With fancy flying, and sharp shooting, Cid and Selphie shot out all of the guns and cannons situated on the Garden.Dropping of the Galbaldian attack team, the Ragnarok took off toward the island.After boarding the Garden, a big battle broke out in the main promenade.After a while, Barret, Red XIII, Rinoa, Zell, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, the Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets came out the battle victorious with only a few casualities on their side.Maximus suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stop the attack force from going further.Zell immediately faced Maximus again so the others can take care of all the other enemy forces in G-Garden.Zell and Maximus fought a fierce battle, and Zell came out the victor.

As Zell and Maximus fought, another big battle took place also.Tifa, Vincent, and Rinoa fought Ultimecia.The battle was fierce, and just when the three warriors thought they were finished Rinoa unleashed a surprising new magic and finished off Ultimecia.Galbaldia Garden had been cleared of all Diaz's forces.Elsewhere at the same time, the fleet of assault ships sped toward the island where Diaz and his forces were situated.Without warning, the half of the ships that went left at the split up point were confronted with a small squad of boats from Diaz's side.They attacked with the fierceness and nearly sunk one of the boats.With quick thinking and action, Dan and Lisa took out the small squadron of enemy ships.Now they're on their way to the island and are about to land there.A very intense and glorious battle is about to take place.The final battle is about to begin.

Chapter 12:Destiny's Fury

After the small fleet of assault ships landed on the beach, Dan, Lisa, the SeeDs, Galbaldian soldiers and Esthar soldiers filed out of the boats."Is everybody okay over there?"Asked Dan talking to the people that just came out of the smoking ship.

"Yeah, we're okay," said a Galbaldian soldier in-between coughs.

"Right," said Dan.He noticed all of the ships that went to the left were the only ships there.(I wonder why the other half of the ships isn't here?They had a more straightforward route then we did.I seriously hope they didn't run into too much trouble getting here.)Dan then looked up to see the Ragnarok hovering in the sky.Obviously they were waiting for the other half of the fleet and the order to attack.

After about five or six minutes of waiting, the other half of the fleet and Balamb Garden had arrived.Lisa noticed they were a few boats short.(Damn!I should have probably gone with them to do something like Dan did.)All the troops filed out of the boats and Balamb Garden.

Immediately, somebody suggested that Dan and Lisa should lead the attack.Most of the troops agreed after they heard of Dan and Lisa's little episode with the enemy attack ships.Lisa and whole bunch of other people looked in the distance and saw the massive army Diaz had in front of his big castle.They should have taken the whole Galbaldian and Esthar army with them, but General Caraway suggested that if they fail and be annihilated, there would be no one to defend their countries and homes.Lisa then looked up to see the Ragnarok speed off toward the castle.(So I guess it finally begins.Good luck everybody.)Lisa silently wished.

"Well, let's move out!" Dan yelled and the combined forces of the world started their walk toward what was destiny.(This battle was probably destined to happen.)With Dan and Lisa at the front, all of the soldiers, and SeeDs there walked with a look of determination on their faces.They weren't that far from the Diaz's army, but they didn't want to expend any energy running the large distance that separated them.

"Balamb Garden to Ragnarok, do you read me?"Headmaster Cid's voice came out of the radio.

"Loud and clear Headmaster!"Replied Selphie.

"Good, You may carry out the attack now," said the Headmaster.

"Roger, Ragnarok over and out," said Selphie before cutting communications."Well, is everyone ready?"Selphie said while looking back toward everyone on the bridge.They all nodded."Here we go!"

The Ragnarok shot forward.When it was in firing range of the guns and cannons on the massive castle, the Ragnarok was fired upon.It weaved to the left and the right to avoid the fire.Cid the targeted a few turrets and fired the high-powered machine guns.One gun had been destroyed, but there was six left.The Ragnarok immediately zoomed over the castle walls and past the cannons.When they were far enough, Selphie turned the Ragnarok around for another pass.Cid targeted a few more cannons and fired.He hit a few of them but missed nearly all of them because Selphie had to immediately bank left to avoid enemy fire.Cid had noticed the shots were getting more accurate and closer to the Ragnarok."Damn!" Cursed Cid."This is taking too long!Their shots are getting more accurate by the minute, and if we can't take them down fast, we'll be shot down soon!"

While flying the Ragnarok away from the castle, Selphie pushed a few buttons on the control panel."There!I've activated the plasma beam cannon now," Selphie said."Let's try something real quick.I'm going to fly above the wall of the castle and you use the plasma cannon.We should be able to take out the remaining cannons with this maneuver."

"Good plan Selphie," replied Cid."Well let's get this show in the road!"

Selphie turned the Ragnarok around flew quickly.The explosions were closer to the Ragnarok now, but it didn't veer off course.The plasma cannon on the underside of the ship charged up yellow energy.In an instant as they flew over the walls, the cannon fired a continuous stream of yellow energy destroying the cannons and most of the top wall."Booyaka!" Selphie said loudly and happily.The Ragnarok flew over the battlefield and waited until the two sides engaged before trying to carry out the second part of their plan.

When they saw the Ragnarok destroy the cannons, Lisa knew there was nothing that was going to cut their forces in half before that got to engage Diaz's foot soldiers.Dan unsheathed his Katana from off his back; While Lisa unsheathed her Katana from off of her belt.Instantly, everyone behind them unsheathed, pulled out, or unhooked his or her weapon.Diaz's army across the big expanse of terrain also prepared their weapons.The blonde haired SeeD and dark haired SeeD looked at each for a second and nodded.Looking back toward their target, they went into their battle stances and powered-up.After both felt they were at their maximum energy level, Dan slashed his sword unleashing a powerful energy wave toward the enemy army.The people in front of it saw it and tried to get out of the way, but failed and were caught up in the explosion.After the explosion, Lisa jumped up high in the air and used her energy to hover.She pointed her right hand at the enemy, and started shooting rapid-fire blasts at the army, thus reducing the enemy's numbers and making it more even.Once she landed on the ground, Dan yelled charge and ran forward with Lisa and everyone else behind him following rapidly.The enemy army had suffered much damage, but also charged forward.

Once they were close enough, the initial clash of weapons resounded throughout the landscape and some people from both sides went down.Instantly, there was magic fired off, and the sound of weapons all throughout the battlefield.Lisa engaged four soldiers and took them down quickly with two fast and deadly horizontal strikes.Lisa instantly turned around to face the opponent that probably tried to sneak up on her.He was easily dealt with by two slashes; the first knocking his sword away, the second slashing down his chest.It was pure insanity on the battlefield, and Lisa knew she was going to have to watch out for stray magic attacks flying across the battlefield.She also knew she was going to have to watch out for machine gun fire.

At the briefing early in the day, everybody was strictly told not to bring firearms and only fight with close-range weapons and magic.She knew some asshole would just do just the opposite and ignore the orders.She then clashed with some more soldiers.She had lost sight of Dan when the initial engagement of the two armies happened.Right in front of her eyes, she saw a few Galbaldian soldiers go down.She immediately charged over and took care of the enemy soldiers.(After, this is all this is over, and things settled down, I'm requesting a long overdue vacation.)Thought Lisa as she parried a spear and cut it in half.She was she glad Diaz's soldiers wore silver armor.They would be easier to discern from Esthar soldiers.She battled on knowing she had to survive.

After looking at the initial clash of the armies, and everything going crazy, Selphie piloted the Ragnarok straight for the castle.Without warning, they felt a power flare up behind the castle walls in the courtyard.Darius instantly jumped up on the wall and fired an energy blast at the Ragnarok.Selphie dodged it, but it came closer than the cannon fire.The plasma cannon on the bottom of the Ragnarok charged and fired at Darius Wolfe.

Darius instantly put his hands forward and an energy shield appeared in front of him.The beam hit the shield and was blocked like Darius didn't even feel it.Darius fired another ki blast at them and it only scraped the Ragnarok as Selphie banked right and turned around."Damn!" Cursed Cid."I can't get a @#$%$@ clear shot with him putting up that shield!"

"Shoot the ground underneath him," said Lensey."His shield won't block that, and we can throw his butt off the wall.That'll give Selphie a chance to drop us off on a wall."

"Good thinking Lensey!" Exclaimed Selphie.She then turned the Ragnarok around and Cid aimed the cannon a few feet underneath Darius.

"Not this again," said Darius."This time I'll hit them for sure."He said out loud while putting his shield up.The Ragnarok then fired the beam and he just noticed it wasn't headed straight for him.The ground below him was hit and he was thrown up in the air."OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII----!"Darius screamed while falling down to the courtyard.

"There doesn't look like there's hardly anybody in the courtyard," Selphie said.She then flew up toward on of the sidewalls of the courtyard."Okay infiltration team B, it's clear to get off now."She then looked at the display panel to see the ramp being lowered.

After a minute, of the remaining SeeDs on the ship called up to say that team B was off."I think we can land the Ragnarok in the courtyard," said Lensey."I only see Darius and Naomi down there.We'll let's go to the ramp everybody."Lensey, Cloud, Squall, and Seifer then took the lift down.

In a few seconds, the Ragnarok landed and most of the people ran out of it.They were immediately confronted by Naomi, who had blonde straight hair, wore a tight red body suit, fighting gloves, black boots that went up to her knees; and Darius, who wore a brown shirt and pants, had on armor on the top half of his chest, arms, and legs, an some shoes.

Darius was getting up real slowly from that fall."So you're more crafty than I gave you credit for," remarked Darius."Naomi, go and kill your sister, Lensey."

Naomi was a little hesitant to step forward but she did.Lensey also stepped forward out of the group with the same hesitancy.Both unsheathed their weapons, Lensey her katana, and Naomi her Sais.When both looked at each other faces and eyes, they both saw that the other didn't want this to happen.

Instantly, both saw memories from their past before all of this ever started.Lensey remembered the happy times when they were being trained in martial arts.She remembered she enjoyed those times the most.

For Naomi, it was when both her and Lensey were teenagers.Even though Lensey was shy around mostly other people, she was never shy around her sister.She also remembered times when they would do each other's hair and come up with wild and new styles.Even though they had different fathers and the same mother, Lensey never seemed to care about this little fact like others who just met them and noticed major differences between the two.

Naomi then lowered her Sais and looked down with some of her hair obscuring her eyes.She had made her decision."I….I….I won't do it," said Naomi while a single teardrop escaped her eye.

"Traitor!"Darius yelled while taking his Nangenta off of his back and raising it above his head.

"Watch out Naomi!" Lensey quickly yelled.

Naomi was way ahead of Lensey, and thrust her Sai up and blocked the weapon.She immediately plunged the other Sai in Darius's gut.Darius was shocked and hurt with his mouth open exhaling breath."That my be so!"Naomi yelled."But I won't betray my feelings anymore!"She took the Sai out of his gut and slashed Darius with the other one across the chest cutting his armor and slicing flesh.Darius then fell to the ground in much pain."I won't serve Diaz any more!"She sheathed her Sais and held her left hand out toward Darius and fired a strong ki blast at him.After the smoke had cleared, all that remained of Darius was a lifeless shell.

Lensey was really surprised at what her sister just did."Naomi," said Lensey while smiling.

"I'm sorry Lensey, and everyone else for all the trouble I've caused," said Naomi.She then cast the teleportation spell and disappeared.

"Naomi, come back!"Cried out Lensey.She then looked down.

Seifer then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder."I guess your sister wasn't as bad as we all thought," he said.

Lensey nodded and wiped away the one tear that escaped her eye.She looked up and said, "I guess you're right.I'll look for her after we take care of business."

"Now you're talking," said Seifer.

"You SeeDs and soldiers guard the ship," said Squall."We shouldn't need any backup.We'll if everybody is ready, I think we shouldn't keep Diaz waiting too long." With that said, the four warriors ran into the castle.

After being dropped off by the Ragnarok, Oriana, Xu, Quistis, 10 SeeDs and 10 Esthar soldiers ran through the hallways.Oriana lead the way to the dungeons and on the way there they fought many soldiers.

Standing just a few feet away from the dungeon doorway was Kenoshi Miyamotori in his red and black samurai armor."So we meet again SeeD Xu," said Kenoshi."Before any of you can go down there, you'll have to contend with me."

Xu stepped forward and said, "I'll take care of him.We have some unfinished business.I think all of you should stand back, way back."Xu then unsheathed her kadochis while Kenoshi unsheathed his katana and both got into battle stances.The hallway was big, so neither would have to worry about room to swing their weapons.It was a tense standoff between the two opponents, and both waited for the other to flinch.It was clear that neither warrior was going to flinch, so both charged each other with weapons at the ready.They immediately swung at each other and the weapons clashed.Kenoshi did a return swing toward Xu's neck, but she ducked and slashed toward his midsection and Kenoshi jumped back.Xu pressed her advantage and slashed fast and furious at Kenoshi hoping to get through his guard, but it wasn't working.When she jumped back, Kenoshi was recovering and both circled each other.Kenoshi then thrust his sword out, but Xu ducked and did a foot sweep on him.Kenoshi rolled back and on his feet.Kenoshi went into his own combination of sword slashes at Xu.Xu blocked these.

(He may have reach, but I have speed on my side.How can I use it to get him?)Xu silently thought while the two circled each other once again.She then rushed forward and saw that Kenoshi slashed an energy wave at her.She immediately jumped to the wall and sprung off of it with both weapons above her head.Kenoshi put his sword in a ready position to block.While coming down in the air, Xu charged a great amount of energy into her kadochis and came down upon the sword.Once the weapons met, Xu's charged up weapons broke Kenoshi's katana.Landing in a crouch, Xu quickly slashed her left kadochi in an upward diagonal motion across Kenoshi's chest while he was getting up.She instantly slashed in a downard diagonal motion with her right kadochi.She finished the combo by spinning one last time and plunging her left kadochi into his abdomen deeply.Once she took it out, Kenoshi stumbled back and fell on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and his midsection.

The cuts on Kenoshi's chest and stomach were very fatal and he was breathing hard."It looks as though I am finished," said Kenoshi weakly."I am honored to have been defeated by an opponent with great skill such as yourself SeeD Xu."His breaths came in raspy noises and he didn't look like he was going to last long.After a few short moments, his breathing slowed and stopped.He died with his eyes open.

Xu sheathed her weapons and knelt down by Kenoshi.She knew that some warriors went by a code of honor and wanted to die fighting.(I guess he got his wish.)She then pushed his eyelids down to close his eyes with her right hand.She bowed her head before getting up.

"Nice going Xu," said Quistis.Xu didn't say anything.She wasn't going to celebrate and dishonor Kenoshi's words."Let's go, we still have to free the Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets."

Oriana took point and ran through the door and down the stairs first.Quistis, Xu, and the others followed shortly afterward.Once they were down there, they saw Oriana immediately fighting and taking down the guards.She slashed one soldier across the chest and kicked him down.She took the remaining ones out with and energy slash from her sword.

Everyone just looked in astonishment at her handy work."So you're a one-woman army now?"Asked Quistis.

Oriana turned around and said, "Oops, I guess I must have gotten carried away there.Sorry if I didn't leave any guards for you to fight."

"That's okay," said Xu."Well let's get all of you out of here," Xu said to all the SeeDs and cadets behind the bars.Oriana then tossed Xu the keys and Xu unlocked one cell after another.

"Follow me," said Oriana to the freed SeeDs and cadets."I'll guide you back to the courtyard and the Ragnarok.If we meet any soldiers along the way, stay back and let us handle them."The SeeDs and cadets nodded and ran up the stairs after them.(If they had their weapons, they could join the battle outside, but they don't.)Thought Oriana as she led them all to the courtyard.

Once they were out, they most of them immediately boarded the Ragnarok."Okay Selphie, that's all that can fit in for right now," said Quistis into the intercom."You'll have to make a few more trips to pick up the rest."

"Okay Quistis," said Selphie.She then piloted the Ragnarok to the beach of the island where Vincent and the others piloted Galbaldia Garden.

Oriana looked at the red draconic ship as it left.She and Xu then looked at the castle and wondered if Lensey, Squall, Cloud and Seifer had made it anywhere close to Diaz yet.(Well, Good luck Lensey, you and the others will need it.)

After running forward and fighting off many soldiers, Lensey, Cloud, Squall and Seifer stopped at a stairway."I think this is the last stairway before we get to Diaz's throne room," said Lensey."Be prepared for anything."The other three nodded.

The four warriors walked up the stairs to see that they were in a big hallway with a high ceiling and lots of ground to cover.They also saw Sephiroth and Krelnar standing in the middle of the big hallway with weapons unsheathed.

"So, you've finally made it this far," said Krelnar with a smirk."Very impressive."

"Strife, this will be our final battle and you won't get the better of me this time," said Sephiroth."I've been training also, so your powering-up won't help you as much as it did last time."

Cloud stepped forward as well as Seifer."Yeah, well you don't know how powerful I am now," said Cloud."I'll make you pay for everything and all the pain you've caused me and others."Cloud then unsheathed the Ultima weapon and got into a fighting stance.

"So that's the chickenwuss that's been giving you a hard time Squall?"Seifer said while unsheathing the Hyperion and holding it in his battle stance.

"Yeah, don't underestimate him Seifer," said Squall."I'm not sure how strong he's gotten since the last time we faced him."

"Don't worry, this chickenwuss won't beat me," said Seifer arrogantly.

Krelnar smirked and said, "I'll enjoy making you suffer before I kill you boy.That mouth just landed you in a whole world of hurt."

Squall and Lensey just stepped back to be spectators."Lensey," said Squall."Are we going to wait for Cloud and Seifer to finish off those two?"

"Yeah," said Lensey."We're going to have to.If we try to face Diaz with just you and me, we'll lose.Plus, I don't think Krelnar would let us by that easily.I'll guess we just have to wait and watch."

"Alright," said Squall.

As the four warriors powered-up to their maximum powers, the castle shook violently.Lensey and Squall was amazed that the ceiling and walls didn't start coming down.After all four of them were finished, the flames around their bodies disappeared and Seifer rushed forward at Krelnar.

Cloud and Sephiroth stood their ground, and waited for the other to make the opening move.Without warning, both rushed toward one and other with swords at the ready.When they were close enough, the both swung in overhead swings, and both blades made contact.Cloud and Sephiroth then went in all most a flurry of slashes, thrust, parrying and dodging.Ducking a blow aimed for his head, Cloud swung the Ultima Weapon horizontally at Sephiroth's midsection.Already seeing the move, he brought down the masamune and blocked the blow.As the two swords were still together, Sephiroth pushed off Cloud's sword, thus throwing Cloud off balance for a second, and slashing across Cloud's left arm.Cloud backed away and winced at the tiny cut Sephiroth gave him but he was going to ignore the pain.Once again, the two jumped forward slashing their swords and parrying each other's swords.

Not too far away, Seifer and Krelnar were dueling with much skill and intensity.Seifer went for a spinning slash and instantly had it blocked.Still in the blocking position, Krelnar pushed the Hyperion away with his broadsword and attempted and overhead slash.Seifer dodged this and slashed Krelnar's left side by his rib cage.(Damned boy!He's just as good as Leonhart.I guess I'm going to have to teach him a lesson.)

Krelnar jumped back and slashed his fireball technique with his sword and shot five fireballs at Seifer.Seifer jumped out the way of all of the fireballs.(So he wants to play like that eh?)Seifer then did his own version of this move by doing a spin slash and shooting fireballs at Krelnar.Krelnar was surprised Seifer could almost mimic his move and dodged the two fireballs sent his way.

Meanwhille on the other side of the room, Cloud and Sephiroth had their swords in a lock.Both felt energy coming toward them and fast.Both jumped apart to dodged the fireballs that Krelnar unleashed.(It had to be Krelnar.He has the worst aim that I've ever seen.)Sephiroth commented silently.They once again stood facing each other with hardened looks of concentration on their faces.Both were thinking of their next move and what would be the outcome.

After firing the two fireballs, Seifer did an impressive forward flip in the air and came down with the Hyperion cocked for the slash.Krelnar put up his sword horizontal to block the slash.Hyperion was blocked and was pushing Krelnar's broadsword down. Seifer knew Krelnar was going to push back with greater strength.When Krelnar did, Seifer quickly let up the pressure of his gunblade and did a spinning slash which Krelnar ducked and retreated back.

(Well Griever, it's finally time for you to do some work.)Cloud jumped back by Seifer and was summoning something."Shockwave Pulsar!"Cloud yelled while Seifer, Lensey, Squall and himself disappeared.The black lion GF was in their place.He immediately gathered energy and Sephiroth and Krelnar were trying to quickly put up shields. After the energy was gathered, Greiver thrust his arms outward and the wave of cosmic magic unleashed from his body hitting everything around it.Sephiroth and Krelnar's magic wasn't as effective and they were really hurt.Griever disappeared and the four rematerialized.

"That's a great GF that you've got there," said Sephiroth smirking."You know that really hurt, all of you will be in greater pain with this summon that Cloud remembers."

(What the hell is he talking about?The only summon that I seen him use was…OH SHIT!Super Nova!)Cloud just realized.

Sephiroth then was casting his magic and yelled, "SUPER NOVA!"Krelnar and himself then disappeared and the room changed to a scene of outer space.

"Put up barrier magic, shell, and any kind of energy shield you can," said Cloud quickly."This is a very powerful summon spell, and with its power increased, it could very well kill us if we don't have any kind of protection up."Cloud, Squall, Seifer, and Lensey put a shell spell, wall, and strong energy shields.In the distance, they saw the comet speed rapidly at them and destroying anything in its path.The speeding comet then hit the makeshift sun and the sun expanded and exploded, with a big wave of energy engulfed and knocked the four to the ground.

When the room changed back to the way it was, Sephiroth and Krelnar rematerialized.All four of the planet's warriors were on their hands and knees.Lensey looked up to see that Sephiroth was quite smug with the damage that he did to them.(I guess I'll have to give a helping hand if we plan on getting to Diaz.)"Heaven's Blessing!" Lensey yelled and cure magic surrounds the four and instantly healing them.The four got back to their feet refreshed and ready to do battle once again.

Sephiroth frowned at seeing Lensey do this."So you seem to want to interfere with the battle?You'll pay for doing that after Strife is dead."

"You won't get the chance to because you won't kill me Sephiroth," Cloud said confidently.Cloud then charged energy into his sword and waited until it glowed a dark blue.He then charged quickly at Sephiroth and swung a mighty blow at him.This was blocked and they were in a sword lock once again.With great strength, Cloud pushed Sephiroth's masamune upwards and slashed Sephiroth across the chest in a fluid motion.Sephiroth was off of his guard and Cloud decided to end it here.(This is for all of the pain you've caused me!)He then went into fast and furious slashes that caught Sephiroth off guard.Sephiroth was then kneed in the stomach by Cloud and crouched down on his knees from the blow.

He looked up in time to see Cloud do a forward somersault in the air and the Ultima weapon above his head in an overhead slash.(I guess I'll be meeting you soon my love.)Cloud came down and slashed Sephiroth diagonally across the chest and releasing energy with the blow."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sephiroth cried in pain as the energy engulfed his body in an explosion.After the brightness of it cleared, Sephiroth's body was on the ground lifeless.

Cloud then pointed his right hand at Sephiroth's body and shot a huge ki blast that obliterated his body and any sign of him leaving a small crater in the floor.The only thing that remained was the masamune blade.As Cloud looked at the masamune blade he felt a certain type of emptiness, but relief as well.(It's finally over between Sephiroth and myself.I can't rest yet, there's one more thing to do.)Cloud knew seeking revenge was not the way one should live their life, but in this case, if he hadn't done it, the past, present and future of this world would be no more.

Krelnar looked on and said, "He was weak anyway.We didn't need his help in the first place.So are you ready to finish our fight insolent whelp?"

"Anytime you are Chicken Wuss," retorted Seifer.Both then charged each other and fought very intensely for the next seven minutes.When both jumped back, they were panting heavily.Both then charged their swords to the limit with energy and unleashed to humongous fireballs at each other.When the fireballs made contact, they exploded and filled the room with bright blinding light.Having his eyes closed, Seifer rushed to the last location he seen Krelnar and mightly thrust the Hyperion forward.

In an instant, Krelnar felt the pain and something going through him.After the brightness had cleared, he looked down to see the Hyperion thrust through his gut and came out of his back.He also saw Seifer with a great look of hatred on his face.Seifer quickly took the gunblade out of Krelnar and slashed him in the chest to make him fall.

Krelnar was breathing fast and felt the blood and his life force draining away instantly.In a few moments, Krelnar was no more and a lifeless husk was what was left of him.

Seifer sheathed the Hyperion in his holster on his side and dropped down to his knees."Ha!No one threatens my world and gets away with it!"Seifer made clear.

"Here, catch," said Squall as he tossed two green vials at Seifer and Cloud.They noticed that it was elixir and downed the bittersweet fluid.Immediately, their strength was restored.They both got up and looked toward Lensey and the direction she was looking in.

"Well, it's time to end all of this now," proclaimed Lensey while looking down the hall and toward the door that Diaz was behind.The four of them sheathed their weapons and walked to the door.(This is it.Time for the final battle against Diaz to decide the fate of this world and many others.)Thought Lensey. 

(I'll teach the damned bastard that no one tries to destroy my world.)Thought Seifer as he walked along side of Squall, Cloud, and Lensey.

(This is finally it.Time to fight for the past, present, and the future of this world.Diaz, you're going down!)Cloud silently said.

(The final battle is finally here.Diaz, you'll pay for everything you did to this world and others.)Squall mentally said.

Once the four was close enough to the doors, Lensey gave it a mighty kick and the doors flew open.The four instantly came upon the sight of Diaz sitting upon his throne.They also took notice that the room was real spacious, the carpet was royal blue, the floor checkered black and white.(I guess this isn't your typical throne room.)Thought Lensey as she unsheathed her katana.Diaz snapped his fingers and the two soldiers in full red body armor charged toward the four.Lensey quickly slashed her sword horizontally and released an energy wave that knocked the two knights backward and sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

Diaz shifted in his chair, "So the time of destiny is finally at hand.Then so be it!I've watched all that went on with my magic in all of the battles.You've given this planet a little more time to enjoy its freedom but it won't last."

"It'll last and I'll make sure it lasts," claimed Lensey.

"Whatever you say Kusanagi," said Diaz while getting up."Only those worthy enough to fight me will go to the next level."

"What in the hell do you mean?" Asked Seifer.

"You'll see," Diaz replied.Diaz then closed his eyes and put his hands together like he was praying.Instantly, his body glowed purple as cast some magic.Instantly, the room was filled with a bright blinding light that engulfed everyone in the room.

After about half a minute the brightness of the light that radiated had disappeared.Seifer looked around the room to see that only he and the two unconscious knights was left in the room.He saw that Diaz, Lensey, Cloud, and Squall had disappeared.Seifer activated his wrist communicator."This is Seifer here, I think we have a big problem."

In a few seconds, Quistis replied, "What do you mean Seifer?"

"Diaz had cast some magic and Lensey, Cloud, Squall, and himself had disappeared," said Seifer."What should I do?"

"I guess you should get back to the courtyard and board the Ragnarok," said Quistis through the communicator."Lensey said Diaz would do something like this."

"Okay, I'm on my way," said Seifer before cutting communications.He looked around the room once more.(Where could they be, and why wasn't I taken with them?)Seifer silently pondered.He then ran out of the room toward the courtyard.(Wherever you guys are, I wish you good luck.)

Four people appeared in the realm not many has been to since the beginning of time.Three of them looked around and was confused to where they were.Only one, Diaz Marquis with his blonde hair, scarred face, silver armor, royal blue cape hanging around his neck and over his armor and armed with a elegant broadsword knew where they were.

One of the three others was a young woman, Lensey Kusanagi with light brown hair in a braided ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging down her forehead, very beautiful, wearing a red gi top; white pants, red shoes, and armed with a katana.She had a slight idea where they were, but didn't know nonetheless.Her other two companions were Cloud Strife, a man with blonde spiked hair, in dark blue pants and shirt with a large black and white sword, and Squall Leonhart, a young man with brown hair in stylish way, black leather jacket with a white ruffle, black pants, boots, and white shirt, and he was armed with a blue gunblade.The three looked around to see that they were in a place that was mostly dark blue.From time to time, they would see different colored flashes of light in the background and above them.Also when they stepped on the ground, a part of it would either light up green, orange or a different color before turning back to blue.Suddenly, storm clouds rolled in high over their heads and after a few seconds, from as far as they can see, the sky was filled with storm clouds.Lensey turned to Diaz and said, "What is this place that you've brought us to Diaz?"

"So you don't know where this is?"Asked Diaz.He let out a small chuckle before answering her."I'm sure you would have stumbled on to this place during all of your traveling like I have.This realm is the focal point where all energy in different dimensions and worlds come from.Not many have been here and you three are my guest here."

"If we're your guests, you have a bad way of inviting us here," quipped Cloud."Why bring us here anyway?"

"As you can see, this is where we and many others like us draw our power from.I know the power resides in our bodies, but that power had to have come from somewhere, this is where it comes," answered Diaz.He then threw his left hand out from under his cape and pushed the cape behind him."I brought you here so you can draw upon your power more easily and give me a real challenge."

"That really seems foolish," commented Squall."Not even Ultimecia would give us that much of an advantage."

"I don't see it as an advantage, because I'm way more powerful than the three of you alone," said Diaz."Plus I've brought you here so I can won't ruin my castle and so we can have all the room we need."He focused his attention on Cloud."When I've defeated you three and your other comrades and this planet's forces, I'll go to your world and take that it over even though it won't be that much of a challenge."

"I guess you haven't been looking at any history books Diaz," said Lensey."You would have known that this and where Cloud comes from is the same world.This is six thousand years from when Cloud comes from."

This statement got a raised eyebrow from Diaz."Now this is an interesting development," commented Diaz."I can't go there and take over, for if I do, that will mess up the balance of time, thus changing this world, and all of my achievements would mean nothing."

"If you beat us, the others' would eventually defeat you," said Squall.

"No they wouldn't," answered Diaz."After I beat you all to an inch of your life, I'll absorb all of your energy thus making myself the most powerful man in the universe.Sheer Perfection, No one would come close to rivaling and challenging my power like you three."

"Well, that won't happen because you're going down today," said Lensey.

Diaz then let out a small laugh."Now this is would make a great scene in a movie or book.Three warriors, one from the past and two from the present, battling a supreme warrior, and all of us are battling to determine the future.It is too bad nobody will get the chance to hear about this.I wonder who's Blades of Destiny will show the way to the future."He looked at all three."Will it be yours?Destroy me, and you lead a happy life.Or will it be mine?I being more powerful than ever and adding this planet to my list of conquered worlds.I've got to say; this is the most fun that I've had since taking over Artuna.The rebels that sprung up after the immediate takeover of that world wasn't that much of a challenge and things were starting to get boring.Let's see if you can brighten my day up and give me a challenge," ranted Diaz as he unsheathed his broadsword.His whole armor turned black and he threw his royal blue cape off."Well, if you're ready to power-up and get started, that is fine with me.I guess you're a little like myself, you couldn't ignore the call of destiny and fate, don't you agree?"

"You know Diaz, you're the most self conceited and foolish person that I have ever met," said Lensey."I was wondering when you would stop talking?"Said Lensey while putting her sword in a ready position.Cloud and Squall then unsheathed the Ultima weapon and the Lionheart.

"Why thank you for the compliement," said Diaz.

"Well, let's show Diaz what happens when he messes with our world!" Cloud yelled.All three then charged up to their maximum powers.As they did this, the realm they were in was going crazy with multiple lights in the backround.A golden flame surrounded Cloud, a red flame surrounded Lensey, and a blue flame surrounded Squall.The ground underneath them felt as though it would come apart at any second.When they finished, the different colored lights in the distance changed back to normal, the flames around their bodies disappeared, and their blades glowed different colors.Cloud's glowed a dark blue, Lensey's a bright red, and Squall's a light blue.

"Very impressive," commented Diaz."You have really gotten stronger, but not as strong as me."Diaz then started to concentrate letting a white aura of a flame surround his body and go up.Instantly, strong winds shot out from Diaz and the ground shook as it did when Lensey, Cloud and Squall powered-up.They all noticed that Diaz's power signature skyrocketed and went past all three of them."Alone, I can crush anyone of you with my power.Together, you three at least have a small chance at defeating me.Now come forth and show me if destiny smiles in your favor!"Diaz yelled while leveling his sword and getting in a battle ready stance.The flame around his body disappeared also.

Lensey then rushed toward Diaz with her sword to the left side.When she was close enough, she swung in a horizontal motion and Diaz brought his sword up to block.When the two swords connected, there was a great explosion of energy that radiated from behind the two.Bringing her katana back she then went for quick diagonal slashes at Diaz.Diaz parried these with great skill.After about a few seconds of this, Diaz's energy flared up from his body hit and threw Lensey back toward Cloud and Squall.Both took this as a sign to rush Diaz.They quickly rushed him with Cloud taking Diaz's left side and Squall taking the right.Cloud swung first and aimed for Diaz's leg.Diaz blocked this blow and instantly brought up his sword to block Squall's slash aimed for his chest.Both swung mightly with skillful slashes and together they had Diaz on the defensive.In a surprising move, Diaz jumped back and slashed his sword horizontal, shooting an energy wave that impacted with both Cloud and Squall and also threw them back.

Lensey then jumped up high in the air and slashed her sword five times at Diaz, shooting five crescent shaped beams at him.Diaz saw this and put his broadsword up and blocked all of the beams of energy.After Lensey was back on the ground, Squall immediately did a forward somersault and came down with an overhead slash.Diaz then put his sword up and blocked it.When Squall landed on the ground, Diaz started swinging at him quickly and Squall blocked this and jumped back.

"Knights of the Round!"Cloud screamed as he cast the summon magic and the three disappeared.Diaz was immediately sucked into a black vortex that appeared under him.He looked around and saw a knight come out of nowhere and swing a sword at him.He didn't expect this attack and was hit.(This is some interesting magic that they have, but it won't be enough!)The following knights had their weapons broken or attacks blocked by an energy shield.As the last knight appeared and lifted his sword over his head, Diaz struck out with a mighty blow and sent the knight back from where he came and the summon spell was over.The three appeared and they had witnessed what Diaz had done.

"Interesting, now it's my turn," said Diaz.He then swept his hand toward the three and past them.Instantly, a wave of fire appeared and hit Cloud and Squall but Lensey rolled out of the way in time.Cloud and Squall got up slowly, and they cured themselves.Lensey then rushed toward Diaz with left hand holding the katana and her right hand to her side gaining energy.When she was close enough, she stopped and thrust her hand forward, thus releasing a steady stream of yellow energy.Diaz had quickly put his hand up and made a shield that pushed the energy around him.Lensey saw this and her eyes widened as Diaz shot a blast back at her with his outstrected hand.She was promptly thrown back, skidding along the ground.

Diaz then rushed toward Lensey's prone figure, but Squall jumped in the way and swung at him.Diaz and Squall then went at it slashing furiously at each other.

Cloud looked on as he helped Lensey to her feet."You okay?"

"Yeah," said Lensey.She then cast a cure spell and healed herself."I got a plan, when Squall jumps away, gets knocked away, or knocks Diaz back; let's combine our energy and shoot it together." Cloud nodded.They then saw Squall get slashed in the arm and he jumped back.They the got close together and had Cloud's left side and hand touching Lensey's right side and hand.They had their hands outstretched and concentrated their energy.Together they shot a mighty stream of energy at Diaz.Diaz then put up his sword to block it.Once the stream of energy connected, Diaz was being pushed back.He then used the sword and pushed the stream of energy above him.He then disappeared."What the Hell!?"

Diaz appeared behind them and slashed Lensey and Cloud as they were turning around.Cloud on his chest and Lensey on the left side of her stomach.The cuts weren't as deep, but almost as fatal.Squall saw this and used the blasting zone of his limit break.The beam of energy hit Diaz and threw him back.He then cast curaga on both of them and it healed their cuts up to a point, only leaving a barely noticeable scar.He then cast some thundaga spells at Diaz.Diaz saw this and jumped out the way of all of them.Cloud cast Ultima through his materia orb and let the wave of green magic sweep toward Diaz.Diaz put up a shield of energy that absorbed all of the damage and left Diaz unscathed.

For a few minutes, Lensey, Cloud and Squall were taking turns at who were fighting Diaz.When one of them was knocked back, another would quickly engage Diaz.Suddenly, all three then rushed toward Diaz.Diaz saw this and plunged his sword into the ground and crossed his arms over his chest in an x position.When they were close enough, he threw his arms outward and a dome of energy expanded from his center and around him.Cloud, Squall and Lensey was hit and thrown back.

All three were on the ground and looked physically hurt."This was very challenging," said Diaz."It's too bad that I grow tired of this game.Now time to finish you."The three was up on their knees in a crouch holding their weapons.

(No, I won't let it end like this!I have to get up and fight for Rinoa and everyone else.)Squall then got up and went into his fastest and most skillful of his Renzokuken attacks.Diaz blocked all of these and was caught off guard with the upward swing that propelled him into the air.Squall jumped up and started to quickly slash at Diaz.He blocked these too, but was hit by the explosion.

After they landed on the ground, Diaz did a mean uppercut to Squall that sent him back sprawled on the floor."Pathetic.I've seen that limit break so many times, I've memorized the motions and slashes," said Diaz."Next."

Cloud got up and put his sword in a familiar vertical position.He thought about all of the people who were killed in Timber and all of those who were left without a home.He also thought about that little girl he made the promise to.(I'm going to finish Diaz for her.)He let that anger give him power and yelled, "Omegaslash!"Cloud then charged at Diaz and did a more skillful and powered-up version of the omnislash.Diaz blocked all of this slashes, and thrusts and shot him out of the air when Cloud jumped up for the final hit.

"I've also seen that move done many times," commented Diaz.Cloud was on the ground and just as hurt as Squall.They tried to cure themselves, but the pain of their injuries was just too painful to concentrate on the cure magic."If you can't come up with something more powerful Kusanagi, then you three have lost."

Lensey then got up and ignored the pain of her injuries.She got into her battle stance and then concentrated her energy.Cloud, Squall and Diaz looked on as they saw this.Without warning, the red haze of a limit break surrounded Lensey's body.Cloud and Squall looked on with surprise.They didn't know Lensey had a limit break skill because she never had a need to use one.Also, they thought only people of this world could have them.(This is for Hayato and all the people you've killed Diaz!)"Destiny's Fury!"Lensey yelled.She then rushed forward faster than she has ever run before.When she was close enough, she unleashed fast and furious swings against Diaz.Diaz blocked the first few, but wasn't able to keep up with Lensey's rate of speed and was caught with thirteen powerful slashes that had added explosions of energy as they hit him.All of the slashes cut through his armor like it was butter.Lensey did a back-flipping kick that caught Diaz in the chin making him stagger backwards.Her limit break wasn't finished just yet.She forward somersaulted into an overhead slash and caught Diaz in the chest.Diaz was hurt, but didn't fall down.Diaz was now really hurt and Lensey stood in front of him after sheathing her katana.Thrusting both hands forward, she unleashed a very powerful blast of energy that not even somebody as strong as Diaz could have blocked.Diaz was thrown to the ground and was panting hard as he got up into a crouch."Heaven's Blessing!" Lensey Yelled.The cure magic surrounded Cloud, Squall and herself.All three was healed and was up, good as new.

The realm of energy then disappeared and everything turned black.They then reappeared in Diaz's throne room."So it seems as though destiny was in your favor after all," said Diaz."But I won't be dying alone, you three are coming with me."He then cast some magic quickly before falling to the ground dead.

(What the hell did he just do?)All three then felt the castle shake violently.Lensey then closed her eyes and cast some magic real quickly.(Please let the one time I need this technique to work real quickly.)The castle then blew up in a violent explosion.

"Oh Shit!"Exclaimed a Galbaldian soldier as he saw the castle explode in a spectacular display.

All the remaining soldiers and SeeDs looked on as the castle went up in fire and smoke."Where are Cloud, Squall and Lensey?"Asked Lisa to Dan.

"I don't know Lisa," said Dan."I can't feel their power signatures.Damn!This is not the way I would have thought it would have ended!"Yelled Dan.They had defeated all of Diaz's army outside of the castle with a lot of casualties and injuries sustained.Lisa grabbed Dan and cried on his shoulder.Dan looked down in sadness.He just knew what this was doing to Tifa, and Rinoa.

In the cockpit of the Ragnarok, Tifa and Rinoa had just gone pale."No, it can't be," Tifa said quietly.Tifa just covered her face and cried, as did Rinoa.Everyone in the cockpit and the lower decks who could feel energy signatures was just as shocked.

"Damn!"Barret yelled."This wasn't supposed to happen!"He yelled in anger.

Back on the battlefield in front of the castle, Dan held Lisa as she cried.(No, this shouldn't have happened like this.Diaz must have planned for something like this to happen.If he can't win, he wouldn't let us walk away without suffering the biggest lost of all.)They then felt three familiar power levels appear out of nowhere.Both Dan and Lisa turned around to see Lensey, Squall, and Cloud standing there with their clothes ripped and torn and smiles on their faces.Lisa and Dan rushed over and hugged the three.When they turned back toward the many remaining troops, a mighty roar of cheer went over the battlefield.

The five looked up to see the Ragnarok land not too far away.When it landed, out rushed all of Avalanche and their comrades.Tifa and Rinoa were at the front of the group and when they were close enough the ones they loved the most in life, gave them big hugs."Oh Cloud, I thought I lost you there for a minute," said Tifa while crying and hugging Cloud tightly.

"I thought I lost you too Squall," said Rinoa hugging and crying on Squall."It's alright Rinoa, It's finally over.Also, Headmaster Cid and I are going to have a big talk about a long an well deserved vacation for everyone."After a lot of congratulating and pats on the back, the troops and SeeDs gathered up the wounded and the dead and got back aboard the boats, Balamb Garden, Galbaldia Garden, and the Ragnarok.Lensey was the last one to get on the Ragnarok.She instructed Selphie to get to a safe altitude and leave the ramp down.Lensey then cast some magic and the battlefield was engulfed in an inferno of fire, burning all the bodies of Diaz's soldiers."That should take care of that," commented Lensey as she lifted the ramp up.

The army of the world then headed back toward the base camp by the desert prison.There was were they would drop off all of their extra passengers, and take the Trabian SeeDs back to Trabia Garden and return back home to Balamb.All the Trabian SeeDs was on the Ragnarok and the Ragnarok speeded south to get to Trabia and drop off the Trabian SeeDs.Tonight would be one of celebration.Everyone just knew that the next day would be one of mourning and to remember all the brave souls that lost their lives fighting for this world and those who lost their lives when Diaz invaded and attacked Timber, Trabia Garden, and Galbaldia Garden.Lensey knew that getting on with life after all that happened would be hard, but she knew the people of this world would find a way eventually.Avalanche and SeeD's fight was over.Her mission was mostly over, but there is still something that is left to do.

Author's notes:Man, I can't believe I've wrote all of this.It's weird sometimes, when you do something good or long, and finally look back at what you've done, you can sometimes amaze yourself.That's the end of chapter 12.After an intense battle, Diaz and his army was defeated by all the combined forces of the planet.I say the planet or world, because the creators of FF8 didn't give the planet a name, and I know they didn't refer to it as Earth, or did they?Anyway, This fic is almost over and all that is left to read is the epilogue, which should be already posted.I feel a little bit relieved that I'm almost finished and saddened at the same time because I could have probably made this longer.I would have, but I didn't think dragging it out for a couple of more weeks would have been wise.I already know some of you must have been thinking around chapter seven or eight about when I would end this.Well, this is almost the end.Leave a review at the end of this chapter, or the epilogue.I thank you in advance. 

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	13. Epilogue

Blades of Destiny

A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

I would like to give a special thanks to Selphie Leonhart for letting me use an idea from one of her stories.Also if you didn't beat FF7/ FF8, you might not want to read this story until you beat both of them.There are major spoilers in this story for those games.

Also, I would really like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far.

I would really like to thank Ginger Ninja for supplying me with places I could put Diaz's castle.You should check out her fics as well.

Also if you want to use any of my characters, please ask me first.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

Character's direct thoughts are in parentheses ( )

In the last chapter, all of the combined forces of the planet had finally arrived at the island.The plan against Diaz was then carried out when the Ragnarok flew toward Diaz's castle.With some impressive flying and shooting, Selphie and Cid were able to shoot out all of the cannons on the castle.Instantly, Dan and Lisa went into action and shot energy blasts at Diaz's army, thus reducing its huge number to one more even to their own.Both armies charged at each other and engaged in a very intense battle.

Meanwhile in the air, flying back toward Diaz's castle, Darius jumped on the wall and almost shot down the Ragnarok.With some good advice from Lensey, Cid was able to knock Darius off the wall and Selphie dropped the team off that was freeing the Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets.Once the Ragnarok landed and everyone got out, Lensey and Naomi finally had a reunion.Darius ordered Naomi to fight Lensey.Naomi refused and instantly attacked Darius and killed him when he tried to sneak attack her.She apologized and used the teleportation magic to disappear from the castle.Lensey was distraught with sadness, but quickly got over it as they ran into the castle.

Elsewhere in the castle, Oriana, Quistis, and Xu along with the Esthar soldiers and SeeDs fought their way to the dungeon.At the door, Kenoshi confronted them and Xu decided to take him on.In a short battle, Xu defeated Kenoshi and was surprised that Kenoshi felt honored to be defeated by her.Oriana took point in going down the stairs and acted like a one-woman army.After all of the guards were defeated, they freed the Galbaldian SeeDs, cadets and the Headmaster.They then escorted them back to the courtyard and had them board the Ragnarok and taken back to the Ragnarok.

Meanwhile, Squall, Seifer, Cloud and Lensey had fought their way to the last hallway before Diaz's throne room.Sephiroth and Krelnar confronted the four warriors.Cloud and Seifer took them on an in a lengthy battle, both of Diaz's warriors were defeated. The four continued onto the throne room, and there they finally came face to face with Diaz.After a little talk, Diaz cast some magic and Cloud, Squall, Lensey and himself disappeared leaving Seifer and the two knights in the room.Seifer immediately radioed what happened in and was instructed to return to the courtyard and board the Ragnarok.He did just that and the Ragnarok lifted off into the sky away from the castle.

Elsewhere, Diaz had taken the three warriors of the planet to the focal point where all energy in the universe resides.After a lengthy conversation, the battle had started.After a while, Diaz seemed to come out on top.In a last desperation move, Cloud and Squall went for their strongest attacks but was promptly thrown back.In a surprising turn of events, Lensey unleashed a limit break skill that she called Destiny's fury.She had made short work of Diaz.They once again appeared in his castle.Diaz thought he had the last laugh and cast some magic that would blow up the castle.Lensey quickly went to work and cast her teleportation magic just in time.Everyone thought for a minute that Squall, Lensey and Cloud had died from the explosion of Diaz's castle but was wrong when the three appeared not too far from the castle.A mighty roar of cheer engulfs the battlefield and the Ragnarok landed.Tifa, Rinoa, and all of their comrades come out to congratulate them and thank the heavens that they survived.

With all the wounded and dead gathered up, the forces of the world had headed home.All knew that that night would be one of celebration, and the following day would be one to remember all who fought and died and those who died in the attacks on Timber, Trabia Garden, and Galbaldia Garden.Well, here's the last chapter of Blades of Destiny, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.

Chapter 13: Epilogue

After dropping off the Trabian SeeDs and staying there for a little while, Selphie piloted the Ragnarok toward Balamb Garden.Headmaster Cid had called and said they had finally returned to Balamb and decide to keep the Garden in its mobile form.It was late in the afternoon and the sun was showing it's last rays of light.

"It's finally over," said Cloud for the third time.

"You know Cloud," said Barret."You can stop saying that know, it's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry Barret," replied Cloud."All of this seemed like one big dream and nightmare combined."The others in the lower passenger deck agreed and nodded their heads."That man full of hatred, known as Sephiroth is finally dead and I can get on with my life."

"I wouldn't say he was completely full of hatred," commented Vincent.

"What do you mean?"Asked Quistis. 

"Before we faced Ultimecia, she told us that she and Sephiroth was in love with one and other," Vincent answered."It seems so ironic that two of this world's most greatest threats would be attracted to each other and fall in love."

Now this was really some news that surprised everyone who didn't already know."Man who would have thought that, ya know?" Raijin said.

"Yeah," said Fujin."That's very surprising to hear."

Now everyone looked at Fujin in surprise."You can talk normal?" Asked Red.

"Yes, I can," answered Fujin."I just talk the other way so things can be short and to the point.I'm going to start talking normal from now on because I really get a sore throat from talking so loud."

"That's good, ya know," said Raijin while slapping Fujin on the back.She narrowed her eye and kicked Raijin in the shin and smiled at the reaction that she had gotten.This had also got some laughs from the others in the lower deck.

"Hey everyone, we're at Balamb Garden and we'll be landing in just a few seconds," chimed Selphie's voice from the intercom.She then landed the Ragnarok on the platform above the parking lot.When it descended, the group and the SeeDs walked off of the Ragnarok and out of the parking lot.

At the entrance of the parking lot, they were met with a surprising sight.All of the SeeDs, cadets, junior classmen, the Headmaster and Headmistress was gathered there.They all received a mighty applause from everyone.After everyone had dispersed, Headmaster Cid walked up to the warriors with unlocked powers and the SeeDs."Splendid job there, you saved the world and given everyone the chance to live a happy life."Everyone just smiled and nodded."You should all get cleaned up because were holding a celebration party in the ball room in a hour.About your uniforms, you don't have to come in them, and you'll get new uniforms to replace the ones that you're wearing now tomorrow."He shook everyone hands before walking off.

All of the SeeDs and Avalanche walked off toward their assigned dorm rooms.Selphie went up beside Lensey and asked, "Do you need something to wear Lensey?I know you have that little trick to get some more clothes, but I thought you would want to wear something other than your fighting clothes."

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?"Replied Lensey.

"Come on, I'll show you," said Selphie excitedly while running and dragging Lensey by the arm to her dorm.Once they were there, Selphie looked in her closet and pulled out sleeveless dark blue dress with a high neckline, because she probably knew Lensey wasn't as modest as showing a lot of skin.The skirt part looked longer than what Selphie usually wore."How's this?"

Lensey took the dress and held it too her body. The skirt part went down to the her knees and the dress looked like it would fit her but looked two sizes to big for Selphie."Thanks Selphie, I think this should do."

"You can keep the dress," Selphie said while smiling."Sorry if I don't have any boots or shoes to go with it."

"Don't worry about it," said Lensey."I think those boots that go with the SeeD uniform would go nicely with this dress."Selphie said her goodbyes to Lensey and then left for her dorm room.

Once she was in, she immediately took a shower and put on the dress and boots.After a few minutes, Selphie came in an offered to do Lensey's hair.Lensey agreed and Selphie put it in the braided ponytail once more because she knew Lensey probably liked it better than other hairstyles.Lensey made sure only a few strands of hair hung down her forehead to complete the look.When they were finished, they both went to the ballroom to see people already celebrating.Selphie excused herself to get her camcorder and make sure it had full batteries this time.One thing that stayed on Lensey's mind was her sister, Naomi.Before Selphie came in the room earlier, she had tried to use her sensing ability to find Naomi.(What is it?I know Naomi can really hide her power signature from me, but why now?I've forgiven her, why doesn't she want me to find her?)This sad thought was on her mind for a few minutes until a couple of cadets came over to talk to her.They talked about the battle and were impressed.After the cadets had left her, she sat down in a chair.

After ten minutes of rushing to get her camcorder and trying to find some new batteries, Selphie was back in the ballroom.She looked around the ballroom and taped all of the happy celebration.She was looking for a few people in particular.She then spotted Zell and Yuffie surrounded by some cadets and SeeDS and two piles of hotdogs on the table in front of them.She walked over to them and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Zell was mouthing off that no one can beat him in a hotdog eating contest," said Yuffie."I took him up on his offer and now it's time to see if Zell can eat as fast as his mouth talks."

"Yeah, I can," said Zell."And I'm going to win!"

"Oh yeah, then bring it on!"Yuffe Challenged.

A cadet then said, "On your mark."Yuffie and Zell picked up a hotdog each from the stacks in front of them."Get set, Go!"Then Yuffie and Zell started wolfing down hotdogs.To say the least, this was fun to watch, but looked like a disgusting sight to see the two with their mouth filled with hotdogs.After about two minutes, both was down to their last hotdogs, and Yuffie finished hers first."And we have a new champ, Yuffie Kisaragi!" Said the cadet raising Yuffie's hand.

"Are you sure that was wise Yuffie?"Asked Selphie."I know Zell could eat that many hotdogs because he has the stomach for it.You on the other hand, you're way more smaller than Zell, and your stomach doesn't look like it could hold that much food."

Yuffie started to look sick and said, "I think you're right Selphie.Outta the way!"Yuffie yelled before covering her mouth and dashing toward the bathroom knocking over six people in the process.Zell and everyone else laughed.

Selphie then decided to go somewhere else and find somebody else to get some good footage of.She then spotted Lensey sitting at a table alone drinking a glass of wine.Selphie went over and said, "Here's the hero of the hour, Lensey!"

"I'm not the only hero here Selphie," Lensey pointed out.

"Why not?"Asked Selphie."If you didn't decide to come to this world and help us all out, we'd be dead by now.You're a hero in my book."

"Thanks," said Lensey while giving a small smile."Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," said Selphie.

"Can you look deep in your heart and forgive Oriana for all that she's done?It's tearing her up on the inside since your outburst of anger toward her."

Selphie looked down and thought for a few seconds."Yeah, sure I can," said Selphie."You said everyone deserves another chance right?"Lensey nodded.

"Thank you," said a voice behind Selphie.

Selphie turned around to see that Oriana was standing there.Selphie then got Oriana in a big hug, "I forgive you Oriana.You saved the lives of the Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets."Oriana returned the hug.Selphie then went off and found Dan and Lisa not too far from them holding hands and kissing.Selphie caught their kiss on tape and said; "Now this is some great footage!You're a couple now right?"

Dan and Lisa nodded and went back to kissing.She saw Cid and Barret sitting at a table drinking beer and telling some SeeDs and cadets of the battle.Red was close by them.Selphie listened for a while and then went to find somebody else. Suddenly, the 'Eyes of Me' song came on and many couples took the dance floor.She got some tape of it and was surprised when she saw Vincent and Quistis dancing.She also saw Cloud and Tifa on the dance floor also.What was more surprising is she saw Seifer and Fujin dancing and that Fujin was in a dress and a very pretty one at that.

Selphie then saw Irvine by a door and motioned for her to come over.She went over and saw as Irvine quieted her before she could even talk.She saw Rinoa and Squall out on the balcony talking.She could just make out what they were saying.

"So Squall, what are we going to do now that this threat is over?" Asked Rinoa.

"First, we're going to take a well deserved vacation," said Squall."After that I don't know."

Squall and Rinoa just went back to looking at the stars and they saw a shooting star.Rinoa pointed up at it."I wonder does a shooting star appear every time something good is about to happen?"

"Probably," said Squall while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box."Rinoa, I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but my feelings toward you doesn't betray me.I love you, and I'm asking, will you marry me?"

Rinoa's eyes widened and her mouth went into a smile."Yes I'll marry you Squall, I love you too!"Squall then put the ring on her finger and hugged and kissed Rinoa.

"Booyaka!"Selphie yelled while jumping out of her hiding space with the camcorder.Irvine then came out also.

"You da man Squall!"Said Irvine.Squall just nodded.

Selphie then lightly elbowed Irvine in the ribs and said, "Hey Irvy, does this give you any ideas?"Irvine just smiled and scratched the back of his head and didn't say anything.(Oh well, I guess Irvine isn't ready for commitment just yet.)

"Squall, what brought this on?"Asked Rinoa.

"Nearly dying today," answered Squall."When Cloud and myself were on the ground hurt, I thought to myself and wondered what I would do if we should get out of that situation.The first thing that came to my mind was marrying the woman that I love."

Selphie and Irvine then left the two alone and she went to seek out Lensey again.She smiled when she saw Lensey dancing with a SeeD.Once the song was over, Lensey went over to Selphie and asked, "What time is it?"

Selphie looked at her watch and said, "Just nine P.M., Why?"

"There's somebody I promised I would see after I defeated Diaz," Lensy answered."They live in Winhill and I'll just go right now, because I know tomorrow will be a busy day and I want to see them now."

"Yeah, sure," said Selphie."I'll tell the Headmaster and everyone else you left.When are you going to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Lensey."I know the Headmaster will want to hold a memorial service tomorrow." Selphie nodded and walked off.

Lensey walked out of Balamb Garden and cast her teleportation magic.She then disappeared from the area.

She then appeared just outside of Winhill.Lensey then walked to Rosa's house and knocked on the door.A young woman with Brown hair in a white blouse, blue jeans and brown shoe's answered the door.When she answered and saw who it was, she stood there with her eyes widened."Hi, I'm Lensey Kusanagi, pleased to meet you," Lensey said while sticking out her hand.

Colette came out of her shock and shook Lensey's hand."I'm Colette, Rosa's daughter," said Colette."So you're the young woman who my mother speaks so highly of.Well, come in."Lensey came in and was escorted to the living room where Rosa and Elizabeth were watching T.V."Looks who's here."

"Lensey!" Exclaimed Rosa.Lensey then walked over to the woman and hugged her."I knew you could do it."

"Yeah thanks to you and her," said Lensey while pointing to Elizabeth.She then walked over to Elizabeth and kneeled down to be eye to eye with the young girl."You know Elizabeth, You're one of the reasons I've continued fighting for."

The young girl with light brown hair in the pretty blue dress said, "I know my grandma told me." Elizabeth then beamed a smile at her.Lensey then hugged the little girl.

"We've got dinner ready if you're hungry Lensey," said Rosa.

"Thank you," said Lensey."You don't know how much saving the world can tire you out."Lensey joked.

The four then sat down to eat a nice home cooked meal.After they were finished, Lensey went to play with Elizabeth and told her about the battle.She made sure not to go into any details and make it as story like as possible.She knew the little girl would have wanted a better story to tell her friends when she goes back to school in Deling City, but she wasn't ready to hear the way it exactly happened.

Rosa then asked, "Lensey, are you going to be leaving soon?"

"No, I told everyone at Balamb Garden that I would come back in the morning," replied Lensey."I'll stay tonight and tuck Elizabeth into bed.After we all eat breakfast, I'll have to leave."

"Are you going anywhere else after the memorial service at Balamb Garden is over?"Asked Colette.

"Yes," said Lensey."My fight isn't over yet, I still have to liberate the twelve worlds that Diaz has enslaved."

"You truly have a heart of gold," said Colette."You would put others and your mission before your needs and wants.We'll it's time for Elizabeth to go to bed."

Lensey then nodded and held Elizabeth's hand as she escorted her to the room.Once Elizabeth was helped into her nightclothes, Lensey tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead."Good night Sweetie."

"Good night Lensey," said Elizabeth while rolling on her side.

Lensey then walked out of the room and sat on the couch beside Colette and Rosa.They watched the news.Surprisingly, they were showing some footage of the battle."What the hell?" Lensey said."I guess they must have had some hidden cameras on some of the Gabaldian soldiers, I'm just glad they didn't have any reporters out there."The news reporters then went on about Lensey and the people that had strange powers.He then came to an announcement saying that they would help the citizens of Timber rebuild, and help Galbaldia Garden.Also the government would try to establish good relations with Esthar and FH and try to get the railroad back to running between the two countries.(Well, I wish you good luck in trying to fix all of the damage to the Railroad Bridge.)Lensey silently commented.Also in the news, the Esthar government was going to help build Trabia Garden back to its former glory.After all of the news had gone off, Lensey, Rosa, and Colette retired to bed.

In the morning, Lensey, Rosa, Colette, and Elizabeth had breakfast together.When they were through, they thanked Lensey for visiting them that night.Lensey was about to leave when she felt someone cling to her leg."Don't go Lensey," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry honey," replied Lensey."I have to go, but I'll come and visit when my mission is finished."

Elizabeth was sad and reluctantly let go of Lensey's leg.They were outside as Lensey cast her teleportation magic and disappeared."Bye Lensey," said Elizabeth a little sadly.She didn't want Lensey to go, but she knew that Lensey had to go.The three then walked back into the house.

Lensey appeared just outside of Balamb Garden.She then walked in and toward her dormitory and took her shower and put the dress back on.She cast some magic and appeared in her red gi top, white pants, red shoes, fighting gloves and katana.Now that dress was part of the clothes that she can make appear on her at will.

There was a knock on the door and Lensey answered it.It was Selphie and she was carrying Hayato's katana in its sheathe."It's time Lensey," said Selphie while handing her the katana.Both Selphie and herself followed the large crowd of cadets, junior classmen, and SeeDs outside of the garden.They walked a little distance to a little graveyard by Balamb Garden reserved for those who died in the battle.Everyone in the Garden turned out and the two women walked up to the front where all of Avalanche and Squall and the others were.As she walked up there, she saw many looks of sadness on many faces and some crying their hearts out.

When Headmaster Cid saw that Selphie and Lensey was by the podium, he then gave his speech."Today, we are here to honor those brave SeeDs that fought in the battle and didn't make it home alive.Their courage is very admirable for fighting in a battle that they probably knew they weren't going to make it.Let their example inspire you to become better in life and push you on in life when you feel like you've lost your way in life.We'd also like to honor those who fought in the battle and rid this world of the evil that was unleashed upon this world."Cid stopped to look around at all the faces of cadets, junior classmen, SeeDs, and Avalanche.He looked toward Lensey to see if he should continue with the next part.

Lensey then suddenly felt Naomi's presence in the huge crowd.She tried to find her but couldn't.She then nodded to Cid to continue.

"Also, we would like to honor a memory of a great man," said Cid."His name was Hayato, and even though he didn't know any of you or most of the people in this world, He sacrificed his life so that we may live.He gave us the extra time to form the alliance, and to train to face Diaz Marquis's army.Let us forever hold him in our hearts as well as the others who gave their lives to make this world a peaceful one again."Headmaster Cid looked at Lensey to see her with her head down and silently shedding tears.

Edea then went over to Lensey and gave her a shoulder to cry on.After a few minutes Lensey was finished and went over to Hayato's headstone.She then plunged the bottom of the katana into ground deeply while still in its sheathe.She cast some magic and said, "This was Hayato's katana.I know he would have wanted it put to good use.That's why I cast a spell on it.Those who are worthy will be able to pull the katana from the ground.The magic will examine your soul and the past accomplishments that you have achieved.If you have fought for the right cause, and sacrificed many things for others and not for you own glory, then the magic will let you pull the katana out of the ground to claim for your own."Most of the people said their last goodbyes to friends and loved ones and some thanked Lensey and Avalanche for what they did.Only a few went to Hayato's grave, and thanked his spirit for what he did.

When nearly everyone was gone, Naomi decided to come forward.Everyone saw that she was crying and Lensey immediately hugged her.After she stopped she said, "Lensey, I'm sorry for what I did.I joined Diaz for fear of my life at first, and I guess I just locked away my emotions later on."

"I forgive you Naomi," said Lensey."I'm sure everyone else forgives you for everything you've did."Everyone just nodded."Your probably know what I'm going to ask you next, right?"

"Yes," said Naomi."I already know you and Oriana plan on liberating all the world's that Diaz has conquered.I'm tired of killing and I'm not going to accompany you to."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lensey."Where are you going to go now?"

"I don't know," answered Naomi."I plan on making this world my home, but I really don't have any money or know anybody that will give me a place to stay."

"How about you stay at Garden?" Headmaster Cid added. "I hear you're very good with the sai and we could use another teacher in teaching how to use the sai, and martial arts."

"You mean you would do that?"Asked Naomi.The Headmaster nodded.

"You can stay in Garden, or we could give you money to stay in Balamb after you start your job," Cid answered as he held out his hand for Naomi to shake.Naomi shook it."I just want to see how good you are before you start teaching."

"Deal," said Naomi.Everyone then left the graveyard and returned to Balamb Garden.Inside Naomi was given some workout clothes, training clothes and issued some SeeD uniforms.Headmaster Cid, Lensey, Squall, Oriana, Edea and some SeeDs were in the second floor workout gym.Naomi then demonstrated her skill in the sai and martial arts against the SeeDs.By the end of it, the SeeDs were in pain, but not as much because Naomi held back as not to injure anyone seriously.

Later in the afternoon, gathered by the place where the portal was at, Squall, Rinoa, Xu, Quistis, Naomi, Zell, Dan, Lisa, Selphie, Irvine and Edea was off to see Lensey, Oriana, and Avalanche back to their time.

"Oriana and myself will be back in one day and check up on you after we take them back to their time," said Lensey."I'm glad to have met all of you, especially you Selphie."

Selphie smiled and said, "I'm also have been glad to have met you too, Lensey.You'll come back after your mission is complete right."Lensey nodded.

"Take care sister, Oriana," said Naomi.

"You too Naomi," said Lensey.Everyone then started shaking hands and exchanging goodbyes and gifts.

"Wait a minute, I want to take a few pictures of us all together and give it to everybody," said Selphie while setting up a camera.Everyone then got into place and Selphie put the automatic timer on.The camera then took about sixteen of the same picture.After all of the pictures came out right, Selphie started distributing them around the group.

Also, after that, Cloud gave Griever to Squall because Griever saw Squall as being worthy also.Cloud had no more use for the legendary GF and its services would be better put to use in Squall's service. 

After all that was done, Lensey cast the magic and opened the portal.All of Avalanche walked into it.Lensey and Oriana was the last two to walk in.They both looked back.Even though they would be gone for just one day, they would still be missed before they embarked on mission.Both women then walked into the portal.

After going through that wild ride through time once again, all of Avalanche, Lensey and Oriana were back in the cave in the northern crater."Well looks like we're finally home," pointed out Cloud.

"Yeah, I hope those knuckleheads in the Highwind II aren't doing what I think they're doing," added Cid.

(Yeah, I hope they aren't either.I hope they post a good lookout.)Thought Lensey as she followed Cid and the Rest of Avalanche.

The trip to the Highwind II was uneventful, no monsters dared to attack the group.Everyone climbed up the rope ladder with Cid in front.Once he entered the door, He didn't see hide or hair of the crew in the immediate vicinity.He would have thought somebody would greet them back, that didn't happen.Cid got a sour look on his face and walked down the stairs with Lensey and the rest of Avalanche in tow.

When he got to the conference room he heard a little noise.He then opened the doors.Right there in the conference room, the crew was playing poker, eating chips and pretzels, smoking, and drinking beer.Now this looked like a funny scene to anybody else because the crew looked like a deers caught in headlights once they saw Cid.He turned around for a few second see if he was just seeing things.Once he turned toward the table he saw that his eyes didn't deceive him."Get your @#$%*$ asses to your stations now!"An extremely pissed Cid Highwind yelled.

The men scrambled from the table putting out cigars and putting down drinks and running to the bridge.Lensey giggled a little bit.She then pulled one of the crew aside and whispered in his ear, "You should have post a lookout."The crewman nodded and ran to his position.

All of Avalance went to the bridge."So, where to first captain?"Asked the pilot.

"I don't know?" said Cid.

Lensey then decided to address all of Avalanche."I want to talk to you all about something," said Lensey.Once she had their attention she continued."About telling people where you been, Just say that you've been to another world instead of six thousand years into the future.The reason I say this is because there's no telling what will happen to the future.Nothing might happen, but we can't take that risk."

"Yeah, we'll do that Lensey," said Barret.

"Um, Lensey," said Yuffie.

"Yes Yuffie," inquired Lensey.

"You said when we first met you, that you have a resurrection spell that can bring back people who died in a year's time of an unnatural cause," said Yuffie.Lensey nodded."I was wondering could you bring back my friend Aeris?"

"I don't know," replied Lensey."If we can communicate with her, we could ask her if she wants to come back."

"I don't think you should do it Lensey," added Cloud."I think Aeris would agree with me."

Suddenly a swirl of green and blue spirit energy appeared from nowhere in the middle of the bridge.In one minute, Aeris Gainsborough appeared in the flesh."I have to agree with Cloud," said Aeris."I don't want to come back."

Most of Avalanche stood there shocked.Once the shock wore off.Yuffie quickly asked, "Why not Aeris?"

"Because there is no need to come back," answered Aeris."I also know you're wondering how I'm here," she said looking around at all of the faces in the room."The planet granted me one favor.To see all of you one more time before I join the lifestream and go to the Promised Land."

Yuffie immediately ran up and hugged Aeris."But I miss you," she said."We all miss you."

"I know that, but my job as one of the planet protectors is over," said Aeris."I'll miss all of you too."She then let go of Yuffie and started hugging all of her friends.She then turned to Lensey."Thank you for coming to their aid and helping the planet."Lensey nodded.

"You saw all of that?"Asked Cloud.

"Yes I did," said Aeris."With the portal still open, I was able to see all that happened without having to send my spirit into the future."She looked at Cloud and Tifa."I hope you two have a happy life together and have some healthy children."She turned toward Barret."I hope you, Elmyra, and Marlene have a happy life too.I also hope Marlene grows up to be a beautiful and smart woman."Aeris turned toward Cid."I'm glad you and Shera finally got together.I hope you two can also have a happy family together."She turned toward Red."Red, someday you'll find more of your kind and your lifemate out there.Don't give up looking and I know you'll be a great Guardian of Cosmo Canyon."She turned toward Yuffie."Yuffie, I hope you turn out to be a beautiful and smart woman and one day get married and have a beautiful family."Yuffie nodded."Vincent, I've spoken to Lucrecia, she said to stop punishing yourself for the past.There's no way you can atone for the past by keeping your heart sealed.She wanted you to find love again and rejoin society."

"I'll try," said Vincent."But I can never forget about Lucrecia."

"Fair enough," Aeris said.She then turned toward Lensey and Oriana."I know of your mission and I wish you good luck in it."

"Thanks," said Oriana."Because we're going to need it."

"Goodbye everyone," Aeris said before turning back into spirit energy and going back to the lifestream.

There were a few moments of silence before Cid said, "Our first stop is Wutai.Set course immediately."The crew went through all the motions of starting up the Highwind II and it was in the sky in less than five minutes and headed toward Wutai.

As they headed for Wutai, Red asked, "Lensey, do you know how the world changes and take that shape?Also while we were there, I didn't see any of my kind."

"Yes I do," said Lensey."Let's just say an event happens that changes the world dramatically.I'm sorry Red; none of your kind survives.I want to tell you know, don't try to warn future generations and change anything.If you do, then the world of the future changes and Squall and the others might not be born."

"I understand Lensey," said Red."I won't try to change anything."

After saying that, the rest of the trip to Wutai was uneventful.

Once they landed just outside Wutai, Yuffie wanted Lensey to come to her house and meet her father.Lensey and Oriana agreed and followed Yuffie and the rest of Avalanche to the center of the village.

Once they were there, Godo immediately said, "Yuffie, where have you been?"

"Off on another adventure with Avalanche," said Yuffie."I'm sorry about earlier father, please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," said Lord Godo."Now tell me about this adventure."So Yuffie and Avalanche begins to tell Lord Godo about their journey in another world, they left out the part about it being the future.I took like an hour with having to leave out many details."Quite impressive," commented Godo."Will all of you be staying in Wutai for a day or two?"

"No," said Cloud."I'm sorry, but we also have to get back home."

"I understand," said Godo."Don't be strangers and come visit once and a while.Miss Kusanagi, Miss Oriana, I wish you good luck in your mission."

"Thank you," said Lensey.

"Well, let's go," said Cid Highwind.They all left Wutai with Yuffie waving after them and watching the Highwind II take off into the air.

The next stop was Corel.They escorted Barret back to his house and were met by a delighted Elmyra and a happy Marlene."Papa!" Marlene yelled while jumping into his arms."I missed you papa!"

"I missed you too, my little pumpkin," said Barret."I also missed you too Elmyra."

"We both missed you Barret," said Elmyra while hugging both Marlene and Barret.

When Marlene was put down, she walked over to Lensey.Lensey knelt down and hugged the little girl."Thank you Lensey for bringing back my daddy," said Marlene.

"Your welcome," said Lensey.Marlene went around to hug everyone she hasn't seen in a long time also.When Marlene came to Oriana, she gave her a hug to because she didn't want Oriana left out of everything.

"Don't forget what you've learned about the Shumi Barret," said Lensey.

"I won't forget Lensey," Barret said. 

He then felt a tug on his pants leg."Papa, are they going to come to my birthday party next month?"

"Sure well, come to your party Marlene," said Tifa.

"Will Lensey and Oriana come too?"

"I'm sorry Marlene," said Lensey."We won't be able to come because we'll be very busy."

"That's okay," said Marlene."I know you'll be off saving another world, right?"

"Yes," said Lensey."You know, you're a very smart little lady."This statement brought a grin to Marlene's face."Well, goodbye Barret, Marlene, Elmyra.I'll come and visit once my mission is over."

"Bye bye, Cloud, Tifa, Lensey, Oriana, Red, Vincent, and Cid," said Marlene.

"Bye guys, see you at Marlene's party next month," said Barret.The rest waved goodbye and got back onto the Highwind once more.Next stop Cosmo Canyon.

Landing outside of the canyon, the seven walked up to the observatory."Nanaki!You're home!"Said the man at the gate.

"Yes I am," said Red."Did you have somebody send Cloud and Tifa's chocobo's home?"

"Yes we did," said the man."The day after you all left."

"That's good," said Red. The seven then walked over to the Cosmo candle and sat around it."Well, here's where our journey started at."

"Yeah," said Cloud."I'm still trying to believe that it was just a week since we've left.It seems so long, but we all accomplished that in eight days."

"Vincent?"Asked Tifa."What are you going to do now?"

Vincent stayed quiet for a few second while he thought."I think I'll stay here for a little while before moving on," answered Vincent."I'll do what Lucrecia wants me to do and rejoin society and find love once more.In the meantime, I'll think I'll rest here."

"That's good to hear Vincent," said Red."So I believe you two aren't going to be staying for the night?"Red directed the question toward Cloud and Tifa.

"No," said Cloud."We need to be getting home ourselves."

"I understand," said Red."Lensey, Oriana, it was an honor meeting you two."

"As it was you, Nanaki, Guardian of Cosmo Canyon," replied Lensey.

"Likewise," said Oriana.

"Well, next stop, Nibelheim," said Cid."See ya later Red, Vince.

"Goodbye my friends," said Vincent.The other's said their goodbyes and boarded the airship once more.

Upon arriving at the gates of Nibelheim, a hysteric woman came screaming, "Mr. Strife, my son is in trouble!Some Nibel wolves cornered him just outside the mountain pass!Please save my son!"

Lensey turned to Cloud, "Don't worry, I'll do it Cloud.I can get to him faster."Cloud nodded.Lensey unsheathed her katana and disappeared.When she reappeared, she saw a little boy crawling away from some wolves.

"Help me!" The little boy screamed as he saw Lensey appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, you mangy mongrels!"Lensey yelled."Why don't you try to go for a bigger meal like myself?" The wolves then turned around and started slowly advancing on Lensey.She immediately went into action and took the three wolves down with three slashes.After sheathing her katana, she walked over to the little boy and asked, "Are you all right?"

The boy nodded his head.Lensey then helped him up and transported both of them back to the gate of Nibelheim."Mommy!" the boy exclaimed while jumping into the woman's arms.

"Thank you for saving my son miss," said the woman.

"Anytime," said Lensey.The woman then walked away."Does something like this happen often?"Lensey asked Cloud.

"Only when the children play too far from the village," said Cloud."This doesn't happen too often, but when it does, the villagers come to me to help."

"So you're like the monster hunter of the village," joked Oriana.

"You could put it that way," said Cloud.

"Well Cloud, I'm off to Rocket Town and home to Shera," said Cid."Do you two want to come or are you going to stay here?"

Oriana and Lensey silently conversed for a few seconds."Sure, I want to meet Shera again," said Lensey."Well, Cloud and Tifa, it was nice meeting and fighting alongside of you."

"Likewise Lensey and Oriana," Said Cloud.Tifa nodded and smiled.

Cloud and Tifa waited until the Highwind II took off into the air."Well, Cloud let's go home," said Tifa.

"You know something, I want to set the date that we get married a day after Marlene's birthday party," said Cloud.

"You do Cloud?" said Tifa smiling.She then hugged Cloud."That's great!That way, everyone won't be running around that much.Oh Cloud, I love you."They were once again locked in a passionate kiss.When they unlocked, they walked home in heavenly bliss.

When the Highwind II landed in its hanger.The crew, Cid, Lensey and Oriana got off and went outside.They all looked at the building site of the new rocket."It seems as though your men did a lot while you was gone," commented Lensey.They all saw that the rocket was coming along nicely.They walked to Cid's house in the late afternoon.The last rays of sunlight were just disappearing.

Cid knocked on the door, the pleasant sight of his Fiancée, Shera, greeted Cid a second later after it was opened."Oh Cid!"Shera screamed with joy while jumping of Cid.

After she was finished hugging Cid she noticed Lensey and another woman she's never seen before."Hello Lensey and?"

"Oriana," she said while sticking out her hand to shake.

Shera happily shook it."Come in, I have some tea that's already made."

Once they were inside the sat down to some tea and dinner.The four talked for a little while before retiring to bed.In the morning, Shera made breakfast and they sat down to another delicious meal.

"Well, it's time for us to go back to our time," said Lensey."It was nice meeting you again Shera.Take care of Cid."

"Don't worry, I will," replied Shera."Goodbye Lensey, Oriana.Good Luck in your mission."

"Thanks," said Oriana.Lensey and Oriana then walked outside and used the teleportation magic and went to the Northern Crater.

"Well, let me cast a spell that will close up this portal, but not block us from coming back," said Lensey.She cast the magic and then both jumped into the portal and it closed behind the two.

After coming back to their present, they found themselves just outside of Balamb Garden."I wonder how Selphie and the others are doing?"Asked Oriana.

Both walked to Balamb Garden and was let into the gate by the gatekeeper because he knew who they were.They then went up to the third floor and let Headmaster Cid know that they were back.He showed them to the gym where Naomi was instructing some cadets in martial arts.

"I have to say, the way she teaches is impressive," commented Cid.

"Is she staying in a room in garden?" Asked Oriana.

"Yes she is," Cid replied."She chose to so she could be closer to her students."

After that, Cid, Oriana, Lensey watched the class in silence.After it was over, Naomi noticed the three and walked over."Good morning Headmaster, Lensey and Oriana.I see that you watched my class."

"Yes we did," said Cid."Any comments on any of the cadets training."

"Just a few," said Naomi."Most of them look like promising fighters.There are just a few that I'll have to work with extra hard.Other than that, this class is fine.So are you and Oriana getting ready to leave so soon?"

"Yeah," said Lensey."I noticed some Diaz took some soldiers from Artuna.Using our powers we could wipe out all of Diaz's forces on Artuna in a few days before they even know Diaz is dead."

"That's good," said Naomi."Well, take care sister, Oriana.I have another class in just a half hour.Don't worry, I won't use my powers unless the Garden is threatened."Naomi then hugged both of them.She followed them to the entrance.

Headmaster Cid then escorted them down to the gate where Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Dan, Lisa and Xu were waiting for them."Good luck in your journey Lensey and Oriana," said Selphie.The others said their goodbyes also.

"Well Oriana, would you do the honors?"Asked Lensey.

"Sure," said Oriana."You've been doing that all morning.It's time I start using my powers."Oriana then concentrated while holding her hands out.She glowed a light blue color and then cast the magic and a swirling portal appeared.

Lensey looked back one more time.(I don't think Diaz was right when he said destiny was on our side.I think we make our own destinies in life.No matter what happens in the future, all of these people before me and the ones from the past will always have a place in my heart.With my Blade of Destiny, I'll change the destinies of those worlds that have been conquered by Diaz.Along with Oriana, this shouldn't be too hard to do.Goodbye everyone, I'll see you once again when I'm finished with my mission.)Lensey silently said.Lensey and Oriana finally walked into the portal.Everyone went back into the Garden wondering what tomorrow would bring.They could only hope and pray that Lensey and Oriana's Blades of Destiny would guide the two women to success and bring them back safely.

The End.

End of story notes and special thanks:Well, that's the end of this crossover fic.I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.I don't think there is a possibility of a sequel unless I could come up with something real ingenious; it would have to be better than this.Now that I have one fic under my belt, I feel good.I don't know if I'm going to do another.

At first when I started this story, I didn't think I would get over ten reviews.I'm surprised so many people liked my fic.Also, any DBZ fan would notice I borrowed a little stuff from the series.Who am I kidding?Okay, I borrowed a lot.You could say that chapter 9 was DBZ inspired.Example one, after Cloud saw Tifa go down, he exploded in an explosion of anger and increased his power.At that time, I was thinking about when Goku first went super saiyan after Frieza killed Krillan in the Frieza Saga.If Cloud was a saiyan, he would have went super saiyan on Sephiroth's ass.A reviewer named Kit pointed out the second example.It was when Cloud fought Diaz and lost.He said that reminded him of when Trunks powered-up and was defeated by Cell.I wasn't thinking about that at the moment, but I guess that must have inspired that part.The last example was when Android 16 was about to sacrifice himself to rid the world of Cell.That inspired me to do that scene where Hayato sacrificed his life to give everyone else time to train.There might be other parts that are DBZ inspired but I'm not sure where they're at.

I would like to thank everyone who said I have a knack for writing action-packed scenes.I really don't have a secret to writing them.It must have come from watching all kinds of anime like DBZ, Ronin Warriors, and many others and also action movies.

Also, I'd like to say I'm sorry if somebody didn't see one of his or her favorites like Yuffie, Red XIII, or Barret fight in a major battle.It's hard to write somebody with a sword fighting against somebody with a gun.Red, I really didn't know how to make a fight with him in it.Also, I didn't make them summon that many GF and summons.The reason for that is because I don't want to make it seem like your playing the game.Anybody who's played FF8 know that you really have to use your Gf's a lot, and that was frustrating to say the least.Also, I'd like to talk about me focusing more on certain characters.I focused on Lensey because she's one of my original characters and it was easy to make up most of the parts of the story with her in it.I'm really sorry again if I didn't focus that much on some characters like I did others. 

Now I'd like to give special thanks to all my reviewers.First I would like to thank Ginger Ninja, she stayed with this story from beginning to end and helped me a little.She is like a friend to me now, and I enjoy emailing her.You should check out some of her fics, they're very good and it will be time well spent.

Secondly, I'd like to thank Lady Aliena, she also stuck with the story from the beginning too.Plus she wrote some awesome reviews.She's also like a friend to me and I enjoy emailing her.Check out her fics too.

Third, I'd like to thank Destiny.Even though she wasn't with this story at the beginning, she's also left some nice reviews.Plus, her and I have fun emailing each other.Check her fic too, it will be time well spent.

I'd like to give a very special thanks to Flaire.She's the one who beta read my first chapter and said it was good.That was when I was having second thoughts about continuing the story after I already wrote two chapters.

I'd like to give another special thanks to Selphie Leonhart.She let me use her idea about there being a wrinkle in time that allows the heroes from FF7 to get into the future where the FF8 people reside.I'd like to say thanks if you ever read this.

I'm thanking Moomba, he nearly reviewed every chapter up to 10 so far and that really made me happy.

Among others, I'd like to thank Kit, Lianna, Chaos Winged Mage, Dragonile, Rosie, Black Genie, Blak, Cordis, Alexandria Soleado, and Ogre Nix for reviewing my story.I also like to thank all of those people that added this story and myself to his or her favorites.I feel very honored.If I left you out of my thanks, I'm sorry.Also, I'd like to thank anybody who will review this after it is posted.

Well, tell me what you thought about the story as a whole and what was your favorite part in the whole fic in a review.You shouldn't worry about spoiling it for other readers.I know there are some readers that like looking at the reviews before the story, people like that deserve the story to be spoiled for them if they look at the reviews before deciding to read the story.If you don't want to do that then just email me at [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1] and tell me what you thought, and ask any questions that you would like.You can email me and ask me anything you'd like and I mean anything.Well, I don't know if I'll write another fic.If I do, I know I won't be able to outdo myself with this one.I'd like to thank everyone who read and review, and anybody who read and review this in the future.One more thing, I wonder who is going to see Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within?I know I'm going to see it when it comes out.I might see it two or three time depending on how good it is. 

Blades of Destiny, started 4-19-01, finished 7-3-01.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



End file.
